The First, the one
by Nirom
Summary: Entre eux, ça n'aurait jamais dû être. Et parce que ça peut finir Bien ! Toute une histoire d'amour impossible et finalement pas tant que ça. Comment s'aimer dans une situation pareille ? Si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre...
1. Chapter 1 : Dormir

**Titre : First one, histoire improbable. **

**Cette fic s'appelle ainsi seulement parce qu'elle est LA première fic française de genre. Je rajouterai des infos sur le couple, etc…et un beau résumé au prochain chapitre. **

**Une petite chose, avant de commencer : il est fort possible que cette fic se termine mal si je la continue. Je pense le faire quand même. Mais de toute façon, je vous préviendrai avant, vous pourrez lire ou non le dernier chapitre. **

**(Syriel, si tu passe par ici… : je ne publie pas aussi vite que toi, et je le regrette… Quoique. Donc, vois ce que je fais des impertinents et des autres ! : )**

**Bonne lecture à vous ^^**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**_Chapitre 1, Dormir. Et rêver._**

.

Ce soir là, l'inspecteur Lestrade était fatigué. Très fatigué. Crevé, brisé, courbatu, exténué, harassé, las, meurtri, patraque, vanné, assommé, raplapla, affaibli, éreinté, accablé, flapi, mort. Et encore. C'était une belle suite d'euphémismes.

Il rentrait enfin chez lui après près d'une semaine passée au bureau entre la paperasse qui s'accumulait toujours malgré ses efforts, et la machine à café, quand elle n'était pas en panne.

Sans compter les appels incessants de Sherlock sur des affaires dont il n'aurait jamais dû avoir vent, et les moments passés à courir d'un lieu à l'autre en quête de preuves ou de témoignages. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures dans la semaine et son plan de travail n'était pas confortable.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, son but, sa raison de vivre, là, à cet instant et jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai atteint, se serait : dormir. Le reste, il s'en fichait, ça importait peu. Voire pas du tout. Londres pouvait bien sauter cette nuit si elle voulait, il allait dormir !

Il entra et tourna la clef dans la serrure et dû se résoudre à monter à tâtons les escaliers, ne trouvant pas l'interrupteur. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures…

Il arriva devant sa porte. Son appartement, son « chez-lui »… Son cœur se remplit de bonheur, enfin rentré ! Il était vraiment surmené…

Il alluma la petite lampe posée sur la vieille commode près de la porte du salon, et une lumière diffuse envahie doucement la pièce.

Celle-ci était meublée très simplement, une grande armoire de bois vieillie, près du mur à gauche des fenêtres auxquelles pendaient de vieux rideaux rouges, un tapis qui devait avoir au moins vingt ans sur tout le sol de la pièce, quelques étagères remplies de livres, une horloge façon grand-mère, et cette fameuse commode qu'il avait hérité de la sienne où quelques bibelots reposaient. Au centre, deux gros fauteuils dans le même style que le reste des meubles et, entre eux, une table basse à fond de verre encombrée de papiers. Oui, il se foutait bien de ce que les gens en pensaient, c'était son chez lui, il aimait les choses anciennes, celles qui ont une histoire, il se sentait bien ici.

Il posa ses clefs à côté de la lampe avec son arme de service et ôta sa veste délavée. Il n'était pas spécialement pauvre, il n'éprouvait simplement pas le besoin d'en changer. Dans un sens, lui aussi, il était délavé, usé, rapiécé… il eut un sourire ironique et, comme un zombie, il alla allumer le feu dans sa petite cheminée. Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, et il se redressa, enfin déterminé à tomber sur n'importe lequel des fauteuils, le premier qui se présenterait.

Mais Ô surprise, il y avait justement quelqu'un dans le premier fauteuil venu… Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrarié.

C'était un homme d'apparence agréable, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, dans un magnifique costume trois pièces gris-vert. Il devança la question de Lestrade et dit sur un ton assez dédaigneux :

-Je suis entré par la porte, la serrure n'a pas résisté très longtemps à mes crocheteurs. Ah. C'est vrai que vous ne m'avez jamais vu. Je suis James Moriarty.

L'inspecteur sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et un gémissement lui échappa. L'autre affichait maintenant un sourire supérieur. Bien. Cet homme ne serait pas difficile à manipuler. Il était un peu déçu, il avait espéré s'amuser un peu plus, que l'autre ait une réaction plus violente… Mais c'était secondaire.

Il crut vraiment avoir gagné pendant deux ou trois secondes. Jusqu'à ce que Lestrade murmure, accablé :

-Oh non… Pas jusqu'ici…

Ce fut au tour de Moriarty de lever un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

L'autre, à bout de nerf, explosa, désespéré :

-Je ne pourrais donc jamais être tranquille ? Il faut que mon travail vienne me relancer chez moi ? !

Là Moriarty était surpris. Lestrade le fusilla du regard.

-Vous voulez quoi ? !

-Je suis Moriarty, reprécisa le malfrat, vexé et ébahi que son nom, qui devait pourtant être connu de l'inspecteur lui fasse si peu d'effet.

-Je sais, je suis pas sourd, et alors ?

Il n'avait aucune intention d'être aimable avec quelqu'un qui lui avait piqué son fauteuil ! Avec une moue contrariée, il alla s'asseoir dans l'autre. Bon Dieu, quand allait-il enfin pouvoir dormir ? !

"Et alors ?" répéta Moriarty, intéressé. "Et alors je sais tout de vous, votre vie, vos affaires en cours, vos relations, le nom de toutes les personnes que vous avez croisé… Je peux même vous dire quel caleçon vous portez."

Moriarty semblait considérer ce dernier point comme le summum de l'information… Lestrade bailla :

-C'est à la portée de n'importe qui… Il suffit de regarder dans les archives de ma carte bancaire ces deux ou trois dernières années, de fouiller mon appartement de fond en comble –ce que je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas privé de faire-, de faire le compte de mes sous-vêtements et de voir ce qui manque…C'est classique…

Le demi sommeil où il plongeait le faisait voir plus clairement certaines choses…Et après tout, il était quand même inspecteur de police, il n'avait pas besoin de Sherlock Holmes pour des broutilles dans ce genre là…

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, il bailla de nouveau et se tourna de côté pour dormir. Un toussotement sec de Moriarty le rappela.

-Vous êtes encore là ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?

.

Pour tout dire, Moriarty n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'être traité ainsi par une personne banale. Même Sherlock Holmes le redoutait !

Et là, un simple inspecteur de police qui venait de passer une semaine hors de chez lui –semaine, dont oui, bien sur, il avait profité pour fouiller autant que possible dans sa vie et dans son appart – ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à lui !

Sur un ton grinçant, il lâcha :

-Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant, vous savez…

Il avait plusieurs snipers postés aux alentours et en face, et il pouvait piéger le bâtiment quand il le voulait.

Lestrade, toujours d'un ton machinal, balaya la phrase.

-Évidemment. Mais ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt… Vous ne seriez pas venu en personne. Mais allez y, tuez moi, si ça peut vous faire plaisir –Mais laissez moi dormir ! Ah ! (Il se redressa un instant, pointant son index sur l'intrus.) Ne faites pas de mal aux meubles, ils ne vous ont rien fait.

Puis il referma les yeux.

Cette fois ci, Moriarty était perplexe.

-Ça vous est égal de mourir ?

L'inspecteur ne desserra pas les paupières, énervé. Il bougonna :

-Au moins, je serais tranquille –et seul !

La lassitude l'envahit, amenant quelques larmes avec elle. Il se rassit de face, le dos enfoncé dans le dossier, la tête en arrière, une main crispée sur l'accoudoir et l'autre devant les yeux.

-Laissez moi… Je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité… Je ne peux même pas servir de moyen de pression…

Ce n'était pas faux. Moriarty se demandait un peu pourquoi il avait voulu voir l'inspecteur… Hum. Par curiosité, sans doute.

Dans l'âtre, le feu brûlait doucement, et la voix mélodieuse du malfrat se refit entendre.

-Vous pourriez me donner quelques informations professionnelles…

Lestrade releva la tête et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Moriarty.

-Ne. Me. Parlez. Plus. De. Travail. En. Dehors. Des. Heures. De. Service. C'est clair ?

Il retomba dans le dossier. Ah non ! Il était allergique à toute forme de travail pour le week-end, là ! Il aimait son boulot, mais il avait eu sa dose !

.

Moriarty considéra un instant l'inspecteur, un peu –un peu ! –impressionné par la détermination qu'il avait vu dans son regard.

Mmmh, il obéirait peut-être. Ou pas.

Il détailla l'homme assit en face de lui, à moitié endormi. Trente-cinq ans, en paraissant quarante, les cheveux si clairs qu'ils semblaient gris, une bonne forme physique malgré tout.

Distrait, discret, sobre, simple.

Un assez bon goût, sauf en matière de nourriture... (Ses agents avaient trouvé du riz à la sauce tomate et au roquefort dans son frigidaire. Il avait préféré éviter de vérifier.)

Il paraissait clair que la semaine avait été dure, mais ça n'aurait pas dû provoquer ce genre de réactions là… Car il était venu en connaissance de cause, évidemment.

Mais en général, la fatigue fait craquer même les personnes les plus fortes… Ah, mais il était vrai que Lestrade n'était pas « fort ». Le manque de sommeil pouvait très bien avoir l'effet inverse.

.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. L'inspecteur savait que de toutes façons, il n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper si Moriarty décidait de le tuer. D'ailleurs, il était tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre geste, tant ses membres étaient engourdis par le manque de sommeil.

Alors il restait passif. S'il devait mourir, il mourrait, tant pis, tant mieux. Il était fatigué de sa semaine, de son travail, de sa vie… Mais tout irait mieux après une bonne nuit de repos !

Si seulement on voulait bien la lui accorder… Il marmonna, à l'intention de Moriarty :

-Pour le boulot, passez au bureau pendant les heures de services ! Ou allez embêter Sherlock, je suis sur que vous pouvez lui soutirer toutes les informations que vous voulez en le défiant…

Et cette fois, ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon.

.

Moriarty vit le corps de l'inspecteur se détendre imperceptiblement au moment où il sombra dans le monde des rêves. Il lui faisait presque pitié…

Machinalement, il remit une bûche dans le feu. Ce geste, qu'il avait pourtant décidé de faire seul, le contraria. D'habitude, quelqu'un le faisait à sa place… Comment faisaient les gens pour faire tout ça eux-mêmes ? Ils n'étaient pas riches. Ils ne se donnaient pas les moyens d'êtres riches, ils ne se servaient pas de leurs cellules grises. Et dans un sens, c'était heureux, pour lui.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Lestrade. Hum. Il allait attraper froid.

Il sursauta en lui-même, il était donc capable de se genre de pensées ?

Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il ne le fit pas. C'était déjà suffisant d'y avoir pensé…

Et puis, c'était une assurance. S'il ne voulait pas revenir, il ne reviendrait pas, et Lestrade croirait à un rêve.

Un rêve… Encore une fois, son regard s'attarda sur le policier. Que faisait-il comme rêve, en ce moment ? Les rêves demeuraient la seule chose qu'un homme possédait éternellement. Un homme qu'on empêchait de rêver devenait fou. Il rêvait éveillé. Cet homme-ci était surprenant. Il n'était peut-être pas si faible qu'il l'avait jugé.

Bah. Pour l'instant, la récréation était terminée, il avait du travail.

Comme un fantôme, il s'effaça de la pièce, la porte ne fit pas de bruit en se refermant derrière lui.

.

.

.

Jim Moriarty, Lestrade.

Entre eux, ça n'aurait jamais du être.

.

.

.

**_Fin du chapitre un._**

* * *

><p><strong>Should I whrite some more ?<strong>

**Je crains que mon Lestrade ne soit un peu Ooc… Mais il est très fatigué. **

**Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. **

**Au plaisir de vous revoir ^^**

**Review \(w\)**


	2. Chapter 2 : L'ordinateur

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, qui vous plaira, je l'espère de tout cœur, aussi bien que le premier…**

**Merci encore pour votre enthousiasme à l'égard de cette « originalité » ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2,<strong>

Le lendemain, Lestrade ne se réveilla qu'à une heure du matin (le lundi suivant). Il était encore fatigué, mais il se connaissait, il ne se rendormirait pas. Et puis, somme toute, il allait bien mieux que la veille. Il alla prendre une longue douche, déjeuna de vagues corne flakes et alluma la télé. Et la ré éteint. Pas de travail aujourd'hui, les informations venaient de commencer, et sur les autres chaînes, ils ne diffusaient que des séries policières, comme d'habitude. Pour un flic, sortir de son travail une fois rentré chez lui était très dur. Il ne se sentait pas pour faire les courses…

Il alla au salon, alluma sa radio sur une chaîne ne diffusant QUE de la musique, et attrapa un livre sur la petite table.

Ce ne fut qu'assit dans un fauteuil qu'il repensa à la veille. Moriarty… Il savait maintenant à quoi il ressemblait.

Il ne pensait pas que ce soit un rêve, il ne rêvait jamais de scènes dans son appartement.

Il réalisa tout de même qu'un tueur psychopathique et compulsif lui avait rendu visite… Il frissonna… Bon, on verrait bien. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien de se mettre soi-même sous surveillance, il savait que le ciminel pouvait passer outre comme il le voulait.

Et puis, côtoyer Sherlock Holmes pendant 5 ans lui avait forgé des nerfs d'acier et un certain sens de la résignation. Les génies n'en faisaient toujours qu'a leur tête.

Si Moriarty voulait le tuer ou le voir pour quoi que se soit, il le ferait, il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Il se plongea donc dans la lecture du Bossu de Notre-Dame qu'il avait trouvé en faisant les bouquinistes. Une vieille édition anglaise à la couverture élimée…

.

**H*¤_¤*H**

.

.

Moriarty avait rejoins le colonel Moran dans son propre appartement, après sa visite de la veille. Il se sentait d'humeur rêveuse, mais quelques affaires suédoises attendaient ses petits arrangements, et les commanditaires y avaient mis le prix… Il s'était bien occuper de la Norvège, -magnifique explosion, soit dit en passant, et le poseur n'avait rien lâché sur leur association, ce qui était parfait- il avait maintenant une réputation dans le nord.

Décidément, marchant d'armes était à lui seul un métier très intéressant. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber : intégristes, fanatiques, illuminés, mystiques, hommes de mains, mercenaires, « libérateurs », dictateurs en tout genre… A ce propos, il informa le colonel Moran qu'il fallait proposer leurs services à la résistance Libyenne, maintenant qu'elle avait prit le pouvoir.

Le colonel hocha la tête et tapa rapidement un texto pour avertir leurs agents du continent Africain.

Moriarty avait des prises partout, il éliminait les gens qui ne lui obéissaient pas, il pouvait les remplacer par d'autres, et si un jour il se piquait de faire de la politique, il deviendrait officiellement le maître du monde.

Et pourtant, dans un vieux cartier de Londres, dans un petit appartement au deuxième étage, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir… Et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Éliminer Lestrade ?

Non, ce serait user de ses pouvoirs pour choisir la facilité… Et puis cette pièce lui permettait de jouer avec Sherlock Holmes, il n'allait pas la défausser maintenant…

Et aussi, il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi Lestrade n'avait pas peur de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait rien tenté ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de fuir, pourquoi il n'avait pas paniqué ? Il l'avait presque jeté dehors, sans la moindre appréhension !

Pourtant, d'après ses renseignements et ses déductions, c'était un homme assez calme, gentil, réservé, voir timide…

.

Marié pendant 4 ans, puis divorcé depuis 5, pas d'enfants, sa vie privée était un néant… Pas de copine, pas d'aventures d'un soir, pas d'animaux (pourtant, il n'était pas allergique, il avait vérifié dans son dossier médical.)… Si, un chat pendant son enfance, reçu de sa grand-mère pour son neuvième anniversaire, mort écrasé par une voiture étrangère trois ans plus tard. Et depuis, plus rien. Une sœur de 5 ans de moins que lui, mariée, vivant à Londres. Parents anglais, tous les deux, bien qu'il ait probablement des ancêtres continentaux du côté de son père. Celui-ci était mort d'un AVC, et sa mère coulait de doux jours de repos dans le Kent, avec ses propres parents. L'inspecteur avait grandi dans un petit village dans la banlieue de Londres, son père y travaillait et gagnait suffisamment pour faire vivre sa famille sans trop de prétentions.

Lestrade avait un caractère trop effacé pour se faire beaucoup d'amis, et encore aujourd'hui, il restait souvent seul. Brimé pendant son enfance, cela lui avait donné la force de sortir de son milieu pour se hisser brillamment au poste d'inspecteur de la police scientifique. Pourtant, il n'avait guère d'ambitions, et maintenant, il estimait qu'il pouvait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Il lisait pas mal, apparemment, et certains de ses livres avaient été lus et relus au point que ça laisse des marques, malgré le soin qu'il portait à ses affaires.

Un type banal, quoi.

Pas comme le docteur Watson, bien sur, même si le docteur était un autre type banal…

.

Une conclusion à laquelle Moriarty avait déjà dû arriver, il y avait très, très longtemps, lui revint à l'esprit.

Tous les être humains étaient différents. Il n'y en avait pas deux pareils. Pas même les jumeaux… Chaque humain était la réalisation d'une possibilité improbable sur des milliers d'autres. Tuer un être humain, c'était anéantir tout ça.

Il se morigéna intérieurement.

Bien sur, il le savait, tout ça, c'était évident !

C'était amusant !

Pouvoir anéantir cette possibilité était le signe du pouvoir absolu, la marque de son pouvoir.

Oui.

Ça montrait bien à quel point il était supérieur aux humains normaux.

.

Lui non plus, il n'avait jamais eut d'amis, il était bien trop tordu pour ça… Ses parents l'avaient scolarisé très tôt dans un établissement privé très réputé, où il avait vite apprit à dissimuler ses différences sous une carapace de normalité. En manipulant les gens à distance, toujours caché…

Toujours couvert.

Il se rappelait une anecdote de ses années de collèges, d'ailleurs.

On l'avait contacté pour une broutille, (il avait plus ou moins forcé un de ses « camarades » à dealer de la drogue, et celui-ci l'avait dénoncé à demis mots. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent, cette fois là…) mais il avait évidemment nié, et assuré qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Malgré tout, il avait repéré que l'un de ses professeurs, (un homme intelligent s'il en est) conservait des doutes à son égard.

Le lendemain soir, il prenait contact avec lui.

La nuit suivant, le pauvre homme se suicidait en sautant du toit, laissant un mot où il avouait être à l'origine du trafic.

… Curieusement, on n'avait plus jamais parlé de l'affaire.

Moriarty sourit à se souvenir. Ça avait été le début des choses sérieuses. Un très bon souvenir… Il avait juste regretté les bons cours du professeur.

Mais ils avaient eut du temps, cette année là, il avait pu lancer son trafic dans d'autres établissements, via les égouts. Très ingénieux, il le reconnaissait avec indulgence pour ses jeunes années.

Lestrade lui était sorti de l'esprit.

.

.

**T:;;:T**

Une semaine plus tard.

.

.

Lestrade n'était pas de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Il était même fâché. Ça faisait près de trois jours que son équipe pataugeait sur un nouveau crime inimaginable… Il avait un coup de pompe. C'était le cas de le dire. Une histoire de chaussures et de pompe à vélo, s'il en croyait les sms de « son détective consultant préféré »… Mais il soupçonnait que Sherlock lui cachait le plus important pour qu'il l'appel à l'aide.

Il allait se résoudre à le faire, quand, dans sa poche droite, son téléphone sonna. Il le sorti, toujours contrarié. Un nouveau message… Il l'ouvrit.

Il était de la part de sa concierge, elle le priait de venir rapidement, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange devant sa porte...

-Allons bon… Soupira l'inspecteur.

Il envoya qu'il serrait là d'ici dix minutes, et prévint son équipe qu'il prenait sa journée.

A onze heures passé, cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais Lestrade était le chef du service, on ne pouvait pas lui dire grand-chose. Il laissa l'autorité à Dimock et attrapa le premier taxi qui passait pour rentrer chez lui.

.

**H¤u**u¤H**

.

Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange devant sa porte.

Une grosse boite rectangulaire, comme celles des appareils électroniques, emballée dans du papier kraft gris beige, et frappée d'un grand M jaune.

Allons bon.

La possibilité que ce pouvait être une bombe l'effleura, mais il la mit bien vite de côté. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un ordinateur, et il avait déjà dit à Moriarty de ne pas toucher aux meubles. Bon, il était possible que le psychopathe n'en tienne aucun compte… Mais de toute façon, il n'avancerait pas en restant planté là, devant une boite en carton.

.

C'était bien un ordinateur, très chic, dernier cri, il ressemblait bien à Moriarty, du moins à l'impression qu'il s'en était fait en une rencontre.

Il garda soigneusement le paquet, il le donnerait au labo… A défaut de trouver des empreintes, ils dénicheraient peut-être sa provenance !

Il n'avait aucun remords. Il avait bien dit qu'il ne mélangeait pas vie privée et boulot à Moriarty, et après tout, le malfrat l'avait contacté pendant ses heures de service.

Il jetât un coup d'œil à son propre PC, un modèle plus tout neuf, mais pourtant bien suffisant… Il alluma tout de même l'autre, supposant qu'il y aurait un quelconque message dessus.

Effectivement, sitôt la machine allumée, un logiciel de conversation instantanée se mis en marche.

.

[M …]

[Hello, très cher inspecteur !]

.

Le-dit inspecteur soupira. Décidément.

Il entra son nom. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Moriarty lui voulait, à la fin.

.

[Lestrade]…

[Pourquoi un ordinateur ? Vous avez les coordonnées du mien.]

.

Derrière son portable, Moriarty souris. Toujours aussi impassible, ce bonhomme !

.

[M…]

[Mon cadeau ne vous plait pas ?]

…

[Lestrade] …

[Il va aller faire un tour au service de déminage.]

.

Moriarty eut un petit rire joyeux.

Ça, il l'avait prévu.

.

[M…]

[Ils ne trouveront rien !]

.

[Lestrade]

[Tant mieux.]

.

Oui, tant mieux… Il se demandait comment il aurait expliqué que son ordinateur contenait une bombe…

.

[M…]

[Alors, les affaires vont bien ?]

.

[Lestrade]

[Et les vôtres ?]

.

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que Moriarty était très bien informé sur les affaires de l'inspecteur.

.

[M…]

[Allons, allons, je pourrais vous donner un coup de main.]

.

[Lestrade]

[Un seul Sherlock Holmes me suffit.]

…

[Lestrade]

[C'est lui que vous devriez aller embêter. Il doit être plus amusant que moi.]

.

Sherlock l'avait mis au courant des motivations de Moriarty.

Celui-ci faillit d'ailleurs couper la conversation, vexé : « embêter » !

Il se retint, ç'aurait été montrer une faiblesse.

.

[M…]

[Détrompez vous, vous êtes très intéressant.]

.

[Lestrade]

[Ah bon ?]

.

[M…]

[Comment va votre sœur ?]

.

Changement de sujet.

.

[Lestrade]

[Bien, tant que vous ne vous approchez pas à moins d'un kilomètre de sa maison.]

.

L'inspecteur avait un solide sens de l'humour, même s'il n'avait guère l'occasion de le mettre en pratique dans son travail.

Moriarty ne résista pas à essayer de lui faire peur, encore une fois.

.

[M…]

[Mes snipers peuvent donc y aller…]

.

[Lestrade]

[Je vous ai déjà dit que pour jouer, c'était avec Sherlock.]

[Je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour vous de prendre ma sœur en otage.]

.

Moriarty eut un nouveau sourire.

.

[M…]

[Je n'ai toujours pas eut mes informations…]

.

[Lestrade]

[Quelles informations ?]

[Et moi, je n'en ai toujours pas sur vous non plus.]

.

… Ah, la, il était dans une mauvaise passe… Il essaya de se défiler.

.

[M…]

[Nous sommes donc quitte.]

.

La réponse nette de Lestrade le fit sursauter.

.

[Lestrade]

[Non.]

…

[Comme vous l'avez vous-même dit, vous savez tout de moi.]

[Je ne sais rien de vous.]

.

De mauvaise fois, Moriarty tapa rapidement :

.

[M…]

[Je vous ai offert un laptop dernier modèle !]

.

[Lestrade]

[Depuis quand on facture les cadeaux ?]

[Je n'en avais pas besoins.]

.

[M…]

[Dimock est un parfait imbécile.]

.

[Lestrade]

[Pourquoi ?]

.

Ainsi donc, Moriarty espionnait Dimock… Il sourit en imaginant la mine horrifiée du jeune homme s'il le lui disait.

.

[M…]

[Il vient de conclure à un accident.]

.

[Lestrade]

[Je me demande de plus en plus quelles informations je pourrais vous fournir que vous n'ayez déjà.]

.

[M…]

[Ça viendra, rassurez vous…]

.

…

…..

[M…]

[Inspecteur ?]

…

…

L'inspecteur en question était allé se faire du thé. Cela mit bien une dizaine de minute, et quand il revint, il trouva le petit message de Moriarty. Il eut un sourire. Son appartement n'était donc pas sous surveillance vidéo ?

.

[Lestrade]

[Oui ?]

[Je me faisais du thé.]

[Je suis surprit que vous ne m'ayez pas encore mis sous vidéosurveillance.]

[Vous remontez dans mon estime.]

[Je vais profiter de la journée de congé que vous m'avez gracieusement forcé à prendre pour rendre visite à ma sœur, justement…]

[Ne tuez pas trop de monde aujourd'hui, les embouteillages sont affreusement polluants.]

.

[Lestrade isn't connected anymore]

.

Moriarty resta un instant figé devant son écran. « Vous remontez dans mon estime » ? ? C'était en effet une erreur, un horrible oubli de sa part, ce n'était pas digne de lui !

Alors pourquoi est ce que Lestrade avait dit ça ? Ce n'était pas logique… Ah, peut-être que L'inspecteur voulait dire « humainement parlant »…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ferrait réparer cette bavure aussitôt que possible.

.

Irrécupérablement.

.

.

.

_Fin du chapitre 2._

;

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voici. J'espère qu'il était bien aussi… Lestrade n'est décidément pas un personnage facile à cerner… Hyuu !<strong>

**Son enfance, le fait qu'il soit droitier (ça, c'est l'acteur, je sais pas si le vrai Lestrades est droitier), l'anecdote sur Moriarty, c'est entièrement « made in chouette »… Ne le croyez pas.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Les patates au beurre

**Bon, chapitre 3, un peu plus court que les deux premiers, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ^^**

**Merci aux revieweuses et aux lecteurs, qui qu'ils soient.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux review :<em>**

**_Eiffel : Merci beaucoup ^^ je ne doute pas que ce soit « différent », mais que ce soit agréable… Merci de me suivre !_**

**_Tenshira : à un mot, un autre mot où plutôt… _****_Bon, merci._**

**Enjoy your reading !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

.

.

La troisième rencontre de Moriarty et Lestrade ne se fit ni sur les programmes de conversation de l'un, ni vraiment chez l'autre.

.

Sherlock venait justement de donner ses conclusions sur l'histoire du « coup de pompe » : La chaussure avait été remplie de gaz toxique et l'avait libéré quand son propriétaire avait regardé dedans pour voir se qui gondolait sa semelle. L'inspecteur avait hoché la tête, comme d'habitude, les bras croisés, ça tenait debout, et la probabilité que ce soit vraie était de plus de 99,9 %, il pouvait aller arrêter le –la !- coupable…

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme responsable du meurtre de son propre fiancé lâcha les aveux lorsqu'il lui passa les menottes. Enfin, plus exactement, elle lui crachat qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre, même en mobilisant toutes les cellules de son cerveau ! Il avait hoché la tête, gravement. Effectivement, c'était possible. Il n'aurait pas tué sa femme pas pour rien au monde. Et elle, pour se débarrasser de lui, elle avait juste divorcé. Manière d'agir tout à fait normale.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça coïncidait avec l'arrivée de Sherlock Holmes dans sa vie… Il espérait que le détective n'avait enlevé personne au docteur Watson. Le pauvre John… Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu supporter les brimades de Sherlock toute la journée… Enfin. Si, il aurait pu. Il avait toujours tout supporté. Mais il n'aimait pas ça au point de le subir volontairement !

.

Il finissait de remplir la paperasse quand l'un de ses agents était venu lui dire que quelqu'un voulait le voir pour une « affaire privée », et que ça avait l'air urgent…

« Cette personne a donné un nom ? » demanda l'inspecteur, tout en devinant la réponse… Oh non…

-Jim. Vous ne l'attendiez pas ?

En quelque sorte, si. Il s'y attendait, tôt ou tard… Mais il fit comprendre à son subordonné que chercher à en savoir plus ne lui apporterait rien de bon d'un regard, avant de marcher rapidement dehors. Il était évident que l'autre ne voudrait pas entrer dans un commissariat rempli de caméras.

.

Effectivement, c'était bien Moriarty qui l'attendait devant la porte du poste de police, appuyé contre le mur. Il était habillé « normalement », tiens… Un t-shirt noir et blanc, un jean. Pas façon gay. (Sherlock lui avait raconté ça aussi.) Normal.

Ça lui donnait presque l'air sain d'esprit.

Presque.

.

En l'apercevant, le psychopathe lui fit un coucou et se décolla du mur et en lançant bien fort :

-Hello, inspecteur !

Lestrade grimaça.

-Vous avez du culot de venir ici… Je pourrais vous faire coffrer tout de suite…

Moriarty eut l'air contrarié pendant deux secondes : Le policier ne lui disait jamais bonjours… Ce n'était pas poli. Il se reprit très vite.

-Vous ne le ferez pas. (Un petit point rouge commença à se balader sur la chemise de Lestrade qui soupira et regarda l'autre d'un air fatigué. Celui-ci leva une main en l'air, joyeux, et le point disparu. ) Et puis, J'ai dit que je venais pour une « affaire privée », donc vous ne me coffrerez pas !

Après tout, c'était l'inspecteur qui lui avait dit de ne pas mélanger vie privée et travail.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil. La logique du génie lui échappait… Après tout, c'était ses heures de travail, là. Mais enfin.

-Qu'elle affaire privée ?

-… Mais pour le simple plaisir de vous voir, très cher inspecteur !

Et le pire, c'était qu'effectivement, il n'avait rien de précis derrière la tête. Juste de la curiosité et du temps à perdre.

L'autre le considéra un instant, suspicieux.

-Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Attendez ici, je finis mon rapport et j'arrive.

Et sans même attendre de réponse, il tourna le dos et rentra dans le bâtiment.

En fait, c'était tant mieux. Il avait commencé la journée sur de mauvaises considérations, il aurait mal dormit s'il était resté sur ça.

.

Dehors, Moriarty écoutait Moran dans son oreillette.

[Vous êtes sur qu'il ne va pas avertir les autres ?]

-Evidemment, colonel !

C'était un énorme mensonge.

Il n'en savait strictement rien.

Enfin, si.

Le policier n'avait pas eut l'air de vouloir le mettre aux fers aujourd'hui. …

C'était horriblement subjectif, comme argument, surtout pour lui qui avait l'habitude de s'appuyer sur du concret ...

[Et… Il va revenir ? Il ne va pas fuir par derrière ou quelque chose comme ça ?]

-Moran, vous êtes agaçant. Je sais ce que je fais !

A l'appel de son nom, le colonel abandonna son argumentation. Et puis, il était vrai que son employeur était tout à fait capable de sortir tout seul… Il ne risquait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait… Et puis Sherlock Holmes était actuellement cloîtré dans son appartement, John Watson avec lui.

.

Moriarty avait mis fin à cette conversation, mais parce que le colonel était la raison même. Il finissait presque par le faire douter ! Surtout que l'inspecteur prenait son temps… Il se retint de demander à un de ses snipers d'aller vérifier la deuxième sortie, ç'aurait été donner raison à Moran, et Jim Moriarty ne se trompait jamais !

.

L'inspecteur était bêtement à son bureau, en train de faxer son rapport à ses supérieurs.

Il enfila son manteau gris clair et prit ses affaires. Il sorti par la grande porte, et retrouva le criminel consultant, dans les yeux duquel il crut voir une étincelle de satisfaction.

-Vous avez mis du temps, Inspecteur !

-Désolé… Si les gens comme vous me donnait moins de travail, je serais peut-être un peu plus disponible.

Moriarty eut un sourire. L'inspecteur continua :

-Bon, comme nous n'irons certainement pas dans des endroits que vous connaissez… Vous venez « Jim » ?

Lestrade avait prononcé son prénom avec une sorte d'ironie. Il devait penser que ce n'était pas le vrai… Mais il eut l'air de se rappeler que lorsqu'il c'était présenté, il lui avait donné son nom complet : James Moriarty… Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules et se mit en route, le psychopathe à ses côtés.

-Où allons nous ?

-Manger.

Il était plus de onze heures.

.

**=^,^=-oOo-=^,^=**

.

Ils marchèrent pendant une petite demi-heure, sans parler beaucoup, jusqu'à arriver près de la tamise.

Le temps était plutôt gris, le vent sifflait et Moriarty commençait à avoir froid, étant donné que son t-shirt avait des manches courtes. Lestrade l'avait remarqué, et il finit par s'arrêter devant un vendeur de plats rapides, chaud et à emporter. Il acheta deux pommes de terre au beurre en robe des champs et un paquet de marrons grillés, tendis l'une des patates à Moriarty et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en face du fleuve.

Moriarty considéra l'aliment emballé grossièrement dans du papier journal et qui lui brûlait malgré tout les doigts. Il n'avait jamais mangé de choses comme ça, d'aussi… Brut… Il regarda Lestrade, que ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger, s'assit à côté de lui et l'imita.

C'était chaud ! Après une seconde où il aspira de l'air frais, il pu se faire une seconde remarque : c'était bon. Très bon. Il demanderais à Moran de lui refaire les mêmes.

Lestrade devinait une pensée du genre. Il lâcha :

-Il suffit de revenir pour en avoir… C'est ici qu'ils font les meilleures de Londres.

-Vous êtes donc un habitué.

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a pas ça dans vos dossiers ?

-… Si. Je savais déjà que vous veniez régulièrement sur le bord de la tamise pour manger, mais je ne m'étais pas renseigné sur « quoi ».

-Je suis étonné. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à un humain.

Moriarty faillit s'étrangler :

-Quoi ? !

-Ce n'est pas une insulte, sourit Lestrade. Je préfère ça. Et puis ça fait toujours un sujet de conversation.

Etant donné que le criminel consultant ne voudrait pas parler de lui et qu'il savait tout de l'inspecteur, il était difficile d'un trouver un. Ces petites lacunes servaient bien.

Moriarty réfléchit une demi seconde, pendant laquelle il eut le temps de déduire la couleur des chaussettes du vendeur de patates, et hocha finalement la tête. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Presque rien. Non, en fait, il ne risquait rien du tout.

L'autre l'avait attendu pour entamer les marrons, mais ils étaient encore chauds. Le début de l'automne était toujours frais, mais les aliments spécifiques de la saison le méritaient bien…

Ils parlèrent un peu des lectures de l'inspecteur en regardant passer les bateaux sur le fleuve gris et se séparèrent finalement vers deux heures, quand on rappela Lestrade au poste.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a … Merci de votre attention et de votre indulgence. * s'incline*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Mycroft Holmes

**Encore un chapitre court, voici le quatrième volet des aventures de mon Lestrade ! **

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je m'amuse en écrivant ça (^A^)**

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses pour leurs fervents commentaires !**

**Et merci à tout ceux qui me lisent ! Voir dans les stat que j'ai une moitié de centaine de lecteurs me fait tellement chaud au cœur, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! 3**

**.**

**Review anonyme : **

**Eiffel : Je ne te donnerais par tords dans ce chapitre… Mais je pense que c'est quand même un peu tôt pour pouvoir dire ça ^^ Là où je vous emmène, le chemin est couvert de ronces et semé d'embûches. N'empêche, enjoy ! ^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

Lestrade se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Un sous sol de parking humide, il faisait nuit dehors. Il avait été poliment prié de monter dans une voiture (une Volkswagen) noire aux vitres tintées et conduit ici par de multiples détours.

Devant, lui, un homme, appuyé sur un parapluie gris foncé, les cheveux courts, peignés en arrière, un costume au moins aussi chic que celui de Moriarty ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il avait une petite idée de qui était ce type, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois parler avec Sherlock, mais assez brièvement, donc ce devait le fameux ennemis juré du détective : son frère, Mycroft Holmes. Oui, c'était plus que probable, ce devait être lui. Et puis le docteur Watson lui avait raconté son entrevu avec l'éminence grise du pays.

Mycroft, puisque c'était bien lui, l'accueillit poliment et le pria de s'asseoir.

-Non, merci. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder, si vous permettez.

Le directeur du MI6 paru légèrement surpris que Lestrade ne soit pas plus impressionné que ça, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus.

-Très bien. Inspecteur Lestrade, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Je suis le frère de Sherlock Holmes, et pour la sécurité de ce pays et celle de Sherlock, j'ai mis sous protection tous ses proches.

_Protection, _analysa Lestrade. _Protection veut dire surveillance. _Il laissa l'autre continuer.

-Voyez vous, surtout depuis cette affaire dans une piscine, -non surveillée, je l'admet- je ne peux plus me permettre que ce Moriarty cherche à atteindre les proches de mon frère pour le faire chanter.

-Vous estimez donc que je suis proche de Sherlock… réfléchit l'inspecteur à voix haute.

Ça le faisait bien rire. Il n'était qu'un outil, pour Sherlock, pour Moriarty, pour Mycroft… A la limite, John éprouvait peut-être autre chose que ça pour lui, comme de la compassion, par exemple. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

-Où est le problème ?

-Vous avez un emploi du temps assez chargé inspecteur…

Il répondit d'une voix neutre au ton mielleux de son inquisiteur.

-Oui.

-Alors comment ce fait-il que vous ayez prit deux après midi sans crier gare ce mois ci, alors que ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ?

Ah. On arrivait donc au cœur de la conversation.

-Des problèmes privés urgents.

-Quels genre de problèmes, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Je crains bien que ça ne le soit.

-Allons, inspecteur, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Nous savons très bien que la première fois votre concierge vous à appelée pour une étrange livraison, mais n'avons rien trouvé de suspect dans votre appartem…

Mycroft s'arrêta.

-Je suppose que vous savez que ça s'appelle une violation de domicile ?

Lestrade soupirait. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'on fouillait sa « maison » en un mois après tout… Les gars de Moriarty devaient faire du bon travail pour que ceux de Mycroft ne remarquent pas qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers.

-Passons, fit le frère de Sherlock avec un mouvement de parapluie. Mais la seconde fois, il y a une semaine environ, c'est un dénommé « Jim » qui vous a contacté, et nous avons ensuite perdu toute trace de vous sur les caméras pendant trois heures… Ce qui est normalement impossible.

Tiens donc… Moriarty s'était arrangé pour ne pas apparaître en sa compagnie… Il avait du pirater le système de contrôle des caméras… Ou plutôt, quelqu'un avait du le faire à sa place pendant qu'ils marchaient car ils ne savait pas où ils allaient ce jour là. A moins que le malfrat n'ait sécurisé tous les itinéraires possibles aux heures précises où ils auraient pu les emprunter, ce qui demandait… Une bonne dose de génie. Donc, depuis un quart d'heure, il connaissait trois personnes capables de faire ça, quoique Sherlock le considèrerait comme un gaspillage de temps.

-Et alors ? Votre système n'est pas infaillible, c'est tout.

-Savez vous, inspecteur, que Moriarty se fait appeler « Jim » et que nous savons qu'il n'y a personne de ce nom là dans vos relations ?

-Vous savez beaucoup de choses, dites-moi.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ce jours là quand vous avez disparu de la circulation, inspecteur Lestrade ?

-Je suis aller manger des patates au beurre près de la tamise avec un ami qui avait besoin de ma présence. Je suppose que comme vous savez tout de moi, vous pouvez comprendre que ça m'arrive suffisamment rarement pour que je lui accorde quelques heures. Quand à vos caméras, je n'étais pas au courant. Ça vous va ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sec, voir dur, fixant le frère aîné de Sherlock Holmes dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne trouva rien à redire et laissa Lestrade repartir sans dire un seul mot quand il lui tourna le dos en retournant vers la Volkswagen qui l'avait amené.

.

.

Rentrant chez lui, Lestrade y trouva Moriarty, qui était de fort méchante humeur.

-Vous avez vu Mycroft Holmes !

Oh. Ça commençait bien.

Il traversa la pièce et s'assit dans un de ses fauteuils.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eut le choix, remarqua t-il calmement.

Mais Jim en avait assez du calme de l'inspecteur.

-Vous savez ce qui va se passer si les services secrets découvrent que vous me connaissez ?

-Les services secrets n'ont pas à s'occuper de ma vie privée. Après tout, je vous ai bien dit de ne pas me parler au travail. D'ailleurs, quand vous avez posé vos micros et vos caméras, maintenant que c'est fait, vous avez vérifié qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre ?

-Évidemment, crachat Moriarty, toujours énervé. Il y en avait d'autres. Mais je fais en sorte qu'il voie une séquence vidéo préenregistrée en ce moment.

-Évidemment, répéta Lestrade. Vous n'êtes venu que pour ça ?

-QUE POUR…

-Allons, Moriarty, reprenez-vous. C'est vous qui m'avez contacté, c'est vous qui brouillez les pistes de Mycroft Holmes, normalement, vous êtes adulte, et donc responsable de vos actes. Et de ma vie, maintenant, par la même occasion.

L'inspecteur se releva, ôta son manteau et ses chaussures et rangea le tout dans l'entrée.

-Vous m'aideriez à mettre la table ?

Moriarty le regarda en levant un sourcil. Lui ? Mettre la table ? Lestrade soupira.

-Enlevez au moins votre veste…

Pas très habitué à montrer qu'il allait rester quelque part, Jim hésita, commença à s'exécuter, s'arrêta, paralysé par ses réflexions. Il pesait le pour, le contre, envisageait toutes les conséquences de son acte, absolument toute. Mais il y avait un paramètre inconnu, aléatoire, même. Le comportement de Lestrade. Il l'entendit s'affairer dans la cuisine, hésitât encore une fois, remis sa veste correctement. Il n'était pas encore prêt à … quoique ce soit. Il était un méchant, c'était vraiment bizarre d'être « normal » pour quelqu'un.

La porte ne fit pas de bruit en se refermant derrière lui cette fois non plus.

.

Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, le malfrat n'y était plus. En soupirant, il rangea l'une des deux assiettes qu'il avait sorti, avant de ranger les deux dans un mouvement d'humeur.

Il n'avait pas envie de manger seul ce soir. Son estomac attendrait. Tant pis.

Il éteint la lumière et alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil, allumant la télé d'un coup de télécommande autoritaire. Le film du soir venait de commencer, il en était au générique.

Lestrade alla dans sa chambre chercher un pull. Il s'endormirait probablement devant le poste, autant prévoir tout de suite de ne pas attraper un rhume.

Il regarda Batman se battre contre Le Palmier qui balançait des noies de coco explosives et sombra au moment d'une énième réception organisée par le méchant bonhomme transgénique. Il eut le temps de se faire la réflexion que, puisqu'il avait un lecteur DVD, et même Blue-ray, il pourrait passer dans un vidéo-club de temps en temps…

.

.

**H_y*u^o^u*y_H**

.

.

Mycroft repensait à ce drôle d'inspecteur qu'il avait rencontré cet après-midi. Il n'avait pas eut l'air stressé, ni surprit, ni… rien. Indifférent. De glace. Mais seul, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

Cet homme jouait dans la même cours que lui, se rendait-il compte. Et dans la même que Sherlock. Et que Moriarty.

Cet homme était un loup. Le dernier des loups, soit, mais un loup tout de même. John Watson était à la limite, même s'il tenait légèrement plus du « chien », comme disait Moriarty. Il savait très bien que Sherlock entretenait une correspondance mail avec le criminel consultant, mais tant qu'il savait ce qu'ils se racontaient, ce n'était pas très grave.

L'inspecteur, c'était différent. Il avait carrément disparu de ses écrans. _De tous ses écrans, absolument tous._ Ne pas savoir, c'était le doute, le doute s'était l'insécurité. Et l'insécurité, il ne pouvait pas se la permettre. Mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais de mettre en péril l'Angleterre…

Pourtant, l'inspecteur Lestrade représentait plutôt la sécurité, dans son esprit. Calme, sobre, seul… C'était un homme double, comme beaucoup d'autres.

John Watson, par exemple, combinait le soldat et le romantique. Sherlock et lui nétaient qu'un seul homme, ils n'avaient qu'une seule facette, permanente.

Mais l'inspecteur, lui, combinait le loup solitaire et le mari rassurant.

Oui, le _mari_.

Lestrade était et demeurerait un mari.

Sherlock était plus un amant, mais le docteur Watson était plus « mari », lui aussi.

Mère lui avait dit un jour que pour cerner un homme, il fallait d'abord deviner à laquelle des deux catégorie il appartenait.

…Il avait beau l'avoir déterminé, il n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner l'inspecteur.

Il poserait quelques petites questions anodines à Sherlock pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. A la limite, il irait jusqu'à interroger le docteur. Mais plus tard. De toute façon, il était tard, tout le monde dormait, et Mère disait toujours qu'on ne réfléchissait pas bien quand on manquait de sommeil.

.

.

.

_Fin du chapitre 4_

**Voili voilou… Maintenant que j'ai placé Mycroft sur le plateau, je me demande ce qui va arriver...ça va peut-être un peu trop vite...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Partie 1 : Sherlock Holmes

**Chapitre 5, divisé en deux parties dont la première vous est présentée _hic et nunc_**

**Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices, et surtout aux revieweuses ^^**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**_Eiffel :_**** Une catastrophe ? *air innocent* Qu'elle catastrophe ? Merci pour tes compliments, ta review, et ton impatience ^^**

**_Vive les carottes : _****Moi aussi j'aime les carottes ! ... euh, bah oui. Merci pour tes deux review, en tout cas ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 5 :**

.

.

.

.

Ce dimanche là, Lestrade fut réveillé par un coup de sonnette.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Il décida de se lever malgré son envie prodigieuse de rester couché à faire la grasse matinée. Et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du en découvrant qui était derrière la porte.

Sherlock.

LE Sherlock Holmes du 221 B Bakerstreet, seul et unique détective consultant du monde connu… Et inconnu.

L'inspecteur devait vraiment avoir l'air très surpris, car Sherlock le bouscula sans rien dire pour entrer et alla s'effondrer dans l'un des deux fauteuils gris bruns du salon. Lestrade ferma la porte derrière le brun et le rejoint.

-Sherlock ?

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard.

-John est chez Sarah depuis une semaine, vous ne m'avez pas appelé depuis un mois et demi, je m'ennuie prodigieusement ! !

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas eut de clients pendant tous ce temps. Pourquoi est-ce que John a déménagé ? » demanda Lestrade en venant s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Il ne me trouve pas assez « Humain » à son goût !

-Je vois… Un thé ?

Au même instant, l'ordinateur de Moriarty et le téléphone de l'inspecteur émirent une sonnerie significative. Lestrade commença par regarder le message arrivé sur son téléphone : il venait de Mycroft Holmes, qu'il avait rencontré deux semaines plus tôt.

.

_To G. Lestrade :_

_Que fait mon frère chez vous ?_

_Mycroft Holmes._

_._

Lestrade haussa un sourcil.

.

_To Mycroft Holmes :_

_C'est bien beau d'être ultra protecteur, mais laissez le vivre sa vie, un peu._

_Lestrade._

.

Le deuxième, sur le laptop, venait bien sur de Moriarty.

.

[M…]

[Que fait Sherlock chez vous ?]

.

Finalement, les génies étaient très prévisibles.

.

[Lestrade]

[La même chose que vous quand vous venez me voir, je suppose. Il s'ennuie.]

.

.

Il alla leur préparer du thé pendant que Sherlock étudiait la vue qu'il y avait depuis l'une de ses fenêtres. En bas, la rue, les gens, les pavés.

Il s'en désintéressa vite et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où était Lestrade, d'un pas traînant.

L'inspecteur lui jeta un œil et lui dit, avec l'impression de se répéter :

- Enlevez votre manteau, Sherlock…

Le détective s'exécuta.

« Vous pouvez le poser dans l'entrée, si le cœur vous en dit… » précisa l'autre en voyant le détective rester planté là, son pardessus à la main.

Mécaniquement, Sherlock fit demi tour et alla mettre son vêtement sur le portemanteau.

En revenant dans le salon, il trouva Lestrade en train de poser de tasses sur la table basse en verre.

-Lestrade…

L'inspecteur se retourna vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que, à vous aussi, je parais inhumain ?

Il avait l'air si pitoyable… Il sourit.

-Si vous le demandiez comme ça au docteur, il n'aurait pas déménagé…

.

{BIP !}

.

Textuellement, les deux messages se ressemblaient de façon frappante :

.

_[Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? !]_

.

Lestrade s'amusa à leur répondre à tous les deux qu'ils avaient des caméras, non ? Ils pouvaient essayer d'être objectifs…

Après tout, Sherlock, avec cet air perdu sur le visage, était… « Mignon » ne correspondait pas à quelqu'un comme lui… « Adorable » un peu mieux, peut-être.

.

-Qui vous texte ?

-Votre frère, entre autre.

Sherlock grinça.

-Mycroft, coupe ces caméras, MAINTENANT.

.

{Bip !}

.

_To Lestrade :_

_Impossible._

_Pourquoi vouloir les couper ?_

_Mycroft Holmes._

_._

-Il dit qu'il ne peut pas. Et il demande surement pourquoi je veux les couper, ricana Sherlock avant que Lestrade n'ai eut le temps de regarder son portable.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête en vérifiant.

Soudain, le détective se leva et se dirigea vers lui, se collant presque à lui.

-Pour ça.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Lestrade, trop surpris pour résister dans un premier temps. Mais dans un second…

.

{BIP !}{BIP !}{BIP ! !}

.

-Sherlock ! … Non !

Il essaya de se dégager, mais l'autre était plus grand que lui, et assez fort; et il passa rapidement à la prochaine étape : déshabiller le policier. Faute de mieux, celui-ci se résolu à lui coller une bonne droite qui l'expédia au tapis.

-J'ai dis non, lâcha Lestrade, haletant et rajustant sa tenue.

-Aïe… (Le détective ne s'était pas relevé, et se tenait la mâchoire, l'air désemparé.) Pourquoi… ça vous dégoûte parce que c'est moi ? Parce que je suis un monstre ?

-Sherlock… (Lestrade s'agenouilla près de lui.) Vous n'êtes certainement pas un monstre, et je suis sur que le docteur le sait, mais c'est à lui qu'il faut faire une scène, pas à moi… Allez, remettez vous.

Il aida le détective consultant à se relever et le rassit une bonne fois pour toute dans son fauteuil. Il regarda les messages envoyés par Mycroft et Moriarty, toujours autant amusé par leurs similitudes :

.

_[Dites lui d'arrêter !] (10h03) (M)_

_[Je vous interdis de le toucher !] (10h03) (MH)_

_[Inspecteur Lestrade !] (10h04) (MH)(M)_

.

Bon, c'était bien joli tout ça, mais il aimerait bien un peu de calme.

Il leur envoya à tous les deux que, comme ils avaient pu le constater, il savait se débrouiller tout seul, et qu'il ne ferait certainement pas ça au docteur Watson.

Et il s'écroula lui-même dans un fauteuil.

-Bon Dieu, sauvez moi…

-Inspecteur ?

Sherlock le regardait froidement, maintenant, comme à son habitude, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Ne me refaites plus jamais ce coup là, vous.

-C'est la première fois que ça vous arrive ?

-Oui, c'est la première fois que je subis une tentative de viol de la part d'un homme, en effet…

-Vous y aller un peu fort.

-A peine.

Il se passa la main devant les yeux. Au saut du lit, comme ça, le dimanche matin… c'était plus que perturbant. Et il avait déjà deux cerveaux surhumains sur le dos en permanence, il priait pour qu'un troisième ne vienne pas s'y rajouter…

-En tout cas, merci inspecteur. Vous m'avez remis les idées en place, j'ai agis comme un imbécile ({BIP !} _[Ça il peut le dire !]_, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel quand il lui montra le contenu du message de Mycroft. (il ne faisait aucun doute que Moriarty exprimait la même pensée...)) Mais John…

-John reviendra. Il sait comme moi que vous avez besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de vous. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Lestrade essayait de sauver son corps comme il le pouvait, même s'il pensait ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs, il attrapait déjà son portable et textait le docteur :

.

_To John Watson :_

_Sherlock est chez moi, venez le chercher. _

_Send._

.

Cette fois, il n'y eut qu'un bip, venant de l'ordinateur. Lestrade jeta un œil :

[M…]

[Avec lui, vous signez de votre prénom ?]

.

L'inspecteur répondit du tac au tac :

.

[Lestrade]

[Jaloux ?]

.

Derrière son écran, Moriarty bloqua sur le mot. Quoi ? Par-don ? ! Lui ? J… Jal… Non ! Il n'y avait pas moyen.

.

[M…]

[Non]

.

Mais l'absence de ponctuation pouvait signifier beaucoup de chose.

.

**H¤'_'¤H**

.

A peu près dix minutes plus tard, on sonna.

C'était bien John, qui s'inquiétait. Il ne prit pas plus le temps de dire "bonjour" que son colocataire et fila dans le salon pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Lestrade souffla de soulagement. Un génie, ça allait. Deux, il pouvait encore le supporter, mais s'ils s'y mettaient à trois…

-Sherlock !

Le détective leva doucement les yeux sur le médecin.

-John.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun renversa sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond de l'appartement. Après un silence, il répondit.

-Je ne sais pas.

C'était en partie vrai. Pourquoi était-il allé chez Lestrade plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Le propriétaire de l'appartement arriva justement dans la pièce et glissa au docteur :

-Il est arrivé tôt ce matin, l'air perdu… Il ne doit pas avoir mangé depuis deux ou trois jours non plus.

Sherlock tourna la tête, agacé.

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas un problème, ça !

-Alors qu'est ce qui en est un, Sherlock ?

John avait demandé ça presque en murmurant.

-Toi.

Le blond sursauta. Son colocataire fronçait les sourcils, agacé.

-Toi et Sarah, plus particulièrement.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et croisa le regard appréhensif de Sherlock qui attendait sa réaction.

.

L'ordinateur portable de l'inspecteur émit un nouveau « bip » et lui permit de s'éclipser dans la cuisine et l'emportant avec lui. L'ambiance qui régnait dans cette pièce-ci hurlait qu'il n'avait rien à y faire… Le docteur John H. Watson regardait le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes regardait son colocataire, la suite ne le concernait pas.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et rouvrit le portable pour voir ce que Moriarty lui avait envoyé.

.

[M…]

[Jonny-boy est venu chercher ce très cher détective ?]

.

[Lestrade]

[« Très cher », hein…]

[Oui, donc, sauf si mon patch de nicotine est trafiqué et que j'hallucine depuis tout à l'heure.]

.

[M…]

[Vous les laissez seuls ?]

[Ils sont très proches, vous savez…]

.

[Lestrade]

[Bien sur que je sais.]

[Vous ne voulez pas non plus que j'aille les aider ? !]

[Et pourquoi ça devrait me faire quelque chose ?]

…

[Une minute.]

[Le docteur et moi ne sommes qu'amis !]

[Il est à Sherlock, je ne le lui prendrais pas.]

.

[M…]

[Vous seriez tenté, sinon ?]

.

Lestrade prit le temps de réfléchir.

.

[Lestrade]

[Non.]

.

[M…]

[Et ça ne vous dérange pas, ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans votre salon ?]

.

[Lestrade]

[Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon salon.]

[Tant qu'ils n'en mettent pas partout…]

.

Moriarty toussota devant son écran. L'inspecteur était plus « ouvert » qu'il ne l'aurais cru…

.

[M…]

[Vous allez passer un bon dimanche, en tout cas…]

.

[Lestrade]

[Pourquoi ça ?]

.

[M…]

[Vos portes ne sont pas insonorisées.]

.

Ah, effectivement… Il n'avait pas pensé à ça…

Il prit le laptop sous son bras et se glissa discrètement dans l'entrée. Il se saisit de son manteau, mis rapidement ses chaussures et sorti silencieusement, laissant la clef à l'intérieur.

L'ordinateur émit encore quelques {BIP} (Mycroft semblait avoir lâché l'affaire), mais Lestrade l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un banc dans un petit parc de son cartier. Il rouvrit le logiciel de conservation, assit sous un châtaigner.

.

.

.

_Fin de la première partie du chapitre 5_...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous à plu ? Une petite review pour une chouette ? <strong>


	6. Chapter 5 : Partie 2 : La mer

**Bon voici donc très rapidement le chapitre 5, seconde partie ! **

**Merci au revieweuses, 7 messages en moins de 24 heures ! Je vous adore !**

**Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs simples, aussi ! ^^**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**_Eiffel_**** : Et oui, hein… C'est pas transparent pour un sous… Merci pour la review ^^**

**_The Lauloo_**** : dire que je pourrais te répondre directement, vu que tu as un compte, ahlalala… Et voui, je suis bien Dieu, contente de t'avoir surprise avec.. ça.. ^^ Merci pour le message ^^**

**_Vive les carottes_**** : J'adore les carotte rapées, et non ça fait pas long comme pseudo tu peux vraiment le mettre et les autres carottes ne t'en voudrons pas puisqu'elles sont aimable et… Hyuuu, soufflons ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'oiseaux ? _Very beaucoup_, lol… Et si, je suis une sadique… *yeux de rominet qui va avaler titi… Ou de bugs bunnny qui va manger sa carotte* ^^ merci pour la review !**

**J'espère que la suite de ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le début, bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>L'ordinateur émit encore quelques {BIP} (Mycroft semblait avoir lâché l'affaire), mais Lestrade l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un banc dans un petit parc de son cartier. Il rouvrit le logiciel de conservation, assit sous un châtaigner.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5, seconde partie.<strong>

[Messages reçut pendant votre absence : 3 ]

[M…]

[Inspecteur ?]

…

[Où allez vous ?]

…

…

[Inspecteur !]

.

Lestrade sourit.

.

[Lestrade]

[Je suis là.]

[Vous n'avez pas de travail ? Rien de mieux à faire ?]

.

[M…]

[Jamais de travail le dimanche.]

…

[Vous semblez surpris, inspecteur.]

.

[Lestrade]

[Webcam intégrée à l'écran?]

.

Moriarty n'aurait pas dit ça, sinon.

.

[M…]

[Exact !]

.

Le policier était vif d'esprit, c'était agréable.

Il sourit en voyant l'inspecteur soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel.

.

[Lestrade]

[Je suppose que c'est inutile de chercher à avoir une conversation vidéo réciproque ?]

.

Moriarty mis une seconde à percuter, et une autre à se demander que faire. Finalement, il tapa rapidement :

.

[M…]

[Oui, c'est trop compromettant.]

.

Lestrade s'amusa de la réponse.

.

[Lestrade]

[Pour vous où pour moi ?]

.

Parce que si les images étaient enregistrées par Mycroft, le plus embêté, c'était lui.

.

[Lestrade]

[Bon.]

[Ils en sont où ?]

.

Il n'était pas utile de préciser qui, ni comment Moriarty pouvait le savoir. Il était sur que le criminel avait finit par poser ses caméras dans son appartement.

.

[M…]

[…]

[Sur votre tapis.]

[Mais on dirait qu'ils finiront ça à Baker street…]

.

[Lestrade]

[Vous allez continuer à les espionner là bas ?]

.

[M…]

[Peut-être.]

.

[Lestrade]

[Sûrement…]

.

[M…]

[Vous voulez le suivi vidéo en direct ? Je vous assure que c'est torride…]

.

Sans même attendre une réponse, il joignit le fichier à au message.

Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pendant que celle qui contenait la conversation se réduisait à un carré d'une demie douzaine de centimètres de côté.

L'image apparu quasi instantanément.

Effectivement, ils étaient bien tous les deux enlacés sur le tapis, qui avait dû en voir d'autres, Lestrade se souvenait l'avoir acheté d'occasion chez un antiquaire.

Ah, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Le sujet, c'était les deux hommes qui s'embrassaient chez lui.

_Pourquoi chez lui ? _Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il traversé toute la ville pour venir justement dans son appartement ? … Il ne connaissait probablement personne d'autre.

Et voilà.

On en revenait toujours à ce point.

Il n'était qu'un « bouche-trou ».

Depuis sa petite enfance où on l'avait fait sauter une classe parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans son année normale, à maintenant, où Sherlock Holmes et Jim Moriarty venait épisodiquement lui rendre visite quand ils s'ennuyaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à John qui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à Sherlock, un peu envieux.

{Bip}

.

[M…]

[Vous voulez le son ?]

.

Lestrade se demanda un instant si la question était sérieuse, et ferma la fenêtre.

Il avait envie de voir la mer.

Ses parents ne l'avaient emmené là bas qu'une seule fois, voir le croisement de la manche et de la mer celte, mais il avait trouvé ça vraiment impressionnant.

Epoustouflant.

Le ciel était gris, couvert de nuages sombres, et tintait la mer à son image. Les flots déchaînés s'écrasaient au bord des falaises, comme issu d'un tableau. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'il aurait pût emporter le gamin maigrichon qu'était Lestrade à cette époque.

Il n'y était jamais retourné.

C'était sûrement stupide, mais il en avait envie. Besoin, même.

.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait répondu machinalement à Moriarty.

.

[Je veux voir la mer…]

.

Ce n'est qu'en appuyant sur [entrée] qu'il réalisa son geste. Il allait envoyer que ce n'était rien, d'oublier ça, mais une multitude d'images représentant mer, plage et ciel bleu envahit instantanément son écran.

.

[M…]

[D'accord. Où ?]

.

Le message était suivi d'une photo de plage de sable blanc, ciel d'azur, cocotiers…

L'inspecteur sourit tendrement en regardant son écran.

.

[Lestrade]

[Le Land's end suffira…]

.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une vilaine plaisanterie ? Moriarty allait lui envoyer « [Haha, je vous ai bien eut, hein !] », et il se retrouver encore là, laissé en plan, brisé pour avoir espéré ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention ?

Il eut un blanc.

Il avait raté une bonne partie de sa vie. Toute celle qui était privée, en fait.

Divorcé, sans enfant, sous surveillance continuelle de deux cerveaux sur-performants, et discutant de temps en temps avec l'un des deux, le mauvais, bien sur. Deux de ses relations faisaient l'amour sur le sol de sa maison, et par un si beau dimanche matin, à trente-cinq ans et toutes ses dents, il n'avait personne avec qui sortir, simplement faire une balade, ou à emmener à la mer.

Personne. Le mot résonna dans sa tête.

Il ne vit pas Moriarty arriver devant lui, les mains dans les poches d'un de ses costumes classe, gris foncé, cette fois. La voix joueuse du malfrat le fit sursauter :

-Vous avez l'air tragique, inspecteur...

-Et vous l'air joyeux… C'est louche, qu'est ce que vous préparez encore ?

Lestrade avait l'air si suspicieux que Moriarty éclata de rire.

-Je me prépare juste à vous emmener voir la mer celte, comme vous le vouliez !

-Et c'est réjouissant ? ? Vous êtes rudement cinglé, vous…

L'autre haussa les épaules en souriant : ces dernières semaines, il avait été un peu stressé, la présence même de l'inspecteur étant relaxante, et donc bienvenue.

.

**Oo_ ,-=«C »=-, _oO**

.

Ils allèrent à la gare, prirent le train jusqu'au terminus et se rendirent à pied vers les falaises du Land's end. Ici, pas besoin de se cacher, il était improbable que Mycroft ait des caméras planquées dans les herbes…

Ils restèrent un moment au dessus de l'eau agitée.

La mer n'avait pas changée. Elle était exactement comme un quart de siècle avant. Si… Immense, si spacieuse. Tout le monde se sentait minuscule face à cette force titanesque.

.

Moriarty regardait Lestrade qui réfléchissait, les yeux fixant l'horizon gris. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de cette escapade, ni ce que l'inspecteur cherchait ainsi dans l'eau. Il était si proche du bord qu'un pas en avant et il s'écrasait en bas parmi les vagues et les rochers… Ce n'était quand même pas le but de Lestrade ? Il fronça les sourcils. Non, le policier n'était pas comme ça, il… Tout valsait devant les yeux de Moriarty. L'inspecteur était capable de tout, ce genre d'envie irrépressible, comme voir la mer, était souvent précurseur d'un suicide… Il avança vers l'homme aux cheveux clairs qui avait toujours les yeux perdus dans le ciel, incertain.

-Inspecteur ?

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

-C'est si beau…

Le malfrat resta interloqué à cette déclaration. L'autre continua :

-Je crois que je viendrais passer mes vieux jours ici…

Ouf ! Il avait donc l'intension d'avoir des « vieux jours » !

Cette fois, le policier regarda Moriarty, et dit avec douceur :

-Tâchez de ne pas me tuer d'ici là.

Il se retourna, dos à la mer, alla vers le chemin de terre qui les avait mené vers la falaise, et remarquant que le criminel consultant ne le suivait pas, il appela :

-Moriarty ! Vous venez, on rentre ? Ils ont dû partir, maintenant.

.

Moriarty jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la mer avant de suivre l'inspecteur. C'est vrai que c'était beau. Et c'était quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Le fracas des vagues était reposant, plus reposant que les bruits de la ville, en tout cas. Tout cet espace… Il n'en avait pas non plus l'habitude.

Ils repartirent à Londres dans un train, en deuxième classe, une autre première pour le génie. Ils ne parlèrent quasiment pas, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Lestrade regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre, et Moriarty regardait Lestrade, les yeux perdus.

Il réfléchissait sur les derniers mots de l'inspecteur : « On rentre ».

Cela signifiait qu'ils rentreraient. Tous les deux. Dans son appartement ou simplement à Londres ? À un endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui, en tout cas, car sinon, il n'aurait pas dit « rentrer ». Mais rentrer avec lui ? On ne rentre pas avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas, qu'on ne considère pas comme un proche… Enfin, c'était vrai que le fait qu'il soit un criminel multirécidiviste et sacrément influent n'avait jamais changé quoique ce soit au comportement de Lestrade. Ce n'était que leur cinquième rencontre, aussi… Et l'inspecteur était vraiment imprévisible.

Assis en face de lui, ignorant la teneur de ses pensées, il regardait les villages anglais qui passaient, le menton dans sa main, accoudé au bord de la fenêtre.

Moriarty le fit sursauter :

-Je vous plais, inspecteur ?

Il regarda le criminel avec des yeux rond, avant de se reprendre un peu.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Est-ce que vous me mettriez dans votre lit ?

Lestrade plissa les yeux. Il se pencha lentement vers l'autre, qui retint son souffle un demis seconde, comme pour l'embrasser.

Et il se rejeta en arrière soudainement, ébouriffant Moriarty au passage, souriant, amusé :

-Que me vaut cette question ? Ou plutôt, quel chemin à emprunter votre cerveau pour y arriver ?

Le brun se refrogna et raplatit ses cheveux.

-On ne rentre pas avec n'importe qui.

-Vous trouvez que vous êtes n'importe qui ? ! Allons, JE suis n'importe qui, pas vous. Ceci dit, je ne vous oblige pas. Prévenez moi juste quand –ou si- vous partez.

Il n'avait pas aimé ça, la dernière fois.

.

La question fut vite réglée : ils arrivaient à Londres, et une limousine noire attendait Moriarty, et naturellement celui-ci s'y dirigea, avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait. Mais déjà, Lestrade lui lançait gaiement « Au revoir » et partait dans les ruelles qui le conduirait chez lui.

Alors il rentra dans la voiture et lança au chauffeur de le ramener à Moran.

Il n'avait pas envie de donner son adresse, le conducteur la connaissait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment « chez lui », il ne s'y sentait pas comme tel. Il se sentait mieux chez l'inspecteur…

.

.

.

_Fin du chapitre 5, seconde et dernière partie._

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis désespérée par les fandoms de films, y a rien en français !<strong>

**Vous avez aimés, adoré, vous êtes écroulé de rire devant votre écran ?**

**Vous détesté, exécré, vous allez taper sur votre écran ? **

**Appuyez plutôt sur review, votre ordi est innocent ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6 : Partie 1 : Bon Anniversaire

**Encore un chapitre fractionné en deux, ils sont trop longs… ( - - ) (C'est la première fois que je me le reproche ! :D )**

**Voilà, donc, la suite de cette fic, que, j'espère, vous apprécierez lire.**

**.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous saviez, mais pour rendre la lecture plus agréable selon les goûts, en haut à droite de votre écran, il y a différents bouton : light, dark, full, ½, ¾, etc. Je vous conseille vivement de les tester !**

**.**

**Reply aux anonymes :**

**The Lauloo : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te réchauffer ! Merci pour les compliments et le « poétique » ! ^^**

**Eiffel : Un énooooorme merci à toi, oui, toi qui me suis depuis le début ! (Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir t'inscrire sur ff ?) Oui, tu vas voir, Jimmy est… Hum plus que fasciné par le gentil inspecteur, comme tu dis ! Ne tremble plus, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tout ça se termine bien ! ^^**

**Pandette : Du sérieux… Peux être en deuxième partie de chapitre… Et je ne poste pas si vite que ça, la preuve ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

**Vive les carottes rapées : (t'as vu, j'ai noté la différence ! : ) Jim est à MOI, d'abord XP : D Sinon, voilà ta dose… fais quand même gaffe, le jour ou je termine (n'est pas près d'arrivé, mais c'est facultatif :) je ne réponds plus de rien ! Merci pour ta review quand même ^^**

**.**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles (et tous ceux ?) qui m'ont mis en alerte !**

**.**

**Pour les autre, ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur ff, j'ai maintenant un compte twitter : DyChouette !**

**.**

**Sinon, vous le saviez que j'étais –nous étions- passé à 40 review ? :D**

**Je vous embête, allez, je vous laisse, bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre 6, parie 1 : Bon anniversaire…**

.

.

.

Tout commença par trois petits mots, innocemment lâchés par le sergent Sally Donovan qui rentrait chez elle après une semaine d'enquête délirante –toujours quand Sherlock Holmes était de la partie-:

-Joyeux anniversaire, chef !

L'inspecteur Lestrade était en train de peaufiner des détails avec le détective consultant, il agita une main et répondit sans vraiment prêter attention au sergent :

-Bon week-end à vous, Sally.

Et il reprit ses questions, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus l'attention de ses interlocuteurs.

Le docteur Watson semblait franchement choqué :

-C'est… C'est votre anniversaire ?

-Dimanche, toubib. Il a bien fallu que je naisse un jour, n'est ce pas ? Mais donc, je disais… John, ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. C'est sans importance.

-Non ! Comment pouvez vous dire ça ? ! Comment pouvez vous le penser ?

Le docteur n'aimait pas quand le policier cherchait à se cacher derrière des « c'est sans importance. ». Lestrade le regarda un instant, et finalement pointa Sherlock du pouce en souriant :

-C'est très simple. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait l'air aussi ahuri que vous tout à l'heure alors que depuis 5 ans, Sally me souhaite toujours mon anniversaire sous son nez. Il a même dû juger l'information inutile plusieurs fois, en fait… Donc, c'est sans importance que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain ou hier. Faites juste en sorte qu'il se souvienne de la date du votre, Toubib…

-Je la connais déjà !

Sherlock était vexé d'être utilisé pour les démonstrations quasi mathématiques de l'inspecteur, et il venait de sauter à pieds joints dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu. Il se rendit compte de son erreur devant l'air goguenard du policier et celui, surprit mais ému, de John.

Il leur tourna le dos en croisant les bras pour bouder, définitivement offensé.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là. Lestrade reprit et finit son débriefing avec le docteur Watson, et il rentra calmement chez lui pour un Week-end bien mérité.

Mais... Il y a toujours un « mais », dans la vie des inspecteurs. Ce mais, c'était que dans le commissariat, il y avait trois types de micros.

Les premiers étaient ceux de la police, pour surveiller les lieux principaux, au cas ou un ou plusieurs cinglés essaieraient d'attaquer, mais ils n'étaient déclenchés qu'en cas d'urgence, et ne servaient pas à grand-chose.

Les seconds, étaient ceux de Mycroft, posés par les services secrets pour qu'il soit au courant de tout ce qui pourrait toucher à son frère. Mycroft aurait mis Londres sous surveillance complète s'il avait pu, et ce n'était que parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire traiter de paranoïaque qu'il se retenait et se cantonnait aux lieux stratégiques. Même si, quand il s'agissait de Sherlock, tous les lieux étaient stratégiques.

Les derniers avaient été mis récemment, lors de la dernière panne de courant, bien sur. Ils étaient ultra performants, issus de la dernière technologie, et toutes les informations qu'ils recueillaient étaient immédiatement traitées, résumées et envoyées à leur propriétaire : Moriarty.

Autant dire que les trois petits mots du sergent Donovan n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, cette année. Ni de deux, d'ailleurs. Ni de trois…

.

***W -»o«- W***

.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Moriarty l'avait emmené voir la mer et l'inspecteur n'avait pas vraiment eut de nouvelle de sa part depuis. Aussi, lorsque, par ce froid samedi soir, il entendit sonner à sa porte, il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à le voir.

-Bonsoir inspecteur !

La première réaction dudit l'inspecteur fut de refermer la porte; assez violemment, pour tout dire. Les deux mains sur la poignée, il contemplait le bois. Pas ce soir, quand même ? !

Il rouvrit la porte. Moriarty était toujours là, une moue froissée sur le visage, les bras croisés, dans la même attitude que Sherlock la veille. Il s'effaça pour laisser le génie entrer, toujours surpris…

-Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Allons, allons, inspecteur, faites travailler vos méninges, vous savez que je n'aime pas donner tout de suite la solution.

-Vous n'êtes quand même pas venu jouer aux devinettes ? ! Quoique vous en seriez tout à fait capable… Vous vous ennuyiez, je suppose, et j'ai donc droit à votre présence ce soir.

Il avait fermé l'entrée et rejoint le malfrat dans le salon, ou celui-ci s'était assit sans gène.

-Humhum… Vous comptez rester pour manger, cette fois, ou non ?

Moriarty se donna le temps de réfléchir, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait répondre.

-… Oui.

-Bon. Maintenant, j'ai un problème.

Le criminel se retourna vers l'inspecteur de police en fronçant les sourcils:

-Ah ? Quel problème ?

-Il n'y a rien dans le frigo.

-C'est votre anniversaire et vous ne prévoyez même pas à manger ? !

-Donc, vous êtes venu pour mon anniversaire.

Moriarty plissa les yeux.

-Vous m'avez mentit exprès ?

-Non. C'est vrai. Il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo.

-Dites moi, inspecteur, vous êtes déprimé ?

La question était si abrupte que l'inspecteur ne su pas quoi répondre. Il hésita plusieurs fois et fut finalement détourné du criminel consultant par un coup de sonnette.

Cette fois, derrière la porte, il y avait… Un grand type en costume clair, une main négligente dans la poche, une deuxième sur un parapluie noir, en chaussures cirées et cravate rouge…

L'aîné des Holmes salua poliment l'inspecteur et demanda s'il pouvait entrer.

-Je… Eh bien…. Je n'ai pas de raison valable pour vous en empêcher…

La manière dont l'inspecteur constatait ça amusa Mycroft.

-A part un cerveau du crime dans votre salon, peut-être ?

Lestrade leva les yeux au plafond et mesura la valeur de la proposition.

-Bah. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour la même raison que lui. Ah! Il y a une règle à observer chez moi. Pas de mélange entre vie privée et vie publique ! C'est a cette condition qu'il vient, si vous restez, c'est à cette condition aussi. C'est clair ?

Il avait l'air si autoritaire que Mycroft hocha la tête, et entra tranquillement. Lestrade referma sa porte pour la deuxième fois et regagna le salon.

-Et bien, nous avons de la charmante compagnie, inspecteur !

Mycroft prit place dans le deuxième fauteuil, en face de Moriarty, sans aucune gêne.

Lestrade se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il avait fumé pour faire un rêve comme ça, mais ça devait fort. Très fort.

-Du thé ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en continuant une guerre de celui-qui-baissera-les-yeux-le-premier-à-perdu. Tout en faisant chauffer l'eau, le policier réfléchissait.

Il n'aurait pas acheté un pétard tout seul, il n'avait personne dans ses relations directes susceptible de lui en donner un. Il doutait avoir été drogué par Sherlock pour une de ses expériences farfelues, car c'était le docteur qui lui servait de cobaye, maintenant. L'hypothèse que ce soit Moriarty qui l'ait drogué l'effleura, mais il l'écarta. Quelle utilité ? Il n'avait donc plus qu'une option. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était tout à fait sobre, et deux ennemis jurés faisaient les enfants dans son salon. Il souffla de soulagement : heureusement que Sherlock n'était pas là !

Comme pour l'achever, la sonnerie retenti une fois de plus.

Lentement, très lentement, il versa de l'eau dans trois tasses de porcelaine, les mit sur un plateau et le porta dans le salon, le posa sur la table et s'en retourna une fois de plus dans l'entrée.

Le traiteur à qui il ouvrit ne comprit pas tout, mais il reparti heureux d'avoir été si bien accueilli pendant ses heures de boulot, et surtout à cette heure-ci.

Les gens sont ingrats, voyez-vous.

Quand on leur apporte à manger à n'importe qu'elle heure, alors que soi-même on crève de faim, ils ouvrent grands la porte, pousse un gros soupir, font « Enfin ! » et vous charge de dire au patron, vous, le petit commis, le livreur anonyme qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne, qu'ils ne sont pas fiers et qu'ils changeront de fournisseur. Le tout ponctué d'un « Humph » et d'un coup de nez en l'air pendant que vous leur arrachez une petite signature.

Mais cette fois là, non. Pourtant, il avait cru que tout ce passerait comme d'habitude. L'homme avait ouvert la porte les sourcils froncés, presque prêt à … se battre ? Et puis ses yeux s'étaient éclairés, il l'avait gentiment débarrassé de sa lourde caisse isotherme, et avait même proposé de le faire entrer. Il avait dû refuser, il avait d'autres livraisons à faire ce soir, mais s'il repassait, un autre soir, ce serait pas de refus !

.

Lestrade retourna dans la cuisine avec la caisse et lança vers le salon :

-Mycroft ! Merci !

Moriarty n'aurait pas eut le temps.

Mycroft avait donc prémédité sa venue…

Bah.

.

Dans le salon, Moriarty enrageait de devoir concéder un point à cette carie ambulante !

Mais il avait fait une erreur, il l'avait cherché… Il avait désactivé les caméras de l'inspecteur depuis une semaine, histoire de voir combien de temps il tiendrait sans l'avoir sous surveillance. Enfin… Chez lui du moins. Au bureau, c'était une autre affaire. C'était comme ça qu'il avait apprit l'anniversaire de l'inspecteur. Il n'y aurait pas pensé, sinon… Un sociopathe comme lui ne se rappelait pas des anniversaires, et ne voyait pas à quoi cela servait de les fêter. Cela l'avait amusé que Sherlock réagisse comme lui, d'ailleurs… Le détective ne devrait plus tarder, selon Moran. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, tous les deux …

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lestrade espérait presque que Sherlock vienne. Les deux autres n'avaient rien dit depuis le début, se contentant de se dévisager et de sourire narquoisement. Si ça continuait, il allait péter un câble. Il allait se décider à prendre un livre et à les ignorer tous les deux quand « Dring ! Dring ! », quatrième coup de sonnette de la journée. La pauvre n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tant utilisée, elle allait finir par casser !

C'était bien Sherlock, qui eu tout suite l'air contrarié.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de me voir, on dirait…

-Effectivement, soupira l'inspecteur, Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas eu de prédécesseurs… Entrez.

Sherlock se dirigea tout naturellement vers le salon et y découvrit son frère.

-Tiens donc. Mycroft.

-Bonsoir, Sherlock… Je crois que ceci est notre ennemi commun…

Il pointa du doigt Moriarty que Sherlock n'avait pas encore remarqué car son fauteuil tournait le dos à l'entrée.

Le criminel consultant leva la main droite, l'index et le majeur formant un V.

-Goodnight Darling ! Ça faisait longtemps, je vous ai manqué ?

Lestrade qui apportait une tasse de thé chaud et une chaise à Sherlock les remit en garde tous les trois :

-On ne se chamaille pas ici ! Pas de snipers, pas de surveillance, pas de police ! Sinon, c'est dehors ! (Il fit une pause et les regarda, médusé par sa propre attitude. Il finit par bégayer :) Vous… vous vous rendez compte qu'a cause de vous je… Je… Je me sens comme une mère de famille nombreuse !

Il se passa une main sur le front et il eut un silence. Finalement, Sherlock demanda :

-Et ça vous fait quel age, inspecteur ?

-70 ans ?

-36.

C'était Mycroft qui avait corrigé le trait d'humour du policier fatigué : il aimait l'exactitude et venait de le calculer.

-Mais au fait, et vous ?

Moriarty leva les yeux vers lui.

-Nous ?

-Quel âge avez-vous, tous les trois ? Sherlock, ce doit être quelque chose comme 27, non ?

-28, inspecteur, vous avez du retard. Et vous, Moriarty ?

Le malfrat eu un sourire enfantin :

« Je vous bats, »dit-il : « 31 ans ! »

Quand Lestrade se retourna vers Mycroft, interrogatif, celui-ci répondit avec l'air de celui qui est au dessus de tout ça, avec un coup d'œil condescendant pour ses juniors qui se dévisageaient belliqueusement, maintenant.

-35 ans depuis juin.

-Je suis donc le plus vieux du lot. Le toubib … 33, n'est ce pas ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

Et Lestrade finit par revenir au vrai problème.

Il le dévisagea tous les trois, et eux le regardaient, attendant manifestement qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici ?

Il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Mycroft n'a rien à surveiller, l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres est ici, lâcha Sherlock.

-Sherlock est venu parce que Johnny-boy lui a dit de le faire, avec le sous-entendu que sinon, il repartait chez Sarah, dit Moriarty sur le ton de la conversation.

-Moriarty… Moriarty est venu pour vous, finit Mycroft en regardant pensivement le feu dans la cheminée.

Le regard de Lestrade croisa celui du criminel, et il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur qui démentait l'aîné des Holmes.

Il soupira, l'air désabusé.

-Je devrais tous vous coffrer là maintenant, -oui, tous !- et vous iriez passer la nuit au poste, ça vous ferait pas de mal…

Amusé, le brun à la voix rieuse reprit le jeu :

-Je devrais tous vous faire sauter maintenant… Je suis sur que le monde s'en porterait mieux !

Mycroft réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour continuer le tour.

-Je devrais tous vous …

-Stop, ne va pas plus loin, Mycroft, on est déjà tous sous surveillance.

Le petit air moqueur de Sherlock décida Lestrade, amusé, à regarder ce qu'il y avait, finalement, dans cette caisse isotherme que le gouvernement britannique, comme l'appelait son frère, avait été assez attentionné pour lui faire porter.

Le monde était bien fait, et les génies décidément … géniaux. Il y avait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour quatre personnes. Depuis la cuisine, il lança, un peu gêné de demander ça comme ça :

-Vous préférez manger devant un film ou à table ?

Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se préoccuper de plus que deux personnes, à savoir, pendant quatre ans, lui et sa femme. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus de trois simultanément dans cet appartement…

Cette situation était aussi absurde qu'amusante… et qu'embarrassante. Il n'avait toujours pas eu sa réponse… Il passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

-All… Dites, vous gênez pas, surtout…

Sherlock et Moriarty échangeaient un baiser passionné, le plus grand penché au dessus du fauteuil du deuxième, sous le regard critique de Mycroft.

-Hummm, c'est délicieux, Darling, juste comme je l'ai imaginé…

-Pas mal, en effet, rajouta l'autre le souffle un peu court.

Jim se retourna vers Lestrade :

-On profitait du fait d'être en zone neutre pour réaliser quelques fantasmes… Vous n'êtes pas jaloux, quand même ?

L'inspecteur leva un terrible sourcil, dans une expression sévère, avant de jeter à son plafond un coup d'œil amusé.

-Allez, il m'en faut un pour mettre la table. (Les trois cerveaux le regardèrent avec condescendance.) Et que ça saute ! Sinon, je réalise des fantasmes, moi aussi, notamment mettre à la porte trois personnes « supérieures » et passer un week-end tranquille !

Mycroft se leva le premier, avec un petit soupir, mais étant unanimement détesté par les deux autres, ils firent tous ce qu'ils purent pour arriver à la cuisine avant lui, et c'est avec un sourire discret mais satisfait qu'il alla se rasseoir en attendant que Moriarty et son frère n'aient réalisé que c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils faisaient ça et qu'il les avait mené en bateau.

Lestrade vint bientôt le rejoindre, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil d'en face. Il jeta encore un œil inquiet vers la pièce où Sherlock et Moriarty s'affairaient.

-Ils s'en sortiront. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, détendez vous.

-Avec eux on est jamais sur de rien, laissa échapper Lestrade en fermant les yeux et renversant sa tête en arrière.

-Allez, relaxez vous. C'est votre anniversaire, après tout.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, marmonna l'homme aux cheveux gris, les yeux toujours clos.

-Aujourd'hui, ils s'occuperont de vous, ils sont là pour vous, reposez vous sur eux.

-Et vous, vous êtes là pour eux. … Je vous parie dix contre un qu'ils sont encore en train de faire des trucs louches dans ma cuisine.

Mycroft ne prit même pas la peine de nier.

Lestrade avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude…

Il se leva, inclina la tête vers l'agent des services secrets, remerciement pour tout.

Il hésita, demanda sans dire un mot s'il voulait venir. L'autre, souriant, fit « non » de la main et l'inspecteur sorti.

Il descendit au ré de chaussé, et une fois sur le perron, il remarqua une longue Mercedes noire aux vitres tintées qui attendait –sûrement … qui d'ailleurs ? Il n'y en avait qu'une seule… L'un des deux avait décidé de rester ?

Bah, il verrait ça plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas vraiment où aller. Il héla un taxi et se fit déposer au London bridge. Là bas, il se décida à prendre le métro.

.

_…Southwark… __Westminster__… Greenpark… Bond Street… Baker Street…_

.

« Baker street ! »

Il sursauta à l'appel de ce nom, et descendit.

Le toubib devait être là… et Mrs Hudson, la propriétaire du 221 avait une conversation très instructive, même si peu de gens si intéressaient.

.

**O{)_*H*_(}O**

.

Pendant ce temps là, entendant un discret bruit de porte qui se referme, Sherlock et Moriarty avaient fait une pause dans leurs expérimentations, rajusté leur tenue, et pointé le bout de leur nez dans le salon. Mycroft leur fit un coucou depuis son fauteuil. Il était seul, il n'y avait personne en face.

-Lestrade est parti ?

-Finement observé, petit frère. Il reste à savoir où.

-Ce ne sera pas long.

Ce disant, Moriarty s'était emparé du laptop qu'il avait offert à l'inspecteur et qui traînait sur l'une des étagère. Il l'alluma rapidement et se connecta à internet. Quelques minutes plus tard, sous les yeux des frères Holmes qui regardaient par-dessus chacune de ses épaules, il avait piraté le contrôleur des caméras de surveillances de la ville, et cherchait dans les rues de Londres.

Mycroft prit mentalement note de revoir le système de protection de l'accès au pilotage de la surveillance vidéo et chercha sur les écrans avant que son frère n'objecte :

-Il est peut-être passé dans le métro… Ou alors dans un taxi. Ou les deux.

Moriarty soupira. Autrement dit, on ne le retrouverait jamais comme ça !

Il se connecta à un autre réseau, privé cette fois, et brancha une clef USB sur le PC.

Un plan de Londres s'établit rapidement sur l'écran, en blanc sur fond noir, avec un petit point bleu, clignotant, à Baker street.

Donc, l'inspecteur était là bas…

Sherlock émit un petit sifflement.

-Un émetteur, carrément… Vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe pour rien, Jim… Et un Stalker avec ça…

-J'aime savoir précisément les moindres fais et gestes des personnes que je fréquentes. D'ailleurs, maintenant…

Il se brancha sur le réseau de micros et de caméras installées par Mycroft au 221 B.

Celui-ci grimaça devant la facilitée déconcertante avec laquelle le pirate craquait ses protections, mais il ne dit rien pour l'instant, préférant écouter.

L'inspecteur venait d'arriver, il n'avait même pas sonné à la porte du 221. Ce fut donc le premier bruit qu'ils entendirent dans les haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite au prochain épisode !<strong>

**Alors, vous avez aimez ?**

**(Vous avez testé les boutons dont je vous avais parlé ?)**

**(Vous ne voulez pas tester aussi celui où il y a marqué « review » ?)**


	8. Chapter 6 : Partie 2 : Allers et retours

**Voilà, donc deuxième partie du samedi de l'anniversaire de mon inspecteur préféré ! Et oui, parce que y a aussi le dimanche, après ! : )**

**Un chapitre par rencontre entre L et M… **

**Reply aux anonymes :**

**Eiffel :**** Jimmy version paquet cadeau… Je suis totalement pour ! ! ! Je veux voir ça ! Oui, je suis d'accord, Lestrade est vraiment un maître dans l'art du self contrôle. Concernant ton compte… Pas de peut-être qui tienne ! Est-ce que tu as twitter, ou MSN, au moins ? (réponds juste, ne me donne pas ton adresse) C'est dommage pour ta traduction… Invente la fin toi-même, à la limite ! :) Encore merci pour ta review ^^**

**Fidjet**** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! *s'incline* me gratifiera-tu aussi d'une review pour celui là ? Et pour les suivants ?**

**Merci à vous tous de me lire, et du reste ! **

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_L'inspecteur venait d'arriver, il n'avait même pas sonné. Ce fut donc le premier bruit qu'ils entendirent dans les haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur._

_._

.

**_Chapitre 6, deuxième partie._**

.

.

.

{Ding dong !}

.

-Ne vous embêtez pas, Mrs Hudson, je vais aller ouvrir !

John descendit les escaliers, ce devait être Sherlock. Il fronça les sourcils, ça ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il l'avait envoyée chez Lestrade pour qu'il s'excuse. Il déverrouilla, ouvrit :

-Déjà de ret… Inspecteur ?

-Non, Sherlock ne rentrera pas de sitôt, rassurez vous, Toubib. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sur, mais…

Le docteur s'effaça et l'autre entra et enleva son manteau. Malgré la fraîcheur du soir, il n'était pas très habillé, remarqua John.

Il fit monter Lestrade et alla leur préparer un thé avant toutes autres choses.

Le plus âgé de deux accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendait avec gratitude et s'assit doucement dans l'un des fauteuils. C'était fou ce que la perception du lieu changeait quand on y venait pour des raisons privées… Un endroit très confortable… Mais moins que son appartement à lui. Tout le monde semblait d'accord là-dessus… Est-ce qu'il allait finir par devoir déménager ? Il fronça les sourcils : ce serrait dommage… Et à son âge, il aurait du mal à se réhabituer à un nouveau lieu de vie… Et, définitivement, il ne trouverait pas mieux que ce qu'il avait déjà.

En face de lui, John s'inquiétait sur les motifs de sa venue, ceux de son regard chagriné, aussi, mais il n'osait rien dire. Finalement, Lestrade releva la tête et regarda le docteur.

-Je vous avais pourtant dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance…

-Mais… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Sherlock vous a fait quelque chose ? Où est-il ? (Il se rappela soudainement les premiers mots de l'inspecteur.) Il n'est pas blessé quand même ? !

-Non, non, rassurez vous, il va très bien… On ne peut mieux, même. Je suis juste venu pour être au calme…

John ne comprenait plus rien :

-Ce n'aurait pas été plus simple de renvoyer Sherlock ici ?

-S'il n'y avait eu que Sherlock… Voyez vous, toubib, il semble que je soit très « divertissant ».

-Comment ça ?

-Chez moi, en ce moment, il y a votre colocataire, son grand frère, (John écarquilla les yeux, Mycroft et Sherlock dans la même pièce ? Délibérément ?) Et Moriarty.

Lestrade retint le docteur qui saisissait déjà son portable pour appeler la police.

-C'est bon, toubib, il n'est pas dangereux, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient me voir.

-Mais c'est un psychopathe ! !

{Bip}

Lestrade sorti son téléphone calmement, sur de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

.

_To Lestrade :_

_Vous devriez écouter Johnny-boy, il est la raison même ! Rien ne me retient de faire sauter votre appartement… _

_M._

.

L'inspecteur sourit et montra le message au blond.

-Vous voyez, c'est une question d'habitude. Il a sûrement des caméras et des micros ici, où il utilise ceux de Mycroft.

{Bip}

.

_To Lestrade :_

_Les deux. Et ne montrez pas mes messages à chien-chien !_

_M._

_._

_To M :_

_Vous êtes dur avec lui. Il s'inquiète ! Et je vous ai déjà dit de ne rien faire à mes meubles, si vous voulez commettre un crime, allez le faire ailleurs._

_Lestrade._

_._

-Je disais donc, ne vous torturez pas, John, ils sont en sécurités tant qu'ils restent dans mon appartement. Après tout, Moriarty l'a lui-même baptisé la « zone neutre » !

Il y avait une certaine ironie dans sa voix.

Le docteur accepta de se calmer mais finit par mettre un doigt sur ce qui le chiffonnait.

-Mais si vous êtes habitué, pourquoi êtes vous là ?

-Eh bien… Je vous l'ai dit. Besoins impérieux de calme. Ils ont beaux être d'une intelligence supérieure, ce sont tous des gamins… Non, Mycroft est mature, lui. Mais les deux autres… (Il passa sa main devant ses yeux.) Pour tout vous dire, quand je suis parti, ils n'avaient pas encore ôtés leurs chemises, mais ça allait dans le bon sens. Enfin, je suppose qu'ils ont dû arrêter, si Moriarty m'envoie des messages.

Un quart de seconde, il imagina le brun en train de texter dans les bras de Sherlock, faisant des efforts pour ne pas faire de fautes de frappe… Il mit sa main devant son nez pour vérifier s'il ne saignait pas. Et puis, c'était impossible, les messages étaient trop rapides.

Le docteur le regardait avec compassion.

-Vous croyez que je vais devoir changer d'appart, John ?

Celui-ci s'étonna de la question :

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Les gens s'y plaisent un peu trop à mon goût…

-Ce n'est peut-être pas l'appartement…

John semblait réellement songeur, quand soudain… {Bip !}

Cette fois, c'était son téléphone à lui qui avait sonné.

.

_To John Waston :_

_Qu'est ce que vous insinuez, John ?_

_SH._

_._

Revanchard, le docteur tapa rapidement :

.

_To Sherlock Holmes :_

_J'insinue que quelqu'un qui déshabille un psychopathe dans le salon d'un inspecteur de police n'a rien à dire concernant mes paroles ! D'autant plus qu'il est en train de nous espionner !_

_John_

.

Mais l'inspecteur avait lui aussi du mal à comprendre :

-C'est-à-dire, John ?

-Eh bien… (Il rangea son portable.) Je veux dire qu'objectivement, vous êtes physiquement beau, sexy, même, votre présence est rassurante, et il y a aussi chez vous une sorte de solitude qui fait qu'on à envie de prendre soin de vous… Votre appartement vous ressemble un peu, mais c'est surtout le fait que vous y soyez qui mets les gens à l'aise.

Lestrade sourit, un peu ahuri, quand même :

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites, docteur ? Moi ? _Sexy_ ?

-Bien sur !

Le blond ne voyait pas très bien où était le problème. L'autre prit une gorgée de thé et posa la tasse sur la table basse.

-En admettant que cela soit vrai… ({Bip})Tiens, de Mycroft cette fois…

.

_To :_

_C'est vrai. Sherlock boude et Moriarty vous fixe derrière son écran pour cette raison._

_MH._

.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris. Si même Mycroft s'y mettait…

Le docteur, avec un tact exceptionnel, proposa de faire à manger, et Lestrade se leva tout de suite pour l'aider.

Ils dînèrent de spaghetti carbonara à la Watson devant James Bond contre le docteur Know, qui passait à la télé ce soir là.

John allait débarrasser quand une question lui traversa l'esprit :

-Mais… Et eux ?

-Eux ? Eux ils doivent manger le repas de luxe que Mycroft à fait livré chez moi… Pauvre Mycroft, je le vois bien en train de faire la nounou… Finalement, je suis sur que c'est lui qui a mit la table. (Il s'attendait presque à recevoir un {bip} de confirmation…) Mais connaissant leurs appétits d'oiseaux, il est probable qu'ils n'aient rien mangés, se soit lassés de nous, et aient recommencés leurs petites expériences… Peut-être même que Mycroft s'y est mit.

{Bip}{Bip}{Bip} !

Lestrade regarda son portable.

.

_To G. Lestrade :_

_Non._

_MH._

_._

_To Lestrade :_

_C'est même pas vrai !_

_M._

_._

_To Inspector Lestrade :_

_Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, inspecteur._

_SH._

_._

Il montra les messages à John :

-Ils ont répondu bien vite, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je me demande ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à nous espionner pendant qu'on regarde un film…

-Et qu'on mange, n'oubliez pas ce détail, toubib.

Leurs regards amusés se croisèrent. Ils se sourirent. Et… {BIP !}

Un message chacun.

Pour le docteur, c'était :

_._

_To John Watson : _

_Je rentre !_

_SH._

_._

Celui que Lestrade différait à peine :

.

_To Lestrade :_

_Rentrez !_

_M._

_._

L'inspecteur se retourna vers le médecin et ils se regardèrent de nouveau, complices :

-Vous croyez que si je vous déclare mon amour là, maintenant, ils me laisseront tranquille pour le reste de ma vie ?

-Vous voulez rire ? Je serais mort avant la fin de la semaine ! Non, … Demandez plutôt sa main à Mrs Hudson, par exemple…

-Allons, toubib, je ne veux pas finir comme ses précédents maris… Mais avant que Sherlock arrive, je veux prendre ma revanche, voyez-vous.

Il traversa rapidement la courte distance qui les séparait et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du docteur, qui surprit, se laissa faire. L'inspecteur finit par faire un pas en arrière, plissant les yeux, grand sourire au visage :

-Vous embrassez bien, toubib. Passez un bon week-end !

Il tourna les talons, attrapa son manteau et sorti, laissant le médecin seul, passant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Non. Il n'embrassait pas « bien ». Il avait juste subit le baiser.

.

Le Sherlock furieux qui rentra un quart d'heure plus tard le trouva dans la cuisine, rangeant tranquillement la vaisselle.

-John ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !

-Quoi donc ?

-Ça !

Le détective exhibait son blackberry où on pouvait voir une photo de l'instant précédent.

-Ça ? Je ne t'avais pas envoyé quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Sherlock était mouché par l'aplomb du docteur, et celui-ci n'avait nulle intension de s'excuser, il ne regrettait rien. Rien du tout. Même pas que ça ait été si court.

.

**U*^-°_°-^*U**

.

En rentrant chez lui, Lestrade avait subi à peu près la même scène et ressentait à peu près les mêmes sentiments, à savoir de l'amusement et de la tendresse devant cet idiot de Moriarty qui tempêtait dans son salon.

-Vous n'avez qu'a voir ça comme une « expérience », vous en faites bien souz mon nez, vous.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil !

L'inspecteur croisa les bras.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! … Euh… Parce que … ça ne vous ressemble pas… Vous… Nous… Vous n'êtes pas comme moi !

-Encore heureux ! Le monde à suffisamment d'un vous… Allez, arrêtons de parler de ça.

Moriarty, les sourcils encore froncés, s'enfonça dans un fauteuil, boudeur.

Lestrade le regarda, soupira, sourit, prit un livre dans une de ses étagères et s'assit finalement en face du malfrat, sans un son.

.

Mycroft était parti un peu plus tôt, quand l'inspecteur était arrivé, leur souhaitant un bonsoir pincé… Il allait surement passer la nuit à changer les codes et les sécurités de tout ce à quoi Moriarty avait touché ce soir, mais celui-ci s'en foutait, ça ne poserait pas de difficultés de les craquer à nouveau. Non, il avait un autre problème… Cet inspecteur trop calme, trop gentil, trop seul, qui le déstabilisait sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit…

Il ne se sentait pas bien, mal à l'aise.

Il aurait pu –il aurait du !- tuer Lestrade depuis longtemps déjà, mais son ego lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il se détache de lui avant, où il en souffrirait toute sa vie, et la douleur ralentirait ses capacités, voire même, augmenterait son humanisme…

Il regarda longuement l'homme assit devant lui, sans peurs ni reproches, avec ses cheveux gris, ses pattes d'oie prématurées, ses bras réconfortants, … Tout. Et cette tristesse dans son regard… Oh oui, l'inspecteur était sexy, même en pull et pantalon délavé, et Oh oui, il avait envie de le consoler, de le serrer dans ses bras pour qu'il ait l'air heureux.

Il soupira et Lestrade leva les yeux de son livre.

-Si vous voulez prendre une douche… Enfin, si vous restez…

« Je reste » dit Moriarty, déterminé, en se levant.

Il se dirigea naturellement vers la salle de bain, et se lava sans penser à rien, la tête vide. Ce qui était rare.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'en ressortant qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien pour se changer.

Il faillit appeler l'inspecteur, puis Moran, puis…

Il envisagea l'option « fondre en larmes et attendre que ça passe » … « ça »… Mais quoi, « ça » ?

Il réalisa qu'en fait, il avait le _blues_.

Il avait apprit ce mot quelque part.

Quand rien ne marche, qu'on se sent seul, qu'on a envie de tout laisser tomber, c'était le blues.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça avant non plus…

Depuis qu'il fréquentait l'inspecteur, il découvrait énormément de choses, sur les humains, sur la vie, sur le concept de « normal », sur lui-même.

Lestrade ne sut jamais à quel point Moriarty lui fut reconnaissant de toquer à la porte à ce moment là.

-Moriarty ? Vous avez de quoi vous changer ?

Le brun essaya de rendre sa voix joyeuse pour répondre un « non » mélodieux.

-Alors prenez mon peignoir, je vous apporte quelque chose. Où mieux, prenez le peignoir et venez vous-même.

Le génie du mal attrapa le vêtement que lui indiquait son ôte à travers le bois. Il le renifla un peu avant de s'emmitoufler dedans. L'odeur de l'inspecteur y était…

Il sorti, non sans s'être d'abord recomposé un visage « normal » et suivit Lestrade jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Choisissez quelque chose à votre taille, » dit le policier en prenant un pyjama propre dans son armoire. « Je vais prendre ma douche, moi aussi. »

.

Moriarty n'avait pas envie de se changer. Comme tout ce que possédait Lestrade, la robe de bain était confortable, chaude, douce, elle sentait bon… Aussi était-il toujours dedans, assit sur le lit quand Lestrade revint. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment sa femme avait bien pu quitter un homme aussi attachant. Lui, s'il trouvait un jours une femme qui avait ne serait-ce que les qualités du peignoir de l'inspecteur, il l'épousait sur le champ.

-Pourquoi votre femme a divorcé, inspecteur ?

Celui-ci, une serviette dans le cou pour finir de se sécher, trouva la question rude, à la sortie du bain, quand même. Il finit quand même par répondre :

-Eh bien… Elle a juste trouvé quelqu'un de mieux, de plus intéressant. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours du mal à concevoir que je puisse vous distraire.

-Détrompez-vous.

-Mais … Vous ne vous êtes pas changé ?

Moriarty fit un geste vague vers la penderie :

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit qui ait ma taille là dedans…

-Ça n'a pas besoin d'être à votre taille…

L'inspecteur dénicha dans son armoire quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grande chemise de nuit, y jeta un regard circonspect.

-Non.

Il fouilla encore cinq bonnes minutes et finit par trouver, dans les fin fonds inexplorés du meuble un vieux pyjama noir. Il le tendit à Moriarty.

-Ça devrait aller, c'est la plus petite taille que j'ai…

Le criminel regarda le vêtement, soupira. Il ne voulait pas quitter son peignoir, mais puisqu'il le fallait…

L'inspecteur sorti de la pièce rapidement, il croyait bien Moriarty capable de se déshabiller devant lui, sans même remarquer que c'était gênant !

Il attendit dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que le malfrat passe la tête par la porte de la chambre et appel :

-Inspecteur ?

.

Ça lui allait très bien, le pyjama de velours s'accordait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il s'était rasé avant de venir, et ressemblait un peu à un chat noir, comme ça.

« Bon, » déclara Lestrade. « Au lit ! »

Jim, obéissant, passa d'un côté du lit de l'inspecteur, en bois de chêne, et se glissa sous la couette à plume rouge bordeaux, à motif marbré, la remontant jusqu'au nez. Il lança, triomphant :

-Voilà !

Lestrade secoua la tête. Décidément, cet idiot était attendrissant. Sans qu'il y ait de malentendu, de sous-entendu, sans un mot, sans une pensée, il se glissa à ses côtés et éteint la lumière. Moriarty leva alors les yeux. Peints avec minutie, délicatesse, dans ses moindres détails et dans une peinture fluorescente, le ciel et ses étoiles brillaient au dessus d'eux.

Le malfaiteur resta bouche bée devant la beauté du spectacle pendant une bonne minute avant de murmurer :

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Lestrade se retourna vers lui et sourit.

-Disons que j'ai participé. Il y a quelques années, j'ai attrapé un copiste plus ou moins fou qui disait pouvoir repeindre le ciel. Je lui ai dit « pourquoi pas », il est venu ici, et voilà. Personnellement, je me suis contenté de trouver la peinture qu'il fallait. Et depuis, je m'endors à la belle étoile tous les soirs. Aller, dodo !

Moriarty fixa le ciel phosphorescent encore un moment. C'était vraiment très beau, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire… Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il réfléchissait à tout un tas de choses, de plus en plus vite, et sentait la migraine poindre. La seule chose qui pouvait se stopper dans son élan et l'endormir, d'habitude, c'était un ou deux somnifères assez puissants. Sinon, il ne dormait que quand son cerveau et son corps disaient « halte ! » en même temps, et il tombait d'épuisement. Les somnifères étaient un peu sa drogue à lui. Sherlock avait sa nicotine, lui sa benzodiazépine.

Mais ce soir, il avait envie d'essayer un autre additif.

-Inspecteur, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir…

Il sentit l'autre tressaillir et se déplacer de côté. Finalement, Lestrade tendit le bras vers son encombrant compagnon.

-Aller.

Il retint un bâillement, et Moriarty, soulagé qu'il ait accepté sa demande implicite vint se lover contre lui.

Et puis il ferma les yeux, et puis il s'endormit. Sans somnifère, sans s'épuiser jusqu'à ce que la corde se casse, juste en étant en sécurité dans les bras d'un inspecteur de police de 36 ans, aux cheveux gris et au caractère trop résigné.

Lestrade, lui, se faisait la réflexion qu'un jour, tout cela le perdrait … Mais puisque de toute façon, il était déjà très corrompu, on ne pouvait plus y faire grand-chose alors autant en profiter au maximum.

La nuit les enveloppa, les conduisant dans le monde des rêves, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin de la sixième rencontre entre G. Lestrade et Jim Moriarty._**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous à plus… Maintenant qu'on a finit le samedi, il est temps de passer au dimanche ! : )<strong>

**Une petite review pour récompenser l'auteur ? **

**Pour lapider, éventrer et pendre l'auteur ?**


	9. Chapter 7 : 36 ans, Dimanche et

**Voilà le chapitre sept de cette fiction… Merci à ceux qui suivent encore **

**Nous voici donc reparti dans un délire (qui reste plus ou moins plausible), que j'espère, vous pardonnerez à l'auteur.**

**(Et ne craignez plus une fin triste et désastreuse ! Grâce à Glasgow, cette histoire finira définitivement bien !)**

**Reply aux anonymes :**

**Vive les carottes rapées :**** Deux doses… Et moi j'ai eut deux reviews ! Tu aurais au moins pu changer le texte… xD**

**Avant de dire des choses du genre qui Jimmy est à toi, réfléchit bien à ce qui pourrait arriver si tu me contrarie… Toi aussi tu crie devant ma fic ? ! Mais faut arr… Non, aller, continue, ça flatte mon ego. J'espère que tu ne fera pas d'overdose de sitôt, et merci pour tes compliments ^^ (au passage, merci pour ta propagande ) **

**Logan :**** (c'est grave si j'abrège ton pseudo ?) (je suis à fond derrière toi pour le harcelement ! :) Pour le SHxJW, c'est pas bien grave que tu n'aime pas, car comme tu aura pu le remarquer au cour des six chapitres précédents, ils ne sont pas le sujet principal de cette fic. Merci pour la review ! (j'ai droit à une autre pour ce chapitre ? Et pour les précédents ?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre sept, Dimanche, trente-six ans, et le Roi des enfants perdus.<strong>

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Jim Moriarty se réveilla vers onze heures, chose dont il n'était pas coutumier… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit aussi bien, ni aussi longtemps. Il mit du temps à émerger, mais quand il y arriva finalement, ce fut pour découvrir que Lestrade s'était déjà levé. Il se prépara mentalement à faire de même. Il n'en avait aucune envie…

Il plongea sous les couettes et se roula en boule. Ici, on se sentait bien. Il ne pensait même pas à s'ennuyer.

Il ferma les yeux, presque prêt à se rendormir, quand il y eut des bruits de pas feutrés dans le couloir. A travers les couvertures, il devina son ôte qui s'appuyait au cadre de la porte en croisant les bras.

-Debout ! J'ai un dimanche chargé, et je ne veux pas vous laisser seul ici.

-C'est pas censé être votre anniversaire, aujourd'hui ?

-Si.

-Et vous n'avez même pas votre journée ? Ils sont ingrats, dans la police.

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment dans le cadre du travail.

Moriarty émergea de la couette comme un ressort :

-Mais vous ne faites partie d'aucun club !

-Disons que ce n'est pas tout à fait officiel… Mais levez vous ! On petit-déjeune d'abord. Ce matin, quelqu'un vous a déposé des rechanges. Ils sont sur la commode.

Il tourna les talons pendant que le criminel consultant se levait. Celui-ci enfila le jean et le pull que Moran lui avait apporté et gagna la cuisine. Il avait faim comme jamais : ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit naturellement, il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose la veille, tout cela creusait. Heureusement, Lestrade avait préparé des toasts, des œufs, et fait du café. Pendant que Moriarty se mettait joyeusement à table, il remarqua que le bol de l'inspecteur n'était pas rempli du liquide marron foncé habituel. Il prit l'une des petites cuillères posées sur la nappe et goûta. Il ne pu retenir un exclamation en découvrant ce que c'était.

-Vous buvez du chocolat au lait !

Lestrade, surprit et un peu embarrassé sa gratta machinalement la nuque.

-Oui… Le café est trop amer, quand je peux m'en passer, je le fais.

La couleur marron-mauve grisée allait bien avec les cheveux d'argent de l'inspecteur, aussi le bandit ne fit pas plus de commentaires.

Il déjeunèrent en silence et allèrent ensemble se brosser les dents. (Moran avait pensé au matériel de toilette.)

Vers à peu près une heure, alors qu'ils étaient devant la télé dans le salon, Lestrade attrapa son manteau et fit signe à Moriarty de faire de même, et ils sortirent dans les rues bondées de Londres.

.

Au début, Moriarty ne voyait pas très bien où l'inspecteur voulait en venir… Ou plutôt où il voulait aller, mais quand ils passèrent pour la troisième fois sur la place de l'université, il commença à se poser des questions.

Il était évident que l'inspecteur savait précisément où il voulait aller, et ces détours signifiaient sans doute qu'il y avait un gêneur à semer… Mais enfin, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Ils prirent une rue différente que celle qu'ils avaient emprunté les premières fois, une rue très discrète, presque invisible, du genre qu'il faut connaître pour trouver et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le cœur de Londres. Ils avançaient rapidement, Lestrade avait le front soucieux, et Moriarty finit par lui demander :

-Où va-t-on ?

Le policier lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit curieusement :

-Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas en costume…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'accroupit devant une plaque d'égout, jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés de la ruelle. Il n'y avait personne. Il souleva le morceau de métal et Moriarty grimaça.

Les égouts… Il n'aimait déjà pas éplucher une pomme lui-même… Lestrade croisa son regard.

-Ne vous en faites pas trop, nous n'allons prendre que les conduits désaffectés. Et ça devrait vous intéresser, ça, pour une fois.

De mauvaise grace, le criminel consultant suivi le policier dans la bouche béante des égouts.

D'ailleurs, à l'intérieur, il faisait aussi noir que dans un tube digestif. Il y eut quelques bruits de frottements et de métal, le craquement d'une allumette et la lumière fut.

Elle provenait d'une lanterne.

Moriarty fronça les sourcils.

Une vraie lanterne, datant du début du siècle précédant le précédent.

Il sorti de sa poche une mini lampe à dynamo et interrogea le policier silencieusement.

-Gardez vos piles pour plus tard, on en aura peut-être besoins.

Il posa l'antique lampe sur le sol dallé et appuya ses mains sur le mur. Le malfrat vit l'une des pierres le composant s'enfoncer légèrement et un « CLAC ! » métallique et sec résonna. Lestrade avait eut raison. Tout cela l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Il paraissait manifeste qu'il venait d'actionner un piège et que ce piège était destiné au gêneur qu'ils avaient tenté de semer tout à l'heure, mais comment Lestrade pouvait-il connaître l'emplacement de ce mécanisme ? Celui-ci ne devait pas servir tous les jours…

-On y va ?

Il hocha la tête et suivi l'homme au cheveux gris et sa lanterne dans les couloirs.

Ceux-ci étaient circulaires d'environs quatre ou cinq mètres , comme d'immenses canalisations, coupées sur toutes leur longueur par l'espèce de trottoir sur lequel ils marchaient présentement, lui-même traversé par un large canal où coulait encore de l'eau des pluies.

Ils marchèrent sur environ cinq cent mètres avant que des bruits de pas désordonnés se fassent entendre et qu'une dizaine d'enfants émergent de l'ombre et ne sautent sur l'inspecteur en poussant des « Youhou » d'indiens.

Le plus âgé d'entre eux leur ordonna d'arrêter et ils se rangèrent rapidement et par ordre décroissant.

-Vous êtes en avance… Les autres ne sont pas encore tous là, monsieur.

Lestrade hocha la tête. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand on entendit un autre type de cris. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait clairement distinguer « Au secoure ». Le bruit venait justement du couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Lestrade regarda les enfants sévèrement :

-Sages, hein ?

Ils eurent l'air désappointé mais promirent et Lestrade fit signe à Moriarty qu'ils retournaient là bas, voir qui donc était à l'origine du cri.

Ce fut le malfrat qui le reconnu le premier dans la pénombre, accroché dans un filet de corde à deux mètres du sol.

-Inspecteur Dimock, tiens donc !

Lestrade était un peu surprit :

-Vous me suivez, maintenant ?

-Pas « Maintenant », inspecteur, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il fait le harceleur professionnel.

Le policier jeta au criminel un œil circonspect :

-Ce n'est pas comme ci vous aviez des leçons à lui donner en la matière.

Il regarda son subordonné, l'air désolé et secoua la tête. Il allait finir par oublier ce que voulait dire « Avoir une vie sociale normale »…

Il reposa les mains sur le mur et Dimock eut peur pour sa vie… Toutefois, il n'y eut qu'un déclic et le filet tomba durement à terre. Son prisonnier s'échappa le plus vite qu'il put et faillit tomber dans le canal dans sa précipitation. Autre déclic, le filet remonta lentement dans le plafond.

-Très bien, Dimock. Je suppose que si je vous dis de remonter maintenant, vous allez le faire, mais vous parlerez de ce que vous avez vu, et ça ne m'arrange pas… Vous venez donc avec nous.

Le détective regardait Moriarty et son air arrogant.

-Je vous ai déjà vu roder près du commissariat, vous… Vous êtes le fameux « Jim » !

-C'est bien sergent, on va pouvoir envisager de vous faire intégrer le primaire…

Lestrade hésitait entre l'amusement et l'horreur…

Il se dit simplement qu'il réfléchirait à ça plus tard.

Ils repartirent ainsi dans les couloirs, jusqu'à une grande salle de métro abandonné, un peu comme un amphithéâtre, pouvant contenir plus de 600 personnes. Elle était déjà aux trois quart pleines… De SDF, de mendiants, d'enfants dépenaillés… Quelques personnes normales étaient là, mais elles discutaient presque toutes joyeusement avec leurs voisins, ce qui supposait des liens plutôt forts…

De plus en plus intéressant.

Quand il les aperçut, un vieil homme à barbe grise se dirigea lestement vers eux :

-Tiens donc, vous voilà ! Bienvenu parmi nous !

Lestrade sourit et lui rendit son salut. Le vieil homme, surement un SDF aux vues de ses habit mités, se tourna ensuite vers Moriarty et Dimock.

-Qui sont-ils ?

L'inspecteur les considéra, critique, et se gratta la nuque…

-Des amis. Au moins des alliés, en tout cas. Mais seulement s'ils viennent seuls. S'ils ramènent des gens ici, où si vous voyez quelques unes de leurs connaissances dans le coin, vous les passez à l'effaceur…

Moriarty se renfrogna. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser le réseau souterrain de Londres à ses fins personnelles… Du moins, pas la partie la plus basse. Dimock, lui, s'inquiétait pour autre chose :

-L'effaceur ? !

Une expression sadique passa dans le regard du vieux SDF. Il s'approcha des deux intrus et dit d'une voix lugubre :

-Oui… L'effaceur… Et si vous avez de la chance, vous vous rappellerez de votre nom au réveil…

-Un hypnotiseur.

Moriarty avait mit ses mains dans ses poches, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, l'air d'un vieux renard sur le visage :

-Très bien jeune homme… On peut savoir votre nom ?

Le criminel allait répondre, sans faire le moins du monde attention quand Lestrade coupa court :

-Jim.

Déçu, l'autre se retourna vers l'inspecteur :

-On à le droit de lui donner des renseignement, à lui ? Comme à Sherlock Holmes ?

Le policier nia de la tête.

-Ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Moriarty, après avoir été content que Lestrade prononce son surnom, était en colère : il avait aussi amené Sherlock ici !

Devinant ce qui se cachait derrière le froncement de sourcil du génie, son compagnon lui glissa à l'oreille pendant qu'ils prenaient place dans les gradins :

-Sherlock n'est pas descendu, il sait juste que le réseau des SDF peut l'aider, mais ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg...

Dimock, lui, sentait bien qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, il faisait tâche… « Jim » était venu avec l'inspecteur Lestrade, et il avait l'air aussi intelligent –et insupportable- que Sherlock Holmes… Mais lui n'était qu'un flic de cartier… Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? ! Une chose était sur, il ne monterait plus jamais dans les Volkswagen noires des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce type, avec son parapluie, qui lui avait demandé de suivre Lestrade pour sa sécurité… d'une manière qu'il était strictement impossible de refuser… Il avait pourtant énormément de respect pour son supérieur… Il allait donc annoncer à ce type qu'il renonçait tout de suite ! Du moins, dès qu'il se serrait sortit de là. Ce qui pouvait bien ne pas arriver… Il sentit une vieille impression remonter en lui… Il n'aimait vraiment pas les lieux clos… Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule.

-Du calme, sergent.

Celui-ci protesta faiblement « inspecteur… » et tomba dans les bras de Lestrade qui l'allongea sur la banquette de béton.

Aussitôt Moriarty poussa un soupire de soulagement et d'exaspération :

-Comment ce type à t-il fait pour entrer dans la police ? Il est d'un banal…

-Je vous ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas le plus original des policiers non plus…

« Allons, inspecteur, ce n'est pas Dimock qui m'emmène dans les égouts à une ''réunion annuelle des sans abris !'' », se moqua le malfrat.

-Tout le monde à des secrets…

Le regard de Lestrade s'était perdu dans la contemplation du plafond, en forme de dôme.

Le criminel observa l'architecture de la salle. Outre sa forme d'amphy, elle s'ouvrait sur six Arches, disposée géométriquement et à égales distances les unes des autres. Sur le sol, en bas des énormes marches qui servait actuellement de siège, le sol était carrelé de grands carreaux noirs et blancs et les murs de blanc seulement. Une station de métro abandonnée parmi tant d'autres… Elle était éclairée par un grand lustre qui pendait au point culminant du dôme du plafond. Un ajout personnel, fait par les SDF, sans aucuns doutes.

Il arrivait toujours des gens par les différentes portes. Au dessus des arcades de chacune, il y avait un panneau blanc et bleu qui indiquait leurs finalités : différents cartiers de Londres. Les bords des arcades étaient bourrés d'autres panneaux, plus petits, cloués de manière désordonnée, qui indiquait les gares, les monuments, les ponts, les routes, les professions, même, des fois. (Un panneau indiquait un bon dentiste dans tel passage tandis qu'un autre ventait un pâtissier dans sa direction ! Un troisième indiquait carrément « Madame Irma, voyant extralucide », etc.) Il y en avait aussi des fantaisistes, comme « ici », « là », « Où ? », « quelque part »…

Moriarty replia ses jambes contre lui, passa ses bras autour et posa son menton sur ses genoux, dans une attitude typique de sociopathe.

Le vieil homme repassa vers eux et les regarda d'un œil critique.

-Voilà une bien belle bande…

Jim dans sa position quasi foetale, Lestrade, l'air embarrassé, et Dimock, allongé sur la marche géante.

-Je rejoins mon groupe, à tout à l'heure monsieur…

L'inspecteur hocha la tête et Moriarty attendit qu'il soit de l'autre côté pour demander :

-On fait quoi, exactement, ici ?

-Nous assistons à la réunion annuelle des quatre rois du monde d'en bas.

-Le monde d'en bas ? La « plèbe » ?

« Le Monde d'en bas »… ça ressemblait à un titre de conte pour enfant, le malfrat était vraiment intrigué.

Lestrade commença à lui expliquer.

-Il y a quatre rois, chacun a son royaume, qui regroupe une certaine catégorie de gens du « monde d'en bas ». Le premier Roi est celui de ce que Sherlock appelle le « réseaux des SDF ». Il ne connaît pas l'existence des autres, où du moins ne se doute pas qu'ils sont liés…

Actuellement, le second royaume, celui qui regroupe les prostituées en tous genres, hommes ou femmes, est actuellement dirigé par un homme, mais je crois que ça va changer, cette année.

« Le troisième royaume est celui des voleurs, des escrocs, des pic-pokets, des voyantes, des trafiquants, et cætera. Il a mauvaise réputation, mais ils communiquent beaucoup et aident souvent les sujets des autres royaumes. Je crois qu'en ce moment, c'est une reine qui est au pouvoir… Elle s'était fait représenter l'année dernière… »

Il restât silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Moriarty toussote.

-Vous aviez parlé de quatre royaumes, je n'en ai que trois pour le moment.

-Le quatrième royaume… Le quatrième royaume est celui des enfants perdus. C'est le seul auquel on reste attaché toute sa vie, volontairement ou non. On peut arriver à couper les ponts avec les autres, mais pas avec celui-là. Quand on a été un enfant perdu, on le reste toute sa vie.

…

« Les enfants perdus sont les gamins qui ont passé leur jeunesse dans les rues, à traîner dans les bas fonds de Londres, dans les égouts, ou les stations de métro désaffectées, comme ici. La plupart des sujets des autres rois sont des enfants perdus –il arrive d'ailleurs que certains appartiennent à tous les royaumes. »

-Et vous appartenez à cette classe là… Je vois. Mais il n'y a pas d'obligation de présence, n'est ce pas. Et vous n'allez pas aux habituelles réunions. Et je doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup, pourtant… Donc, vous êtes venu pour les quatre rois. Pour en coffrer un ? Non, ça n'a pas de rapport avec le travail… Ah !

Moriarty venait d'avoir une illumination. Le comportement des enfants, celui du vieux sans abri, …

-C'est vous. Vous êtes le roi des enfants perdu.

Lestrade hocha la tête et sourit un peu.

-Vous êtes très fort..

-C'était enfantin. Mais les rois ne sont en place que pour un an ?

Il voulait tout savoir de ce nouveau monde, malgré l'interdiction de l'inspecteur, il pourrait toujours s'en servir… Et aussi pour en savoir plus sur cet homme aux cheveux gris qui restait étrange pour lui.

-Disons que tous les ans, les sujets d'un royaume désignent des représentant –ce sont eux qui sont présents aujourd'hui- pour jugé si le roi de l'an passé était suffisamment bon pour qu'il soit gardé une année de plus. Sinon, on élit un sujet du royaume par vote arbitraire, le plus digne de la place devient roi. Personnellement, je suis « en poste » depuis 17 ans… Au début, je n'étais même pas au courant. (Il s'arrêta une minute et se gratta la nuque.) C'est comme avec vous, j'ai du mal à comprendre le « pourquoi moi ? »…

-Pourquoi pas vous ? (Lestrade haussa un sourcil interrogateur.) Au début, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. « Je vais voir à quoi il ressemble vue de près et le tester. »

-J'ai réussit le test ?

-Avec brio… Vous êtes trop calme.

Le policier rit franchement, leurs attirant les regards étonnés de leurs voisins.

-Je suis juste philosophe. Un jour, vous en aurez assez de moi, et ce jour là, je ne pourrais rien faire. C'est pour ça que je ne peux plus être roi, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

-Vous ne pouvez plus être roi à cause de moi ?

-Oui. Il est dans l'ordre des choses que vous vous lasserez de moi, vraisemblablement avant l'année prochaine. Osez dire le contraire.

Moriarty fit la moue, il était instable émotionnellement, il ne pouvait rien prévoir, mais c'était probable.

-Donc, je serais possiblement mort d'ici Novembre prochain, et on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le Monde d'en bas sans Roi principal.

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle entière, toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient, affolées, navrées, en colère, dans la plus complète incompréhension. Ils n'avaient pas tout entendu, et retenu seulement la mort de leur roi. Le vieil homme se précipita sur le Roi :

-Vous êtes malade ? C'est très grave ?

-En quelque sorte. Un sympathique parasite me hante…

Il regardait malicieusement le criminel consultant qui fronçait les sourcils. Cet homme… était bien trop incroyable.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas mourir comme ça ! Vous avez toujours été en bonne santé, et il n'y a personne de mieux !

-Ce n'est pas un problème de santé, coupa Lestrade. Ça vient de là.

Du pouce, il pointait son cœur.

-Et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de mourir comme tout le monde, moi aussi !

Il fronçait les sourcils, sévère. A cet instant, il était vraiment royal. Qu'elle ironie que ce soit au moment où il revendiquait sa mort…

-Quand à quelqu'un de mieux que moi… Ma sœur à les qualités requises et plus encore, voyez pendant un an. Sinon élisez un des enfants.

Le vieil homme ne voyait plus rien à dire, il regardait l'inspecteur, désemparé.

-Allons, ce n'est pas si triste, vous vous en remettrez.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, trop consterné. Moriarty, lui était gêné. Il n'avait même pas encore pensé à ça, lui ! Il aurait bien finit par y arriver, mais pas maintenant ! Ça le dérangeait que quelqu'un reste avec lui en sachant qu'il en mourrait…

Il se rappela que Lestrade n'avait jamais vraiment eut le choix. Mais il ne s'était jamais révolté…

-Mais si tout le monde est arrivé, nous pouvons commencer, non ?

Lestrade voulait changer de sujet. Ça ne l'enchantait pas, il y pensait le moins possible. Il allait vraiment laisser beaucoup de choses en plan.

Le vieil homme partit et l'assemblé se retourna vers le centre de la pièce, perturbée. Moriarty se reprocha de l'inspecteur et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ne parlez plus de votre mort comme ça, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Vous trouvez ? Si vous voulez…

Le malfrat hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Si l'inspecteur mourrait, se serrait entièrement de sa faute, c'est lui qui l'aurait tué. C'était un _crime_. Et c'était la première fois qu'il le ressentait comme tel. Il soupira, se redressa, se concentra.

La réunion passa, les trois premiers rois passèrent, et, conformément aux prévisions de Lestrade, celui du deuxième royaume fut remplacé par une demoiselle aux ongles noirs.

Vint enfin le tour du roi des enfants perdu. Qui fut abrégé de façon remarquable par le policier :

-Tout à été dit, demandez aux vieux Smith pour les précisions.

Il attrapa la main de Moriarty, et tacha de réveiller Dimock qui arriva à ce mettre debout avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Ils allaient quitter la salle par l'une des portes quand une voix féminine retendit :

-Attends !

C'était une jeune femme blonde, discrètement maquillée, en tailleurs gris perle, qui venait de crier ces mots.

-Peut on savoir qui va te tuer, puisque c'est la seule manière envisageable dont tu peux mourir ?

-Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, madame…

Lestrade souriait, il leva sa main qui tenait toujours celle de Jim.

-Voici la personne qui me tuera. Je vous présente James Moriarty, votre supérieur absolu, dans votre matière de prédilection, je crois. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m' ... Nous excuser.

La reine du troisième royaume resta plantée sur place, estomaquée. Moriarty… Le Moriarty ?

L'un de ses gardes du corps s'approcha et lui demanda à l'oreille s'il fallait les suivre.

-Surtout pas ! Ce type est le diable en personne…

Elle frissonnait. Le regard que lui avait lancé l'homme brun, de derrière Lestrade lui avait glacé le sang. Il se souviendrait d'elle, elle n'était plus en sécurité.

.

**O*-'_'-*O**

.

Les trois hommes sortirent des égouts par une autres ruelle que celle d'où ils étaient venus.

Moriarty et Lestrade raccompagnèrent Dimock chez lui et rentrèrent enfin dans l'appartement de l'inspecteur.

Aussitôt, Moriarty explosa :

-Qu'est ce qui vous à prit de leur donner mon nom ? !

-Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de venir me voir un soir de septembre ?

-Que…

-Considérez ça comme une vengeance. Si je meurs, ils sauront de qui ça vient, et tôt ou tard, ils chercherons à vous faire du tors.

-Et ça vous fait plaisir ? !

-Un peu. J'espère au moins que comme ça, vous vous souviendrez de moi…

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas en parler comme ça…

Moriarty avait traversé le salon et entourait l'inspecteur surprit de ses bras. Il n'avait pas oublié que même s'il était un problème, l'inspecteur Lestrade avait montré son cœur en parlant de lui.

Le soir était tombé, il ne tarda pas à partir, laissant au policier une impression étrange.

.

.

.

.

.

._That's all, folks ! )_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, j'espère que ceci vous à plus…<strong>

**Une petite review ? C'est après tout la seule récompense que nous avons, nous, les auteurs clandestins…**


	10. Chapter 8 : La mort pour un baiser

**Bien, voici le huitième chapitre au sujet de nos deux tourtereaux… Plus dégoulinant de guimauve, tu meurs. Merci comme d'habitude aux revieweuses, puisque je n'ai vu aucun élément masculin parmi les poseurs de messages…**

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**_Vive les carottes râpés :_**** Moi je travaille avec Jimmy, vois tu… Et puis comme tu es totalement dépendante de ma fic, et donc de moi, ce n'est pas très grave. Si tu chantonnes… Tous à vos parapluies ! Quand aux revieweuses que tu ramène : J'ai vu ça… Mais continue quand même ^^**

**_Mooka :_**** Une review par chapitre, merci ! Pour le Lestrade OOC… Moi je trouvais que je m'améliorais, vers la fin… Mais comme on ne sait quasiment rien de lui… Et où je vais chercher tout ça ? Bah, dans les méandres de ma folie, pourquoi ?**

**_Logan : _****Mais oui ça finit bien. Dans la rue, carrément ? ! Pour le WD… Sifflote innocemment en regardant Eiffel et Jessica… Peter pan ?**

**_Nellium : _****Comment ça sceptique ? ! Tu vas voir comment je m'y prends ! Merci pour ta review quand même^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre huit : Baiser et chute.<strong>

.

.

.

Il fallait si attendre, la nouvelle disparition de l'inspecteur des écrans de Mycroft Holmes, qui plus est en compagnie de James Moriarty, amena la VolksWagen noire et Anthea sur le chemin de l'appartement du policier.

Un nouveau parking, une nouvelle chaise… Mais le même chef des services secrets anglais.

-Bonsoir inspecteur… Asseyez vous…

Sourire crispé de Mycroft.

Lestrade se rappelait une remarque de Sherlock à propos de la dentition de son frère… Une nouvelle carie ?

-Je vous en prie, asseyez **vous**, votre parapluie va finir par casser…

Contrarié par la remarque, le grand frère du seul détective consultant au monde se remit sur ses deux pieds et commença à jouer avec l'instrument.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Pour faire des promenades en voitures gratuites et visiter les parkings de Londres ?

Mycroft regarda l'inspecteur qui avait l'air tout à fait sérieux et leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Non, pourquoi ?

Les génies avaient du mal avec l'humour. Bon…

-Oubliez. Vous vouliez me voir parce que j'ai disparu il y a six jours ?

-Oui, en effet, se reprit l'agent du gouvernement.

-Je ne vous avais pas dit que ça ne vous regardait pas ? (Le ton était doux malgré le reproche.) De plus votre frère n'était pas concerné, vous avez dû le deviner…

-Ce n'est pas pour mon frère que je m'inquiète, précisa Mycroft, c'est pour vous.

-Allons bon. C'est nouveau ça …

-Ça vous dérange ?

Il semblait aussi inquiet à cette idée, et Lestrade se dépêcha de le démentir.

-Non, c'est juste étrange…

-Vous savez que votre vie est en danger ?

-Oh oui…

Il n'aimait pas cette idée, il lui donnait le cafard, mais il lui fallait l'admettre : il allait mourir. Bientôt. C'était inévitable. Il avait l'air si maussade que le grand frère de Sherlock, comme son frangin un mois plus tôt, se pencha sur la bouche de l'inspecteur et y déposa délicatement la sienne.

Il s'attendait à une résistance, au fameux crochet qui avait déjà expédié son petit frère au sol, mais rien ne vint. Lestrade était fatigué, il se laissa faire, et y prit même un certain plaisir : Mycroft embrassait mieux que Sherlock, pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger… Et puis il ne voulait pas refuser le peu de tendresse qui lui était offert maintenant, il n'en avait pas la force.

Et il savait qui il allait trouver ce soir dans son salon… Il eut un sourire qui troubla Mycroft et le fit rompre le baiser.

-Vous ne réagissez jamais comme je le prévois…

-C'est un mal ou un bien, s'informa l'inspecteur ?

Mycroft haussa les épaules.

-Vous ne me direz pas où vous êtes allé ?

-Vous pouvez le deviner sans mal…

-Dans la rue ou vous avez disparu, il n'y avait personne que vous soyez susceptible d'être entré, et vous ne possédez pas de pouvoir de téléportation à ma connaissance…

-Je vous fais confiance, vous trouverez d'ici la fin de la semaine. Au pire, demandez à Sherlock.

Soupir éloquent de l'agent britannique : il n'aurait pas l'information… Mais l'inspecteur n'avait plus l'air si triste qu'avant, alors…

-Vous me raccompagnez ?

-Non, répondit machinalement le chef du MI6, j'ai du travail… Passez une bonne soirée, inspecteur …

-Bonne soirée Mycroft. Et arrêtez de vous faire du souci pour tout le monde, vous aurez des rides prématurément…

Lestrade s'inclina et se dirigea vers la Volkswagen qui le ramena chez lui.

Où il y avait … Moriarty, juste comme prévu. Il s'étonna un instant : depuis quand c'était lui qui prévoyait ?

Toujours est-il que le génie fronçait les sourcils et grinçait dangereusement :

-Bonsoir inspecteur …

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

En un instant, Moriarty paru désarmé. C'était toujours –et même de plus en plus- douloureux que l'inspecteur ne l'accueille jamais gentiment.

Il se recroquevilla un peu dans son fauteuil, avec ce sourire qui disait « touché… »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Lestrade le laissa, sans le savoir au bord des larmes et alla faire du thé.

Lorsqu'il revint, Moriarty avait retrouvé sa contenance, même si la douleur restait là. Il demanda, sarcastique :

-C'était agréable, au moins ?

-Assez, oui.

Aïe.

-Du thé ?

Le criminel consultant hocha faiblement la tête et Lestrade lui tendit une tasse.

Il regarda l'inspecteur boire à son mug quelques minutes.

Lui, il avait une petite tasse blanche et or, l'inspecteur ne lui avait jamais donné un simple _mug_. Et cette tasse était la même depuis le début. Avait-il une tasse attitrée ou était-ce celle qui servait habituellement pour les invités ou les étrangers ? Cela importait peu au final.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Lestrade. Il prit appuie sur le dossier du fauteuil et rapprocha son visage de celui de l'inspecteur, murmurant :

-Il est injuste que tout le monde puisse vous embrasser sauf moi, non ?

Il joint le geste à la parole.

Jim embrassait mieux que Mycroft, mieux que John, mieux que Sherlock.

Cela avait peut-être avoir avec le type de baiser… Sherlock l'avait embrassé par revanche, lui-même avait embrassé le toubib pour voir, sans réels sentiments. Mycroft l'avait fait avec tendresse, ou compassion et Jim le faisait ...avec passion.

Cependant, lorsque le génie introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de l'inspecteur, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'être choqué… Pourtant, il se laissa faire, ce n'était pas si… En fait, c'était très plaisant.

Finalement, Moriarty recula. Il sourit :

-Je vous interdis de vous laisser embrasser par un autre ! D'ailleurs, je vous défend d'embrasser qui que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas très fair-play, lâcha Lestrade en reprenant son souffle.

-A vrai dire, ça m'est égal. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je vous le rappelle. Et si quelqu'un vous embrasse, il saute. Dans tous les sens du terme.

L'inspecteur était un peu halluciné, il leva les yeux au plafond et réfléchit. Il finit par objecter :

-Mais si c'est une femme ? Je ne peux pas faire à une femme ce que je fais à Sherlock.

-D'accords, je l'empoissonnerais plus tard.

-Vous êtes impossible. Et quand est-ce que vous allez m'interdire de sortir ?

Moriarty resta silencieux. C'est vrai que s'il continuait ainsi, ça ne tarderait pas… Il se renfrogna :

-Vous êtes à moi.

Lestrade secoua la tête, en souriant doucement. Il cru un instant que le génie allait se mettre à bouder et il changea de sujet.

-Vous restez ce soir ?

-Non, j'ai du travail.

L'inspecteur soupira. Les génies ne savaient pas s'arrêter : c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait ces mots aujourd'hui, il devait être écrit quelque part qu'il passerait sa soirée seul.

-Passez moi un livre avant de retourner martyriser les braves gens.

Le criminel consultant se leva malgré le « martyriser » et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, derrière son fauteuil.

Il y avait un peu de tout, romans, nouvelles, poésie, théâtre, essais, policiers –peu-, romantiques, science fiction, historiques, littéraires, médical, philosophique, fantastique, héroïque… Etc. Et Moriarty était perplexe. Que pouvait-il bien donner à lire à l'inspecteur ?

Pas un livre tragique, il ne voulait pas le déprimer, pas un policier, puisqu'il n'aimait pas mélanger travail et maison, … Un romantique serrait malvenu de sa part, un comique aussi…

Il élimina ainsi rapidement toute la bibliothèque et se retourna vers son hôte, piteux.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez lire ?

La question fit rire le policier fatigué. Il se leva, passa derrière le bandit qui n'avait pas bougé et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

Le contact avec l'inspecteur fit frissonner le génie et le déstabilisa plus que la perte de la vue et les trois tours qu'il fit sur lui-même dans ses bras.

Les mains toujours posées sur les paupières du criminel consultant, Lestrade lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-Vous réfléchissez trop. Allez-y, prenez-en un, je le lirais, quel qu'il soit.

Moriarty attrapa un ouvrage en tâtonnant dans les rayons en face de lui. Les mains de l'inspecteur s'envolèrent et se saisirent du volume.

-Bien ! Je ne l'avais pas lu depuis longtemps, celui-ci.

Oscar Wilde, _Contes et récits_. Tous genres confondus. Tant mieux.

Lestrade s'assit et ouvrit le livre à la première page.

-Vous lisez la préface ?

-Toujours la deuxième fois, répondit-il machinalement, déjà plongé dans les mots.

Moriarty hocha la tête pour lui-même, hésitant à partir. Il sentait toujours la caresse des paumes chaude de l'inspecteur sur ses yeux et son visage. S'il partait maintenant, il serait frustré tout le reste de la semaine… S'il restait… Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui se passerait s'il restait.

L'inspecteur pouvait le mettre à la porte comme un vulgaire malpropre, répondre à ses avances au contraire, ou bien se laisser faire en restant neutre comme d'habitude.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. C'est un principe simple et vrai.

-Je reste.

Lestrade leva le nez de son livre et un sourcil étonné.

-Ça fait toujours autant de temps de paix pour le monde… Et un peu de compagnie pour moi...

Le malfrat repassa du bon côté du fauteuil et se rassit en souriant avec son habituelle insolence.

-Vous savez, je n'ai pas toujours été le « grand méchant loup »…

-Ah bon ? !

Le criminel regarda avec agacement l'air franchement amusé de Lestrade. Il se retint de tirer la langue et se reprit.

-J'ai enseigné pendant trois ans et demis dans une grande université avant de me mettre complètement à mon métier actuel.

-Quelle matière, s'intéressa l'inspecteur ?

-Les mathématiques. Eh oui, le crime ne s'enseigne pas dans les écoles…

Lestrade leva les yeux au plafond une demi seconde et les rabaissa sur son vis-à-vis en déclarant solennellement :

-La science à perdu beaucoup ! … Mais au fait, qu'est ce que vous lisez habituellement ?

Moriarty grimaça :

-Je n'ai pas le temps de lire.

-Et vous prenez quand même celui de venir me voir ?

Lestrade était à la fois ironique et incrédule.

-C'est différent. Vous êtes plus reposant qu'un livre.

-Vous me flattez… En quoi ?

Le génie croisa ses doigts et posa son menton dessus.

-J'arrive toujours à deviner la fin d'un livre à la troisième page, au mot près. Ce n'est pas amusant. Avec vous, je me contente d'attendre et de voir ce qu'il va arriver, jusqu'à la fin. Pour le moment.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore décidée ?

Moriarty fronça les sourcils en repensant au fait que l'inspecteur parlait de "fin" en terme de « mort ». Il répondit avec peut-être plus de force qu'il n'aurait dû :

-Non !

-Ça vous énerve ?

Le policier parlait bas, comme un peu inquiet.

-Non. Ce qui m'agace, c'est que vous ayez prévu d'en finir alors que rien n'a commencé.

Lestrade éclata d'un rire franc. Entre deux sursauts, il avoua que ça le soulageait un peu. Depuis qu'il y avait réfléchit, cette idée de mourir prématurément l'avait un peu trop torturé, malgré sa résignation naturelle. Il se calma et se pencha sur le fauteuil de Moriarty, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Merci.

Il se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant d'aise. Même avant de connaître le génie, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rit.

Moriarty était de plus en plus déstabilisé. L'endroit ou l'inspecteur avait touché sa tête était anormalement chaud et son cœur battait très vite, trop vite...

Tel le maître du bluff qu'il était, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se reprit. Il alla jusqu'à demander, l'air gourmand :

-Un baiser ?

-Vous venez de m'interdire d'embrasser **qui que ce soit**, rappela Lestrade, joueur.

Froncement de sourcil.

-Sauf moi. Bien sur. C'était sous-entendu.

Il allait accepter ? Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Et pourtant…

-Soit.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il allait protester que c'était pour jouer –il ne se sentait pas prêt- mais Lestrade était déjà agenouillé devant lui.

Le dos et le regard droit, les cheveux gris où se reflétait la lumière pâlotte des petites lampes disséminées dans la pièce et le rougeoiement du feu, sa chemise blanche froissée, son pantalon noir impeccable, ses épaules de boxeur qui sait encaisser les coups et les rendre… Avoir un tel homme à ses pieds avait de quoi donner des frissons.

L'inspecteur tendit sa main et alla frôler la joue du sociopathe. Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres et Moriarty se sentit fondre comme du chocolat au soleil. La main passa sur sa nuque et rapprocha son visage de celui de son hôte qui le prit à deux mains cette fois et donna au génie le plus formidable baiser qu'il ait jamais reçut.

.

Dès qu'il sentit la pression se relâcher un peu, Moriarty se leva brusquement et, plantant Lestrade dans le salon, il prit la fuite, une main sur la bouche.

Il avait faillit craquer.

Il avait faillit penser qu'il abandonnerait tout pour _ça_, pour l'inspecteur.

Il était au bord du gouffre, il ne manquait plus qu'un seul pas pour y tomber. Et s'y écraser.

Il venait d'arriver à la même conclusion que Lestrade. Il y avait une seule issue à leur relation : la mort. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête.

Il aperçut une fontaine et s'y dirigea à grand pas pour passer sa tête sous le rideau d'eau.

Envolé le flegme et l'arrogance, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et s'était brûlé les doigts, il espérait seulement que cette brûlure pouvait guérir : il ne pouvait rester avec l'inspecteur que s'il n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

Il réfléchit un instant et eut un sourire ironique en se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit un soir à Sherlock, dans une piscine. « Je vais te brûler, te carboniser. Tout entier. » Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, à l'époque !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et essuya son visage dans un pan de son manteau, grimaçant au contact rêche du tissu.

_Téléphone._

_Message._

_Moran._

_Envoyé._

_Poche._

_Ciel._

Il était beau ce soir. Dégagé mais d'un bleu très sombre. Il ferma un ou deux boutons de son manteau et glissa les mains dans ses poches en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bassin. Ses réflexions se poursuivaient.

Tuer Lestrade, mourir avec lui, mourir sans lui, vivre tous les deux ?

Mourir seul était hors de question. Mourir ensemble… Non. Pas de romantisme entre eux. C'était donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Tuer Lestrade. Et vivre sans lui. Perspective extrêmement douloureuse, mais…

Il avait eut raison une semaine plus tôt. Il se sentait coupable, responsable. Concerné.

Il se sentait comme un adulte qui a déjà trente et un ans derrière lui, et non comme un gamin qui en a encore soixante de bonne vie devant lui. Ça revenait au même, et c'était pourtant si différent…

.

Moran ne tarda pas. Il ramena son employeur sombre et pensif comme jamais il ne l'avait été chez lui, et resta même avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne referait pas de bêtises. Il semblait que finalement son patron ait perdu le contrôle de la situation avec l'inspecteur Lestrade, il l'avait pourtant mis en garde. Mais cette victoire sur le génie de son patron n'avait rien de réjouissant.

.

Lestrade, lui, n'avait pas tout saisit, en pauvre et simple mortel qu'il était et le départ précipité de son « visiteur du soir » troublé le désolait. Pourvu qu'il revienne dans la semaine… Ou même plus tard, tant qu'il revenait.

Il venait tout juste d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, ce serait triste d'en finir déjà.

.

.

.µ.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, du calme les filles. <strong>

**Je vous ai promis une jolie fin, non ? **

**Une petite review quand même ? **

**Ah, faites le avant de lire le bonus, ça vaut mieux…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 1, chapitre 8 : En parlant de compte de fée…<strong>

*En coulisse :*

L -Mais au fait, vous avez dit que vous étiez le « grand méchant loup », les autres, Mycroft, Sherlock et le toubib, ils sont quoi ?

M -LES TROIS PETITS COCHONS !

L –Direct…?

M –Et dans tous les sens du terme… Mycroft viole les inspecteurs de police dans les parkings, Sherlock fait des « cochonneries » sur les tapis de ces mêmes inspecteurs de police, avec son animal de compagnie, en plus…

L -Sympa… Et moi je suis quoi ? La mère-grand ?

M –Celle qui se fait manger par le loup, vous voulez dire ? _*regarde l'inspecteur l'air sadique et gourmand*_ Dans tous les sens du terme « manger », bien sur…

.

**_*Une droite de Lestrade plus tard :*_**

.

S_ *perplexe*_ : Qu'est ce que Moriarty fait par terre ?

J – Il va bien ?

My _*s'agenouille devant le corps inconscient et sort un feutre noir*_ -On a qu'a en profiter pour s'amuser un peu… _*s'apprête à barbouiller Moriarty qui se redresse brusquement : *_AAAAAhhh ! _*tombe dans les pommes.*_

M – Mangeeeerrrr…

J –Un ZOMBIE ! ! !

M - _*cours après le toubib*_ MAAANNNGEERRR…

S –EEEHH ! Il est à moi !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur s'excuse. <strong>

**Pardon.**

**Review ?**


	11. Chapter 9 : La seule issue, ou pas

**On dirait que j'ai lancé une mode de GLXJM, c'est… chouette ! :D **

**.**

**Voilà... Je m'excuse d'avance pour le contenu, ne me maudissez pas trop fort. Je vous avoue que j'ai _presque_ pleuré en écrivant la fin, j'espère que vous n'en arriverez pas là… C'était surement dû au fond sonore.**

**Ah, et non, je n'ai jamais menti ! Mais tout dépends de ce que l'on appelle fin« triste » ou pas… :p ;) Si ça ce trouve, je vous fais marcher depuis le début pour finir dans la tombe, six pieds sous terre avec l'un des deux qui reste seul, tout seul dans le big-bad-world... Mais nooon...Quoique...**

**.**

**Reply aux anonymes :**

**_Elodie :_**** Je vous ferais aimer n'importe quel pairing, de toute façon… :) Merci pour tous ces compliments, essaye de reviewer aussi celui là, ça me ferais très plaisir ^^**

**_Taco :_**** Comme c'est moi qui ait lancé le truc, ça me flatte que tu sois fan ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas, mon coeur est aussi traumatisé que toi, pour autant que j'en ai un... ça finira bien.**

**_Mais où sont passé mes carottes et mes ombres ?_**

**Voili voilou, bonne lecture, ne faites pas trop de bruit… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre neuf : La seule issue… Ou peut-être pas.**

.

.

.

La dernière visite de Moriarty chez l'inspecteur remontait à un mois et quelques, c'était donc le 23 décembre au soir, aujourd'hui.

Dans un fauteuil de cuir design de son propre appartement, l'unique criminel consultant au monde réfléchissait. Ou plutôt ruminait.

Il s'était passé énormément de choses depuis, mais elles avaient si peu d'importance… Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables dans sa tête dès que l'imposante quantité de travail qu'il s'imposait à lui-même lui en laissait le temps, mais il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion.

En désespoir de cause, ce soir là il se tourna vers le colonel Moran qui lisait les journaux silencieusement et soupira :

-Très bien. Colonel, vous êtes en possession de toutes les données de mon problème, qu'en pensez vous ?

L'appelé dévisagea son patron un moment et finit par dire prudemment :

-Ça dépend du point de vue…

-Explicitez.

-Et bien… (Il hésita un long moment et se lança enfin.) Si vous étiez le même homme qu'il y a six mois, votre relation avec l'inspecteur ne poserait aucun problème, n'est ce pas… Vous le tueriez dès que vous vous ennuieriez ou dès que vous en auriez envie. Car il ne faut pas laissez de traces, bien sur. Maintenant, avez-vous envie de tuer l'inspecteur Lestrade ou vous ennuieriez vous ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Et pourtant vous allez le faire, car vous n'êtes plus le même qu'il y a six mois, c'est indiscutable, et je suppose que vous vous en étiez rendu compte. Vous voulez vous libérer de l'emprise qu'il a sur vous. Cependant, il n'est pas au courant de ce pouvoir, et même s'il l'était, je ne crois pas qu'il l'utiliserait pour vous faire stopper vos activités ou autres. C'est un problème totalement personnel, vous ne… En fait vous ne supportez simplement pas le changement qui est en train de s'opérer en vous et le fait que vous ayez des émotions comme n'importe quel humain qui se respecte.

Il s'attendait à un éclat de colère, une menace glaciale, un rire ironique, un petit point rouge, ce qu'il avait dit impliquait énormément de chose désagréable pour quelqu'un comme son boss. Mais non. Rien. Un soupir seulement, encore un.

Moriarty se roula en boule dans sa robe de chambre et tomba de côté sur son divan, les sourcils froncés.

Moran avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus fuir ce problème plus longtemps.

Plus il passait du temps loin de l'inspecteur plus il avait envie de le revoir, la courbe de l'attraction de l'inspecteur sur lui en fonction du degré d'éloignement ressemblait à une exponentielle... Ou à une parabole. Alors peut-être que s'il **savait** qu'il ne pourrait pas le revoir, il arriverait à se détacher de lui…

Il grogna.

Sherlock pouvait rester avec Johnny-boy sans problème, lui !

Il eut une pensée légère pour Mycroft, qui n'avait personne… Bah, il lui rendrait peut-être visite, après ça. Après s'être fait détesté de lui, venir le voir et le torturer psychologiquement… Hum, c'était délicieusement pervers, tout lui, ça.

Autre grimace.

Pour le moment, la personne qu'il torturait psychologiquement, c'était lui-même ! Tout d'abord en résistant à la tentation de voir le si intéressant policier de ses rêves depuis plus d'un mois, et ensuite en projetant de supprimer cet intérêt-ci au monde.

A quoi ressemblerait le monde quand il n'y aurait plus d'inspecteur Lestrade ?

A tous les coups, Mycroft et Sherlock mettraient toutes leurs énergies dans sa capture, finit la « paix » que l'inspecteur avait réussit à installer.

Sherlock ne répondrait plus à ses mails avec désinvolture, Mycroft quintuplerait le niveau de défense de tout ce qu'il pouvait contrôler, et ils le haïraient pour de bon.

Il ne pourrait même plus aller faire un tour chez l'inspecteur, dans ce lieu si paisible, si hors du temps qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier que sa passion favorite était de faire du mal aux gens, là bas.

Et l'inspecteur. Les lèvres de l'inspecteur, ses cheveux, sa voix, ses bras, ses mains, son corps tout entier, son sourire, son calme irrationnel… Il n'aurait plus tout ça.

Plus de refuge secret reposant, rien que lui et le « grand-méchant-monde ». Et tous ses ennemis. Il y en avait tellement… Inutile de les compter, même s'il savait leur nombre exact. Il devrait en rajouter trois de plus, et pas des moindres… Ils allaient reprendre la guerre. Une guerre sans pitié, sans merci. Car il avait besoin de ça. C'était de ça dont il avait toujours vécu depuis… Si longtemps.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre autrement.

Il en dépendait plus que de l'inspecteur, avec pour meilleures preuve qu'il avait très bien réussit à vivre sans l'inspecteur, et sans se poser de questions, surtout !

Sans se demander s'il avait malgré tout un cœur, s'il n'était pas déjà définitivement dépendant de cette nouvelle drogue, si le monde entier et toute sa perversion ne valait pas moins qu'une vie passée dans les bras d'un policier fatigué, résigné et désespérément seul de Londres.

Porte de sortie.

« Seul ».

Lui aussi était seul, personne ne le regretterait vraiment s'il mourrait. C'était pareil pour l'inspecteur. Tout le monde avait quelqu'un qui comptait plus, de plus important que lui malgré toute l'attention qu'ils pourraient lui porter.

Lui, Moriarty, était le seul pour qui l'inspecteur comptait plus que tout.

Ce qui lui donnait le droit de le tuer.

Parce que personne ne regretterait plus cet acte que lui, personne n'en souffrirait plus.

.

Il enfonça sa tête dans le creux de l'accoudoir et sombra dans le sommeil, épuisé par trois ou quatre nuits blanches, comme d'habitude.

.

**(;x;)OwO(;x;)**

.

_24 Décembre, 22 heures et demie._

.

Lestrade était sagement assit avec un livre dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à l'entrée, les pieds sur la table basse devant la cheminée, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Il savait qui venait, il avait attendu ce moment depuis un mois –Oh oui…-, mais il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

-Bonsoir inspecteur.

Des mots qui n'attendaient pas de réponse, le canon d'une arme braquée sur lui.

-Vous avez finit par décider, constata t-il calmement.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

-Bien sur que si. Mais vous ne voulez pas les voir. ... Ce n'est pas très grave, je m'y attendais. Mais pas ici. Je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas tacher mes meubles avec du sang. (Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il tendit une main vers le génie.) Le carrelage se nettoie mieux. Allez, venez.

Ce dernier mot était dit avec tellement de douceur que le criminel consultant faillit tout abandonner et aller se jeter dans les bras du policier. Il ne le fit pas. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec cette relation, cette plaisanterie qui avait trop dégénéré à son goût.

Dans la salle d'eau, l'inspecteur s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et Moriarty sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là et qu'il tira devant son hôte.

Ils se firent face un long moment, muets.

_Onze heures sonnèrent … _

Finalement, Lestrade demanda :

-Vous irez mieux après ?

-Tout de suite après ? Il est probable que non.

-Et à long terme ?

-Peut-être que oui. Sûrement.

-Vous me tuez sur des suppositions ? Merci…

-Si je vous tue, je serrai de nouveau libre et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Le ton était neutre, les yeux vides, et l'inspecteur n'aimait pas ça. Il allait mourir, bon sang ! Il méritait bien un sourire, une lueur dans ce regard marron ! Pour faire réagir le génie, il envisagea à haute voix :

-Il est préférable d'être enchaîné à une personne vivante ou à un fantôme et aux regrets qui l'accompagnent ?

Moriarty fronça les sourcils. Il y avait pensé, il avait déjà pesé le pour et le contre. Une personne vivante représentait pour lui une plus grande menace qu'un souvenir. Mais un souvenir pouvait devenir une obsession… Mais Lestrade reprenait.

-Bon… En mourant je vous rends libre, pour ce que j'en ai compris, ce sera votre cadeau de noël. … J'ai droit à une dernière tasse de thé ?

Ah ! Il aurait juré voire la lueur désirée passer dans le regard terne.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Vous me la feriez ?

Regard dédaigneux et tourmenté à la fois...

.

_Onze heures et quart._

_._

_Onze heures et demie. _

.

Ils étaient retournés dans la salle de bain et buvaient la fin de leurs thés en silence.

Jim pensa qu'il ne saurait jamais au sujet des tasses, finalement. Il ne saurait jamais non plus pour tout un tas de questions. _Je vous plais ?_ Celle là aussi était restée en suspens.

.

Ils avaient passés un accord muet : Lestrade mourrait à minuit précise, d'une balle dans le cœur.

Celui-ci soupira rêveusement, les coudes sur les cuisses:

-Nous ne pouvons donc vraiment pas nous séparer et aller chacun de notre côté comme si de rien ne s'était passé ?

Moriarty ne répondit pas. Il avait bien entendu, mais la question n'appelait pas de réponse, et pour l'instant, l'étau qui enserrait son cœur lui faisait se demander s'il ne faisait pas juste une énorme connerie.

.

_Minuit moins le quart._ L'inspecteur débarrassa leurs deux tasses et revint.

_._

_Minuit moins dix._ Il arma le révolver et regardant l'inspecteur qui hocha la tête. Il se contemplèrent l'un l'autre encore, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

.

_Minuit moins cinq._ Lestrade s'avança doucement vers Moriarty et effleura ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser.

-Adieu. Et merci. Joyeux noël Jim…

Le premier coup de minuit retenti, il ferma les yeux et se recula, attendant le coup de feu.

_._

_Deuxième coup._ Il entendit le criminel consultant enlever le cran de sécurité.

_Troisième, quatrième coups._ Mise en place du revolver, sa poitrine dans le viseur.

_Cinquième coup. _Moriarty prenait le temps de viser juste, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire le travail lui-même…

_Sixième coup._ Lestrade sourit une dernière fois. Il était vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire plus que ça pour lui… Il aurait tellement aimé, pourtant.

_Septième, huitième coups._ On entendait les feux d'artifices qui résonnaient déjà dehors. On fêtait sa mort, c'en était presque comique… Moins tragique au moins.

_Neuvième coup. _

-Joyeux noël, inspecteur.

_Dixième coup. _Courant d'air.

_Onzième coup. _La porte qui claque.

_Douzième coup. _Lestrade rouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Il se laissa glisser au bas de sa baignoire, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il posa sa tête sur son bras, toujours crispé au rebord en émail, et sourit en même temps que vinrent les larmes. Le choc sans doute. Il aurait eut droit à une couverture orange s'il y avait seulement eut quelqu'un pour la lui mettre. _Joyeux noël inspecteur._

Oh, Bon Dieu …

.

***¤nO-I_I-On¤***

.

_Une heure moins vingt._

Moriarty était rentré.

_Nous ne pouvons donc pas nous séparer et partir simplement chacun de notre côté ?_

D'accord, il allait essayer.

.

Dehors, le ciel pleuvait des étoiles de toutes les couleurs.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. <strong>

**Nooon, je plaisante : )**

**Combien d'entre vous ont crié « OUI TU FAIS UNE CONNERIE, ARRÊTE ÇA ! » Au moment ou Moriarty se pose la question ? **

**.**

**Ma chère Glassgow, voici donc l'une des solutions possible : ils partent chacun de leur côté. Tu dois l'avoir vu, mais tu l'as surement rejeté, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, parce qu'au final, ça ne marche pas…**

**.**

**Comme ce chapitre est court et qu'il a une énorme portée dramatique je mettrais ses bonus dans le suivant. **

**.**

**Review ? Allez, en échange d'une fin jolie, guimauve comme tout,etc ? Allons, nous sommes encore loin de la fin, et une promesse est une promesse :)**


	12. Chapter 10 : Vous revoir

**Bien, here we are again ! **

**Je vous remercie encore de me suivre _malgré tout…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply aux anonymes :<strong>

**_Mooka :_**** « vivèrent »… Non, je ne te dirais pas ce qui cloche, c'est trop énorme, même toi tu peux le voir. Merci pour la review !**

**_Vive les carottes_****, mon amie, j'espère bien avoir une review pour celui là avant le prochain ! Parce que les gens que tu me ramène sont réguliers, eux :) Et dis donc, c'est moi que tu menaces, maintenant ? ! Quand au passé de Jimmy,… Ben, tu vois les amis de ce cher criminel ? Tu vois leurs snipers ? Tu conçois que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les avoir sur le dos ? **

**_Logan :_**** Noooon, ne meurs pas ! Et non, il n'y arrivera pas. Et c'est qui Maxime Chattam ? Il a écrit quoi ? C'est un compliment ? (Elle est vraiment cinglée ? ?) Je compatis, ta vie est… Non, aller, elle est belle !**

**_Elodie _****: Sincèrement merci ^^**

**_The Lauloo…_**** Je t'ai répondue, non ? Ne saute pas non plus, hein !**

**_Taco :_**** Je la ferais. Merci ^^**

**_Mocompteferever…_**** (ça c'est du pseudo ! :D) (Tu me raconterais comment elle t'a convaincu ?) Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, en général, ne t'en fais pas trop. Mais précise moi ce que tu entends par « le premier pas »...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous propose de commencer par les bonus du chapitre précédent, pour commencer sur de la bonne humeur…<strong>

**.**

Bonus du chapitre 9 :

1)

Douzième coup, Lestrade rouvrit les yeux : Jim était partit.

Ou pas…

-Rebonsoir, inspecteur, Sherlock a dû vous dire que j'étais quelqu'un de changeant…

*pointe le canon de l'arme sur l'inspecteur qui se pince l' arrête du nez, très, très, très, très fatigué…*

.

2)

Douzième coup : Lestrade rouvrit les yeux. Jim était toujours là. Il regarda l'inspecteur avec un mélange de satisfaction et de sadisme.

-Je voulais voir votre réaction et la peur dans vos yeux quand je ferais ça…

Il pressa la détente et… PAN !

Lestrade s'écroula dans la baignoire, du sang tachant les murs tout autour de lui.

-MERDE ! Il était chargé ? !

.

Du fond de la baignoire, une main ensanglantée se tendit vers l'extérieur… Une voix rauque, comme venue d'un autre monde résonna, énervée :

-QUI A FOUTU UNE BALLE DE PEINTURE DANS CE REVOLVER ?

.

(L'autre monde étant bien sur celui de la Baignoire. Peu de gens s'y rendent par accident… Et encore moins par balle de peinture rouge.)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, je m'excuse pour cette interruption, nous pouvons commencer. Bonne lecture ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre dix : Vous revoir…**

.

.

.

Cela faisait deux mois.

Deux longs mois.

Moriarty avait fait le tour des opéras de la planète, le tour de la bibliothèque nationale de Londres, le tour des parapluies de Mycroft, le tour de l'appartement de son frère, (trois fois), il avait posé une vingtaine de bombe, en avait désamorcé quinze, fait sauter deux, et laisser en suspend trois, était parti prendre l'air en France, était revenu, avait décidé de se mettre au sport, s'y était mis, avait augmenter ses doses de somnifères, baissé ses quantités de nourriture, était parti en écosse, était revenu dare-dare, avait conclu tout un tas de contrats avec tout un tas de monde, avait vu une dizaine de films, volé une vingtaine de portefeuilles, avait commencé une collection, avait arrêté le sport, avait battu Moran une quinzaine de fois aux échecs… Et il n'avait toujours pas réussit à oublier.

Et il avait fait trois erreurs.

Il était retourné là bas.

La première fois le 26 décembre, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

L'inspecteur dormait calmement et il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de s'assoire, de le regarder, et de se rappeler cette nuit dans ces bras…

La seconde fois quand il était rentré de France, le mercredi 18 janvier. Il avait eut le bourdon en voyant le nombre incalculable de couples qui se baladent dans Paris, même l'hiver… Et instinctivement, ses pas l'avaient menés de l'aéroport jusque devant chez l'inspecteur… Il n'y était pas, bien sur, c'était ses heures de travail.

La France, c'était beau, mais il fallait y aller accompagné. Sinon, ça vous foutait un blues monstrueux qui vous poussait dans les bars gays de la capitale et à finir la nuit dans les bras d'un inconnu. Oh, ça n'avait pas été désagréable, loin de là, le partenaire que l'anglais s'était choisi pour la nuit faisait honneur à son pays, il était doué, assurément, mais… Le premier baiser avait tout cassé. Il savait que ce type ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Il avait aussi su qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir de liaisons sans immédiatement comparer à l'inspecteur, pendant longtemps.

Tant que son cerveau refuserait de faire passer ce _jeu_ dans le passé.

Dieu savait pourtant qu'il avait essayé…

Mais invariablement, il était déçu de ces aventures d'un soir… Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait avec l'inspecteur !

Et ce n'était que l'aspect physique…

Sur le plan relationnel… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Alors il était allé dans cet appartement, à une heure où il était sur que son propriétaire n'y serait pas, il s'était blottit dans un fauteuil, il avait fermé les yeux.

Et puis il avait fait une rencontre étrange.

.

**Y »*(t)*« Y**

.

Entre Moriarty et lui, ça avait tout de suite fait des étincelles. Ils se ressemblaient peut-être trop pour pouvoir s'entendre.

Ils étaient intelligents, très intelligents, très capricieux, insolents, arrogants, hautains, condescendant, supérieurs… Etc.

Très Dangereux aussi, mais pas sur les mêmes niveaux.

Ils venaient tous les deux squatter chez l'inspecteur sans prévenir quand ils en avaient envies, leur centre d'intérêt principal du moment était ce même inspecteur, ils détestaient qu'il ramène du monde chez lui mais aucun n'était prêt à se laisser approcher par lui et ils avaient chacun la possibilité de le suivre et de l'espionner partout.

Ils buvaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient, ils avaient rencontré le policier par voie interposée… (Sherlock pour Moriarty, La concierge pour l'autre), ils étaient tous les deux hyper possessifs, ils faisaient partie du monde de l'ombre, la devise de Moriarty était « Boum », celle de Lui…

-Miaou !

.

**8T*-*T8**

.

Un chat jaune, tigré, les yeux verts, et l'air méfiant.

-Un chat ?

Moriarty était surpris. L'inspecteur avait un animal de compagnie ?

Non, on avait du lui donner.

A moins que le félin n'ait lui-même décrété que ce serait chez lui… Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, il avait un peu fais pareil.

Et il avait abandonné l'inspecteur.

Si le policier avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour lui tenir compagnie, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, quand bien même… Non. Il n'avait plus aucun droit, même pas celui de regretter. Il n'avait pas à être là, d'ailleurs, il avait quitté l'inspecteur en connaissance de cause.

L'odeur du propriétaire des lieux était encrée dans le cousin du fauteuil, le malfrat soupira.

Le chat, curieux, sauta sur l'accoudoir et miaula.

Qui était cet humain dont l'odeur ne lui était pas inconnue qui venait sur son territoire ?

Ils se regardaient avec défiance quand un bruit de clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter, presque paniquer.

Moriarty, plus vif que l'éclair, se planqua avant que le policier n'ait ouvert la porte. Le chaton, lui, s'était glissé sous un meuble.

.

L'inspecteur avait maigrit. A courir derrière des malades mentaux aux envies sanguinaires, il en oubliait de se nourrir.

Une fois débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures, il passa en cuisine pour se faire un thé. Il regarda son frigo, presque écœuré à l'idée de manger. Depuis quand avait-il perdu goût à ce plaisir ?

De là où il était, Moriarty épiait chacun de ses gestes, sans être vu.

Soudain, Lestrade sembla voir quelque chose sur le pied de la table de la cuisine et il gronda sévèrement :

-Jimmy …

Moriarty arrêta de respirer.

Comment l'inspecteur pouvait-il savoir qu'il était là ? !

Le chat sortit de sous la commode et alla calmement ronronner dans la cuisine, lâchant un miaulement désapprobateur quand le policier le chopa par la peau du cou.

-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de faire tes griffes sur les meubles !

-Miaa ?

-Je suis sur que tu comprends, arrête de faire le débile … (Il lâcha un soupir désespéré.) Tu es comme lui … (Il se reprit.) Quoiqu'il en soit, la prochaine fois, tu dors dehors. Prévenu ou pas, intelligent ou pas.

.

_« Jimmy »_. Il avait baptisé le chat par son nom.

.

-Allez, vient là.

Le félin sauta sur l'épaule de son propriétaire pour se faire câliner et Lestrade alla s'asseoir dans le salon.

Le malfrat regardait méchamment le chat qui accaparait son inspecteur… Et le chat le lui rendait bien.

Ils s'étaient bien rendu compte de la dangerosité l'un de l'autre, et en avait fait un adversaire personnel.

Chacun avait d'ailleurs quelques avantages sur son ennemi…

.

**(°*°_-« T »-_°*°)**

**.**

Jimmy avait été confié à l'inspecteur sous le titre de « pauvre petit chat abandonné dans une boite en carton devant l'immeuble », et L'estrade l'avait accepté pour un temps et… la bête avait fugué dans la soirée.

Le policier avait haussé les épaules, les chats ont un bon instinct de survie.

Ce fut le fait que sa disparition ne perturbe pas plus que ça son nouveau propriétaire qui vexa le plus profondément le chat et le décida à rester. Il ne savait pas qu'avant lui, l'inspecteur avait déjà eut un autre parasite du genre à gérer… Un humain, en plus…

En tant qu' « animal » Jimmy avait des privilèges qui étaient interdits à Moriarty : demander des câlin à tout moment, aller dans les bras de son propriétaire dès qu'il le voulait et se faire caresser innocemment à volonté… Il pouvait aussi manger, dormir, se laver avec lui, et tant d'autres choses…

Mais Jim, l'original avait les droits du premier arrivé ! Et, chose impossible à un simple chat, il pouvait communiquer ses sentiments à l'inspecteur, même s'il ne savait pas comment le faire, il était doué de la parole. Il pouvait aussi se lever, aller au policier, demander et avoir la permission en un regard, coller ses lèvres aux siennes et recommencer à vivre avec lui normalement… Même s'il refusait de le faire. Il en avait la possibilité. Et celle de faire bien d'autres choses encore…

Mais il ne fallait pas. Il n'avait déjà pas à être là… Et pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu ...

Et ce satané chat qui glissait sous les doigts caressants de son inspecteur, chaud et frémissant … Une seconde, Moriarty s'imagina à sa place et l'idée du regard tendre de l'inspecteur se posant sur lui provoqua une remontée de frissons. Il secoua la tête, doucement, essayant de chasser l'image et la sensation.

.

A vrai dire, le regard du policier sur le chat avait beau être tendre, il était un peu incrédule et désespéré… Un soupire, un hochement de tête dans la même attitude.

-Je vais finir par mourir prématurément…

Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Moriarty qui avait eut peur un instant et maintenant rassuré, mesurait la portée des paroles de l'inspecteur. Il lui manquait aussi un peu ?

.

Il avait filé sans demander son reste, jurant tout bas au chat qu'il se vengerait de lui, et était rentré.

.

**« U*_-$-_*U »**

.

La troisième boulette, il était en train de la commettre, présentement.

Assit -ou plutôt vautré- dans son canapé, son laptop sur les genoux, branché aux caméras qui surveillaient l'appartement de l'inspecteur, un gros casque sur les oreilles, lui-même relié aux micros, dans un état tout à fait lamentable, il regardait le policier s'affairer dans la cuisine, grimaçait en le voyant mettre de la mayonnaise dans la semoule et souriait en se rappelant le roquefort dans le riz…

.

{Bip !}

.

Enfin !

Et depuis ces deux mois, il attendait un message… De la part de Sherlock Holmes, qui avait prit son temps !

.

_To M :_

_Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? _

_SH._

_._

Le soir du 26 décembre, Moriarty avait demandé à Sherlock de résoudre la difficile équation qui l'avait préoccupé : « Comment aimer quelqu'un tout en restant le même salaud qu'avant ? »

Et apparemment, Sherlock n'avait pas la réponse non plus.

.

_To SH : Alors Darling, c'est un joli petit problème, n'est ce pas ? M._

.

{Bip !}

.

_Depuis quand vous n'avez pas vu Lestrade ? SH._

.

_Je l'ai sous les yeux, figurez vous, Honey… M._

.

_En **Vrai**. SH._

.

_Deux mois. Enfin, presque. Votre frère est coriace. M._

.

_Allez le voir. Qu'est ce que Mycroft vient faire là dedans ? SH._

.

_Non. Il résiste à toutes mes avances, c'est déprimant, Darling…M._

.

_Pourquoi non ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez fait un livre. SH._

.

_Un livre ? M._

.

_Ce matin, sur le bureau de l'inspecteur. Il doit être sur la table du salon. SH._

.

Moriarty zooma. « Mathématiques. » Par lui-même, effectivement…

.

{Bip !}

« _Allez le voir. » SH._

.

_Vous n'avez pas ma réponse ? M._

.

_Vous pouvez le faire, je vous fais confiance pour rester un psychopathe pervers en dépit de TOUT. SH._

.

_Thank you Darling :3 ! M._

_._

_C'est effrayant de recevoir des smilets de vous…SH._

_._

3 :) _ M._

_._

_Arrêtez, John s'inquiète pour l'avenir du monde…SH._

_._

_Et moi pour celui de notre relation, Darling ! Où allons nous si vous montrez notre correspondance à un autre homme ? M. _

_._

_Je ne vous voyais pas contre les ménages à trois… SH._

_._

_En effet, je n'ai rien contre. Mais PAS avec chien-chien. Laissez le à Mycroft et je vous donne une adresse, qu'on puisse continuer ce qu'on a commencer… M._

_._

_Hors de question de laisser John à Mycroft et il y a quelqu'un que vous devez voir AVANT toute autre personne. Et vous le savez. SH._

_._

_Mais je ne veux pas… M._

_._

_C'est puéril comme comportement. SH._

_._

_Dit une personne qui refuse obstinément depuis près de 15 ans de se réconcilier avec son pauvre grand frère qui doit se sentir bien seul en ce moment… M._

_._

_Arrêtez avec la compassion, ça ne vous va pas. SH. _

_._

_Passons un marché, Darling, _voulez vous ?_ Je vais voir notre cher inspecteur si vous faites un beau sourire à Mycroft. M._

_._

Moriarty imagina la scène. Sherlock, complètement crispé, montrant toutes ses belles dents blanches aussi peu naturellement que possible, et son frère, effrayé, qui demandait au docteur s'il n'avait pas la rage ou quoi que ce soit…

Il pouffa, c'était toujours relaxant de discuter avec Sherlock.

_._

_Arrêtez ce n'est pas drôle ! SH._

_._

_Oh que si, Darling. M._

_._

_Vous n'irez pas ? SH._

_._

_Vous sourirez à Mycroft ? M._

_._

_Très bien, tant pis. SH._

_._

_Ce n'est pas amusant si vous renoncez si facilement, Honey !_

_._

_Ce n'est pas comme si la vie privée de Lestrade me regardait. Mais c'est du gâchis. SH._

_._

_? M._

_._

_Et je vous en voudrais s'il meurt à cause votre **absence. **SH._

_._

_Vous n'auriez plus personne pour vous appeler à Scotland Yard, comme c'est triste, Darling… M. _

_._

_Il y aurait toujours Dimock, mais Lestrade en vaut dix comme lui. Voir vingt. SH._

_._

_Si vous en arrivez à le complimenter, Darling, ce doit être grave… C'est vous qui devriez y aller. M._

_._

Sherlock faillit couper la conversation. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait… Il respira, tapa un dernier message sur son blackberry et éteins le téléphone.

Allongé sur son divan, il joint les mains pour réfléchir.

_._

{Bip !} « _Arrêtez de fuir.» SH._

.

Moriarty dévisagea son écran. Lestrade y jouait avec un paquet de cigarettes intact, et datant de plusieurs semaines, visiblement. Il finit par le poser sur la table de la cuisine et alla se planter devant la télé. Puis, il soupira, éteint le poste et se saisit du livre de maths. Il le contempla longuement, soupira de nouveau et le reposa. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit bientôt, fatigué de sa journée.

.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit noire dehors, et devant lui… les sourcils froncé, le costume impeccable, Moriarty. Qui se leva rapidement en murmurant qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir… L'inspecteur tonna :

- Une minute Mr Moriarty !

Celui-ci se figea sur place, à la fois choqué et paralysé. Choqué par le ton impérieux et l'ordre, paralysé par la voix de l'inspecteur qu'il n'avait pas entendue en vraie depuis si longtemps.

-Asseyez vous.

Il obtempéra.

-Bien ! Maintenant que je vous ai sous la main, hors de question que je vous laisse filer avant que vous ne m'ayez expliqué ça.

Dans son livre, à une page, un symbole très précis était repassé au fluo.

-J'ai cherché, j'ai demandé à plusieurs professionnels, sur le web, etc, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce signe là…

Le génie lui expliqua rapidement de quoi il retournait, l'inspecteur conclu ensuite avec fermeté « c'est bien ce que je pensais » pendant que l'autre le regardait, ébahi. Il lâcha d'une voix suave :

-Ouhouh, inspecteur, j'ai faillit vous tuer la dernière fois…

Lestrade plissa les yeux, amusé.

-Vous ne croyez pas qui si je m'arrêtais à ce genre de détails, vous ne seriez pas là ?

Il se leva et dans une pulsion, il ébouriffa le criminel consultant d'une main avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Et puis vous m'avez manqué.

Il mettait de l'eau à chauffer quand Moriarty le rejoint, avec son flegme habituel, les yeux troublés seulement.

-Vraiment ?

-… Oui. Ça m'a fait bizarre de me réveiller à côté de quelqu'un, le dimanche de mon anniversaire… C'était agréable d'avoir de la compagnie.

-Ça vous est donc égal que ce soit moi ou un autre.

-Vous êtes vexé ?

-Donc, c'est le cas.

Lestrade s'adossa à la table et croisa les bras, tout à fait sérieux.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ce que j'ai fais avec vous avec une personne qui me serait totalement indifférente ?

-Il y a un grand pas entre « totalement indifférente » et « appréciée », inspecteur.

-Depuis quand vous voulez être « apprécié », vous ? se moqua le policier en l'ébouriffant de nouveau.

Moriarty le fusilla du regard et un point rouge vint se balader sur le T-shirt de l'inspecteur.

-Et il faudra que vous m'expliquiez un jour comment vous faites pour les faire apparaître comme ça.

Il versa l'eau bouillante dans les deux tasses et mit le thé à infuser.

Le génie le regarda d'abord faire silencieusement puis il tira une chaise, s'y assit et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Vous savez que des fois, j'ai l'impression que je suis plus censé que vous ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé le premier voir le représentant en titre du camp ennemi…

-Si vous le considérez comme ça, vous êtes un traître, ou un déserteur…

-Je suis juste quelqu'un qui ne refusera jamais de tendre la main à quelqu'un qui en a besoin.

Il fixait le mur devant lui, presque durement, comme pour défier les puissances inébranlables qui aurait pu l'en empêcher.

-Vous estimez que j'ai besoin de vous ?

-Pourquoi seriez vous là, sinon ?

Le criminel consultant sorti très simplement un petit révolver de sa poche, ôta le cran de sécurité et le pointa sur le policier :

-Pour en finir ?

Lestrade balaya l'arme d'un revers de main et se pencha sur la table :

-Allons, vous détestez vous salir les mains… (Moriarty remettait le front l'inspecteur dans son viseur.) C'est un honneur d'être abattu par vous en personne. Et ça confirme ma thèse. Si je n'étais pas important, je me ferais tuer par le « petit point rouge »… Mais je vous rassure : il n'y a rien de désagréable à être l'objet de vos attentions, ironisa t-il finalement. Il poussa le canon de l'arme du doigt, grimaçant un sourire. « Même ce genre d'attentions… »

.

-Miaou !

Jimmy venait revendiquer SON propriétaire et SON territoire, mais le policier ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à lui, dévorant le génie des yeux. Ce dernier eut ce sourire suffisant qui le caractérisait et lâcha sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Allons, inspecteur, qu'est ce que vous …

Lestrade venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il y eut comme un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur du malfrat. Cette fois, il ne s'enfuit pas, oh non…

Il avait tant attendu ce moment, il l'avait imaginé tellement de fois qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que la réalité puisse encore dépasser ses fantasmes.

Il avait tord.

L'inspecteur était au dessus de toute imagination.

Quand le policier recula, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une pique :

-Et bien ! Vous faites votre _comming out_ !

Il se demanda s'il devait préciser que c'était de l'humour en voyant l'inspecteur lever les yeux au plafond et réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Finalement, le policier finit par avoir un demi sourire sarcastique :

-Vous savez que je n'ai jamais eut ce genre de relation avec un autre homme avant que vous n'arriviez dans ma vie ?

-Relation ? Soyons modeste, nous n'en sommes qu'au baiser, inspecteur.

-Oui. Il n'empêche qu'avant de vous rencontrer, je ne m'étais jamais fait embrassé de force dans mon salon, encore moins dans un parking… Les Holmes ont dû se demander ce que je valais pour attirer votre attention…

-Oui, et vous vous le demandez aussi, je sais. (Il attrapa la tasse que l'inspecteur lui avait préparée et en bu une gorgée avant de reprendre.) … Au début, vous ne valiez rien. Je pensais sincèrement qu'une seule visite terrifierais et paralyserais le bonhomme un peu mou et pas très fin que je pensais que vous étiez. C'était juste pour m'amuser.

-Sympa, et ?

-Et vous n'avez absolument pas réagit comme prévu !

Moriarty semblait mécontent et l'inspecteur se gratta la nuque, embarrassé et amusé.

-Oui, j'étais vraiment fatigué ce jour là… ça aurait pu marcher la fois suivante, mais je savais déjà à qui j'avais affaire…

-Et à qui avez-vous affaire ?

Le sourire s'élargit un tout petit peu, plus tendre :

-A un gamin fantastique et génial, un peu idiot sur les bords et -bien sur- très cruel.

Touché. Moriarty ne répondit rien, troublé, et finit sa tasse en silence, presque gêné par les yeux noirs de l'inspecteur qui le dévisageaient toujours.

Enfin, gêné… Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas que Lestrade le regarde, au contraire, s'il ne pouvait regarder que lui, ça l'arrangerait, mais… Ces yeux le rendaient… Timide.

Il sursauta intérieurement : lui ? ! TIMIDE ? !

Horrifié à cette pensée, il reprit le revolver et commença machinalement à jouer avec, le démontant pièce par pièce.

Quand il eut étalé toutes les pièces sur la table et les eut rangé par ordre de taille et de poids –de masse, oui, si vous voulez-, il leva les yeux sur son hôte qui le regardait toujours, levant un sourcil impressionné, l'air plus ou moins ahuris.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Remontez-le.

Moriarty regarda les pièces de métal gisants sur la table. Sa voix boudeuse et chantonnant refusa net, déclarant que c'était ennuyeux.

-Et puis, pour quoi faire ?

-Rien. Je peux vous embrasser ?

_C'est quoi cette question ? ?_

Le génie le pensa très fort mais ne le dit pas à haute voix. Lestrade, lui, avait quasiment l'air joyeux. Si le criminel ne remontait pas l'arme, c'était dire qu'il avait laissé tombé cette idée stupide de le tuer lui-même alors que, selon ses propres mots, rien n'avait commencé.

-Quand vous aurez mangé, peut-être.

-Manger ? Pourquoi ?

Le bandit fronça les sourcils et fit une moue faussement sévère.

-Depuis deux mois, vous avez perdu exactement 5,7 kilo, et si ça continue vous finirez par ressembler par Sherlock.

-En effet, quelle horr… Mais Sherlock est très beau ! Qu'est ce que vous lui reprochez ?

-Rien. Ou presque, des détails. Vous concernant, vous êtes déjà très sexy et le fait de perdre du poids ne vous à pas enlaidit, au contraire et si ça continue, d'autres vont s'apercevoir de votre potentiel. Or, je déteste qu'on s'intéresse de trop près à ce qui m'appartiens. Vous m'appartenez, donc vous ne devez plus perdre de poids. CQFD.

Le ton froid et possessif sur lequel Moriarty avait déballé sa démonstration fit rire l'inspecteur qui débarrassa les restes du malheureux révolver qui avait faillit le tuer et mit rapidement la table.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et le criminel consultant ne parti que quand il fut sur que le policier s'était endormis devant la télé.

.

.

.

Au 221b Baker street, Sherlock avait repassé en boucle sa rencontre avec Moriarty dans sa tête.

_« Personne ne m'a jamais atteint, et personne ne m'atteindra jamais. »_

Sourire. C'était pas si sûr, finalement. Et peut-être même que c'était une bonne chose.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien bien bien, j'ai droit à une petite review ? <strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous parlerons du prénom de l'inspecteur, tenez...**

**Nous vous remercions de votre attention.**


	13. Chapter 11 : Le prénom

**Heyloo ! Aller, je me lance ! Ce chapitre-ci fait six pages, et merci à vous de me suivre encore, je m'incline devant votre patience ! :) **

**Ne sautez pas le paragraphe que va suivre, il est important :**

**.**

**Comme vous le savez sans doute, l'inspecteur Lestrade n'a pas de prénom défini, Mr Conan-Doyle ne nous a laissé qu'un G... **

**Or, il existe dans ce monde deux camps distinct de gens : les pro-Gabriel et les pro-Gregory. J'ai pu constater que les anglophones préféraient Gregory alors que les francophones penchaient plus vers Gabriel, mais généralement, on ne trouve que ces deux "G" là.**

**Il se trouve également que je ne tiens pas à faire partie ni de l'un, ni de l'autre des deux camps, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris un troisième prénom, qui convient aussi bien, qui est aussi tout à fait plausible, et qui va bien à mon inspecteur un peu gris. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**

**.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Reply aux anonymes :**

**Nellium : _Pas de sourire de Sherlock dans ce chapitre, dsl… J'espère que tu aimeras quand même, merci pour la review !(Désolée aussi pour la trouille :) _**

**Vive les carottes :_ J'espère que ça va durer, je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance sur vous… Le chat est dangereux car il pourrait accaparer l'attention de l'inspecteur et c'est mal ! :D Non, Jim ne vole pas les parapluies de Mycroft… Il le drague, tout simplement… (C'est dit en plus !) (Quoi ? Moi j'aime la France, mais à Paris, y a vraiment beaucoup de couples !)_**

**_Et je ne me plaint pas de ne pas avoir assez de review (en poster deux, ça ne se fait pas, bouh ! Mais je t'aime quand même ! :)_**

**Logan :_ Je t'avoue que Moriarty doit être le seul à prendre Jimmy comme un rival sérieux… Merci pour les renseignements sur M. Chattam, j'irais voir si j'ai le temps ^^ (Mycroft sert plutôt de passe temps, en remplacement de l'inspecteur.) Merci pour la review !_**

**Elodie : _Oui, le seul, le vrai, l'unique ! Merci pour la review :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Je me rends compte que depuis le début, je n'ai jamais fais mon Disclamer ! Bon, ben, merci beaucoup à messieurs Mark Gratiss et Steven Moffat, à Conan-Doyle, son âme reste en paix, et aux acteurs de la série qui ont l'extrême gentillesse de prêter leurs corps à nos fantasmes…<strong>

.

L'article de Wikipédia sur la fanfiction est très complet, ça fait plaisir à voir ! :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Chapitre Onze, le Prénom…**

.

.

.

« Driiiiinng ! »

Il était huit heures du soir, on sonnait chez l'inspecteur. Rien de très inhabituel, me direz vous… Sauf que la personne qui aurait dû être derrière la porte était déjà dans le salon.

Le policier se leva pour ouvrir.

Le front appuyé contre le mur, les points serrés, le regard sombre et flamboyant…

-Toubib ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Le docteur Watson se força à saluer poliment le DI et il allait commencer une explication quand l'inspecteur posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

-Écoutez toubib, je me doute que vous vous êtes fâché avec Sherlock encore une fois, mais il y a un point dont vous devez avoir connaissance. Se sera peut-être pire d'être ici. Et si vous voulez rester malgré tout, surtout, gardez votre calme, d'accord ? Il ne vous fera pas de mal, je vous le promets.

Le médecin ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler quand une voix haïe se fit entendre.

-Tiens, mais c'est Johnny boy !

Appuyé dans l'encadrure de la porte du salon, Moriarty le regardait avec insolence.

En un clin d'œil, John avait sorti son révolver et le pointait sur le criminel, qui grimaça, déçu.

-Ennuyeux…

Ce mot fit mouche et le cran de sécurité sauta.

Une main calme vint se poser sur le canon de l'arme.

-Calmez vous et rangez ça, toubib. Mes meubles ne sont pas concernés par les affinités humaines.

Moriarty ? Ne pas faire de mal ? Mais c'était totalement anti-thétique !

Cependant Lestrade avait tout à fait l'air sérieux, il pleuvait dehors et nous étions en février… Ceci avait donc toutes les chances d'être la réalité.

Il baissa son pistolet sans quitter le brun du regard, méfiant…, très, très, très, très…

-Faites juste comme s'il n'était pas là et donnez moi votre veste, conseilla l'inspecteur.

John suivi le malfrat qui se désintéressait déjà de lui dans le salon et s'assit en face de lui, plus que mal à l'aise. Ce type avait faillit le faire sauter vivant, après tout. Devinant ses pensées, le génie le nargua :

-Tututut, vous accordez trop d'importance à votre vie.

Il allait répliquer mais la main de Lestrade se posa sur son épaule, apaisante.

-Chuuut, ne commencez pas à vous battre, tous les deux, nous sommes censés êtres entre adultes, n'est ce pas ?

L'inspecteur leur tendit une tasse de thé chacun et reparti se chercher une chaise dans la cuisine. Moriarty regarda la sienne en souriant avant de fermer à demi les yeux et d'avaler une gorgée du liquide brûlant qu'elle contenait sous le regard intrigué et horrifié du docteur : à quoi ce type pouvait bien penser qui le fasse sourire ? !

Leur hôte revint et posa sa chaise devant la petite table entre eux et s'assit à cheval dessus, les bras croisés sur le dossier. Il souffla un peu sur son propre thé et se tourna vers le médecin :

-Alors toubib, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Sherlock vous a encore fait des misères ?

-Vous le connaissez, il a ramené un cadavre entier à Baker street…

Lestrade grimaça et le criminel consultant secoua la tête, désapprobateur :

-C'est mauvais pour l'odeur, ça…

-Oh, il le range dans un grand aquarium de formol quand il en a terminé avec lui…

John se rendit compte qu'il venait de répondre _tranquillement à Moriarty ! _Celui-ci reprenait :

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Pourquoi êtes vous parti ?

Il mit du temps à répondre et bégaya enfin :

-Je… Il… Il me fait peur.

Haussement de sourcil de Lestrade. Le toubib se rangeait enfin du côté de Donovan ? Non…

-Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien me disséquer ! se défendit John devant les regards suspicieux des deux autres. Moriarty balaya l'objection.

-Ce n'est pas valable. Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de l'inspecteur, ce n'est pas pour ça que je le découpe !

-Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? !

Un génie l'avait déjà excédé, si en plus un deuxième s'y mettait…

Lestrade ne dit rien, il voulait la réponse à cette question, lui aussi.

-Parce qu'il est bien plus intéressant vivant. Et puis j'aurais tout mon temps quand il sera mort. Inutile de le tuer moi-même pour une raison aussi futile. Non, en fait, vous essayez de vous trouver une excuse pour être parti, vous n'avez pas peur, votre jambe boite légèrement, ce n'est pas le cas quand vous avez peur, _je le sais._ Vous êtes en colère contre lui… (Froncement de sourcil et sifflement appréciateur.) Je vois. Qui est-ce qu'il à amené ?

L'inspecteur porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et demanda :

-Un ex ? Vous êtes sur ?

Ses deux « invités surprise » répondirent en même temps :

=Oui !

-C'est absurde. Pourquoi Sherlock ramènerait un ex sous votre nez ? … J'admets que ce soit un sociopathe, de haut niveau, soit, mais à ce point là, quand même…Vous n'êtes pas ensemble en plus ?

John nia silencieusement, désemparé.

-Alors pour quelle… Ah. Je vois, oui. Il a bien réussit son coup, celui-là… Mais pourquoi chez moi ?

-Je ne veux plus mêler Sarah à tout ça, mais qu'est ce que vous avez « vu » ?

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas tout de suite et Moriarty finit rapidement sa tasse et lâcha avec une insolence certaine :

-Allons, arrêtez de mentir, Johnny boy. Vous ne voulez pas que cette Sarah soit prise dans cette querelle parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'elle connaisse votre orientation du moment, ce qui est un manque total de respect pour Sherlock et pour elle, car je suppose qu'elle n'est pas stupide. Mais l'inspecteur est déjà au courant et comme c'est chez cette femme que Sherlock téléphonera en premier lorsqu'il verra que vous ne répondez pas à ses message, vous êtes venu ici. Et il cherchait à vous rendre jaloux. C'est évident.

Il vint à l'idée du criminel qu'il devrait essayer lui aussi un de ces jours.

Mais avec qui ? Moran ? Grimace. Bof. Le colonel n'était pas mal, mais il faisait parti du boulot, on ne couche pas avec les collaborateurs.

Bah, on verrait ça plus tard.

-A quoi pensez vous inspecteur ?

-Je pensais juste qu'il ne me manquait plus que la combinaison « toubib vs Mycroft » dans mon salon… (Il sourit.) Bon, je fais des pâtes ?

John n'avait pas tout compris, mais il se précipita pour aider.

-Je mets la table ! …

-Pour trois, merci toubib. C'est pas cet enfant gâté qui se lèverait…

-Et non, inspecteur, chantonna Moriarty en s'étirant avec volupté dans le fauteuil. Jimmy lui sauta sur les genoux dans une alliance muette contre le docteur : un humain de plus était un humain de trop !

Cette attitude lui valu d'être caressé de manière totalement… Sensuelle par le malfrat qui était très doué pour ce genre de choses, même lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Le médecin, ayant finit de mettre la table, voulu regagner le salon, mais cette image le figea. A pas de loup, il reparti vers l'inspecteur qui surveillait l'eau et il lui murmura :

-Il baisse souvent sa garde comme ça, chez vous ?

-Pourquoi chuchotez-vous, toubib ? Il a mit des micros partout, de toute façon. (Lestrade sourit devant l'air scandalisé de John.) Vous supportez bien les cadavres de Sherlock. J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur : les micros sont discrets, au moins…

Un peu éberlué, le docteur alla rejoindre le criminel consultant devant la cheminée. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées quand Moriarty relança la conversation.

-Et vous, Johnny boy, vous n'avez jamais revu une ex ? Vous ne l'avez jamais trompé ?

-Non !

Il était clair qu'il parlait de Sherlock.

Le génie eut un rire :

-Vous êtes si loyal, si pur, ça me donne envie de vous salir. (Un frisson remonta lentement le long de l'échine de John.) Par exemple, nous savons tous les deux très bien que si, vous l'avez trompé, vous l'avez trahit. Plus d'une fois même… Chaque fois que vous voyez une femme, c'est une trahison, chaque fois que vous en croisez une et que vous pensez même un instant qu'elle est désirable ou tout simplement belle, c'est une trahison. Sherlock n'a pas ce genre de pensées, jamais. Alors il essaye de vous rendre jaloux pour que vous ne pensiez qu'à lui, que vous ne voyiez que lui. Mais vous êtes imperméable à tout. D'ailleurs, vous ne _pouvez pas_ comprendre, ça vous impossible, votre esprit étriqué et pétrit de valeurs morales ne peut tout simplement pas concevoir ce qu'il se passe dans le sien, il ne le pourra jamais. Tout ça parce que vous ne prenez pas le temps, de voir, de réfléchir, pour de vrai. Ou plutôt, vous ne voulez pas le prendre, ce temps qui serait si nécessaire pour faire de Sherlock quelqu'un d'heureux. Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive, vous méritez même pire encore, vous l'avez voulu et… _HHMMmmphhht_ !

L'inspecteur bâillonnait le méchant génie de sa main droite et lui enfonçait son point gauche sur le crâne, sans tenir compte le moins du monde des regards furieux que le malfrat lui lançait.

John était surpris de cette intervention inopinée dans le noir discours de Moriarty. Mais…

-N'y faites pas attention, toubib, oubliez ce qu'il a dit.

-Non, c'est vrai, c'est…

-C'est faux. Il le dit de manière à ce que l'on pense que c'est vrai, mais c'est faux. J'ai entendu son raisonnement, du point de vue de Sherlock, il est juste. Mais vous n'en êtes pas responsable. De rien. Si Sherlock vous veut pour lui tout seul, il viendra vous chercher.

.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna juste au moment ou Lestrade finissait sa phrase.

Il se leva et alla décrocher, lançant à la ronde :

-On parie combien que c'est lui ?

-Je ne parie pas, c'est lui, fit Moriarty en se frottant la tête.

Le policier leur fit le signe de la victoire, index et majeur tendu en v et répondit au détective consultant de l'autre côté du fil.

-Du calme, Sherlock, depuis quand vous téléphonez de vive voix ? … Ah ? John ne répond pas à vos textos ? Et vous ne voulez pas que je mente en écrivant ce qu'il me dicterait ? Vous me croyez si naïf au point de ne pas savoir le faire en direct ? … Sympa, et ? …Non, il n'est pas ici. Allez dormir, il va sûrement revenir. .. Oui, ou _penser_, comme vous voudrez. Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

Il raccrocha et Moriarty tapa une ou deux fois dans ses mains :

-Vous mentez avec un aplomb formidable, on dirait moi !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : {Bip !} Le message venait de Mycroft.

.

_To inspector Lestrade : _

_Dois-je mentir à Sherlock s'il me pose la question ?_

_Mycroft Holmes. _

.

Lestrade tourna son regard vers Moriarty :

-Vous n'avez pas sécurisé les caméras en venant ?

-Si… C'est ce cher Mycroft ? Il a du reprendre le contrôle mais seulement pour son ordinateur personnel…

Le DI hocha la tête et tapa rapidement :

.

_To Mycroft Holmes :_

_Ne lui dites rien, ça lui fera les pieds._

_Bonne soirée._

_G. Lestrade._

.

En deux pas, Moriarty l'avait rejoint, bientôt suivi de John, ils regardaient tous les deux le message par-dessus ses épaules.

-G ?

Bizarrement, pour le docteur, cet homme aux cheveux gris était le détective inspecteur Lestrade, un « collègue », un compagnon, pas vraiment un ami, mais presque. Et il ne s'était jamais demandé son prénom.

Moriarty, lui, se disait justement qu'il ne le savait pas non plus, ce n'était dans aucun de ses dossiers… Étrange…

Dans un bel ensemble, ils regardèrent le policier :

=Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ? (Il paraissait étonné.) … Devinez. Et venez donc manger.

.

Ils mangèrent, mais sans faire très attention au contenu de leurs assiettes.

Finalement, de retour dans le salon, Moriarty face au docteur et Lestrade sur sa chaise, s'amusant de la situation : ils n'avaient rien dit ni l'un ni l'autre depuis tout à l'heure.

-Il me reste deux solutions, constata le génie de but en blanc.

-Moi… Moi aussi, dit le médecin qui lui faisait face.

-D'accord, envoyez ? sourit l'inspecteur, curieux de savoir comment il allait se faire baptiser.

-Gabriel, avança le malfrat...

-Ou Gregory, compléta le docteur.

Lestrade les regarda à tour de rôle pendant deux bonnes minutes.

-Okay. Vous avez faux tous les deux.

=QUOI ? ?

Pourtant, ils ne voyaient vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre… Moriarty fronçait les sourcils tendit que John se remettait à chercher. Ils finirent par se retourner vers le policier.

=Bon, qu'est ce que c'est, alors ?

Le ton était contrarié pour le criminel consultant et curieux pour le docteur.

-C'est amusant de vous regarder chercher… Non, Jim, ne dites rien de blessant. Je vais vous le dire… à une condition. En fait non. A plusieurs. Puisque je suppose que vous avez tous les deux plus ou moins prévu de passer la nuit ici, vous allez sagement vous laver chacun votre tours, vous ne vous chamaillerez pas pendant que je prendrais ma douche, et ensuite vous vous coucherez, toujours aussi sagement, ensemble, dans la chambre puisqu'il n'yen a qu'une, et PAS d'expériences, Moriarty, que ce soit psychologique ou physique !

-C'est injuste, j'ai une condition de plus !

-Eh bien en échange, le toubib s'engage à ne rien dire sur votre présence ici à qui que ce soit, même pas Sherlock.

Il y eut un silence.

-Vous en demandez beaucoup…

John ne voulait pas s'enchaîner dans des promesses impossibles, et passer une soirée tranquille avec Moriarty en considérant ça comme normal en était une …

-Moi je vais le faire. Je veux savoir. C'est déjà une erreur suffisante de ma part de n'avoir pas remarqué cette lacune dans votre dossier… Mais il reste à savoir si Johnny boy en est capable, lui…

Le sourire narquois de Moriarty acheva de décider le médecin.

-D'accord !

Ils se défiaient tous les deux du regard, il était neuf heures et demie, Lestrade se leva, pensant que tout ce qu'il exigeait, pourtant, c'était un comportement adulte…

-Très bien. Je vous trouve des pyjamas…

Il ressorti le noir pour Moriarty et donna l'un des sien au docteur. Ils se lavèrent l'un après l'autre, ne pipèrent mot en attendant que l'inspecteur n'ait finit sa propre toilette et ils se laissèrent border gentiment l'un _à côté _de l'autre dans le grand lit de l'inspecteur… C'en était effrayant. Le policier ne se priva pas de le leur dire, ce qui lui valu deux regards noirs :

-Votre prénom !

Il rit dans la pénombre de la chambre :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me ferais racketter mon prénom un jour !

-Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, on a remplit nos conditions, remplissez la votre !

-Je me demande bien pourquoi vous y tenez tellement, tiens… ça ne vous apportera rien de plus… Enfin, si, vous saurez quoi inscrire sur la couronne de mon enterrement, mais…

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas en parler comme ça !

John était étonné de la colère qu'il entendait dans la voix du criminel… Il ne devait pas supporter les gens qui n'accordent pas d'importance à leur v… Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Mais alors quoi donc ?

-Aloors, votre prénom, réclama le génie sur un autre ton, plus capricieux.

- … Geremy. Et maintenant, vous dormez, hein ?

Il éteint et sorti en leur glissant un « bonne nuit » chuchoté. Ils ne répondirent pas.

Geremy.

Un prénom un peu gris, un peu souriant, gentil, calme, inébranlable, inabréviable. (Moriarty pensa fugacement qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner de surnoms…)

Un prénom qui gronde dans ses deux premières syllabe pour pardonner dans la dernière. Trois voyelles et trois consonnes. Et l'inspecteur.

L'inspecteur Geremy Lestrade.

Dans le noir, les deux occupants du lit se regardaient, le malfrat finit par lâcher :

-Ça lui va bien, mieux que Gabriel ou Grégory.

-Oui…

-Gabriel est trop sensuel, trop pur et fait trop célibataire-roi-de-la-drague pour son caractère d'homme marié.

John hocha doucement la tête et continua :

-Et Grégory fait un peu trop brutal et dur, c'est un nom de fureur, et je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère.

Le nouveau silence qui suivit dura bien un quart d'heure, voire vingt minutes. Soudain, Moriarty se redressa et jura tout bas. Le docteur, presque endormi, ne réagit pas avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait du seul et unique criminel consultant au monde, the big-bad-wolf… Entre autres. Il se leva silencieusement et suivi le bandit jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'était arrêté devant l'entrée, les points sur les hanches, la pièce était la seule encore allumée de l'appartement.

A l'intérieur, l'inspecteur, plongé dans un profond sommeil, la tête dans les bras, sur la table, Jimmy couché en rond à côté de lui. Le médecin retourna vite dans le lit et Moriarty revint, fouilla trente secondes dans l'armoire de la chambre pour en extraire une couverture gris marron, claire, polaire. Il reparti vers la cuisine et cette fois-ci John ne le suivit pas.

On venait de lui prouver qu'il ne craignait rien.

Et il ne dirait pas un mot à Sherlock.

Ces moments là leur appartenaient à eux, au grand méchant et au tranquille inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Il ne savait pas comment ça allait finir , mais il réalisait tous les obstacles qu'il y avait entre eux, tous ceux qu'il n'y avait pas entre Sherlock et lui, et sa relation avec le détective consultant lui paraissait soudainement si simple…

En tant qu'humain pour des humains, il leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, de toute son âme.

Il sombra bientôt dans le monde des songes et Moriarty vint l'y rejoindre moins de dix minutes plus tard.

.

'**-_*OwO*_-'**

.

Quand Geremy Lestrade se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil diffusait un peu de sa lumière à travers les rideaux blancs translucide de la fenêtre de la cuisine, il avait une couverture chaude sur les épaules, mais il n'y avait plus personne, plus de Moriarty. Il avait encore filé à la première heure sans un mot… John avait eut la décence d'en écrire un, lui :

.

_Moriarty est parti s'occuper de ses « affaires ». _

_Je retourne à Baker-street._

_Votre plafond est magnifique._

…

_Bonne chance._

_John.W._

.

Il sourit. « Bonne chance », ces mots griffonnés à la hâte sur un bout de papier jauni… Et pourtant, dieu sait à quel point il en aurait besoin...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, voilà, vous pouvez me lyncher… N'oubliez pas que votre ordi est innocent, appuyer sur review, c'est aussi utile. <strong>

**J'espère que ça n'influera pas trop sur votre appréciation de ma fic… (On peut toujours rêver, hein…)**

**La prochaine fois, je tâcherais de faire quelque chose pour Mycroft, vous serez surpris, je pense ^^ …**


	14. Chapter 12 : S et M, et M et M

**Bon, je vous avoue que j'ai mis le temps, mais voila. 9 pages ! En plus, je déprime, j'me dis que même Anna Gavalda écrit mieux que moi, que malgré mes effort Lestrade reste OOC… (TmT)**

**Un énorme merci à vous ! **

**D'après les stats, il y a à peu près 100 personnes qui me lisent !**

**Merci merci merci beaucoup ! *s'incline* **

**.**

**Reply aux anonymes :**

**Badou : Merci beaucoup pour la reviex, j'espère que ça te plaira autant ^^ **

**Bonne Lecture ^^**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapitre douze : Aveugle et sourd.**

.

.

.

.

En ce jeudi premier mars, Moriarty attendait Lestrade chez lui. C'était rare qu'il vienne en semaine… Voire bizarre.

Mais plus étrange encore c'était son silence et son immobilité totale depuis que l'inspecteur était arrivé : pas un mot, pas un geste… Les yeux marrons du malfrat étaient vides, fixant un point droit devant lui, sa peau plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire… Un instant Lestrade cru voir un cadavre.

-Allo ?

Toujours pas de réaction… Il remarqua les mains, crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, en effleura une, et enfin, Jim réagit, se redressant brusquement.

-Inspecteur ?

Son regard balaya la pièce sans le voir pendant trente interminables secondes avant de se reperdre.

Moriarty était aveugle. Et sourd.

Le policier prit sa main dans la sienne et la retourna. Il écrivit « Hello » dans la paume, lettre par lettre.

En réponse, le bandit hocha seulement la tête.

« Comment ? »

Le génie se laissa retomber doucement dans le dossier.

-Une grenade aveuglante et assourdissante de ma composition qui a trop bien marché… Je suis poursuivi en ce moment, d'ailleurs.

« Par qui ? »

-De « vieux amis »… Mais ils ne me trouveront jamais ici.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

-Personne ne connaît ma relation avec vous dans le milieu… Et j'ai réussit à en convaincre Moran, donc ce doit être vrai.

« Moran ? »

-Ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus, ce serait mauvais pour votre santé.

En parlant de santé…

« C'est provisoire ? »

-Oui, bien sur, je ne vais pas rester chez vous jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

« Non. Vos yeux. Et Oreilles. »

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

« Je ne devrais pas ? »

-…

« Thé ? »

-Oui …

Lestrade se leva pour aller en cuisine mais Moriarty lui attrapa la main au moment où il la retirait.

-Je viens !

Le ton était joyeux, mais les yeux qui ne voyaient pas étaient sombres.

.

L'inspecteur fit donc le thé avec une seule main, mais il s'en sortait bien. Et puis il se doutait que pour une personne privée de la vue et de l'ouie, le contact devait être plus que précieux.

Une odeur de menthe vint colorer l'univers désormais noir de Moriarty et le policier lui donna sa tasse, guidant sa main libre jusqu'à elle.

Pour le moment, Lestrade n'avait encore fait aucun mouvement pour libérer sa main gauche, mais le génie s'interdisait de ressentir de la joie, il ne savait pas s'il contrôlait ce que disaient ses yeux.

Ils burent en silence, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main, et finalement, l'inspecteur redemanda :

« Combien de temps vous serez dans cet état là ? »

-Deux ? Trois jours ? Peut-être un mois, peut-être un an, peut-être toujours…

« Vous êtes bien résigné… »

Pas de « ça vous apprendra » chez l'inspecteur, pas de jugement…

-Je trouverais bien un moyen de faire sans si je ne guéris pas… Mais votre voix me manque déjà !

Celle mélodieuse du malfrat fit écho à la tristesse de l'inspecteur. Il prit la tasse du criminel, la posa dans l'évier avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Moriarty avec plus de passion, de tendresse et de désespoir qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Les mains du criminel se glissèrent dans les cheveux gris pour aller se perdre se son visage. Il constata quelque chose d'étrange à son sens :

-Vous êtes triste. Pourquoi ?

Il plaça ses doigts sur les lèvres de son hôte pour sentir les mots qui allaient être prononcés.

-Pour vous.

Le malfrat réfléchit un instant, puis déclara joyeusement :

-Alors laissez moi rester jusqu'à ce que ça passe !

Un sourire fleurit sous ses doigts, et une tendre accusation : « Profiteur »…

Toucher le visage du policier, sentir ses muscles, la moindre de ses rides, de ses fossettes, sa bouche qui s'arrondissait en souriant, … Soudain, l'image de l'inspecteur lui manqua aussi. Il voulait retrouver la vue pour le voir, l'ouie pour l'entendre rire, sourire, parler, se taire même !

.

Faute de mieux, il décida de profiter à fond des sens qui lui restaient.

Le toucher, il pouvait. Le sentir… Il se rapprocha du policier et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, inspirant légèrement. Poussière et livre, poivre. Et menthe. Mais c'était le thé.

Maintenant… Le goût !

Tournant un peu la tête pour mettre sa bouche en contact avec la peau de l'inspecteur, il l'embrassa, la lécha, … Et y planta les dents. Fort.

Il sentit Lestrade se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur et tourner la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Quelques gouttes d'un liquide sucré et salé à la fois, au goût de fer coulèrent dans la bouche de Moriarty, il passa une ou deux fois sa langue sur la plaie et suça le sang qui s'échappait encore.

« Vous vous recyclez en vampire ? »

Le génie le pinça sans délicatesse aucune pour faire une sorte de suçon.

Lestrade était à lui.

C'était encré dans sa peau, maintenant.

Il allait se reculer, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, mais l'inspecteur ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il le retint et laissa sur le cou de criminel sa propre marque, lui arrachant un gémissement lascif. Il y eut un éclair dans le cerveau du malfrat : ces lèvres en avaient embrassées d'autres, ces bras en avaient serrés d'autres, cette bouche, ce corps, ce cœur, avaient appartenus à d'autres. Il n'était pas le premier.

Ce n'était pas un _jouet_ neuf.

Mais au lieu de le répugner, de le dégoûter, de le repousser, au contraire, ça ne rendait l'inspecteur que plus attirant.

Il _le voulait. _

Pour lui tout seul.

A tout prix.

Et peut-être après, quand il l'aurait eut, il arriverait à s'en détacher.

.

Lestrade l'amena dans le salon, et rapprocha les deux fauteuils pour ne pas lui lâcher la main.

Le raisonnement de Moriarty se poursuivait.

.

Il y avait aussi la probabilité bien plus forte qu'il ne l'admettait que la perspective d'avoir l'inspecteur pour lui tout seul jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies respectives ne secoue trop l'humain qu'il demeurait malgré tout, et qu'il s'attache à lui encore plus…

Quitte ou double, donc.

Il ne jouait plus avec des pions extérieurs, il jouait avec lui-même, c'était bien plus dangereux… Bien plus excitant aussi.

Mais le principal concerné par son équation restait l'inconnue… Il voulait l'inspecteur, mais l'inspecteur voulait-il ?

L'inspecteur _le_ voulait-il ?

Le forcer n'était pas amusant, et ça ne servirait à rien, car il le voulait corps et âme, totalement dévoué, à jamais.

Le policier avait un comportement très ambigu, il faisait les pas un par un, avançant lentement sur le dangereux chemin qui menait au criminel…

Même s'il ne faisait aucun pas en arrière, il fallait le tirer, le pousser pour qu'il fasse un pas en avant…Qu'il s'approche un peu…

Car avancer de lui-même serait considérer cette relation étrange comme sérieuse, et quand Lestrade s'impliquait, c'était entièrement, sans retour en arrière possible.

Et s'il s'avérait que Moriarty, lui, considérait ça comme rien, comme un jeu, et l'abandonnait une fois qu'il se serait donné tout entier, son cœur serait définitivement brisé.

C'était ça, entre eux.

Je te détruis où tu me détruis.

Je te _casse_, ou je me perds moi-même.

Il restait à savoir ce qui valait le mieux.

.

Jimmy pointa le bout de son museau et sauta sur les genoux du bandit pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Le criminel laissa doucement aller sa tête contre l'épaule de son hôte… Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit le jours de Noël : « Vous me tuez sur des suppositions ? Merci… » .

Parce que s'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait : tuer l'inspecteur… Sauf que la méthode était plus lente, beaucoup plus lente… Et plus douloureuse. Et puis…

Il soupira.

-Vous êtes conscient que je joue aussi gros que vous dans cette histoire ?

Lestrade dégagea sa main et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il épela un « oui » discret et ferma les yeux, le nez dans les cheveux du génie.

Celui-ci se laissa sombrer dans la chaleur du corps contre lui et ferma aussi les yeux, même si ça ne servait à rien. Il baissait tellement sa garde quand il était avec l'inspecteur… C'était effrayant, il ne faisait jamais ça avec personne d'autre.

Mais il arrêta de penser.

C'était si agréable d'être là, sentir le souffle calme de l'inspecteur sur sa tête, sentir sa poitrine se soulever doucement dans son dos, avoir un chat-coussin-chauffant sur les genoux…

Il aurait pu se perdre pour rester là comme ça, au creux des bras de … Geremy…

Il avait toujours eut tous les défauts qu'on voudra bien lui attribuer, mais il ne s'était jamais menti à lui-même sur ses sentiments. N'en éprouvant pas jusqu'à récemment… Si Lestrade lui demandait -même pour rire- s'il l'aimait, il ne saurait pas quoi répondre. « Non » serait un mensonge, « Oui » peut-être aussi.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant un longs moment et partirent tous les deux dans le monde des songes, là où tous leurs problèmes n'existaient pas.

.

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Mycroft, de son côté, pestait contre ses caméras, désespérément muettes et essayait de craquer les codes qu'un pirate particulièrement doué changeait toutes les demie heures. Et ce n'était pas Moriarty. Pour plusieurs raisons simplissimes : la première : Moriarty était chez l'inspecteur et l'ordinateur du pirate se trouvait à l'autre bout de Londres. Et deuxièmement, Moriarty avaient d'autres choses en têtes quand il était chez Lestrade. Toute cette protection était louche, Moriarty voulait lui cacher quelque chose, il lui coupait les caméras et les micros, c'était donc quelque chose de perceptible physiquement, Moriarty avait eut un accident, mais pas trop grave.

En désespoir de cause, il envoya sur l'ordinateur du pirate une fenêtre de conversation instantanée.

_My : Bonsoir. Qui êtes vous ?_

A sa stupéfaction, il eut une réponse quelques secondes plus tard :

_I : Je m'appelle Adler, Irène. Pourriez vous arrêter de craquer mes codes, je fatigue et j'aimerais passer une soirée tranquille…_

_My : Je vous retourne la proposition : Pourriez vous avoir l'extrême obligeance d'arrêter d'en remettre de nouveaux, je ne serais pas tranquille tant que votre patron sera chez l'inspecteur._

_I : Voyez vous, ma vie et mon travail en dépendent, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir accéder à cette requête…_

_My : Comme c'est regrettable. Je ne peux arrêter maintenant non plus, sa vie et nos emplois sont en jeu… Je crains que nous soyons donc condamnés à rester ici… Mlle ?_

_I : Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous avez mon dossier sous les yeux._

_My : Faux. Mais une femme mariée ne parlerait pas comme vous. En parlant de dossier, je suppose que vous lisez le mien ?_

_I : Oui._

_My : Dommage. Jouons aux devinettes. Brune, mince, le caractère assez trempé… ?_

_I : Exact, vous êtes très fort._

_My : Vous me flattez. Et vous gagnez du temps. _

_I : Vous aussi…_

_My : Puisque vous avez mon dossier, puis-je sortir une carte de mon jeu personnel ?_

_I : Certainement, quel est le nom de cette carte ?_

_My : Anthéa, joignez vous à nous, voulez vous ? _

_A : Très bien. _

_I : Vous suivez la conversation depuis le début ?_

_A : Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je suis indétectable, ce n'est pas une négligence de votre part. _

_I : Vous espionnez toutes les conversation de votre boss ? _

_A : Bien sur. Vous ne faites pas de même ? _

_I : Je tiens à ma vie, et puis, pourquoi faire ?_

_A : Récupérer des preuves, fournir des infos en direct…_

_I :… N'ayant pas votre nom, jouons aux devinettes… Cheveux châtains, splendides yeux noisette, pull noir à col roulé ? Célibataire._

_A : Oh. Vous avez activé ma web-cam… _

_I : Et intelligente… Vous êtes bien entouré, mr Holmes…_

_My : N'est ce pas…_

_A : Je propose que nous laissions tous Moriarty et l'inspecteur Lestrade seuls avec leur destin et que nous allions manger tous les trois au restaurant. _

_I : A condition qu'il n'y ait pas d'entourloupe, bien sur. _

_My : Bien sur. Disons dans une heure au ***._

_A : Très bien. _

A ce stade là, Mycroft sorti de cette conversation pour aller s'occuper d'autres choses pour libérer sa soirée.

Et voici comment le grand frère de Sherlock Holmes rencontra Irène Adler. Ou plutôt comment Irène Adler rencontra « Anthéa »… Et comment un personnage jusqu'ici insignifiant entra dans la balance.

.

**H*-'($)'-*H**

.

Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques.

Irène, en décolleté dans une magnifique robe de soie rouge, un châle noir négligemment tombant au creux de ses reins, et Anthéa, sombre, en jupe et col roulé, noirs, bien entendu.

Et Mycroft, en costume clair cravate et parapluie, avec de gros doutes sur le bienfait de sa présence ici… Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à éprouver ces sentiments, Irène était venue accompagnée. Un autre homme, aussi grand que lui, habillé avec une rigueur toute militaire, tout en gris, ce qui s'accordait bien avec ses cheveux roux –mais vraiment très roux- et ses yeux marrons. Il suivait la pirate informatique de deux ou trois pas et secoua la tête en apercevant le chef du MI6 et sa collaboratrice, comprenant subitement les projets de la sienne.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre et Irène Adler présenta son compagnon comme le colonel Sebastian Moran, bras droit de Moriarty.

Le roux fit un sourire gêné à Mycroft, sachant pertinemment comment ça allait finir, et pourquoi on l'avait amené : il allait devoir mettre l'agent britannique dans son lit pour qu'Irène ait le champs libre avec « Anthéa »…

A vrai dire, pour le moment, ce type lui semblait sans grand intérêt. Oh, il savait qui il était, il ne le savait que trop… Il semblait très intelligent, fidèle à sa réputation, encore plus hautain que son patron, et avait l'air de s'ennuyer divinement. Son caractère tirait sans doute vers la paranoïa, il était ultra-protecteur, impatient, impitoyable quand il s'agissait de boulot, et asocial, au moins autant que son petit frère. Sa vie privée était un désert. Comme celle de l'inspecteur Lestrade il y avait six mois… Ils auraient fait un beau couple, tiens ! Il sourit de l'ironie de la chose : dire qu'à un moment, il avait eut des vues sur son patron… Il secoua la tête, navré. Qu'est ce que Moriarty était allé faire chez l'inspecteur Lestrade le dernier mercredi de septembre ? Evidemment, l'ennui était la cause de tout ça. Le même ennui dévorant qu'il voyant actuellement sur le visage de Holmes.

.

Celui-ci avait dû deviner les projets d'Irène car il s'était désintéressé de la conversation des deux femmes pour regarder dans le reste de la salle. Ses yeux se perdaient sur un gros monsieur, allaient sur sa femme, sautaient à la table suivante, encore un couple, un homme et sa fiancée… Non, sa maîtresse. Elle allait le quitter bientôt, mais pas ce soir, elle voulait en profiter encore un peu.

-C'est intéressant ?

Mycroft porta vaguement son attention sur l'homme roux…-Quel âge ? 37. Habite dans l'ouest de Londres. Pas d'animaux, pas de famille, pas d'amis. Un homme seul, encore un.

-…Oui, dites moi colonel, vous aimez la peinture, je crois ?

L'information faillit surprendre le colonel, mais il était habitué…

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je pense que nous pourrions aller en discuter devant un verre de Whisky chez moi, ces dames n'ont plus besoins de nous comme alibi, n'est ce pas, fit l'autre avec désinvolture.

Anthéa hocha la tête et prit la carte que son patron lui tendait tandis qu'Irène faisait une mine faussement choquée.

.

**U*^_-)$(-_^*U**

.

Mycroft conduisit ainsi le colonel dans son appartement, au cœur de Londres, un endroit quasiment introuvable.

En lui-même, c'était un lieu étrange, comme son habitant. Confortable et froid à la fois, ce qui était sûrement dû à la quantité extraordinaire d'ordinateurs et d'objets électroniques en tout genre un peu partout. Il y avait aussi de nombreux livres… sur les tapis. Les meubles étaient récents, les murs pimpants, quelques tableaux y étaient accrochés, quelques photographies, aussi.

Mycroft Holmes était encore plus bordélique que son frère.

D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il fit, après avoir pendu sa veste et indiqué un fauteuil à Moran, ce fut de ramasser un objet quelconque par terre et de prendre un tournevis sur une commode. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en face du colonel et s'absorba dans des réglages et dans un profond silence pendant plus de dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que le colonel Moran ose demander ce que c'était que cette chose, le sortant brusquement de sa concentration.

-Oh, pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Le Whisky que vous aviez proposé tout à l'heure sera parfait…

Cet homme était étrangement fascinant… Intimidant, aussi… Il le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine de son pas élastique.

Curieux, le colonel saisit l'objet qu'Holmes avait laissé tomber sur le canapé. Il ressemblait à un morceau de manche à balais métallique, environs quinze centimètres de long, deux ou trois de diamètre, un bout arrondit… Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il comprit ce que c'était. On lui avait enlevé tout ce qui n'était pas métal ou électronique, mais ça restait un…

-N'ayez crainte, je ne m'en sert pas, fit la voix glacée de Holmes qui était revenu silencieusement et lui tendait un verre. Je voulais voir si les circuits pouvaient êtres récupéré pour quoique ce soit de dangereux, mais il semble qu'ils soient encore plus ordinaires que ceux du micro-ondes.

Moran prit le verre, ahuris :

-Vous… Vous avez démonté votre micro-onde ? ?

-Bien sur. Tout ce qui se trouve ici a été démonté, et remonté. Qu'avions nous prévu ensuite ? Ah, la peinture…

-Une minute ! Vous m'avez vraiment amené ici pour _parler peinture _?

Il semblait assez suspicieux. Du même air détaché, Mycroft eut un petit sourire :

-Eh bien, nous pourrions baiser sauvagement toute la nuit et sans aucun sentiment, mais d'une part, l'endroit n'est pas du tout confortable, et d'autre part, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger deux camps ennemis, et les relations sexuelles dans les situations comme la notre impliquent systématiquement des complications sentimentales. De plus, ce serait extrêmement banal, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Moran éclatât de rire, et avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux, il montra le sextoy sur le tapis :

-Ça dépend de vous… Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas tester cet engin ? C'est un genre d'expérience, après tout…

-Il y a encore des fuites de courant, ne tentez pas le Diable.

-Vous seriez près à accepter ?

Il était assez circonspect…

-Ne chatouillez pas mes pulsions suicidaires. Ce genre de décharge peu provoquer la mort, surtout que j'ai jeté le revêtement en caoutchouc.

-Vous avez des pulsions suicidaires, vous ?

-Ne soyez pas bête, tout le monde à partir de 90 de QI en a, bien sur que j'en ai.

-C'est surprenant... Je ne vous voyais pas comme ça…

-Comment ? Suicidaire ? J'ai seulement parlé de « pulsions », colonel. Vous avez dû voir la tentative de mon frère le mois dernier ?

-Bien sur… Mais ce n'était pas sérieux.

-Evidemment. Sinon, croyez moi, il aurait réussit. Maintenant, pensez qu'intellectuellement, il est démontré que je suis 1.7 fois plus rapide que lui. Et imaginez ce qui me passe par la tête. Mon cher petit frère fait environ une tentative par mois.

Le colonel le regardait, horrifié. Eh ben… Mais, dans la tête de son propre patron, que se passait-il ? Soudain, il remarqua le contenu du verre de son hôte :

-C'est du jus d'orange ? ?

Mycroft grimaça, son dentiste détestait cette habitude boire du sucré à toute heure.

-On peut dire qu'en quelque sorte, je ne supporte pas l'alcool, donc…

-« En quelque sorte » ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bien cette substance accélère considérablement mes réflexions, et le plus souvent, ça finit en crise. Vous voulez voir ? Il suffit d'une gorgée.

Il tendait la main, et Moran lui tendit son verre, même s'il doutait fortement que ce soit une bonne idée… Une crise ? Quel genre de crise ? Moriarty ne buvait quasiment pas d'alcool, lui non plus… Sherlock Holmes non plus, pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir… ça provoquait le même effet sur tous les génies ?

Mycroft trempa légèrement ses lèvres dans le liquide doré, en avala une petite gorgée et rendit le verre au colonel.

-Bien les effets ne devraient pas tarder, de quoi pouvons nous parler en attendant ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous de l'alcool chez vous si c'est dangereux ?

-Vous vous rappelez de ces fameuses pulsions ? Ç'en est une. Qui en comble d'autre, ensuite. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre incroyable de façons de se suicider avec une bouteille de Scotch. 17…25…31… Je m'arrête à quarante, sinon ça ne serait plus réaliste. La première, pour moi, et simple : vider la bouteille, coma éthylique, mort. La seconde : casser la bouteille, s'entailler les poignets avec et attendre de mourir. Après, on peut accélérer le processus en allant dans une baignoire remplie d'eau… Rien qu'avec la bouteille et les morceaux de verres, je vous épargne toutes les morts par exsanguination, où qu'on se coupe un veine, ou où qu'on se plante un éclats, œil, cou, bras, etc. Ensuite, il y les morts indirectes. Insulter un écossait dans les bas-fonds de Londres sur la qualité de cette boisson, tuer quelqu'un et subir les représailles,… Dites moi, vous saviez qu'on peut tuer quelqu'un avec absolument n'importe quoi ? Les normes de sécurités sont complètement inutiles. Il suffit d'avoir des baskets à lacets pour détourner un avion. Et les couteaux en céramique ne sont pas détectés par les portails de contrôle. Et on peut réussir à cacher une mitraillette rapide dans une béquille métallique.

Mycroft parlait rapidement, presque sans prendre le temps de respirer. Il avait remonté machinalement ses jambes contre lui et pâlissait a vues d'œil pendant que le débit de ses paroles s'accélérait. A présent, les mots avaient du mal à sortir, la respiration du génie se faisait haletante, comme s'il avait oublié de respirer trop longtemps et qu'il ne voulait pas s'y remettre, considérant ça comme une perte de temps.

Moran ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il racontait, totalement focalisé sur son état, qui empirait de secondes en secondes.

Au moment où il vit les yeux verts se perdre dans le plafond et le grand corps tomber lentement sur le côté, il bondit de sa place pour le retenir.

Mycroft essayait désespérément de respirer, mais n'y arrivait plus, cherchait de l'air mais il n'y en avait pas. Il perdait le contrôle de ses sens, ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus, mais pensait toujours, de plus en plus vite. Si ça continuait, il allait exploser. Est-ce que ce serait beau ? Non. Après une vie moche, une mort moche. _Exploser_, non mais je vous jure, alors qu'il détestait être remarqué… Tout cela en parallèle avec des considérations métaphysiques du plus haut niveau et une révision d'absolument tout ce que son cerveau avait enregistré jusqu'ici.

Pourtant, dans ce flot immense de pensées, il sentit les bras du colonel le retenir, comme dans un état second, il sentit aussi qu'il essayait de le stopper, qu'il lui enlevait sa chemise pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer…

Respirer ?

Pourquoi faire ?

Ah, oui.

Pour vivre.

Alors il ouvrit la bouche et avala de l'air qui lui brûla et glaça les poumons à la fois. Peu à peu, il reprit conscience de son environnement. Il était dans sa douche, un jet d'eau glacée « refroidissait le système »… Le colonel était assit sur le rebord, inquiet.

-Ça va ?

-Mieux. Merci.

_Fin de la discussion, de la rencontre, au revoir, partez._

C'était le sous-entendu et le colonel le comprit bien, mais il restait anxieux. Il hésitât, Holmes frissonnait à cause de l'eau froide, il coupa le jet, regarda l'homme pâle et mouillé qui arrivait maintenant à respirer plus ou moins correctement.

Il était beau, comme ça, fragile comme un mur de verre.

Il saisit une serviette et lui sécha les cheveux doucement, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Moriarty n'aimait pas Mycroft, Sherlock le détestait, et il ne fréquentait presque personne d'autre. Il avait toujours été seul, parce que son excellence faisait peur aux autres, alors il avait finit par se persuader qu'il préférait ça. Mais personne ne pouvait le supporter pendant tout ce temps là ! C'était impossible !

Moran pensa fugacement que Moriarty avait Lestrade, maintenant, et Sherlock avait John pour le soutenir. Mais qu'est ce que lui, il avait ? Tout à l'heure, Holmes avait dit, à raison, d'ailleurs, que ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon de mélanger des camps ennemis… Pourtant… Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Être à ce génie ce que le docteur Watson était à Sherlock Holmes ou ce que l'inspecteur Lestrade était à son patron, ça ne pourrait jamais marcher avec eux.

L'ordre implicite de l'agent britannique restait malgré tout, et il se leva. Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Holmes…

-Vous pouvez vous lever ?

-Non.

La réponse si franche le fit ouvrir des yeux ronds. Il se reprit rapidement, souleva le long corps dans ses bras, il était léger comme une plume. Il le porta jusque dans sa chambre et fut surprit.

Elle était entièrement noire. Rideau, papier peint, meubles, tapis, plafond, tout, sauf le lit qui était gris clair.

Et il n'y avait rien d'électronique dans la pièce.

-Ça m'aide à dormir, sinon je ferais une crise tous les soirs. Ou je serais drogué aux somnifères.

-Vous en prenez ?

Ces pilules blanches mettaient le colonel mal à l'aise, son patron en prenait régulièrement et augmentait lentement ses quantités, sauf quand il allait chez l'inspecteur. Un jour, il atteindrait la dose mortelle…

-Non.

Il retint un soupire de soulagement.

-Quoique… Ce soir, peut-être.

-Pourquoi ce soir ?

-L'alcool, grimaça Mycroft. Et vous.

-Moi ? Comment ça ?

Le génie soupira, légèrement exaspéré. Il fallait vraiment tout lui dire ?

-Je vais passez la nuit à vous revoir sous toutes les coutures et à imaginer le reste, et je ferais peut-être –sans doute- une deuxième crise. Or, vous ne serez plus là pour me stopper, et cette fois, j'exploserais pour de vrai. Donc. Somnifères.

-Comment je peux l'empêcher ?

Il ne voulait pas être la cause d'une prise de drogues.

- Restez.

-Pardon ? !

Le mot avait claqué comme un ordre et la réponse était sortie rapidement aussi. Nouveau soupir. La patience du chef du MI6 avait des limites !

-R.E.S.T.E.Z. Enlevez vos chaussures, allongez vous là. Merci.

Mobilisant le peu de forces qui lui restait, Mycroft posa sa tête sur la poitrine du colonel et soupir d'aise : c'était tout chaud ! Moran frémit, mais referma ses bras sur lui.

-Vous êtes sur que…

-Oui. Sherlock dort beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il le fait dans les bras du docteur Watson. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour Moriarty. La chaleur humaine est le meilleur des somnifères.

Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit vite régulière et douce.

.

Dans le noir, Moran, lui, réfléchissait encore.

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans l'appart du chef des services secrets anglais ? Il avait toujours été prudent par nature, cette situation était tout à fait invraisemblable. De plus, lui aussi était du même avis que Holmes. On ne mélange pas noir et blanc, gentils et méchants sans avoir ensuite des problèmes…

Il considéra soudain le fait que ce n'était qu'un humain qui reposait sur son cœur. Un homme un tout petit peu plus jeune que lui, dont la vie aurait pu finir ce soir s'il n'avait rien fait, pour une simple gorgée de Whisky. Or, il avait fait quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Parce que la solitude de Holmes ressemblait à la sienne, en pire, ou parce qu'il était habitué à gérer les situations à risques ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Est-ce que Holmes le mettrait froidement à la porte et ils ne se reverraient jamais, ou bien… ? La première solution était sans doute la meilleure, mais tout son être se révoltait contre. Il ressentait un impérieux besoins de savoir si Holmes allait bien, et de tout faire pour dans le cas échéant…

En y réfléchissant bien, l'avenir dépendait entièrement de son boss, de ce qu'il déciderait de faire avec l'inspecteur.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier.

Mais pour quoi ? Juste pour qu'il fasse le bon choix.

…

Il était dans de beaux draps…

Un jour, il irait voir l'inspecteur Lestrade, pour lui demander comment il faisait pour ne pas devenir fou. Car le policier devait avoir les mêmes doutes que lui, se poser les mêmes questions… Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Moriarty était bien pire que Holmes, dans sa catégorie…

Mais pas ce soir. Il se sentait bien, le corps du génie contre lui, son souffle calme, son air bizarre quand il était réveillé… Il sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà. C'était ma version d'Irène Adler, D'Anthéa et de Moran…<strong>

**Dites, vous voulez me faire très plaisir ? **

**Il y a cent personne qui me lisent, et j'ai environ sept review par chapitres, ce qui fait 93 personne qui ne reviews pas ! **

**Je vaux donc si peu ?**

***Va se tuer avec du scotch***

**Bon, je sais, j'arrête de me plaindre… A pluche ! :)**


	15. Chapter 13 : Londres autrement

**Bien, nous revoici. **

**Au fait, je voulais vous dire que j'ai fait ma chronologie et que l'anniversaire de notre ami Geremy tombait le dimanche vingt novembre… Et dans le temps, en ce moment, Jim l'évite à cause du baiser et se pose tout un tas de questions. Et le 24, panpan !**

**Au fait, sur le MycroftxMoran, vous n'en saurez pas beaucoup plus avant la rencontre du colonel avec l'inspecteur… Bah, hé !**

**Merci au douze personnes qui ont reviewé ! (Même si j'ai perdu les ombres et les carottes…)**

**Reply aux anonymes : **

**Abby, c'est bien d'avoir l'avis des silencieux ! :) Mais, je t'en prit, si tu me fais l'honneur de reviewer celui-ci aussi, passe au tutoiement ^^' Pour les bisous et le « plus loin »… Mouai. Tu verra ^^ **

**Badou : Je suis dieu, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas mourir… Merci pour les compliments et la review !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapitre treize : Deux Mars.**

**.**

.

.

.

Le lendemain, l'inspecteur se réveilla suffisamment tard pour renoncer à l'idée d'aller travailler. Il étendit le génie encore endormit correctement sur les deux fauteuils et se leva doucement pour aller se préparer quelque chose à manger. Après tout, il avait encore perdu du poids et il ne devait pas…

Malgré le soin qu'il avait prit pour ne pas le réveiller, Moriarty le rejoins un peu plus tard, les yeux fermés, marchant à petits pas et tâtonnant pour trouver son chemin, pas tout à fait sorti de son sommeil.

-Ne partez pas.

-Désolé, je pensais que vous dormiez toujours…

Mais Moriarty, même s'il avait retrouvé la vue et l'ouïe par un miracle soudain, ne serait jamais tombé dans un piège aussi simple. Incertain de la position de l'inspecteur, il tendit la main devant lui pour le toucher, le policier la saisit :

« Pour aller où ? »

-Travailler, nous sommes vendredi…

« Il est trop tard pour que j'y aille ce matin »

-Je ne veux pas que vous y alliez cet après midi non plus !

« Pourquoi ? »

Le malfrat hésitât un peu avant de répondre.

-Je ne veux pas que d'autres vous voient alors que moi, je ne peux pas.

« C'est puéril… »

Les doigts de Jim cherchèrent le visage de Geremy et y découvrirent un sourire. Il le lui rendit timidement.

L'autre se recula du contact et l'assit sur une chaise pour préparer le « petit déjeuner », souriant toujours. C'était _mignon_ de voir Moriarty jaloux.

.

En vérité, Moriarty n'était pas juste _jaloux, _ça aurait été trop facile.

Il crevait de Jalousie, il en voulait au monde entier, au cosmos, à l'univers même !

L'inspecteur était à lui !

Il détestait le soleil de l'éclairer, ses habits de le toucher, sa tasse de l'embrasser, il en voulait au chocolat chaud de faire partie de lui ensuite, aux mots qu'il entendait, à ceux qu'il prononçait, à l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, aux chaises, à la table, à tout ce sur quoi il posait son regard, à tout ce qu'il le faisait vivre, le rendait heureux et qui n'était pas lui, Moriarty.

Et dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire !

Même pas le voir, même pas l'entendre…

.

Il avait serré le point, la mine sombre, les doigts froids de Lestrade se posèrent dessus :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

A l'aveuglette, mais dans un seul geste de désespoir, le criminel attrapa la cravate froissée de son hôte et l'attirât près de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, _**il voulait plus !**_ Tellement plus…

Il ouvrit les yeux, chercha désespérément une image dans le noir, une lueur, quelque chose dans les ténèbres… Mais rien.

Il tendit l'oreille, épiant le moindre son, le moindre bruit, n'importe quoi qui l'aurait fait sortir du silence… Mais toujours rien.

S'il retrouvait un jour ne serait-ce que l'un de ses deux sens, il en prendrait le plus grand soins. D'ailleurs, il fallait être prudent, au moins pour conserver ceux qui lui restaient. S'il les perdait, que lui resterait-il ? Il ne pourrait plus sentir Lestrade, ni le goûter, ni le toucher… Plus rien, à tout jamais… Quelle torture !

Il frissonna, passa ses bras autour du grand corps chaud de l'inspecteur et se blottit contre lui.

« La nuit est insupportable, hein… »

Il hocha la tête, le policier referma gentiment ses propres bras autour de lui et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à l'esprit de l'inspecteur une idée étrange.

« Vous voulez sortir ? »

-Pourquoi faire ?

Sortir dans cet état là ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ?

Lestrade le délaissa un peu, remis son bol au micro-onde et lui donna une tasse de café. Il épela tranquillement :

« Pour voir Londres autrement. »

L'idée était intéressante. Percevoir la ville avec trois sens seulement ? Pourquoi pas… Oui.

.

Il serait faux de croire qu'on se sert en permanence de nos cinq sens. Notre cerveau se concentre en priorité sur la vue, puis sur l'ouïe, et enfin, le toucher, en cas de blessures. L'odorat n'est prit en compte que lors d'un gros changement et quand au goût, il est même inutile d'en parler.

Dehors, Londres avait beau être aussi sombre et muette que la mort, elle fut tout de suite plus agitée que l'intérieur de l'appartement :

D'abord par les milles et unes odeurs qui saturèrent l'air en moins d'une seconde, mélangeant celle des lilas précoces, presque imperceptible, à celle, beaucoup plus lourde et présente, de la pollution.

Le froid ensuite, le vent glacial, les gouttelettes de bruine sur son visage…

Ses sensations étaient décuplées par la cécité et la surdité. Il percevait le moindre changement de lieux à l'odeur et l'analysait. A la température, aussi. Et il aurait presque pu dire la pression exacte. Son cerveau, privé de ses deux sources principales d'informations, se centrait sur les autres, et vraiment, il « voyait Londres autrement ».

Et dans sa main gauche, ferme et chaude tout à coup, celle de Geremy.

Un instant, il oublia la sensation grisante d'omniscience et sourit pour le prénom. Il avait envie de le dire, mais il ne le ferait pas. Lestrade n'avait qu'à savoir lire dans les pensées !

Soudain, il lâchât et se baissa, ôtant chaussures et chaussettes. On était en mars, il faisait encore frais, mais le béton sous ses pieds, les vibrations produites par la foule qui marche, par les voitures qui passent, par le métro souterrain… Tout cela était formidable.

Une chaussure dans chaque main, il avança tel un enfant qui découvre, suivant ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait pas que Sherlock qui connaissait la capitale par cœur. A tel ou tel endroit, il se rappelait qu'il y avait un restaurant ou un magasin, il s'arrêtait précisément devant, respirait l'odeur et continuait sa route, pieds nus. Peu importait qu'on le repère, Moran s'en chargerait.

Il avait atteins un niveau de conscience de son environnement si exceptionnel qu'il arrivait même à savoir que l'inspecteur était derrière lui, à deux ou trois pas, sûrement les mains dans les poches. Le policier avait trouvé un bon moyen pour le sortir de la nuit…

Une ou deux fois, il marcha sur un éclat de verre, mais ce n'était pas important, la douleur ne faisait que le faire se sentir plus vivant.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, d'ailleurs.

Il avait envie de rire, de sauter à cinq mètres de haut, de voler, de se faire écraser par un train pour en ressentir toutes les vibrations, de goûter à tout ce qui avait une odeur, absolument tout.

Ils arrivaient sur le London bridge et le vent redoubla. Il sentait les flots qui tapaient dans les piliers malgré le « vacarme » des voitures. Il se demandait quelle était la température de l'eau et se penchait dangereusement par-dessus la rambarde quand un pas calme approcha. Il était inutile de tourner la tête, il n'aurait rien vu… Il fit donc mieux : il sauta au cou de l'inspecteur comme un gamin. Il ne s'écriât pas « C'est génial ! », mais il le pensait très fort.

Il n'y avait plus de nuit, son imagination faisait les couleurs et chaque odeur en avait une.

Il n'y avait plus de silence, chaque mouvement, chaque vibration était un son, un grondement précis.

« Vos pieds sont rouges. »

-C'est sans importance !

« Tant mieux si vous êtes de meilleure humeur, sourit Lestrade. Vous avez faim ? »

-Oui !

Il n'avait jamais eut autant envie de manger quelque chose.

« Alors faites vous discret, on ne passera jamais si vous faites trop l'exubérant. »

Le policier reprit le bras de Moriarty et l'entraîna dans un café…

.

-Dites moi, inspecteur, vous voulez que je voie un docteur ?

« Pourquoi ? »

-Parce que Baker-street, c'est bien, mais c'est un peu gros pour une coïncidence…

« D'accord, je veux que vous voyiez un docteur. »

-Johnny-boy n'acceptera jamais.

Jim mordit dans son sandwich de chez Speedy. Le goût était totalement nouveau, mais passable.

« Sherlock le convaincra… »

-Il est plus probable qu'il le fasse pour vous faire plaisir.

« Pas faux. Seul le résultat compte. Et soyez sympa, ne le torturez pas. »

-Le torturer ? Dans mon état, j'ai bien peur que ce soit le contraire qui se passe…

Lestrade secoua la tête, amusé. Il avait cru à plus de résistance du génie, tant mieux.

Ils finirent de manger et montèrent à la porte adjacente, 221, Baker-street…

.

**U »_¨°)+(°¨_ « U**

.

Sherlock avait passé la matinée à s'ennuyer prodigieusement et John à ruminer devant la télé. Aussi, quand le pas de l'inspecteur retenti dans les escaliers après un coup de sonnette et un bonjour à Mrs Hudson, le détective était debout, impatient, survolté, désespéré.

-Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? Un meurtre ? Un suicide ? Une organisation criminelle à démanteler ? Un chien disparu ? Le sac d'une vieille dame volé ? ?

-Rien de tout ça, désolé Sherlock… Ceci dit, j'ai peut-être mieux… Mais c'est pour le toubib que je suis venu.

=Pardon ?

.

Avant de monter, Lestrade avait confié Moriarty à Mrs Hudson, et le criminel, pas très naturellement, avait dit qu'il était sourd et aveugle pour le moment et il avait tendu la main pour qu'elle y écrive.

« Bonjours »

-Bon… Bonjour.

-Comme il doit être triste le pauvre malheureux !, s'était écrié la bonne dame avec compassion. Surtout que le malfrat était toujours pieds nus…

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

-… Jim. Enfin… James. Mais appelez moi Jim.

« C'est très joli ! »

Il inclinait la tête et tendait l'autre main vers le visage de la logeuse pour connaître son expression quand Lestrade revint le chercher.

Quel étrange tableau, le loup apprivoisé par la mère-grand… Dans une pulsion, il passa derrière lui et le prit doucement par les épaules, posant un baiser papillon dans le cou gelé, le faisant sursauter.

Mrs Hudson secoua la tête et se souvint des paroles d'une de ses anciennes locataires, d'avant Sherlock : « Tous les hommes biens sont pris. Ou Gay. Ou les deux. » Les jeunes filles de notre époque étaient décidément bien à plaindre.

L'inspecteur remonta Jim à l'étage, la vieille dame les suivit bientôt avec un plateau, quatre tasses de thés et des biscuits.

Sherlock ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'exclamer haut et fort « Tiens donc ! Jim ! »

…

Malheureusement pour lui, le bandit n'eut strictement aucune réaction. Il s'assit où le mena Lestrade et prit la tasse que Mrs Hudson lui donna. La logeuse chuchota à Sherlock en passant près de lui :

-Sherlock, voyons ! Ce jeune homme est aveugle et sourd !

=QUOI ?

John, qui était toujours un peu nerveux en présence du criminel consultant n'en revenait pas non plus. Il se retourna vers l'inspecteur :

-C'est vrai ?

Celui-ci se gratta machinalement la nuque :

-On dirait bien que oui. Je voudrais savoir s'il peut et quand il va guérir, et ce qu'il faut faire…

-Il est hors de question que j'examine ce psychopathe !

-Vous avez la rancune plus tenace que je pensais, John… glissa Sherlock, pas vraiment innocemment.

L'inspecteur secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et prit la mains de Jim, l'air triste.

« Il ne veut pas, vous lui faites peur… »

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'il refuserait. Vous faites confiance bien trop vite, ne vous plaignez pas d'être déçu ! Et soyez sérieux deux minutes, qui irait s'inquiéter de ma santé, hein ?

« Moi. »

-… Oui… Bon, à part vous ?

John fronça les sourcils. Il avait rêvé ou Moriarty avait ... ? Lestrade continuait :

« Sherlock s'ennuie… »

-Le pauvre chat ! J'arrangerais ça bientôt.

« Ne tuez personne dans ma juridiction ! »

-… En France, c'est bon ?

Le policier soupira, ce n'était bon nulle part, bien sur…

« Non, c'est mal. »

Le criminel consultant tira la langue, l'inspecteur se releva :

-Bon, alors tant pis… (Il hésita encore et craqua, suppliant :) Toubib… Vous ne voulez vraiment pas le faire, même pour moi ?

John soupira et Sherlock qui grattait son violon eut un sourire : Touché, coulé…

-D'accord. Laissez moi seul avec lui…

-Eh ! Et moi, je vais où ?

Sherlock n'avait pas du tout l'intension d'être délogé de son salon.

-Je ne sais pas, va dans ta chambre avec l'inspecteur, ou sors, pour une fois, ça ne te fera pas de mal ! !

-Hum, John, je ne suis pas sur que tu veuille réellement que je me retrouve seul à seul avec Lestrade dans ma chambre. Ce cher inspecteur est de plus en plus _sexe_ ces derniers temps…

Le concerné remercia le ciel que Jim n'aie pas entendu et frissonna.

-Très bien, soupira enfin le docteur. De toute façon, le matériel est dans la salle de bain…

Il attrapa son « patient » par le bras et le poussa vers la salle d'eau, lançant un dernier regard noir à son colocataire.

.

John ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda le loup dans la bergerie… Pieds nus. Il y avait du sang sur le carrelage, tiens… Il jura, poussa Moriarty sur une chaise et lui attrapa les chevilles. Sur la plante droite, deux coupures dont une assez profonde d'où perlait le sang qui tachait le sol. Il s'écriât, scandalisé :

-Mais vous ne ressentez pas la douleur ? ! Vous êtes humain ? !

Il se rappela que le criminel consultant ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il écrit seulement la première phrase sur la paume ouverte.

-Si, bien sur.

« Vous êtes sadique ET masochiste ? »

-Seulement le premier, et vous ?

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules :

-La douleur est éphémère, pourquoi s'en soucier, Johnny-boy ?

« Parce que la vie aussi est éphémère ! »

-Hé, justement, Johnny-boy, Justement…

"Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas mon flingue sur moi."

Jim éclata de rire :

-Allons, je n'ai tué personne depuis Janvier, du moins personne d'anglais. … C'est mesquin d'appuyer sur mes plaies exprès pour vous venger.

Excédé, John saisit un flacon d'alcool pur et un coton…

-Aïe ! ! Ça aussi c'est mesquin !

Le docteur le gratifiât d'un regard mauvais avant de se rappeler qu'il était aussi aveugle. Il lui désinfecta correctement le pied, et lui remit chaussettes et chaussures avec plus de délicatesse qu'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable à l'égard d'un tueur psychopathique. Peut-être que le fait que Moriarty était resté immobile, pensif, presque humain pendant toute l'opération aidait.

Il se lava les mains et se remit à sa tâche véritable.

Il commença par nettoyer les oreilles du bandit en profondeur, bien qu'elles soient propres, du sang avait bouché l'oreille interne quand les tympans avaient explosés, et cela gênait la cicatrisation.

Moriarty grimaça beaucoup, pas habitué à ce qu'on lui touche la tête, mais quand le médecin eut finit, il avait retrouvé une grande partie de ses capacités auditives, il pouvait distinguer les mots, même si évaluer les distances restait difficile.

Quand à ces yeux, ils semblaient en parfait état, le problème devait venir de la rétine saturée et endommagée par un trop plein de lumière. Elle devrait guérir.

Il venait d'arriver à cette conclusion quand le malfrat tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre, dur :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un chat. Vous êtes allergique ?

-Non. Laissez-moi deviner… Tigré, les yeux verts.

-… C'est exact, mais comment…

John était stupéfait. Moriarty ricana lugubrement :

-Il squatte chez l'inspecteur, je connais son odeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il traverserait la moitié de la ville pour nous retrouver… Rendez vous compte qu'il l'a baptisé Jimmy ! !

-Et vous, vous ne l'appelez pas par son prénom.

-Et alors ? Vous non plus, je suppose.

-Hum… Eh ben… Oui. C'est trop étrange.

-Continuez comme ça, je suis d'humeur jalouse. Passez moi donc ce chat…

.

A ce moment là, on toqua :

-Toubib ? Je peux entrer, maintenant ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant le soulagement sur le visage du criminel : Enfin ! Il pouvait enfin entendre la voix éraillé, douce de l'inspecteur ! Il avait l'impression qu'on enlevait une énorme chaine qui avait enserré son cœur.

-… Euh oui, entrez !

Sherlock suivait, il s'appuya à la porte, grattant les cordes de son instrument sans délicatesse.

-Alors ?

-Pour faire simple, il entend, il faudra attendre une ou deux semaines pour que tout redevienne comme avant, et il devrait voir assez bien d'ici deux jours, et normalement d'ici quatre jours.

Lestrade acquiesça, et remarqua, se frottant à ses chevilles…

-Jimmy ?

Il se pencha et l'animal sauta sur ses épaules en ronronnant.

-Et moi ?

Sourire.

-Jim ?

Sherlock secoua la tête. Quel mélo ! Même avec John, il n'y avait pas de scène aussi guimauve.

-N'oubliez pas votre promesse, lança t-il, je m'ennuie !

-Sherlock !

N'empêche, des fois, il aurait aimé un peu plus de tendresse avec John.

Pourquoi John était-il incapable de l'accepter comme il était alors que Lestrade accueillait un criminel multirécidiviste chez lui par intermittences ? Pourtant, lui, il était du même côté que John, il faisait des efforts, aussi, il essayait d'être un peu plus humain, au moins de chercher des distractions ailleurs que dans le crime… Mais il n'y avait vraiment que ça de passionnant. A part John. Avec lui, il ne s'ennuyait pas, jamais. Mais John ne le comprenait pas. Il essayait, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais…

Moriarty, lui, ne faisait pas d'effort, et pourtant, il avait de la tendresse. Pourquoi ? Bon, il essayait de tuer moins de gens. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la mort qui le passionnait. La vie est injuste.

Et maintenant, John s'était intégré à un groupe. Avec Lestrade et Jim, pas avec lui.

Son cœur se sera, il baissa les yeux, s'enfuit dans le salon avec son violon, commença à en jouer, de manière désordonnée. Son cœur est un champ de bataille que John a dévasté sans même s'en rendre compte, avant d'y construire un beau château, de l'y enfermer, et d'aller voir ailleurs.

La solitude totale est-elle préférable à une demie compagnie ?

Il rangea l'instrument dans son étui, mis son manteau et s'empara de son écharpe.

-Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_John._

-Je crois que c'est la question la plus stupide que tu ne m'aies jamais posée, John. Je sors.

_Retiens moi, John._

-En emportant ton violon ?

-Oui.

_John, moi, je voudrais te jouer mon cœur pour que tu les comprenne…_

-Mais pourquoi faire ? !

…_pour que m'aime vraiment…_

-Pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments… Il est possible que je ne revienne pas du tout. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner.

…_Je ne sais pas si je supporterais encore longtemps ta demie froideur… _

-MAIS OÙ TU VAS ? ?

-Je ne sais pas. Au revoir, John. Lestrade, Jim…

Il ferma la porte doucement, laissant le docteur hébété.

-Mais…

Dès qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock, Moriarty était encore le plus à même de parler.

-Vous venez de découvrir que j'étais humain. Il serait temps que le même déclic se fasse pour Sherlock, où il en souffrira de plus en plus, jusqu'à trop. Et je vous promets que vous ne lui survivrez pas vingt-quatre heures.

Lestrade remercia quand même pour le traitement avant qu'ils ne partent.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus qui n'en est pas un…<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ce soir là, Sarah rentrait d'une dure journée de travail, sans John, qui plus est, car il avait dû courir après son colocataire, encore une fois.

Elle soupira, fatiguée. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser, à John et à ...Sherlock. Elle ne voulait pas de jalousie, sa vie était trop terne pour qu'elle y mette ce sentiment. Elle soupira, John devait être heureux avec _Sherlock, lui _! Elle ne le connaissait presque pas, mais elle le détestait. John était le meilleur homme qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer, et un génie qui le mettait régulièrement hors de lui l'accaparait comme un jouet !

Et voilà. La jalousie.

Elle alluma la lumière de son appartement et ... poussa un cri d'épouvante.

Un long corps sombre, debout au milieu de son salon, son visage blanc comme la neige qui la dévisage de ses yeux si clairs qu'ils en font peur, _la mort. _Euh… _Sherlock._ Holmes. Le colocataire de John. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment était-il entré ?

-Le code de votre porte était évident.

Une voix sombre et grave… Ce type n'était pas humain.

-Je peux rester ?

-Pardon ?

Elle était réellement surprise… Sherlock Holmes n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on imagine facilement en train de demander la permission… ça ne lui va pas. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait surement pas ça. Et pourtant, il l'a fait. Pourquoi ? Ça a un rapport avec John ?

A ce point là de sa réflexion, Sarah était vraiment inquiète…

-Je peux rester ? Je ne bougerais pas du fauteuil, ou du canapé, je ne dirais pas un mot…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Et comme le SherlockxJohn n'est pas notre principale préoccupation, je ferais une annexe avec la suite parce que c'est intéressant sans être réellement nécessaire. Je vous préviendrais quand je la publierais, normalement avant le prochain chapitre…<strong>

**Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais… **

**Dites, une review ? OwO**


	16. Chapter 14 : Samedi et Winny l'ourson ?

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! (Ben oui, sur cent et quelques, il doit bien y avoir des garçons…) **

**Je poste un chapitre en catimini, entre Noël et le nouvel an, ^^'**

**Merci de me lire, en tout cas ! **

**Le précédent a provoqué certaines réactions dignes de drogues, j'espère que l'addiction ne sera pas aussi forte que les sensations que je vous prépare…**

**Je vous annonce que le summum de la guimauve ne sera atteint que dans deux ou trois chapitres, mais nous allons quand même faire un bond ici. ... Je suis tellement crevé que je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte… **

**En tout cas, _Joyeuses fêtes !_**

_**.**_

_**Aaah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! J'ai publié la suite du chapitre 13 dans une histoire à part en tant que « Annexe de tfto n1 », il me semble… **_

_**Je prévient tout de même, bien que nombre d'entre vous semblent l'avoir déjà vu. **_

_**Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent le parallèle ! : )**_

**.**

**Reply aux anonymes :**

**Elodie : Ben… La suite, la suite, la suite, la suite, hein…**

**Nellium : Donc, la suite des aventures de cette pauvre Sarah est publiée… Merci pour tes review ^^**

**Taco : C'est quoi ce spam ? :D Ta vie m'intéresse au plus au point, mais une review suffit à mon bonheur ^^ Tu dois être contente que la suite arrive si vite, hein… :)**

**. **

**Il me semble que depuis le début, j'ai perdu les carottes, les ombres, Lauloo… Dites moi, y en a-t-il qui trouvent que je me relâche ? **

**.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**14 / Samedi et Willy**

.

.

.

Le samedi commença assez violemment, pour tout dire…

.

Ils s'étaient endormis la veille sur les fauteuils, épuisés d'avoir parcouru Londres en tout sens.

Moriarty avait toujours assuré que personne ne connaissait leur relation, dans le milieu, aussi Lestrade fût très surprit de découvrir devant lui, sur une chaise de la cuisine qu'on avait transporté, un costume bleu et un revolver… Il baissa les yeux, non, Jim était bien là dans ses bras…

L'intrus avait les cheveux blonds filasse, les yeux verts, il paraissait arrogant, sur de lui, mal intentionné, peu sympathique … Bref, un Moriarty bis. En moins bien que l'original.

L'inspecteur détourna le regard en soupirant. Il jetât un œil à la pendule, dix heures vingt…

Il bailla, et sans faire plus attention à l'autre, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat. Une voix glaciale le fit se retourner :

-On m'avait bien dit que vous étiez calme, mais à ce point là, même moi je suis surprit.

-Et vous êtes qui, exactement ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et on lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds :

-Tiens mais c'est Winny !

Le criminel consultant, le vrai, nonchalamment appuyé dans l'encadrure de la porte, magnifiquement négligé et T-shirt et Jean moulants et froissés, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux ouverts pour faire illusion au nouveau venu.

-C'est un collègue à vous ?

-Pas exactement. Un souffre-douleur ? Un bouc émissaire ? Un passe temps à la limite… Un sacré pot de colle, en tout cas. Et un copieur. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Non, chut, je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu sais que tu es gênant, Winny ? Rappelle moi de t'éliminer un de ces jours.

-Mon nom, c'est William ! (Le blond inspira, les sourcils froncés.) Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, inspecteur, dommage que ça ait dû être si court…

Il rangea son revolver, mais un petit point rouge vint se promener sur la chemise blanche du policier…

-Tiens donc, un sniper seulement ?

Moriarty ne résistât pas à l'envie de se moquer de l'autre :

-Oh, je suis déçu, Winny… Un bipeur (il avait entendu l'ultrason de la télécommande), quel manque de classe… Tiens, regarde, un peu de panache que Diable !

Il claqua les doigts et **cinq** points lumineux vinrent se fixer droit sur le front de « Winny »…

-Allez, abandonne.

-… Okay.

Il bipa une deuxième fois et le faisceau laser disparu.

-Un café ?

Le criminel regarda l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard comme s'il était malade mentalement, jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Moriarty qui s'asseyait tranquillement à la table.

-S'il vous plait, un pour moi, inspecteur, …

-Pour moi aussi, décida l'autre, soudainement. Noir avec deux…

-Tutututt, vous l'arrangerez vous-même, je vais prendre ma douche. … Je peux vous laisser seuls tous les deux ?

Moriarty hocha la tête et son hôte posa la petite tasse blanche et or devant lui avant de partir. Même pour le café, il lui donnait celle là. Toujours. C'aurait été du jus d'orange ou du cognac que ça n'aurait pas fait de différence.

.

William s'assit en face de lui.

-Il est vraiment imperturbable.

-Il est juste habitué. Alors, précise moi un peu les motifs de ta venues, Winny ?

-Il a une mauvaise influence sur vous. Vous n'auriez jamais été blessé, avant.

-Détrompe toi, j'ai déjà souffert plus de meurtrissures que tu ne pourra jamais en voir… Ceci est une bagatelle futile, en comparaison. Et vois-tu, je préfère nettement sa compagnie à la tienne.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Il est mieux que toi. Bien mieux. Il t'est supérieur en ce sens qu'avec lui, je dors alors qu'avec toi, je baise, passe moi l'expression. … Mais soyons sérieux deux minutes. Winny. Tu es un enfant de cœur. UN sniper. Et un bipeur. J'ai honte pour toi. (Il se saisit sans trop tâtonner de sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, se délectant du goût et faisant finalement claquer sa langue de satisfaction :) Et au niveau de la préparation du café, il est ton maître incontesté…

L'autre grimaça.

-Parlons plutôt de vous. Cet homme sait qui vous êtes, il fait partie de la police, est-ce bien prudent ?

-C'est bien pour ça que tu reste un renard, mon pauvre Winny… La prudence est d'un ennuie… Et trop de prudence tue l'envie.

-Vous avez donc envie de lui… Je suppose que c'est inutile de faire quoique ce soit, vous finirez par l'éliminer vous-même quand vous aurez suffisamment joué avec lui…

En face de lui, Moriarty posa sa tasse alors que lui prenait la sienne.

-Pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que je veux la mort de cet homme ? (Il secoua la tête, mi amusé, mi contrarié.) Et il se pourrait très bien que je joue avec toi aussi, cette idée ne t'a jamais effleurée ? Lui, au moins, il est modeste… Peut-être même un peu trop, il en vaut mille comme toi. Je te tuerais certainement avant lui.

Le malaise qui s'installa entre eux permis à l'ennemi public numéro un de savourer le café « à la Lestrade ». Même intuitivement, le policier faisait les choses exactement comme il lui plaisait. Le café était sucré à la perfection, et avec un nuage de lait et rien de plus.

.

Lestrade revint, les cheveux humides, en pantalon noir et chemise à carreaux. Il prit son bol dans le four et s'appuya sur la table entre les deux criminels. Il se rappela que la dernière fois que John était venu, il avait aussi servit de tampon… Moriarty se leva :

-Je vais me doucher aussi.

-Ça ira ?

Lèvement de sourcil hautain :

-Évidemment.

Lestrade soupira et posa la tasse du génie dans l'évier alors que celui-ci disparaissait dans le couloir. Il se retourna vers le blond :

-Bon alors ? Vous étiez venu pour quoi exactement ?

-Pour vous supprimer. Mais il le fera lui-même…

-C'est tout ? Oui, il le fera lui-même, je pense aussi.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

-Si vous saviez… Mais après tout, qu'y puis-je ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous tuer pour éviter de trop souffrir ?

-Allons, la vie est déjà bien assez courte pour qu'on ne l'abrège pas volontairement. Et puis j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une option… Il me tuerait si j'essayais un seul instant de lui échapper.

-Soyez logique : si vous vous tuez, il ne peux pas vous tuer aussi.

Lestrade haussa un sourcil, comme pour dire : « Vous le pensez sincèrement ? »

-Vous imaginez ce qu'il ferait à ma famille ? Au monde, même ? Non non non. Et ce n'est pas une façon désagréable d'attendre la mort… (Il but une gorgée de chocolat au lait.) Mais vous-même, vous êtes qui pour lui ?

-… Il l'a dit… Mais je me définirais plutôt comme un fan, voir un disciple… Accessoirement comme un amant…

-Un amant ? Wow. Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait avec les gens avec qui il couchait….

-Je le colle, rappelez vous. Je lui suis très attaché, vous savez, ça ne m'arrangerait pas du tout qu'il se prenne trop d'affection pour vous, où que vous lui fassiez faire des erreurs regrettables…

-Je vous remercie, ça vous regarde. Je fais déjà le minimum syndical pour ma propre sécurité… _(Pfff … « je lui suis très attaché, vous savez » _… Quel blanc-bec !) … Et comment accueille t-il votre "attachement" ?

-Avec une certaine chaleur, je dois dire… Même avec une chaleur certaine… Il est très « mignon » au lit avec moi…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, pardonnez moi… Mais premièrement, je n'ai pas la prétention d'être jaloux à cause du récit de vos nuits, nous n'avons jamais dépassé les baisers… Et ensuite, vous en avez assez dit pour constituer votre arrêt de mort. La maison est truffée de micros.

Lestrade eut un petit sourire satisfait devant la mine ahurie et horrifiée de se type qui l'agaçait. Moui, en fait, il était peut-être un peu jaloux.

Et surtout énervé par cet espèce de machin blond qui s'y croyait trop.

.

Moriarty choisit ce moment pour revenir, aussi débraillé que tout à l'heure. Il trouva la pièce si silencieuse, -trop, qu'il tourna l'inspecteur de la table sans crier gare, l'embrassa… mit la langue… Et finit par lâcher avant qu'il ne suffoque.

Il soupira de contentement dans son monde noir, savourant la sensation et imaginant la tête de William.

-Tu sais, Winny, finit-il par dire, tu ne vaux vraiment pas grand-chose en baiser, par rapport à lui.

Le grand blond venait de prendre un coup de chaud, il mit du temps à réagir, rigidement :

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Hnnn… Le savoir faire, d'abord, mais… (Il se recula, contemplant l'inspecteur sans le voir, s'assit sur sa chaise sans trouver ses mots.) C'est… Il est…

-Je peux ? Les mots ne valent pas l'expérience.

-Vas-y…

-Heu… Dites, vous deux, là…

Lestrade essaya de reculer, mais déjà le regard vert plongeait dans ses yeux noirs et la bouche pâle se collait à la sienne.

La surprise passée, il glissa doucement une main sous le cou de son « agresseur », le forçant à arrêter. Sur un ton très calme mais qui n'en était que plus inquiétant, il souffla :

-Ne refaites jamais ça. C'est clair ?

Il se leva, écartant William d'un geste et sans regarder Moriarty.

-Je sors !

-Vous allez où ?

-Mourir.

La porte se referma, le génie fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, maintenant, Winny, pars.

Le renard n'essaya pas de protester, le ton était sans appel, même si la décision lui paraissait douteuse.

-A une prochaine fois, donc…

-Pas trop rapidement, Winny… Je pourrais bientôt avoir des motifs pour te tuer…

L'autre recula lentement et silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et s'en fut sans demander son reste.

.

Le seul et unique criminel consultant du monde replia ses jambes contre lui sur la chaise, jusqu'au menton, penaud.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'atteignait autant, enfin ? ! Il avait tout calculé, il avait voulu voir si ses actes atteignaient l'inspecteur, et maintenant qu'il l'avait mis en colère, c'était lui qui en souffrait. Surtout qu'il détestait Winny d'avoir toucher son Lestrade !

Il imagina 17 manières différentes de l'éliminer, dans leurs moindres détails de réalisation, et en concoctait cinq autres quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il devait être deux heures de l'après midi, son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même était engourdis, presque paralysé, et lorsqu'il voulu se lever trop vite, il trébucha, tomba en avant, s'écorchant sur le bord de la table auquel il essayait de se raccrocher. Il se replia sur lui-même en gémissant sur le coup de la douleur : des milliers de morsures, de piqûres, de décharges électriques le parcouraient de part en part au moindre frémissement. Même respirer lui faisait mal : ses nerfs se reconnectaient et ses muscles avaient été au bord de l'asphyxie, la reprise était évidemment très désagréable.

L'inspecteur, alerté par le bruit, accouru et le trouva à terre, crispé et immobile.

-Ne… Me… Touchez pas… Articula le malfrat avec difficultés.

Le moindre contact provoquerait une série de décharge, et il allait crier.

.

Son hôte alla chercher une serviette, la mouilla et revint.

Il la passa doucement sur le front du génie, puis sur ses joues, son cou, sa nuque, toujours très lentement. Sentant que l'autre se décontractait peu à peu, il passa ensuite aux mains, poignets, bras, puis pieds (nus depuis le départ), jambes (il remonta le Jean à hauteur des genoux.), et enfin, le dos.

La douleur se dissipa finalement. Ça avait été affreux, comme les crampes, Moriarty détestait les crampes.

-Ça va ?

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans cette voix, ni inquiétude, ni colère. Bon, okay, il était toujours fâché. Jim se redressa sur un coude et lâcha faiblement :

-Mieux… Vous m'en voulez encore ?

Un soupir.

-Bien sur. Et je suis vexé. Je ne pensais pas que vous me considériez comme acquit au point de me _prêter _! Ce que je tolère pour vous ne passe pas avec vos compagnons de jeu …

Le criminel esquissa un petit sourire et murmura :

-Il embrasse mal, hein…

-En plus. Et je croyais que personne ne savait que vous veniez ici...

Grimace.

-C'est un cas particulier… Dans le milieu, presque personne ne sait à quoi je ressemble, ni même mon nom complet…

-Dire que vous me l'avez donné d'entrée de jeu…

-J'avoue que…

Son sourire se répercuta sur le visage du policier, et le fou rire qui suivi dura bien dix minutes. L'inspecteur se remit le premier :

-Vos yeux vont mieux ?

-Je perçois la lumière et j'arrive à voir d'où elle viens, déclara le brun avec satisfaction.

La tendresse dans la voix de Geremy quand il dit « très bien » en l'aidant à se remettre debout le remua jusque dans ses entrailles.

Etait-il décent d'embrasser l'inspecteur sans prévenir après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Probable que non… Et c'était bien la seule personne avec laquelle il se préoccupait de la décence !

Il avait l'air aux abois, il venait de passer trois heures à ressasser un meurtre, après tout…

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux, une voix lui murmura « du calme »… Il ferma les yeux, et, instinctivement, miaula pour réclamer un câlin.

Un éclat de rire retentis, l'inspecteur le prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser léger sur sa joue.

Pas plus, il lui en voulait encore un peu.

.

**Y-°¤*_ »z« _*¤°-Y**

.

Le policier cogitait presque aussi fermement que Moriarty, quand il était avec lui.

Depuis que le génie était entré dans sa vie, elle lui paraissait quand même plus attrayante, plus lumineuse, plus excitante, plus jolie… Mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce bonheur, comment y renoncer ?

Moriarty finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'il ne valait pas autant qu'il le prétendait, il était vraiment très banal, après tout.

Et à ce moment là, plusieurs solutions : ou Moriarty le tuait pour ne pas laisser de trace, ce qui réglerait tout, ou bien, plus improbable mais possible, Moriarty le laissait en plan, en vie, seul, le cœur en miette.

Et soit il n'arrivait pas à ramasser les morceaux et à les recoller du mieux qu'il pouvait, et il mourrait… Soit il vivait avec son chagrin, soit il arrivait à tourner la page, à faire comme après son divorce, à mettre suffisamment de distance entre lui et les évènements, et tout recommençait comme avant.

Honnêtement, il n'envisageait pas cette dernière option sérieusement.

De toute façon, Jim le tuerait sûrement. Mais il était totalement imprévisible…

Mourir d'amour, la première alternative, était bien trop chevaleresque pour un type comme lui, même s'il s'en sentait bien capable…

Il ne pourrait jamais supporter le manque que créerait l'absence de Moriarty créerait dans sa vie, rien que de l'imaginer, il était malade.

Il allait donc devoir se relever, comme à chaque fois… Mais comment y arriver ?

.

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il attendait toujours avec impatience les visites du criminel, de voir ce qu'il avait, ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois, s'il viendrait encore, et tout simplement, il était juste impatient de l'avoir près de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait le garder pour lui, juste pour son sourire de mauvais garçon, son regard tourmenté et son petit cœur fragile et intouché par quiconque jusque là… Sans trop le vouloir non plus.

Il suivait aussi ça comme une série télévisée : l'avenir ne lui appartenait pas, tout dépendait du criminel consultant et de ses sentiments présents pour lui.

Et s'il arrivait à lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait, il se laisserait totalement entraîner.

Lestrade soupira.

Il était si facile à manipuler… Et dans sa vie, définitivement, il y aurait un avant et un après James Moriarty.

Il se pencha sur la tête du génie, abandonné dans ses bras sur le fauteuil et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, murmurant :

-Quand vous me quitterez, ne me laissez pas en vie.

La voix à moitié endormie du bandit lui répondit un vague « Mmmoui… »

… Il sourit avec douceur, ferma les yeux et s'endormit lui aussi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Soupire à la relecture*<strong>

**Aaaah, moi, quand Lestrade embrasse Moriarty sur la joue, ça me fait fooooondre… Et vous ? **

**Tout ça est d'un _doux_, ç'en est presque écœurant… **

**Alors ? Même s'il y a des phrases trop longues, c'est un chapitre bien quand même ? **

**.**

**Au fait, je voulais vous demander… Si vous deviez choisir un objet, un seul, mais n'importe lequel dans l'appartement de Lestrade, vous prendriez quoi ? **

**Vous pouvez même prendre le plafond, les fauteuils, le four, le laptop, la table, un livre, … N'importe quoi.**

**Moi, je prends la tasse blanche et or ! :)**

…

**Review ? **


	17. Chapter 15 : Dimanche, et après

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais il y a eut beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées, dans l'univers réel comme dans l'univers de Sherlock...**

**A cause d'un certain évènement dont je ne ferais pas le spoiling, On va devoir décaler toute cette série d'environs deux ans dans le futur. Nous sommes donc en 2014, Lestrade a 40 ans, Moriarty 33, Sherlock 29-30, John 36, Mycroft 39, etc. Au final, ça correspondra mieux au physique des personnages…. Donc, on imagine que la saison deux remonte à fin 2011 début 2012. Notre cher inspecteur et divorcé depuis …8 ans ?**

**Sur ce, bonne année à tous, pardon pour ce chapitre trop court, et bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**15 : Dimanche, et après…**

Après avoir passé le reste du Samedi à dormir dans les bras de son inspecteur préféré, Jim c'était réveillé le dimanche matin en y voyant clair, ou presque.

Lestrade dormait toujours profondément, il se leva et le regarda quelques secondes… ça lui avait tant manqué, tout ça… Ses cheveux gris, son visage calme, au repos… Quand il y repensait, ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il le regardait dormir. Et la première fois…

Il se retint de le toucher, ça le réveillerait et Moran devait déjà l'attendre en bas pour l'emmener à l'aéroport… Et oui, qu'importe ce qui lui arrivait, la terre continuait à tourner, et il avait beaucoup de travail dans le _grand méchant monde._ La récréation est terminée, Jimmy, au boulot !

Il se le répétait intérieurement, mais il avait du mal à s'arracher à sa contemplation. Il finit par le faire avec un soupir. Il n'avait pas le choix…

Après tout, il avait quand même passé trois jours avec lui. Il avait bien dormis, il dormait toujours bien avec lui. La prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il le lui dise, pour voir sa réaction.

Et la prochaine fois, il aurait le plus qu'il désirait tellement.

.

.

Trois semaines plus tard, un immeuble sautait dans le centre de Londres.

.

Mais en attendant…

.

.

Le lundi matin, alors que l'inspecteur se rendait sagement au travail après avoir passé son dimanche « au calme », seul, évidemment, il se demandait un comment faire pour que Moriarty _reste_.

Il détestait quand le criminel partait sans rien lui dire, ni un au revoir, ni un bonjour, ni rien… Il se sentait fuis, un peu mal, un peu triste et plutôt las.

.

Au poste, il y avait quelque chose de particulier, pourtant, ce Lundi.

Encadré par Sally et Dimock, défiant et absent, comme toujours, Sherlock Holmes. La seule différence notable au premier abord, c'était deux beaux bracelets métalliques qu'il portait aux poignets.

Lestrade fit signe à Dimock de les lui retirer tout en ôtant son manteau. En contournant son bureau pour s'asseoir, il remarqua l'étui à violon, aux pieds du détective. Il interrogea :

-Alors, où étiez vous passé ? Le docteur m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas rentré du Week-end.

Le sergent Donovan répondit à la place du brun :

-On l'a trouvé dans la rue, en train de jouer des airs lugubres aux passant, chef. Il vous a réclamé à corps et à cri alors le service de la circulation l'a monté ici.

Lestrade écoutait en jouant machinalement avec son stylo, il leva ses yeux noirs vers ceux, clairs, de Sherlock.

-Vous pouvez me jouer du Tchaïkovski ?

.

Le deux adjoints de l'inspecteur ouvraient des yeux comme des boules de billard et commencèrent à se demander s'il allait bien, pendant que le consultant, une fois n'est pas coutume, eut l'air surprit quelques secondes. Avec une candeur à toute épreuve, le policier demanda :

-Vous n'aimez pas Tchaïkovski ? C'est très beau, pourtant…

Devant la mine ahurie des deux subordonnés, Sherlock sourit et sorti son violon. Quelques secondes plus tard, les notes résonnaient dans les bureaux de l'étage.

.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il y mit toute son âme, bien sur, mais une bonne partie quand même. C'était simplement beau.

Quand le silence revint, tout le personnel du Yard était massé autour du bureau de Lestrade, qui poussa un soupir, après quelques secondes :

-Sherlock… Vous êtes un chimiste hors pair, un Hacker de génie, un très bon acteur, un musicien plus qu'excellent… Il faudra que vous me disiez un jour pourquoi vous avez choisit notre univers sordide pour vous épanouir plutôt que d'aller éblouir le reste du monde. Vraiment. Enfin… (Il remarqua la foule et ordonna : ) Tout le monde au travail !

Quand ils furent tous retournés à leurs occupations, il se reconcentra sur Donovan et Dimock, qui n'en revenaient pas. Ce fut le détective qu'ils encadraient qui exprima leurs pensées :

-Vous dites de jolies choses, Lestrade.

- Ah… ? Merci. Bon, Sally ? J'ai perdu jeudi et vendredi, puisqu'il est là, il va m'aider à rattraper ? _N'est ce pas ? _

Il fixait le brun d'un regard appuyé, celui-ci grimaça, dédaigneux, mais soupira qu'okay. Tant qu'à faire.

.

La matinée passa vite et à la fin de la journée, l'inspecteur avait même prit de l'avance. En échange, il accepta de loger Sherlock chez lui sans en parler au toubib. Après tout, ils avaient leurs problèmes, et il avait caché John une fois, il devait bien ça à Sherlock.

Sauf que quelque part, à l'autre bout de la planète, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'était pas d'accord, mais alors pas du tout !

Un {BIP} jaillit du laptop à peine quelques secondes après qu'ils aient franchit la porte d'entrée. Surprit, Lestrade prit tout de même le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et son manteau, et de dire à son invité de prendre un douche. Il lui prépara de rechange avec ses propres vêtements, et ensuite seulement, s'installa sur un fauteuil, l'ordinateur sur les genoux.

.

M : Qu'est qu'il fait chez vous ?

L : Un service pour un autre. Où êtes vous ?

M : En Russie.

L : Vous me rapporterez un souvenir ?

M : Pour vous souvenir de quoi ? Vous n'y êtes pas allé.

L : Des moments ou vous fuyez sans dire au revoir.

…

M : Vous m'en voulez pour ça ?

L : Un peu, oui.

M : Mais vous non plus, vous ne me dites jamais « bonjour ».

…

L : Bonjour.

M : Au revoir.

…

L : Ce serait mieux si vous me le disiez en face quand vous partez.

M : XP

…

L : Vous jouez d'un instrument, vous ?

M : J'ai étudié le piano quand j'avais cinq ans, mais je n'en ai pas retouché un depuis le collège.

L : Vous devriez vous y remettre, il parait que la musique adoucit les mœurs.

M : Ce genre de musique là ?

.

Une guitare électrique se mit à hurler et à grincer dans les hauts parleurs derrière une batterie déchaînée et un chanteur qui piaulait comme si le micro était en panne et qu'il était dans une grande salle. Après avoir coupé le son en clignant des yeux sous le coup du choc, Lestrade répondit :

.

L : Non. Pas exactement.

M : En tout cas, je vous interdis de faire quoique ce soit avec Sherlock !

L : Je me demande pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Je n'ai touché personne depuis mon divorce, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'y remettre. Et si je voulais quoique soit à Sherlock, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

.

Il appuya sur entrée, bailla et se leva pour aller se faire un thé, laissant Moriarty sur cette révélation pour le moins ahurissante. Quand il revint de la cuisine, Sherlock était derrière le fauteuil, et semblait avoir lu l'information, car il le regardait bizarrement.

Il s'était bien habillé avec les vêtements du policier, ils étaient un peu larges, mais il pouvait les porter convenablement.

Le détective plissa les yeux :

-Pas une fois depuis huit ans ?

-Pas depuis douze ans, plutôt, fit Lestrade après avoir réfléchit trente secondes. Depuis la nuit de noces, en fait. Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'aviez pas déduit ?

-Non, vous avez l'air normal, je ne vous ai jamais vu en manque de sexe…

-Sûrement parce que ça ne m'a jamais manqué. … C'est si surprenant ?

Le brun écarquillait les yeux et Moriarty devait avoir la même réaction derrière ses écrans.

-Jamais… Jamais ? Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de quelqu'un pendant douze ans ?

-Non… Ou du moins, pas comme ça. Pourquoi ?

-Rien du tout pendant 144 mois ?

L'inspecteur fit rapidement le calcul…

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez jamais eut envie depuis 4383 jours ?

-C'est l'équivalent pour douze ans, oui. Et, je vous en pris, Sherlock, passez moi les heures et les secondes. Si je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai. Après tout, vous êtes le premier à me croire incapable de mentir, non ?

-Et… Ce…

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être un problème biologique, l'inspecteur allait très bien, sur tous les tableaux.

Ce ne pouvait être dû qu'à deux choses : Le manque de volonté flagrant de Lestrade où alors…

-Mais… Vous êtes bon, au lit ?

Gêné, Lestrade se gratta la nuque :

-… Il parait… Mais je produis un effet bizarre, il n'y a jamais de seconde fois. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant s'en passer complètement, non ?

Sherlock ne voyait même plus que répondre. Il essaya de penser à une relation avec John sans ça. … Ils ne leurs resterait plus rien…

Dans son état actuel, il était absolument convaincu que le seul point sur lequel il s'entendait encore avec John, c'était tout le domaine du physique. Encore plus désespéré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se roula en boule dans le fauteuil d'en face.

Lestrade vint s'installer à sa place habituelle, reprenant son ordinateur.

.

L : Allo ?

…

M : Pourquoi vous ne m'appelez jamais par mon prénom ?

L : Parce que vous ne m'appelez jamais par le miens ?

M : Même rien qu'une fois ?

L : Jim. Ou James ? Je préfère James.

.

Figé derrière son écran, Moriarty ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il se leva et fila dans la salle de bains de la chambre de son hôtel pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Les images défilaient dans sa tête, l'inspecteur répétant son prénom de sa voix grave et éraillée, son regard tendre, son sourire… Il voulait cet homme. Il le voulait tellement que son cœur menaçait de se rompre sous la quantité de désir qui l'envahissait. Il en avait même oublié son but initial.

N'ayant pas de réponse, le policier ferma le laptop et, avisant Sherlock qui déprimait, il lui demanda de lui jouer quelque chose. Il passa la soirée à l'écouter, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

.

Le lendemain matin, on sonna à sa porte de bonne heure, pour lui livrer… Un piano à queue. Un magnifique piano à queue noir et luisant… Et surtout énorme.

Peut importe comment les ouvriers firent, ils arrivèrent à faire entrer l'instrument dans l'appartement et l'installèrent dans le salon, ou il y avait bien assez de place.

Avec, il y avait une note, imprimée sur du papier, de Moriarty :

.

_Pour quand je reviendrais. _

_En attendant, virez Sherlock. _

_Quand il aura finit de se demander pourquoi il n'y a pas de deuxième fois et qu'il n'aura pas trouvé il voudra voir par lui-même et je ne vous ai pas encore interdit de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_J.M_

_._

En terminant de lire, Lestrade penchait la tête, dubitatif. Ça, ça voulait sans aucun doute dire que Moriarty voulait coucher avec lui. Non ?

-Si, fit Sherlock, répondant à ses pensées et penché par-dessus son épaule.

-Et… Il a raison quand il dit que vous cherchiez ?

-Oui.

-Et vous seriez vraiment passé à l'acte, s'il ne vous avait pas dit de partir ?

-Mais je ne suis pas encore parti…

Le DI secoua la tête, et se gratta la nuque.

-Enfin bon. Vous petit déjeunez ?

Le consultant haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voilà... J'espère publier le suivant rapidement...<strong>

**Review ? ('OmO`)  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 16 : Le colonel Sebastian Moran

**Heylo !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser : J'ai totalement oublier de répondre aux anonymes au chapitre précédent ! Vraiment, pardon. **

**Esuite, ce chapitre, fait environ cinq pages, il devait d'abord faire parti du précédent, mais ... Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où je l'ai réécrit... Au moins cinq fois ! C'est la première fois que je retravaille autant un truc ! D'ailleurs, c'est même pas ma dernière version que j'ai prise, elle était trop barge. **

**Mais je vous laisse découvrir...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply aux anonymes :<strong>

**Arlavor : Merci pour tes review ! Heureuse que tu aime le pairing, maintenant... Concernant Lestrade, une amie à dit que j'étais bien la seule à l'avoir autant ... "souillé"... ;) Merci pour le "pas trop niais"... :) Pour les sentiments de Lestrade, tu vas être servi... Pour le retour de Moriarty, tu sera servi au prochain chapitre...**

**Taco : La sérénade à du succès... Je voyais pas ça comme ça... Mais bon :) Comment ça, "qu'ils passent à l'acte" ? ! Attends, je vais dire quelques chose là dessus à tout le monde, moi... Mais merci pour la review ! :)**

**Badou : Merci pour la review ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humhum, avant de commencer, un message à tous les lecteurs qui pensent comme Taco : "J'ai hate qu'il passent à l'acte !" <strong>_

_**Nan mais bande de je sais pas quoi, pouvez pas attendre un peu ? ! Ils se sont même pas dit "je t'aime" !**_

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16 : Le colonel Sébastian Moran.<span>**

Un jour parfaitement normal, semblable en tout point à hier, et sans doute à demain, voilà ce qu'était ce Mardi là. Depuis huit jours que Moriarty l'avait laissé pour se perdre en Russie, le temps suivait son court, le jour et la nuit défilaient, s'enchaînaient inlassablement, vieille rengaine monotone…

Un mardi, copie conforme du lundi, celui-ci étant l'exacte réplique du Samedi, et du vendredi, et du jeudi, et…

En y réfléchissant, il y avait quelques petites différences d'un jour à l'autre : la teneur des enquêtes, la hauteur de la pile de papier administratifs sur son bureau, la couleur de la cravate de Dimock, le menu de la cantine… Quoique, sur ce dernier point, on n'était jamais sur. Tout le reste était figé dans l'espace temps, comme une boucle de 24 heures infinie…D'ailleurs, la plupart des point sub-mentionnés entraient aussi dans des boucles… Elles étaient juste plus longues.

Sherlock squattait chez Anderson et ne venait même pas… Chez Anderson, je vous jure… Le toubib avait arrêté de lui demander où était le détective et ne donnait plus de nouvelles du tout… Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il aille lui rendre visite.

Voilà que les trois personnes qui faisaient la plus grande partie de sa vie ne pointaient plus le bout de leurs nez…

Le soir, quand il rentrait chez lui, il caressait Jimmy, faisait glisser machinalement son doigt sur les touches du piano, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ça. Un piano. Ce truc était vraiment immense ! Ce n'était pas un instrument de musique, c'était un monument !

Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'ennuyait.

Comme un rat mort au fond d'un sac plastique hermétique.

Pour dire aussi à quel point ce mardi était un jours banal et expliquer pourquoi il acceptât de suivre le grand type roux qui l'attendait à la sortie du commissariat alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était.

.

Il s'était avancé vers lui et lui avait fait signe de le suivre. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Mycroft Holmes, était vêtu du jean perle d'un T-shirt noir et d'une chemise blanche, le tout mettant bien en valeur ses cheveux aussi oranges que des carottes. C'était tout à fait le genre de personne que l'on voit très bien porter un monocle avec toute la distinction possible, et vous tirer froidement dans le dos de la même manière qu'il vous découperait au couteau. Un mélange étrange de civilité et de sauvagerie…

Alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement, ils finirent par arriver à un parc, près de la tamise. A ce moment, le type s'arrêta et tendis la main :

-Colonel Sébastian Moran, enchanté de vous rencontrer, inspecteur.

Moran… C'était… Ah oui. Un collaborateur de Moriarty. Il savait bien que cette manière d'inviter les gens à se promener lui rappelait quelque chose. Il répondit simplement :

-Enchanté. Puis : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non…

D'un signe de main, il invita Lestrade à le suivre jusqu'à la rambarde qui donnait sur le fleuve. Il s'y accouda et plongea son regard dans l'eau.

-A vrai dire, je suis venu pour moi.

Le policier l'imita et leva un sourcil :

-Pour vous ?

-Mmmh. Pour un conseil, en fait. Vous sortez plus ou moins avec mon patron, non ?

-Moui ?

- Et bien, de la même manière, on peut dire que je sors avec le votre. Mycroft Holmes.

Lestrade eut l'air circonspect, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaires.

-C'est un peu comme si j'étais votre clone maléfique et que mon boss était le sien. Vous voyez ?

-Plus ou moins. Et ?

L'autre soupira :

-C'est compliqué…

-Expliquez toujours, j'ai le temps.

Alors le colonel lui raconta sa rencontre avec Holmes, rapidement.

-Nous avons donc passé la nuit ensemble…

-Ensemble… ?

-Non, on a juste dormis. Il n'était pas en état, de toute façon. Mais…

Moran baissa la tête, grattant la peinture de la barrière de métal, sombre.

-Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé après lui, il déjeunait dans la cuisine, très calmement, on a mangé un peu ensemble. A un moment, il est sorti de table, il m'a ramené un paquet. Un tableau pour être exact. Très beau, d'ailleurs, il savait que j'aimais bien la peinture, il l'avait depuis quelques temps… Je l'ai remercié, ça me faisait plaisir…

Dans sa tête, les mots froids de Mycroft, finissant sa tasse de café :

« En échange, ne venez plus ici. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. C'est mieux pour nous deux. Croyez moi. »

Sa joie s'était figée, s'était brisée, le laissant paralysé. Holmes avait posé son bol dans l'évier, avait pris sa veste et laissé les clefs sur la porte. Et il était parti, sans un regard en arrière. Et lui, comme un imbécile, il avait finis de petit déjeuner, débarrassé la table, fait la vaisselle, il avait effacé toutes les traces de son passage, comme par habitude, peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait aussi effacer ses souvenirs, ses sentiments. Il avait prit le tableau, il avait mis la clef dans la boite aux lettres, et voilà.

Il n'avait pas du tout réussit à oublier. Il n'avait comprit que très récemment ce que signifiait « ne plus jamais vous revoir. » C'était la pire façon de rejeter quelqu'un, la plus violente. En lui donnant une compensation, en plus. Il se sentait sale, souillé jusque dans son âme : Holmes lui avait acheté sa nuit, comme s'il n'était qu'un …

-… Je ne vois toujours pas comment je peux vous être utile…

Moran tourna la tête vers lui, désespéré :

-Comment je me suis foutu dans une galère pareille ? !

-Dites plutôt « pourquoi », vous venez de me raconter le comment…Vous aimez Mycroft ? (Le colonel hocha la tête.) Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous gêne. Vous êtes un malfrat, un hors la loi, vous vous en foutez de respecter un contrat. Au pire, rendez le lui, le tableau. Dites lui que vous ne voulez pas accepter son marché…

Evidemment, c'était l'option la plus simple…

-Oui… Mais il a raison, on est dans des camps différents, on ne devrait même pas s'être rencontré, et c'est contre tout bon sens de se voir… Et je ne sais même pas s'il veut continuer avec moi…

-Dites, vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? Vous êtes un criminel recherché, dangereux, et malin, j'espère. Ne me dites pas que vous vous préoccupez de la prudence avec le métier que vous faites ! Pour les camps différents, vous croyez vraiment que ça l'arrêterait ? Ça n'a pas arrêté Moriarty. Quand à sa volonté… Vous voyez quel genre d'homme c'est ? Vous voyez que si vous ne lui teniez pas à cœur, il vous aurait tout de suite mit aux fers ?

Le roux se donna le temps de réfléchir et finalement sourit. Et puis, il demanda :

-Je peux prendre ça pour une déclaration envers Lui ? Moriarty ?

- ?

-Vous ne l'avez toujours pas coffré.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ait un énorme rapport entre ces deux situations…

-Comment ça ?

-Déjà, ce qui se passe est l'inverse : C'est lui qui vient, c'est lui qui est du côté obscure de la force, c'est lui le génie. Et au final, rien ne dépend de moi, c'est lui qui fait ce qu'il veut. D'ailleurs, au point où j'en suis, s'il tombe, je tombe avec lui, je suis suffisamment impliqué pour ça. Et puis, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ou plutôt, lui, il en vaut la peine. Je m'ennuie affreusement quand il n'est pas là, je commence à comprendre Sherlock… Mon Dieu…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ils m'auront tout fait faire… La mère de famille nombreuse, le concierge, l'imbécile, la bonne poire, l'outil, le bouche trou… (Il passa une main sur ses yeux.) Et maintenant le conseiller matrimonial… Je maintiens… Oh mon Dieu…

Moran riait franchement, maintenant, et Lestrade sourit, plutôt content d'avoir réussit à lui remonter le moral.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien inspecteur, franchement.

-Depuis le temps que vous me voyez sur vos écrans, vous en doutez encore ?

-Et je connais vraiment peu de gens qui le prenne aussi bien.

-A mon humble avis, vous n'allez pas voir toutes les personnes que vous espionnez pour le leur dire, non plus… (Le roux se remit à rire.) … En parlant de ça, vous êtes libre, ce soir ?

L'autre s'arrêta immédiatement :

-PARDON ?

-Non, ne vous en faites pas, je tiens à ma vie… C'est juste que comme vous allez probablement passer la soirée à me surveiller, pourquoi ne pas le faire en direct chez moi ? Et puis, vous savez, Mycroft passe sûrement aussi ses soirées de solitude sur ses caméras, et comme il n'y a rien d'intéressant à Baker-street en ce moment…

Le colonel accepta et ils rentrèrent en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi.

Le sujet avait dérivé pas mal si bien qu'ils parlaient du combat à mains nues en arrivant chez l'inspecteur. Ils avaient conclu que le mieux était d'avoir étudié les arts martiaux, car contre une personne avec du savoir faire, la force brute ne servait strictement à rien.

-Personnellement, disait Lestrade, je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de me battre depuis un certain temps. Je garde plus ou moins la forme en me déplaçant souvent à pieds, mais…

-Oh, on peut arranger ça, inspecteur… Attendez, je retire mes chaussures.

Il retira aussi son manteau pendant que le policier fermait la porte derrière eux, et il l'éjecta dans le salon d'un coup bref mais violent dans le ventre.

Surprit, l'inspecteur ne mit pourtant pas longtemps à réagir. Un coup de genou fit se plier Moran en deux et il profita pour le faire tomber à terre, sous son propre poids. Ils roulèrent près du piano.

Lestrade remonta son pied contre lui et repoussa le roux avec, histoire de se remettre debout … Et d'aller se planquer derrière l'instrument.

Allons bon.

Le colonel analysa l'obstacle pendant qu'ils tournaient autour. Dans son esprit, son hôte était désormais une proie, il fallait l'attraper sans la blesser.

Mais il y avait un obstacle entre eux deux… Il fronça les sourcils et sauta par-dessus.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Lestrade était passé de l'autre côté par en dessous.

Ils se sourirent. Recommencèrent ce petit manège deux ou trois fois, l'inspecteur passant dessous le piano et le criminel passant dessus. Il commençait à s'en lasser, d'ailleurs… Surtout que Lestrade lui échappait toujours, gardait son sourire et ne montrait aucune trace de faiblesse alors que passer sous le piano requérait pourtant plus d'efforts que passer dessus ! Bon, on allait changer ça. Cette fois, il se glissa sous le monument et…

L'inspecteur sourit et grimaça en même temps, entendant le cri de surprise et de douleur de Moran qui était tombé dans son piège.

Depuis le début, sous le piano, il y avait… Jimmy.

Qui, comme on le sait, n'aime pas les intrus, et s'était empressé de le montrer.

Il aida le roux à sortir du traquenard, sonné, la joue en sang, barrée de trois profondes lignes rouges…Il saisit aussi son chat, il faudrait qu'il lui désinfecte les griffes. Profitant de l'arrêt du combat, il les emmena tous les deux dans la salle de bain, posant Moran sur le tabouret et gardant Jimmy sur ses épaules.

Pendant qu'il se faisait tamponner la joue avec un coton plein de désinfectant, le colonel détaillait les yeux noirs et attentifs de l'inspecteur à quelques centimètres de son visage, caressant le chat d'une main et s'occupant de lui de l'autre.

-Vous être vraiment sexy…

-Ne dites pas de bêtise… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans ce désinfectant…

-Il n'y en a pas, et je supporte très bien l'alcool, et c'est vrai !

-Même si c'était le cas, vous qui aimez la prudence, que faites vous des micros que vous avez posés partout ?

-Oh, il ne m'en voudra pas pour une vérité ! Au contraire, peut-être que si j'arrive à vous le faire admettre, j'aurais une prime…

-Tout ça pour de l'argent… Ne bougez pas, je vais mettre du mercurochrome, et si je dérape, ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Quand les soins du criminel furent finit, il nettoya les griffes de Jimmy envoyant le roux faire du thé. Ils mangèrent quelques gâteaux avec sous l'œil critique du chat… Et de Mycroft, et de Moriarty, derrières leurs écrans respectifs.

Soudain, le colonel soupira :

-Pourquoi est ce que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré plus tôt ? Tout aurait été si simple…

-Vous pensez ?

-Oh oui. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Geremy, vous méritez mieux, plus que ce qu'il vous donne, en tout cas…

-Ah ? Je pense qu'il est de l'avis contraire… Vous savez qu'il vous entend ?

-Oui, mais je veux votre point de vue à vous. Et lui aussi, sûrement.

-Ce que j'en pense, moi, … Il me donne déjà beaucoup plus que je n'en aurais jamais demandé.

Moran le regarda longuement :

-Vous êtes vraiment inconscient de votre valeur ou vous êtes un ange de patience ?

-Merci pour les compliments, mais ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne suis que trop conscient que je n'ais aucun intérêt, et je ne suis pas très très patient, juste résigné. Rien d'exceptionnel.

Le militaire détaillait l'homme calme en face de lui, ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux gris, sa bouche souriante, son pull… Il comprenait pourquoi son patron s'enfermait dans sa chambre quand il revenait de chez l'inspecteur alors que ça n'arrivait jamais quand il ne faisait que le regarder sur les vidéos. Les écrans décomposaient tout, gâchait la fluidité des gestes de l'inspecteur.

Et le pull… Mon dieu, le pull… Il fallait qu'il l'enlève. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi désirable en pull !

L'inspecteur embrassait-il aussi bien que tous les autres semblaient le penser ?

…

Non, vraiment, un inspecteur de police en pull-over, ça le faisait fondre. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était changé, d'ailleurs ?

Aah, il avait envie d'être méchant avec lui, de le faire souffrir pour mieux le consoler ensuite…

Et il allait se faire tuer...

Il se ferait tuer, c'était sur.

Parce qu'il allait craquer.

Geremy Lestrade, inspecteur de Scotland Yard, s'appliquant tout particulièrement à caresser son chat de manière à le faire ronronner comme un moteur, en pull-over gris clair, complètement inconscient des réactions que provoquait ce simple geste chez les trois personnes qui le regardait… Comment ne pas craquer ?

.

Moriarty et Mycroft se livraient à un véritable combat intérieur : Le criminel consultant était tout à fait conscient de ce que son bras droit avait en tête et il ne voulait pas qu'il touche à l'inspecteur ! Mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre un aussi bon collaborateur, et puis il le comprenait tellement…

De son côté, le gouvernement britannique ne savait pas que faire. Il croyait que Moran était sorti de sa vie, que c'était finit… Et puis, il y avait l'inspecteur Lestrade et ses manières sensuelles… Il était dur de ne pas s'imaginer à la place de Jimmy qui semblait atteindre l'extase sous ses doigts…

Dans leurs écouteurs, Moran finit par lâcher les mots fatidiques, s'en mordant les doigts par avance. Mais tant pis. C'était dangereux, il aimait le danger, c'était bien trop risqué pour qu'il n'essaye pas.

-Inspecteur ? Je peux vous embrasser, là, maintenant ?

L'air surprit de Lestrade se transforma en embarra :

-C'est cruel de me laisser la responsabilité de votre vie comme ça…Si je dis oui, il vous tue. Si je dis non, il est foutu de vous tuer parce que j'aurais essayé de vous sauver…

-Et fondamentalement, ça ne vous gène pas ?

-Oh, moi, je suis ouvert à tout… D'ailleurs, si je voulais régler mes dettes, vous en auriez trois.

Moran essaya de se débloquer du « ouvert » et demanda, intrigué :

-Trois ?

-Yep. C'est moi qui les donne.

Ce disant, il avait posé Jimmy et s'était approché du roux, et avait plaqué ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, dans le fauteuil. Le colonel se sentait incapable de faire un seul mouvement, de bouger un doigt… Il ferma les yeux.

Le premier fut doux, léger, et l'inspecteur s'était retiré presque immédiatement.

-Voilà pour Mycroft.

Le second, un peu plus approfondit, mais incomplet, laissant une sensation de vide et d'insatisfaction à Moran…

-Voilà pour « William »… Et puis voilà pour vous.

Avant que le criminel n'aie eut le temps de demander pourquoi « pour lui », Lestrade avait prit son visage et l'embrassait « complètement ». Avec la langue et tout…

Quand il arrêta, il se redressa et rechoppa Jimmy qui boudait dans un coin.

Le colonel, lui, mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits : Wow ! Ça, pour bien embrasser, il embrassait bien !

Il souffla :

-Comment ça, « pour moi » ?

Le policier lui fit un sourire :

-Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom. Ça vaut bien un baiser, c'est si rare.

Moran se demanda sérieusement s'il pouvait sauter sur l'inspecteur sans trop de conséquences, mais un message de Moriarty l'averti que s'il restait encore cinq minutes chez l'inspecteur, il allait souffrir. Beaucoup.

Il prit donc congé, et en profita pour demander :

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisit pour régler vos « dettes » ?

-Parce que je ne vois aucune meilleure occasion de le faire, tout simplement. Passez une bonne soirée… Et pensez à ce que je vous ai dit sur Mycroft. Il a besoins de quelqu'un, et si ça peut être vous, ce n'est pas plus mal…

Il hochât la tête.

-Bonne nuit, Geremy.

Une semaine plus tard, un immeuble explosait. Lestrade était dessous.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... Voili voilou... ça vous à plus ? <strong>


	19. Chapter 17 : La chute de l'immeuble

**Heylo tout le monde ! **

**Bon, ce chapitre est assez court, mais je suis quand même contente (super contente !) de vous le poster ^^ Et non, il ne pouvait pas être plus long. Quoique… Bon… **

**Bref, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, et je mets à votre disposition un stocke d'armes lourdes au cas où vous voudrez me tuer ensuite. Je le mérite sûrement…**

**Mais vous savez, quand je mets un peu de suspens, j'ai des review, et j'adore avoir des review… Et j'adore mettre du suspens, c'est mon côté sadique…**

**Reply aux anonymes : **

**Arlavor : Merci pour la (les) review :) Voui, la fin est stressante, mais si tu regarde bien, j'avais déjà mis qu'un immeuble explosait au 15… Et oui, ils vont se le dire ! Je veux une relation complète, moi ! Je les suivrait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. **

**Taco : Tu verras bien ! Pour tout ! :) Euh… Pour Sherlock*John et Moran*Mycroft, il faudrait que je me remette au parallèle… Mais je manque déjà de temps pour la série normale… Je ferais mon possible ^^ **

**InlovewithSherlock : Merci ! Surtout pour le parfait (*^o^*) !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonne lecture à tous ! Si vous pouvez écouter un truc un peu triste derrière, ça passera encore mieux, je pense... En tout cas, n'essayez pas avec un truc joyeux, ça gâcherait vraiment tout.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>17: Premier avril, un immeuble explosait.<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

Moriarty était toujours en Russie quand il apprit la nouvelle de Moran.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ou le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux laiteux, son laptop ouvert sur la table l'informant du bon déroulement des opérations à Londres. Du point de vue professionnel, c'était bien, pourtant… Bon, quinze morts, mais c'était secondaire.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin que le colonel jugea bon de lui annoncer le pire.

On avait retrouvé le corps de l'inspecteur dans les débris. Il était en route pour interroger un témoin et l'immeuble lui était tombé dessus.

Le message continuait, mais Jim n'alla pas plus loin.

Il resta figé devant l'écran, debout, et lentement, les doigts de sa main gauche, qui tenaient un verre d'eau, se desserrèrent lentement…

.

D'abord, il y eut la stupeur.

_L'inspecteur avait été touché par l'explosion ? !_

Il se répéta la phrase deux ou trois fois, pour bien l'intégrer. Pour bien réaliser.

Il avait ordonné une explosion qui avait fait une victime imprévue. De trop. Geremy. Oh mon dieu.

Puis la colère, mêlée au désarroi : Qu'est ce qu'il était allé faire là, cet imbécile ? ! Pourquoi est ce que c'était justement lui qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

Il tilta sur un mot.

« Corps ».

Pas « on a retrouvé l'inspecteur », « on a retrouvé le corps de l'inspecteur ».

Sans vie. Sans souffle, sans cœur qui bat, sans plus rien de vivant. Mort.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de la dimension **définitive** de la mort. Et Lestrade était mort.

Désespoir, détresse…

L'inspecteur n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus de Geremy. Plus d'yeux noirs pétillants et tendres, plus de baisers extraordinaires, plus de bras rassurant et de nuits reposantes...

Jamais.

Il n'y avait plus de Lestrade pour lui dans le big-bad World.

Pourtant, depuis sa naissance, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée, la seule de bien dans ce monde pourris, la seule qui aurait valu la peine qu'il se batte pour elle !

Et une stupide erreur, et pouf ! N'as pus.

Et merde.

C'était trop con pour être vrai !

C'était faux, ça devait être faux, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

C'était un rêve, un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, Il serait vivant, il lui poserait un baiser sur chaque paupière, tout doucement, et lui sourirait en le prenant dans ses bras , et …

_**Mais comment était-ce arrivé ? !**_

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, il avait peur de comprendre, peur de savoir qu'il l'avait perdu, et surtout comment…

Geremy était mort, et c'était sa faute. Involontairement, qui plus est ! Mais pourquoi ? !

.

En titubant, il s'assit sur le lit, abasourdi, abruti.

Il avait tué l'être le plus merveilleux du monde.

La seule personne qui voulait bien de lui, qui le considérait normalement, qui l'aimait un peu, celle à qui il tenait le plus.

La seule à qui il aie jamais réellement tenu.

Un stupide concours de circonstances avait mis fin aux quelques mois qu'il avait passé avec lui.

Quelques mois… Si peu ?

Même pas le temps de se dire « je t'aime », même pas le temps de savoir pour les tasses, de ne faire qu'un, tout les deux, même une seule fois.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jim regretta vraiment quelque chose, à un tel point qu'il en pleura.

Son cœur était si serré qu'il se liquéfiait et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le laisser s'échapper par ses yeux.

De l'autre côté du monde, son associé s'inquiétait, mais ses oreilles n'entendaient plus les 'bip' de l'ordinateur, il n'y avait plus que la voix de l'inspecteur sortie de ses souvenirs, faisant « James ».

Ses yeux embués ne distinguaient plus les murs crème de sa chambre, mais le fantôme de Lestrade, lui souriant tendrement…

Il ne sentait pas les couvertures, ni les oreillers sur lesquels il s'était effondré, juste une étreinte imaginaire de l'homme de sa vie. Ses bras autours de lui, ses cheveux dans les siens, le cajolant, le consolant…

Il s'abandonna doucement, les larmes coulaient toujours.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Peut-être même plus.

Il avait passé la nuit à rêver de lui. Il ne dirait plus jamais sont prénom, même dans sa tête.

Ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui répondre, même s'il le hurlait.

Mais maintenant, il y avait une chose de claire. Il devait le revoir une dernière fois, pour en être sur.

Il prit l'avion du retour le plus vite possible et les cinq heures qu'il perdit en attente et pendant le vol en furent autant de douleur.

Il aurait tant aimé ne plus pouvoir penser, pour ne pas se poser ces questions stupides…

Mais elles revenaient toujours et encore à la charge, le poursuivant jusque dans ses gestes. Comment était-il ? Jusqu'où avait-il été touché ? Avait-il souffert ? Est qu'on avait déjà établi que c'était de sa faute à lui ?

_Est-ce qu'il sourirait ?_ Quel idiot, bien sur que NON ! Les morts ne sourient pas !

La petite voix qui avait demandé ça dans sa tête fondis en larme. Lui aussi, sous le regard étonné et compatissant de ses voisins de sièges.

Il s'organisa pour le voir, peut importe comment, en dépit de tout. Il devait le voir. Il en avait besoins.

Pour en être sur, pour réaliser tout ce qu'il avait perdu… Non, pour réaliser qu'il avait tout perdu.

Lestrade, pour lui, c'était la seule personne dont l'existence même rachetait la sienne, il aimait la manière qu'il avait de boire du chocolat le matin, il aimait aller le guetter à la sortie du commissariat et voir son dos et ses cheveux gris s'éloigner, les mains dans ses poches…

Il voulait savoir, mais en même temps, il avait si peur de cette certitude là… Il était pitoyable ! Lui, le plus grand malfrat de la planète, qui était effrayé par la dure réalité de ce monde ? C'était bien la première f… Il s'enfonça le visage dans les couvertures de l'avion pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

.

La chose qui le choqua le plus, pourtant, ce fut la mort.

L'absence de vie.

L'évidence posée là devant lui.

Un cadavre sur une table.

Il avait descendu les marches de la morgue doucement, il savait que c'était une image dont il allait avoir du mal à se débarrasser.

Il s'en rendait d'autant plus compte maintenant : tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui, c'était une enveloppe vide, froide et raide, inexpressive...

Ce n'était pas l'inspecteur.

Il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Lui, il bougeait, respirait, souriait, marchait, son cœur battait… Ce n'était pas lui. Pas l'inspecteur. Pas Lestrade. Pas G…

Il n'y avait que lui dans le sous-sol. Il s'effondra.

A genoux, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table d'autopsie, la tête appuyée contre, et il priât.

Il priât pour que ce soit une farce, du maquillage, un rêve, un piège pour le coincer, tout plutôt qu'il soit réellement mort.

Il ne savait pas qui il priait, mais s'il y avait un dieu et qu'il l'entendait, il l'aurait exaucé…

Il échangea tout ce qu'il avait contre ça, sa vie, son intelligence, son amour, même le droit de revoir l'inspecteur s'il revenait. Savoir qu'il allait bien lui aurait largement suffit.

.

Mais peut-être pour le punir d'avoir massacré tant de monde sans états d'âmes, d'avoir prit tant de vies humaines, d'avoir corrompu un homme de bien, d'avoir cru pouvoir en profiter impunément, peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, peut-être parce qu'il n'existait pas, Dieu ne broncha pas.

Le corps non plus.

.

Les larmes étaient revenues, il se mit à parler à voix haute, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, comme si ça pouvait le ramener.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Comment une telle absurdité avait-elle pu se produire ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait devenir, lui, maintenant ? Il le détestait ! Pourquoi le laisser tout seul justement là, alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de lui ? Où il allait trouver le repos, hein ? … Le seul endroit où il avait réussit à dormir naturellement depuis dix ans, c'était dans ses bras. Tout contre lui. Jamais autre part. Il ne dormirait plus jamais. Il ne pourrait pas dormir ailleurs. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas ! … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être parti ? Comment vivre sans lui ? Il avait vécu sans, avant, mais il ne se souvenait plus de comment faire !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, la secouant doucement…

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Je veux pouvoir te toucher, te voir, t'entendre, te parler, te taquiner, t'attendre chez toi et te dire « au revoir »… Je ne veux pas ne plus pouvoir te voir sourire, te sourire, je ne veux pas, oh non… Mais je ne peux plus. **Mais réveille toi, bon sang ! **Ça ne fait même pas 24 heures et je n'ai jamais autant senti que j'avais un cœur de ma vie entière !

Il lui faisait tellement mal qu'il serait soulagé s'il explosait.

Et son esprit s'éclaira.

Mais oui.

Évidemment !

La solution était là…

Vivre faisait si mal, et il n'envisageait même pas ce que se serrait dans un mois, dans un an… Si la vie n'était plus possible car trop douloureuse, il n'y avait qu'à mourir.

Il se pencha sur le visage calme de l'inspecteur.

Y'avait-il un paradis ? … Hm, de toute façon, il n'y entrerait pas. Est-ce que mourir d'amour pouvait le faire pardonner ?

Et s'il n'y en avait pas, tant pis. Tout plutôt que de rester planter là sans lui.

Est-ce que selon les critères d'entrée au paradis, Lestrade y serait ? Après tout, il avait hébergé un criminel dangereux et multirécidiviste sans rien dire pendant trop de temps pour être resté innocent aux yeux du ciel… Mais ce pouvait aussi être une bonne action… Il avait donné de la tendresse à un homme qui en manquait cruellement.

… Il était si paisible, si gentil, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être rentré !

Lestrade, dans une de ses éternelles chemises à carreaux, pantalon noir et manteau gris, une main de une poche, l'autre jouant avec l'auréole au dessus de sa tête, un peu circonspect…

Le visage de Moriarty s'éclaira d'un sourire à l'image qui s'imposait dans son esprit.

Lui, il l'épierait depuis les enfers, sans pouvoir le toucher, lui dire qu'il était là… Mais il trouverait bien un moyen.

Et ce serrait toujours mieux que de le voir allongé là, immobile, pâle, mort…

Il effleura la joue du corps du dos de la main, c'était froid.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui murmura doucement :

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'arrive.

Il sorti un révolver de sa poche, -il en avait toujours un sur lui-, vérifia les balles rapidement.

Il s'étendit contre le corps, posa sa tête sur le cœur silencieux, pointa le canon de l'arme sur le sien, qui battait à tout rompre…

.

.

**Ho_-* »y »*-_Oh**

.

.

Le verre toucha le sol et se brisa bruyamment, répandant de l'eau un peu partout, rappelant Jim à la réalité. Il avait ressentit au moins d'une seconde toute cette souffrance, mais ses yeux avait lu la suite du message, eux. Elle aurait été effacée de son cerveau et il l'aurait revécu une seconde fois en temps réel, mais…

«… Hôpital, en vie, mais… »

En vie.

Oh, Dieu merci !

Sous le coup du soulagement, il dû s'asseoir, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Oh, bon sang, il avait eut peur !

Après une ou deux minutes où son cœur se remit, il tapa :

M : En vie ?

Mo : Oui. Mais il y a un problème…

M : Grave ?

Mo : … Je suppose que non, le neurologue dit qu'il se remettra rapidement.

M : Tant mieux.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Le neurologue ?

* * *

><p><strong>*Fait un grand sourire aux lecteurs et lectrices :*<strong>

**Z'y avez cru, hein ? A la mort de Geremy…**

**Mais je vais faire pire ! **

**Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! J'arriverais même à leur refiler un gamin ! Si ! Et sans sortir du réel ! **

**Mais on en est pas encore là. **

**J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est en fait extrêmement superficiel...  
><strong>

**Ça vous à plu ? **

**Vous pensez pouvoir ajouter à mon bonheur en me faisant une petite review ? **


	20. Chapter 18 : Amnésique

**Hello mes très chers amis et lecteurs ! **

**Voilà un chapitre de huit pages rempli de tendresse et dégoulinant de guimauve pour me faire pardonner !**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens ont cru que Lestrade mourrait… Je vous avait promis une jolie fin, ça tiens toujours.. :) **

**Au fait ! Je vais m'arranger avec la saison deux, ce qui veut dire un gros spoil dans le chapitre suivant, ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue, vous voilà prévenus ! … En même temps, je dois être une des seules à ne l'avoir vue que très récemment. **

**Et à ce propos, je me fiche qu'ils l'aient appelé Greg ! Ils sont anglais ! Et moi je suis dieu, donc ça restera Geremy !**

**Bonne lecture !)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reply aux anonymes :<em> **

**Taco : Merci pour ta review :) Voui, un gamin ! Je te jure ! **

**Arlavor : Merci pour les compliments et la review ^^ **

**Badoue : Eh, j'avais prévenu que je ne ferais jamais ça ! Ils vivront jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Euh… Oui. Merci pour la review :) **

**Flo : Aller ma petiote hirondelle, voilà la suite ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 18 : Amnésique…**

.

.

Heureusement, Lestrade était solide et chanceux.

Surtout chanceux.

Il avait reçut quand même un gros coup sur la tête, mais selon le médecin et le neurologue, il s'en remettrait facilement et rapidement. Quelques jours devraient suffire.

Pourquoi un neurologue, hein ?

Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'a peu près vingt ans de sa vie avaient été rayé de sa mémoire.

Un adolescent de seize ans dans un corps de quarante, voilà la conséquence de l'explosion.

On s'en aperçut avant de le faire sortir, heureusement !

Car Geremy Lestrade était quelqu'un de très malin déjà à seize ans.

La seule chose qui le trahit fut de demander en quelle année on était à une infirmière particulièrement méfiante qui réclama une série d'examens supplémentaires. Et voilà. Les bras croisés dans le lit blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital, il avait vu défiler Dimock, Sally, Anderson, Sherlock, Mrs Hudson et le docteur Watson…

Et ça n'avait eut aucun effet.

Alors quand ils étaient tous partis, il avait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper et de récupérer ses affaires, bien déterminé à découvrir le monde dans lequel il était tombé.

S'émerveillant de la technologie, un peu partout et sur une impulsion, il prit un billet de train pour le Lands end. Il ne savait pas où il habitait, il avait envie de voir la mer, et quand il avait vu la carte, c'est cet endroit qui l'avait attiré.

Il ne réfléchit pas trop dans le train, trop occupé à regarder un peu partout, voir les gens avec des mp4, des portables, des tablettes tactiles, des Ipad, des Iphones, … Et puis le train roulait vite et il aimait regarder le paysage. Les villes qu'ils traversaient étaient plus grandes, plus noires, il y avait plus de voitures, plus de motos, …On se serrait cru en pleine science fiction.

Tout cela était merveilleux, mais aussi effrayant…

Arrivé sur la falaise, il s'assit et se plongea dans ses pensés. Ici, rien n'avait changé, au moins.

Mais lui… En 24 ans, qui est-ce qu'il était devenu ? Son corps avait grandis, et même un peu vieillis…Ce n'était pas déplaisant, mais vraiment déstabilisant, par contre. Ses mains étaient plus grandes, lui aussi, … On lui avait dit qu'il avait 40 ans… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était aperçut dans une glace. Ils étaient déjà gris… Enfin, ça lui donnait un air pas mal, alors ce n'était pas grave. Il devait y avoir des gens qui lui causaient du souci dans ses relations… Le grand type brun aux yeux clair avait tout l'air d'être un de ceux là…Il avait passé son temps à regarder le blond… Le docteur John Watson en coins, y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

Mais il était venu avec l'autre… Avec une coupe ringarde… Anderson, voilà.

Une dispute, peut-être. Il n'avait reçu la visite de personne de sa famille… Ils allaient bien ? Il l'espérait vraiment de tout cœur… Pas de femmes non plus, pas d'enfants… Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il avait donc raté sa vie à ce point là ? Enfin… En regardant bien, il y avait quelques poils sur son manteau… Un chat ?

C'était vraiment étrange… Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait « la veille »… Ses devoirs de maths, il avait cuisiné et manger avec sa sœur, il l'avait couchée, et il s'était endormis en lisant… Quoi déjà ?

De même, il ne se rappelait pas la date.

Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait à quarante ans, Détective inspecteur de Scotland Yard. C'était totalement fou ! A moins que ce ne soit lui qui le soit devenu … Bah, en tout les cas, c'était très intéressant.

Derrière lui, une voix retenti :

-Inspecteur !

Il ne régit pas tout de suite, c'était une bien jolie voix…

-Inspecteur Lestrade !

Il sursauta. Il n'y avait donc personne qui connaisse son prénom ? ! Il n'était pas habitué au « inspecteur »… Il se retourna vers l'homme qui l'appelait. Brun, plus petit que lui, les yeux sombres, vifs d'intelligence, en costume bleu nuit et cravate rouge qui juraient un peu dans la lande… Des cernes sous les yeux… Celui là revenait d'un long voyage. Pour venir le voir lui ?

Un policier ? Non… Un particulier. Mais qui ne l'appelait pas par son prénom… Étrange. Comment avait-il su où il était ? La technologie était arrivée à un tel point ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'autre le regardait réfléchir sans dire un mot, un sourire incertain aux lèvres…

-Bonjours. Vous êtes ?

Le sourire disparu.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment amnésique ?

Il acquiesça.

-Vous êtes Moriarty ?

Il y avait une telle candeur dans les yeux noirs de Geremy que l'autre ne résista pas à l'envie de jouer, malgré tout.

-Non. Mon nom est Bond. James Bond.

Devant lui, l'homme adolescent croisa les bras, l'air de dire « c'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule… »

-J'en conclu que oui. Le docteur Waston m'avait dit que vous viendriez me voir… Vous arrivez de loin ?

-De Russie.

-Vous êtes revenu juste pour moi ?

Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du brun.

-Moui.

-Le docteur m'a aussi dit que c'était vous qui aviez fait sauter l'immeuble…

L'autre enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, grommelant que Johnny-boy lui paierait ça…

-C'est vrai ?

Grimace éloquente.

-Vous n'étiez pas censés y être…

Lestrade, du haut de ses seize ans d'âge mental, était tout de même assez perspicace.

-Faire sauter des immeubles encore habités sur des rues non évacuées, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde… Vous êtes un criminel ?

-Oui.

-Et je suis… (Il regarda ses mains.) Inspecteur de police. 'Detective inspector Lestrade', se moqua t-il en imitant la voix ahurie de Dimock. Puis, relevant les yeux vers l'autre, toujours debout alors qu'il était assit dans l'herbe : Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

-Pas très dur à deviner. On était déjà venu ici.

-On… Tous les deux ?

-Tous les deux.

-Dites, je suis perdu, là … Je suis quoi, moi ? Pourquoi vous me fréquentez ? Vous êtes qui, pour moi ? Et je suis qui pour vous ?

Moriarty réfléchit trente secondes et lui fit son sourire enjôleur :

-Vous êtes à moi.

Le policier se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant à mis voix :

-Wooa… Qu'est ce que j'ai encore foutu, moi ?

Puis, changeant brusquement de sujet, il redressa la tête :

-Vous êtes plus mignon quand vous souriez.

Le criminel faillit reculer sous le choc…

-C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? !

-Quoi donc ? Le fait de vous appartenir ? C'est mal ?

Il avait un air d'enfant innocent…

-J'ai faillit vous tuer et je fais sauter des immeubles !

-J'ai du mal à vous suivre… Vous voulez que je vous appartienne ou vous cherchez à vous débarrasser de moi ?

-Non… Je vous veux… Mais…

-Alors pourquoi vous me dites autant de mal de vous ? !

-Parce que c'est vrai ! Et c'est contre le bon sens de ne pas essayer de…

Lestrade avait bien comprit la pensée générale, il leva les yeux vers les nuages un instant, et puis déclara très simplement :

-Et alors ? Je trouve ça bien d'appartenir à quelqu'un… J'ai vraiment cru que je n'avais personne avant que vous n'arriviez. Et puis c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… Et puis vous n'allez pas me faire du mal, non ? … Si ? … Bon, peu importe, si je vous fais plaisir, c'est tant mieux. .. Vous boudez ?

-Oui, grognât le malfrat. Vous ne voulez jamais de moi pour moi-même !

-Réfléchissez, comment je pourrais vous vouloir pour vous alors que je vous connais même pas ? Et vous-même, pourquoi vous me voulez ?

-Vous êtes beau, intéressant et reposant. Vous n'avez pas peur de moi, ce qui est étonnant. Et vous ne m'avez pas arrêté, non plus.

-Ouai, en gros, vous êtes intéressé par moi juste parce que je ne fais rien contre vous… C'est qui l'égoïste, ici ?

Bouche bée, Moriarty ne trouva rien à répondre. A seize ans, il avait la langue bien pendue, l'inspecteur…

-Bon, passons… Comment ça marche ce truc…

Le policier faisait tourner un blackberry noir entre ses doigts. Le consultant fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'objet :

-C'est le téléphone de Sherlock … ?

-Sherlock ? Oui, le grand avec les yeux gris. Holmes, je crois. Oh, ça s'allume comme ça ? Je lui ai piqué quand il est passé près de moi…

Bon apparemment, il n'avait pas les mains dans ses poches non plus !

Voir l'inspecteur Lestrade, quadragénaire, jouer avec un téléphone comme un gamin avec une play avait quelque chose de surréaliste…

-Inspecteur ?

L'appelé releva immédiatement la tête :

-J'ai un prénom ! Dites le !

L'ordre surprit le génie, mais pas longtemps.

-Nan ! Vous ne dites jamais le mien !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

- Ça, ça peut s'arranger… Vous vous appelez comment ?

Ah oui… Il y avait cette foutue amnésie. Il se rembruni. Lestrade l'avait oublier, lui et tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Et tous les sentiments qu'il aurait pu avoir pour lui sûrement aussi. Alors que lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi sur des siens… Il avait lu quelque part que l'amour, c'était quand toutes les chansons prennent un sens. Des les écouteurs de l'avion, il avait tout comprit. L'intention, les sentiments, la peine… Et un sentiment d'urgence l'avait envahis : l'inspecteur allait peut-être mourir stupidement demain, et il avait encore tant de choses à faire avec lui !

De son côté, Geremy regardait Moriarty baisser la tête, perdu dans de sombres réflexions…

-Oh noon… Vous êtes mieux quand vous souriez… Ça va passer tout ça, je vais redevenir comme avant… _Smile_ ?

-Non. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas perdre la mémoire !

-Et ça à quel âge, ça ? 35 ans ? Quel gamin…

-Vous pouvez parler… Comment connaissez vous mon âge ? !

-Je ne sais pas. Dans ma tête, il y a une petite étiquette « 35 ans ». Par exemple, pour Holmes, il y avait une étiquette « 32 ans, pic pocket »… C'est pour ça que je lui ai fait les poches. Il ne s'est aperçu de rien. Je fréquente pas mal de hors là loi, moi…

-Sherlock n'est pas un criminel…

-Ah ? C'est qui ?

-Ils ne vous l'ont pas dit à l'hôpital ?

-Nan.

-C'est un détective consultant et un génie. Il vous aide pour les enquêtes.

-Alors pourquoi la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit en le voyant, c'est « détrousseur » ?

-Il vous pique vos plaques de police régulièrement…

-Hum… Alors disons que je suis vengé !

Jim eut un petit sourire et le visage rayonnant de l'inspecteur l'empêcha de continuer de faire la gueule.

Et puis soudain, celui-ci disparut dans les hautes herbes.

-Inspecteur ?

-J'ai un prénom, s'écria une voix venue de nulle part.

Le brouillard était tombé, épais, entourant le génie qui ne pouvait rien y voir.

-Au fait, c'est quoi le votre ?

-Montrez vous.

-Non, je crois bien que c'est pas ça…

Un bruissement à sa gauche … Tout à coup quelque chose effleura son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Bouh ! Alors, c'est quoi votre patronyme, Mr Moriarty ? Ah, j'ai une nouvelle étiquette pour vous… Professeur de Maths ? !

Il eut un vertige et s'accrocha au génie pour ne pas tomber.

-Ça va ?

-Je vous croyais fâché… Il grimaçait sous la douleur de la migraine et perdait l'équilibre, comme si ses jambes étaient en coton.

-Allongez-vous, ça ira mieux.

-Sûrement… Je peux mettre la tête sur vos genoux ?

-Hors de…

Il plia devant la mine suppliante de l'inspecteur et s'assit convenablement en soupirant. Geremy s'étendis lentement dans l'herbe. C'était étrange. Ce gamin ressemblait à Lestrade, mais sans être tout à fait lui… Et encore plus effarant, il était le plus adulte des deux ! Il pouvait être très sérieux quand il le voulait bien, mais, vraiment…

Machinalement, il passait et repassait ses doigts dans les cheveux gris de l'inspecteur.

Et quels étaient les sentiments qu'un enfant bloqué dans un corps aussi vieux pouvait bien ressentir ?

Intrigué, il posa la question.

-Mais il est génial, ce corps ! Bien sur, il est plus grand… J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire, mais il est souple et très fort !

Il parlait avec enthousiasme, mais lentement, le mal de tête n'était pas parti.

-Jim… James… C'est James, votre prénom, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous vous en souvenez ?

-Vaguement, par images… ça vient et puis ça repart… J'ai juste réussis à attraper « James » avant le reflux…

-N'essayez plus de vous souvenir, ça reviendra tout seul.

Geremy soupira doucement et se détendis, essayant de ne penser à rien. Il fit un pauvre sourire au visage au dessus de lui.

-Aux vues de mes étiquettes, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du genre à vous inquiéter… Et il y a cinq minutes, vous m'en vouliez pour ça.

Oui, bon… Mais l'inspecteur était spécial et c'était de sa faute s'il l'avait oublié.

… Sous ses doigts, le front du policier se plissait…Il donna une petite tape dessus :

-J'ai dit « Arrêtez de vouloir vous souvenir ».

-C'est que… Vous savez où j'habite ?

Moriarty haussa un sourcil terrible :

-Naturellement. Je sais tout de vous.

-Tant mieux. Vous…venez avec moi ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Vous ne travaillez pas le dimanche, mais on n'est pas dimanche… C'est dans mes étiquettes.

-C'est bizarre, votre système d'étiquettes.

-Vous fonctionnez comment, vous ?

-Par tiroirs.

Le rire de Geremy se perdit dans la Lande avec la réplique vexée du criminel et ils rentrèrent en train.

.

L'appartement plu beaucoup à son propriétaire, qui s'empara du chat dès que celui-ci vint se frotter à ses chevilles pour le câliner. Il se tourna vers son compagnon :

-Il s'appelle comment ?

Le malfrat lui répondit d'un air pincé :

-Jimmy.

-Comme vous ? (Il fixa le chat) C'est vrai qu'il y a des ressemblances… Je dois beaucoup tenir à vous pour appeler mon chat comme ça, quand même.

Son sourire était trop éblouissant de pureté pour le criminel qui préféra s'enfuir en cuisine. Mais pour y faire quoi ? Il aimait bien bricoler, faire des choses amusantes, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il répugnait à toucher, c'était la nourriture ! D'ailleurs Moran cuisinait très bien et il avait assez d'argent pour aller au restaurant.

Est-ce que Lestrade savait cuisiner à 16 ans ?

Il arrivait derrière lui, et décida à voix haute de faire des pattes, ça, ça n'avait pas du changer de mode d'emploi depuis le temps.

Il cuisinait pour sa sœur quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Au fait…

-Ma sœur va bien ?

-Elle est cadre et mariée depuis trois ou quatre ans...

-Oh… Et la votre, de fam… aoutch.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'inspecteur se tenait la tête en grimaçant :

-Nouvelle étiquette, murmura t-il : Ne pas parler de votre famille, sinon bobo.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai que là…

- Réfléchissons un peu : je suis un criminel recherché, connu même, et important dans le milieux puisque je fais sauter des immeubles, donc il est logique que vous, un inspecteur de police ne deviez pas en savoir plus à mon propos.

-Quelle logique ! Je pensais à un autre aspect, moi… Si vous êtes un criminel, il doit bien y avoir une raison, il est possible –disons probable- que ce soit une raison familiale, donc vous ne voulez peut-être pas en parler.

Décidément… Lestrade arrivait toujours à voir sa part humaine, même avec vingt ans de moins.

Celui-ci mit de l'eau à chauffer –vive les cuisinières électriques !-et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Alors ? Racontez moi, ma vie, c'était comment ?

-… Vous avez commencé par faire des études assez brillantes dans la police, même si vous aviez peu d'amis intimes, vous avez passé le concours sans mal, vous êtes monté en grade régulièrement, sûrement, jusqu'à le poste de DI, vous avez rencontré Sherlock Holmes, vous avez divorcé…

-Attendez ! J'ai été marié ? !

-Ouai. Allons, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire, ça arrive à tout le monde, fit le bandit, négligent.

-Pour moi, si ! Qu'est ce qu'elle à bien pu me trouver ?

Le brun remarqua à haute voix qu'il embrassait très bien…

-Peut-être, mais on épouse pas quelqu'un sur ce simple critère. (Il fronça les sourcils :) Comment vous savez ça, vous ?

- J'ai testé ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez, hein… Pour les autres critères, en plus d'un physique tout a fait _sexe_, je dirais que vos revenus sont une chose qui décide une femme…

-Pour l'argent… Je savais que je ne ferais jamais un adulte convenable, mais à ce point là…

-Oh, pour le caractère aussi, sans doute. Vous êtes aussi beau dehors que dedans.

-Moi ? Beau ?

-Évidemment. Sinon je ne vous voudrais pas. Et si on ajoute votre sourire, je trouve louche que vous n'ayez pas plus d'aventures, vous êtes l'homme parfait.

-… Pourquoi elle m'a quitté, alors ?

-Pourquoi se serrait elle que vous a quitté ?

-Parce que je me connais quand même un peu ! Alors ?

Moriarty posa les coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses doigts croisés.

-… Trop de détachement. On ne sait jamais ce que vous pensez ou ressentez, vous ne faite jamais preuve de possessivité ou de passion.

-Vous le percevez comme ça aussi ?

-Moui… C'est horrible, gémit soudain le consultant, redevient vite comme avant !

-Qu'est ce qui est horrible ? Moi ?

Le ton n'était pas peiné, juste curieux.

-Non, pas vous, bougonna Moriarty, passant ses mains sur son visage. Le fait que je me sente _adulte_ ! Ça me mets mal à l'aise, c'est… (Il secoua la tête et frissonna.) Beuuuuh !

Geremy eut un petit rire, se leva, mit le nouilles dans l'eau bouillante.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Euh… Dites, vous m'avez embrassé souvent ?

-Oh, disons une demie douzaine de fois… C'était délicieux, je ne m'en lasse plus !

Il regardait Lestrade avec un sourire gourmand, celui-ci remonta ses bras devant lui:

-J'ai peur…

Moriarty éclata de rire à son tour.

-Et… On est allé plus loin ?

-Malheureusement non…

Il avait vraiment l'air navré.

-Ça se discute, ça…

-Quoi, je ne vous plait pas ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas un problème… Vous êtes très … Enfin bref. Non… Il y avait quelqu'un comme ça dans ma classe. Des fois il sautait des jours entiers à cause de ça… Et même si ça ne l'a pas fait changer d'orientation, ça avait l'air sacrément douloureux.

Jim était surprit :

-Vous avez peur d'avoir mal ?

-C'est pas vraiment ça… Je me sens pas près à ce qu'on s'en prenne à cette partie là de mon corps…

-Je vous assure que je suis très doué, vous ne souffrirez presque pas. Bon, ça fait toujours un peu mal la première fois...

-C'est une proposition ou du future proche ? Attendez au moins que je sois redevenu moi-même !

Le bandit fit mine de réfléchir et se leva, l'air de rien.

-Laissez moi faire juste un petit test.

-Quel test, demanda l'homme enfant, sur la défensive ?

-Oh, juste un baiser… Tournez vous vers moi, merci.

Très calmement, le criminel consultant s'assit à cheval sur les genoux d'un Geremy effaré. Il prit son visage effrayé dans ses mains et ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il senti le corps de l'inspecteur se raidir, puis se détendre peu à peu et y prendre goût, finalement.

… Peut-être qu'inverser les rôles avait du bon.

Bien, il ne résistait pas…

Les mains de Moriarty se firent baladeuses et Geremy le repoussa en arrière :

-Eh ! On avait dit un baiser !

Le génie ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu et se réinstalla, avec dans ses yeux sombres une lueur pour le moins concupiscente et un grand sourire.

-Mais non ! On avait dit un test. Vous avez passé le test, maintenant je vais vous manger tout cru !

L'immense détresse du regard de Lestrade le fit hésiter :

-Si je suis si repoussant que ça, dites le.

-Ce n'est pas ça… (Il semblait complètement chamboulé et ne songeait même pas à se servir de sa force pour se sauver.) … Dites, c'est quoi pour vous, l'amour ? Parce que moi je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ressens pour vous, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire avec quelqu'un que je ne suis pas entièrement sur d'aimer… Et puis vous serez déçut… Attendez que je sois redevenu celui que vous connaissez…

-Je doute de jamais pouvoir être déçu par vous, remarqua le criminel.

-Oh, c'est sans doute une question de temps. Dites, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi, au juste ? Du moi grand, je veux dire ?

-De l'amour, justement…

La réponse surprit beaucoup Geremy, et le Lestrade tout entier qu'il était. L'appréhension disparu :

-Comment ça ?

-C'est-à-dire que je vous veux en entier, corps et âme, rien que pour moi, totalement, et jusqu'à la fin.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Comment ça, pourquoi ?

-Bah je vois très bien pourquoi vous voulez de l'amour, mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a plein de gens qui…

-Non. Vous êtes celui que je veux et personne d'autre ne pourrait vous remplacer.

Ça n'expliquait rien, le génie réfléchit un instant.

-Je vais vous faire une confidence, je suppose que vous l'oublierez. La première fois que je suis venu vous voir, c'était pour vous remercier. Parce que vous êtes la seule personne à être allée sur ma tombe quand je suis « mort ». Vous m'avez même amené des fleurs. Je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi, et, à la limite, tout laisser pour faire de vous ce que je voulais. Physiquement. Parce que vous étiez pas mal. Que vous me haïssiez m'étais égal, vous l'aviez cherché. Et quand je suis arrivé chez vous, en fait, il n'y avait plus que ça. Parce qu'il était hors de question de dire merci à un officiel du côté des anges et que les fleurs n'étaient plus d'actualité, nous étions ennemis. J'avais tout bien calculé pour avoir ce que je voulais… Et vous n'avez pas du tout réagit comme prévu ! Maintenant non seulement je veux votre corps, mais je veux aussi le reste, et je n'ai toujours rien eu !

Il semblait proprement scandalisé par cette conclusion et l'inspecteur sourit :

-Moi je ne pense pas que vous n'ayez rien…

Moriarty se pencha soudainement vers lui.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Moi, je ne vous connais que depuis quelques heures, mais au fond de moi, j'ai envie que vous me souriez toujours, je me déteste dès que vous boudez et j'ai affreusement peur de vous voir partir… Et je crois que je serrais capable de vous attendre une journée entière sur le quai d'une gare sans douter de vous une seule seconde.

Il s'interrompit et regarda le génie stupéfait en biais.

-Alors ? On est sur la bonne voie pour satisfaire votre caprice ?

Il saisit machinalement une main du brun et la caressa du bout des doigts comme s'il avait un peu peur de se brûler. Elle était fine mais bardée de cicatrices, sûrement dues à des expériences chelou.

-Et vous, vous feriez quoi pour moi ?

L'autre resta muet, encore sous le choc de la déclaration, les joues en feu et les yeux ronds. L'enfant interpréta ça comme il le pu, et fit tristement que tant pis, il ne s'était pas attendu à de la réciprocité pour ce genre de choses…

-Non !

Le malfrat s'était violemment sorti de son état de transe, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'inspecteur.

-Je n'ai jamais été plus humain que depuis que je vous fréquente.

Il se tuerait pour lui. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le lui dire.

Il posa un léger baiser sur le front du policier puis se redressa et se détourna. Comme l'avait si bien remarqué Geremy, on n'était pas Dimanche, il avait encore beaucoup de travail et un Moran à envoyer prendre des cours de syntaxe.

-Je reviendrais demain voir si vous allez bien. …

Il hésita un moment et puis les mots sortirent :

-Bonne nuit.

-Merci, vous aussi… Au revoir… Ou Adieu, je pense que j'aurais grandis d'ici là.

Moriarty se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner.

Il se fit violence une minute et puis parti quand même.

Geremy se leva et alla regarder la casserole.

-Trop cuite…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, être heureux d'avoir quelqu'un ou malheureux de devoir le perdre déjà… Il mangea un peu et puis renonça, trouva la chambre et s'effondra sur son lit pour s'endormir tout de suite, sans même retirer ses vêtements et se mettre sous la couette.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voilà… Alors, votre avis ? Je trouve ça déprimant, cette fin de chapitre … <strong>

**Mais on ne se refait pas, hein. **

**Le chapitre suivant sera une espèce de ramassis de rattrapage, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Je devrais publier régulièrement pendant une dizaine de semaines. **

**Une review pour la petite chouette inquiète que je suis ?  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 19 : La mémoire et ce qui suit

**Ayo tout l' monde !**

**Oui, j'ai encore changé de pseudo, mais c'est bien moi… J'ai laissé le « à plume » pour que vous n'en doutiez pas... **

**Je ne m'y ferais jamais, mais en sept jours, il y a déjà 91 personnes qui sont passées sur mes pages ! 91, rendez vous compte ! Et vous êtes un peu plus de 160 qui venez lire dès la publication, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, vous savez, merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices ! Je vous aime !**

**Je crois que j'ai eut Huit review pour le chapitre précédents, et dans l'une d'elle, on me disait qu'un nouveau chapitre était comme un cadeau… Alors voilà mon cadeau de pâque. Neuf pages ! Sûrement six milles mots et plus !**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez bien, j'y ai mit tout mon cœur ! **

**Et vous savez, on se sent parfois seul quand on écrit sur un pairing oublié de tous… Mais j'aimerais beaucoup voir du Mycroft x Moriarty sur ce fandom, moi… Mais y a vraiment que moi pour écrire des trucs pareils… **

**Au fait ! _GROS SPOIL DE LA S2 !_ Parce que bon, il faut bien que ces foutus scénaristes et moi on s'explique sur certains évènements… *sors deux magnum 47 calibre cinq… *(Non, je ne croit pas qu'une arme comme ça existe… Mais bon.)**

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore… **

**Ah oui ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais quand vous êtes encore dans la liste du fandom, à côté de « The fist the one », il y a une double flèche, comme des guillemets, elle permet d'accéder directement au dernier chapitre publié. **

… **Je crois que c'est tout, Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

**(A non, au fait, j'ai un blog, et un twitter, pour ceux qui veulent avoir des avant-premières de temps en temps, le deuxième vous informe des publications sur le premier, voilà.)**

**Je vous laisse, lire, oui….**

_**Joyeuses Pâques !**_

**Arlavor : Chouette… Pas de mauvais jeu de mots, hein… :) He comes back ! Thank you for the review, you're an … What exactelly are you ? Bonne lecture ^^**

**Flo : Mon Hirondelle, j'espère que tu vas aimer ma guimauve ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**19 : Le chapitre glucose que j'avais promis, il y a pas si longtemps… Avec le chocolat, je sens une tapée de crises de foie poindrent…**_

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain, lorsque l'inspecteur se réveilla, il se rappelait de presque tout. Mais pas de suffisamment pour appeler le corps endormis tout habillé à ses côté un « ami ».

A vrai dire, dans son contexte mental actuel, il y avait même sur cette personne un panneau clignotant : « James Moriarty, DANGER ! »

Dès qu'il l'eut reconnu, il s'écarta, sautant hors du lit et chercha ses menottes et son revolver du regard.

Tiré de son sommeil, Jim se redressa, se frotta les yeux avec ses poings et s'étira lascivement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'inspecteur et eut l'air ennuyé :

-Oh non… Encore ?

-Comment ça encore, demanda le policier sur la défensive ?

-Vous m'avez encore oublié… J'aimerais assez que ça s'arrête ! … Je vois, vous ne comprenez pas. En quelle année sommes nous ?

-2012 ?

-Eh non ! 2015, très cher inspecteur !

-QUOI ?

-Parfaitement. Vous pouvez allumer votre poste pour voir… (C'était justement l'heure du JT.)(Il bailla pendant que le DI ne le lâchait pas du regard, méfiant.) … Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive…

En traînant les pieds, il précéda Lestrade dans le salon ou celui-ci alluma la télé. Effectivement… Mais il ne s'y fiait pas. C'était Moriarty, il pouvait très bien avoir truqué ces informations, sachant qu'il le demanderait. Mais dans quel but ?

Moriarty … Vivant ?

Il se retourna vers le malfrat :

-Sherlock est vivant ? !

Eh ! Pourquoi il s'occupait d'abord de Sherlock ?

Il répondit avec agacement :

-Evidemment. Une histoire d'échange de corps…

Il fronça dangereusement les sourcils en voyant l'inspecteur soupirer de soulagement, puis se ré-intéresser à lui.

-Et vous ? Vous aviez une balle dans la tête, il me semble…

-En effet. J'avais. Elle à traversé le cerveau antérieur et m'a causé quelques troubles et six mois de coma, mais mon adjoint est arrivé suffisamment tôt pour qu'il n'y ait rien d'irréparable. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me croire et laisser tomber cet air suspicieux, j'en serais positivement ravi !

Il était irrité, vexé et blessé à la fois. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? !

-…Prouvez moi que Sherlock est toujours en vie.

-Qu… Tss ! Son téléphone est dans votre poche droite, vérifiez vous-même !

Lestrade sorti l'objet pendant que le génie s'asseyait dans un fauteuil et croissait les bras, le regard défiant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fous là ?

Le téléphone. Moriarty soupira.

-C'est vous qui lui avez volé à l'hôpital, dans les poches de son grand manteau noir. Ça vous va ? !

Il avait dit ça sur un ton ironique, appuyant bien sur le « grrraaand ».

-A l'hôpital ?

-Ouai. Suite à un malheureux accident que je regrette de plus en plus, vous avez prit un coup sur la tête et perdu la mémoire.

Et pour lui faire regretter quelque chose, il fallait être fort !

-Je suis amnésique ?

Bon sang, il faut vous le dire combien de fois pour vous le faire comprendre ? ! Il faillit le lui crier mais se contint de justesse, se contentant de hocher la tête. D'ailleurs Lestrade ne le regardait déjà plus, il attrapait Jimmy qui avait pointé le bout de son nez et le câlinait en dévisageant le piano, pas convaincu. Sous les yeux de Jim, scandalisé, mort de jalousie et de colère : il avait autant droit à un câlin que cette stupide bestiole ! Il avait autant droit à de l'attention que ses propres cadeaux à l'inspecteur ! Ses deux choses lui devaient leur présence ici et il n'avait pas un regard, pas une parole gentille ! Ce n'était pas juste ! !

Envieux, il détailla les bras de l'inspecteur, au bord des larmes. Lui aussi il voulait si blottir… L'inspecteur passait ses nuits à l'oublier, ce n'était pas drôle… Il eut l'impression de compter pour du beurre, d'être si gênant pour cet esprit qu'il était effacé volontairement par son inconscient. Dire que seulement une semaine plus tôt, il avait réussit à faire dire son prénom à Geremy… Maintenant, il lui semblait qu'une montagne s'élevait entre eux. Bien sur, l'inspecteur ne faisait pas exprès et tout ça serrait bientôt finit, mais ça lui donnait le cafard.

-Et qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Tiens, une question… Une recherche de prétexte pour qu'il parte, plutôt ! Il eut un sourire blessé.

-J'attends que vous daigniez vous souvenir de moi.

-Et qu'est ce que je suis censé me rappeler de vous ?

Moriarty poussa un soupire de profond désespoir.

-Rien.

-Dites le toujours…

-Non. Vraiment rien. Pour tout vous dire, on en était tout juste à abandonner les noms de familles… Et encore. Six baisers exactement, dont plusieurs de charité envers moi, un que je vous ait volé… Quelques câlins… Rien, quoi.

L'autre n'était pas de cet avis là : pour lui, ça semblait peut-être même déjà trop.

-Tout ça ? Avec un criminel psychopathe comme vous ? ! Vous m'avez drogué, ou quoi ?

-Même pas, j'ai juste attendu deux ans et demi et le bon moment.

Et manifestement, là, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

C'était donc à ça que ressemblerait leur relation si l'inspecteur n'avait pas été si fatigué ce soir là ? S'il était venu un jour normal … Il sentait qu'il allait sombrer dans l'alcool pour le reste de la journée si ça continuait comme ça et qu'il partait maintenant. Le Lestrade de seize ans lui avait dit des choses adorables, lui avait même tout pardonné… Mais il aurait du savoir que les gens changent avec l'âge…

-Et je suis quoi pour vous ? Un jouet ?

Le consultant leva un sourcil déprimé et réprobateur :

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vous traiterais comme ça si vous n'étiez qu'un jouet ?

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

-Comment, « comme ça » ?

-Je vous ai offert un piano, je vous laisse avoir votre flingue, je n'ai pas de snipers qui braquent leurs fusils sur vous, je ne vous ai pas non plus bardé d'explosif, je ne vous ai pas encore touché contre votre gré et je vous attends. Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

-Et vous me le dites comme ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, vous allez sûrement encore oublier, alors…

Il était amer, l'inspecteur s'assit doucement dans l'autre fauteuil, caressant toujours Jimmy.

-Comment ça a démarré ?

Le criminel lui fit un bref résumé du chapitre un.

-Et pourquoi vous étiez venu ?

-Parce que vous êtes la seule personne à être venu mettre des fleures sur ma tombe quand je suis « mort ».

-Ah oui, ça je m'en souvient.

-Et vous, pourquoi vous étiez venu, demanda t –il, pour essayer d'oublier ses idées noires ?

-Parce que je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait la tombe du plus exubérant criminel du siècle prétendument inventé par Sherlock… J'ai été déçu, d'ailleurs… Je m'attendais à… Je ne sais pas, du marbre fluorescent ? C'était tout triste, et puis aller voir celle de Sherlock m'aurait trop plombé le moral.

-Et les autres fois ?

-J'ai ramené des fleures pour mettre un peu de couleur, et puis tant qu'a faire, je suis revenu pour m'en occuper et prier.

-Prier ? Pour qui ? Pour Sherlock ?

Le concept de prier le dérangeait en lui-même, mais là, il était juste sur le point d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter pour de vrai.

-Au début, oui. Et puis pour vous aussi. Pour que vous ne foutiez pas le bordel en enfer, puisque que je vais sûrement y passer quelques temps, et puis pour que vous soyez heureux au moins dans l'autre monde. Pour le repos et la paix de votre âme, quoi. Mais puisque que vous êtes vivant, ça ne servait à rien.

James détailla longuement le policier en face de lui.

C'était… ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était que… M'enfin ? !

Il était presque choqué.

Personne ne lui voulait du bien ! Encore moins qu'il soit heureux ! Sauf peut-être Moran, mais lui… Il avait les mêmes intérêts que lui. Tous les autres avaient au moins cinq bonnes raisons de vouloir sa mort et qu'il aille pourrir dans le tartare ! Et Lestrade faisait partie de ses gens là, en 2012 ! Et en 2015 aussi ! … Il le surprenait toujours.

-Vous savez, inspecteur, commença t-il, je suis resté six mois dans le coma. Quand je me suis réveillé, Sherlock était revenu, Moran en prison sous haute surveillance et maintenu en vie par les agents de Mycroft Holmes, j'avais énormément de choses à faire, remettre en ordre mon monde personnel, faire évader le colonel… C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il avait vu des fleures sur ma tombe. Des pensées de toutes les couleurs… Ça m'a intrigué, alors j'ai regardé. J'ai piraté six mois de caméras pour voir qui, finalement ? Vous. Je dois dire que c'est une découverte qui m'a surprit. Mais qui d'autre ? … Je me suis promis de vous le rendre un jour, mais, c'est triste à dire, il régnait encore un certain désordre dans mes affaires, et je vous ai oublié pendant un an. Et puis les affaires ont reprit avec Sherlock, dans la clandestinité, et vous m'êtes revenu à l'esprit. Je vous ai envoyé des roses blanches, mais vous les avez rendues en croyant à une erreur. Bon, je n'avais pas mit de carte.

Il s'interrompit, fixant le plafond, pensif.

-Vous êtes ressorti de mes pensées, vous avez apprit par Sherlock non officiellement que j'étais revenu, mais vous n'aviez pas la permission de rouvrir l'enquête et ne pouviez pas l'avoir sans révéler à votre chef que vous travailliez toujours avec Sherlock. Et vous vous êtes déjà assez fait engueulé pour ça, non ?

Lestrade hocha la tête, sans piper mot, attentif.

Au bout d'un moment, Jim reprit :

-J'ai toujours mal dormis. Depuis que je suis né, ça m'a valu… Bref, comme les frères Holmes, la rançon du génie, je suppose. Mais je vous dois les meilleures heures de sommeil de toute ma vie. (Sous l'œil interrogatif de l'inspecteur, il se leva et s'approcha, puis vira Jimmy et prit sa place sur ses genoux en continuant.)… Parce que, voyez vous, le seul endroit ou je me sente assez bien pour dormir sans somnifères… (Il ferma les yeux et entoura le policier de ses bras, le nez dans son cou.)… L'endroit ou mon âme, si j'en ai une, est suffisamment en paix pour se reposer, c'est près de vous. Dans vos bras.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le DI rougir. Sur une impulsion, il demanda :

-Vous m'aimez ?

-Je vous embrasse, il parait … (Il réfléchit…) Ça dépend de ce que vous appelez aimer.

-Vouloir être avec moi, avoir de l'affection pour moi, avoir envie de moi…

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'en plus envie de personne. Il soupira… Pour mon âge, je suis bien trop usé.

-Usé ? Trop ?

Sourire las.

-Si vous saviez… De toute manière, on s'en passe, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Si ! Vous devez en avoir besoin ! Sinon vous n'êtes pas humain !

L'inspecteur le considéra, amusé.

-… Même en admettant ça, il n'y a personne qui veuille de moi sur ce plan là, à mon avis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Je fais cinq ans de plus que mon âge.

-Dix.

-Sympa… Enfin bref, je doute que quiconque tente le coup.

-Détrompez vous. Moi je tenterais bien le coup, et j'en connais d'autres qui sont du même avis : Moran, Johnny-boy, les deux Holmes… Vous n'avez jamais vu Mycroft en personne, non ?

-Non.

-Ça va venir. Et donc, j'ai aussi plusieurs personnes que vous fréquentez dans votre milieu, au bureau ou pour certaines enquêtes qui s'endormes sur des pensées perverses sur votre corps… Par exemple un barman de boite de nuit que vous avez vu et interrogé plusieurs fois dans le cadre d'une affaire en cour, et qui passe ses moments de solitudes à…

Lestrade avait fermé les yeux et posé un doigt sur les lèvres du consultant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus…

-Alors embrassez moi.

-Une minute, j'ai une question.

-Oh non… Après vous serez fâché et vous ne voudrez plus …

-Vous avez donc tant à vous reprocher ?

-Personnellement, je ne me reproche rien. Mais vous… Aller, posez votre question, je veux mon baiser.

-Tout à l'heure, quand vous avez parlé d'accident malheureux… C'est-à-dire ?

-Un immeuble. Je l'ai fais exploser, vous passiez dessous, mauvais timing.

-Je vois. Combien de morts ?

-…15.

Et voilà. Il se sentait presque coupable, presque honteux de lui !

Il n'arrivait même pas à faire le fou.

-Mais c'était tous des criminels !

-Vous tuez même vos semblables ?

Pourquoi donc avait-il ressenti ce besoin de se justifier ? Le front soucieux de Geremy, cette peur nouvelle qu'il avait de le perdre… Mais il n'arrivait qu'à s'enfoncer.

-… Bisous ?

-Bien sur.

Jim déconnecta pendant que l'inspecteur posait un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Hello ?

-… Bien sur ?

-Eh ben ?

-Je viens de tuer 15 de mes semblables et j'ai faillis vous rajouter au tas, et « Bien sûr » ?

-Voui. Parce que vous n'avez pas fait exprès, pour moi, pour les autres, ça les regarde, et puis vous êtes revenu de Russie juste pour moi, et vous m'avez dit des choses gentilles, alors bon.

-Vous vous souvenez de la Russie ?

-Je me souviens de tout. Et je commence à avoir mal à la tête… Vous me laisseriez aller chercher de l'aspirine ?

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne m'oubliez plus jamais !

-C'est vous qui avez commencé…

Le malfrat n'avait jamais daigné se souvenir que c'était lui qui l'avait arrêté dans la tour de Londres.

-Et puis même si mes souvenirs me faisaient défaut, mon cœur se rappellerait de vous.

Touché, le criminel se blottit encore plus contre le policier, s'accrochant à sa chemise.

-Jim ? Ça va ?

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, son rythme cardiaque venait de faire une pointe de vitesse, comme à chaque fois que Lestrade l'appelait par son prénom.

-Redite le, demanda t-il enfin.

-Pardon ?

-Mon prénom. Redite le.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il vous faut une raison ?

-Vous ne dites jamais le mien, remarqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Le brun fit couler ses doigts dans les cheveux gris et réitéra sa demande, d'une voix menue :

-… S'il vous plait…

Il senti l'inspecteur se raidir… Gagné !

-Quel manipulateur vous faites… Vous ne reculez devant rien ?

-En effet. Vous ne me le direz pas ?

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir …

-Ça me fait plaisir ! Aller !

Mais l'inspecteur avait du mal à se rendre comme ça.

-Dites le mien, alors. Une fois. Après je dirais le votre autant que vous le voudrez.

-Ge… Geremy. Voilà, à votre tour !

-James.

Le bandit s'était reculé soudainement,il le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses doigts sur les lèvres du policier, une lueur fanatique dans le regard.

-Encore !

-James ?

Moriarty l'empêcha de prononcer une seule autre syllabe. Collé tout contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Il pouvait même sentir son cœur battre à travers les tissus de sa chemise et du costume du consultant.

Quand il le lâcha enfin, il reprit son souffle.

-A ce point là ?

-Oh oui, soupira le psychopathe. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé James, et vous avez une voix si érotique…

-Allons bon. D'abord mon corps et maintenant ma voix ?

-Même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, votre manière de bouger, votre caractère entre actif et passif, votre charme un peu vieux, tendre… Vous appelez tout entier à la perversité, en fait.

-Passons… Mais alors, pourquoi je…

-Parce que vous êtes aussi solitaire et impressionnant. Peu de personne aurait assez de cran pour vous le dire en face.

-Attendez. Vous, Sherlock et Mycroft, John, Sébastian…ça m'en fait déjà cinq ! Et pas une femme dans le tas, je suis un aimant à Gays ?

-Vous n'aimez pas ça ?

Il posait la question sérieusement mais ne bougeait pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste étrange. C'est nouveau pour moi d'attirer les gens sans le vouloir, comme d'être embrassé par des hommes, ou de servir de fauteuil à l'ennemi public n°1… Mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

Le sourire victorieux du génie lui fit espérer qu'il allait pouvoir prendre quelque chose contre son mal de tête, mais non.

-Si vous aimez la nouveauté, que diriez vous de faire de nouvelles découvertes ?

-Euh… Du genre ?

-Hum… Le criminel s'humecta les lèvres. Comme combien de temps il faut pour jouir quand on est pénétré par un homme, à quoi ressemblerait vos cris de plaisir, vos gémissements de désir, à quel point la préparation est désagréable, à quel point le reste est bon … Dans un premier temps.

-Hé, c'est le printemps qui vous met dans cet état là ?

-Nope. C'est vous. Alors ?

Vous et la peur de vous perdre des que je suis à plus d'un mètre de vous. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu cette nuit.

-… Sans vouloir vous vexer, Je crois que sur le plan physique, je n'ai rien à apprendre de vous.

-Ah oui ? Un exemple ?

-Mmm… Par exemple … Quelle portée érotique accordez vous à une cuillère ?

-Ah une _cuillère_ ? Aucune ?

Il haussait un sourcil curieux pendant qu'un sourire échappait à Lestrade.

-Elles disaient ça, elles aussi.

-Qui elles ?

-Des amies de ma femme. Cinq. Elle avait parié avec elles qu'après m'avoir bien regardé, elles ne pourraient pas se concentrer sur une conversation.

Je leur ai porté du thé, j'ai prit mon bol de chocolat, elles m'ont fait faire deux ou trois tours sur moi-même, en me scrutant de partout, elles ont confirmé le pari.

-… Et ?

-J'ai passé une heure et demie à jouer pensivement avec ma cuillère. Quand j'ai vu qu'elles n'essayaient même plus de parler, j'ai remué mon bol… Elles m'ont presque sauté dessus pour m'empêcher de boire « cette chose ». Ne riez pas, je vous jure que c'est vrai…

Le criminel pouffait sur ces genoux, se représentant très bien la scène. Il voyait aussi très bien l'inspecteur caresser sa cuillère métallique, brillante, suivre ses courbes de son doigt, la mettre dans sa bouche, presque sans y penser mais d'une façons si érotique… Exactement comme il caressait Jimmy, comme il agissait d'habitude.

Mais cette diversion ne faisait que le ramener au sujet de départ :

-Donc vous ne voulez pas ?

Lestrade secoua la t^te.

-Mais pourquoi ? !

Il sourit au malfrat frustré et expliqua d'un ton doux :

-D'abord, je viens de me prendre vingt ans et quelques dans la face en moins de 48 heures, et c'est assez fatiguant… Et puis une première fois et une première fois, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça maintenant pour tout gâcher… C'était comment votre première fois à vous ?

-Avec un homme ? Douloureux… Mais je prendrais soins de vous !

Le policier lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de douleur. Attendez un peu, laissez moi le temps.

-J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Depuis le début je vous veux et j'attends ! Je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez avant que…

Il baissa la t^te et soupira avant de reprendre.

-Avec vous, je me sens comme un gamin, jamais comme un homme… J'ai beau être plus intelligents que vous, vous me déstabilisez, vous me considérez comme une sorte de petit frère alors que je voudrais que ce soit comme un amant ! …

-Amant comment ? Sex friend ou être aimant et aimé ? Parce que ça change tout, vous savez…

Il poussa calmement Moriarty de ses genoux, le laissa prendre sa place et alla faire un peu de toilette, et même prendre un bain, et surtout de l'aspirine, laissant le criminel à ses réflexions.

… Sex friend ou amoureux ? Mais c'était une question stupide, il voulait les deux !

Il avait deux alternative acceptables : Etre ce qu'il avait toujours été, un salaud manipulateur et prendre ce qu'il voulait, quitte à jeter l'inspecteur plus tôt, ou alors… être patient. Sans même aller jusqu'à être un type bien, mais accorder de l'important à cette relation, à la réciprocité, essayé d'y mettre du sien…

Mais attendre, attendre ! Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'attendre !

Rien que d'entendre sa voix éraillée lui dire « James », il avait chaud et se sentait à l'étroit dans ses costumes sur mesures… Et c'était encore plus flagrant depuis qu'il avait faillit le perdre pour toujours.

Comment ce faisait-il qu'un homme normal provoque ça chez lui ? Et pourquoi surtout. Parce que le comment était simple. Avec sa gentillesse, sa tendresse sans condition, il l'ébranlait, lui et toutes ses convictions, il le faisait douter.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Une histoire où un criminel surdoué et multirécidiviste tombe amoureux d'un flic chargé de l'attrapé, ça ne faisait même pas un bon roman à l'eau de rose, un de ces roman qu'on achète dans les gare en attendant quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais que pour repartir. Une bonne tragédie, peut-être ? Même pas sûr.

« Je vous aime », trois petits mots... est ce que vraiment si peu de syllabes pouvaient exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour l'inspecteur, son envie de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, les chaînes autour de son coeur ?

Pour lui, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'aimer, pour l'instant, et à vrai dire, il se foutait de mettre de ridicule et superflus mots sur ça.

Et pour les autres ? Qu'est ce que c'était que l'amour ? Pour Geremy ? Il l'imagina lui dire « Je t'aime » et se força à respirer plus lentement. Pour Lestrade, « je vous aime » pouvait signifier « je suis a vous, soyez à moi, même un peu, pour un mois, pour un an, pour la vie, pour un jeu... Je je je vous aime-euh... »

Dans sa tête, la petite chanson se tu. Être à lui, se soumettre à lui... Hors de question ! … Pourtant, c'était bien ce que le policier faisait pour lui depuis le début. Mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Ça n'avait même rien à voir ! Leurs caractères étaient différents, Geremy était le passif. Parce que lui, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, enfin, subir ça. Surtout venant d'un débutant.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il était plié en deux, retenant un gémissement de … chaleur. Il avait imaginé les mains sur son corps, le murmure doux, et les sensations avaient envahis son esprit, et puis le reste.

Lestrade revint à se moment là, dans son vieux jean et son pull gris chocolat, tout frai, tout propre. Mr sex. Dès qu'il aperçut Moriarty, il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla :

-ça va ?

-L'autre leva vers lui ses yeux brouillé et ses joues rouges :

-Nan ! Je vous hais, vous et votre pull !

-Oh. Je vous assure que nous aurons beaucoup de mal à nous en remettre. Et vous ?

Le malfrat le fusilla du regard, se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, pencha la tête de côté, pesant furieusement le pour et le contre, inspira, expira et l'embrassa fougueusement, le reversant au sol. Il avait commencé à déboutonner son propre veston, après avoir jeté sa veste au loin, sans lâcher l'inspecteur quand il se redressa et s'écria :

-NON ! Non non non non non non, non, Non. NON. Pas ici, pas comme ça…

Il frémissait jusqu'à véritablement trembler et cherchait ses mots. Il se repencha vers l'inspecteur, qui le regardait avec curiosité, son regard se perdit sur le sien et dans le même enchaînement, sa bouche sur la sienne. Il se rejeta en arrière quasi-instantanément.

-Non !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Il avala une grande bouffée d'air. Je veux faire les choses correctement, je veux vous voir de partout à chaque instant et en même temps, je veux entendre tous les battements de votre cœur et…

-Respirez !

Graduellement, Jim était devenu tout pâle. Quand il eut reprit son souffle, il n'était pas moins embrouillé. Il constata plus pour lui-même que pour son hôte :

-Je ne peux pas vous faire l'amour comme ça…

-Même si vous pouviez, l'informa Geremy, c'est non.

Le ton était sans appel, le regard tranchant de l'inspecteur désempara Jim qui, abruti par l'envie, le dévisagea.

-Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux se brouillaient, prêts à pleurer.

-« Faire l'amour ». On ne fait pas l'amour à quelqu'un à qui on a jamais dit « je t'aime » ! D'ailleurs on ne fait pas l'amour à quelqu'un, on fait l'amour avec quelqu'un. J'aimerais bien que vous me demandiez mon avis pour ce genre de choses… Et si c'est juste pour être votre sextoy, c'est non.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, James remarqua froidement que si l'inspecteur était gêné par la préposition, il l'était aussi avec le nom commun alors que lui, il ne lui manquait plus que le verbe ! Et c'était la première fois que Lestrade se cachait derrière les mots ! Et…

-… Vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

Sa voix était redevenue plaintive. C'était la bonne question à poser…. L'inspecteur le serra dans ses bras et lui fit un beau sourire.

-Bien sur que si…. Mais je suis vraiment trop fatiguer aujourd'hui. Ne soyez pas trop déçut, vous m'aurez bien un de ces jours.

-C'est si mal que ça ?

Geremy haussa les épaules.

-Ce serait juste le début de la fin…

-Comment ça ?

Il était calmé, maintenant, le pessimiste de l'inspecteur l'intriguait.

-Vous vous lasserez vite de moi, physiquement parlant.

-Pas sur ! Je vous veux corps et âme !

-Soyons sérieux. Qu'est ce que je suis, pour vous ? Une sorte de distraction, de nounours que vous abandonnerez dans le coffre à jouet quand vous vous en aurez assez. Et une fois que vous m'aurez eut entièrement, ça ne tardera pas. Ne le niez pas, c'est dans votre caractère. Alors moi, simple humain normal, je fais ce que je peux pour tenir un maximum de temps. Parce qu'après je ne vous reverrais plus. Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, vous métriez quoi, un an ? Et après vous vous envoleriez. En un an, on peut faire beaucoup, énormément même, mais un an … C'est demain, ça passe vite. Et moi j'aimerais que vous soyez encore là après demain, et dans un mois, et dans trente ans… Mais ça, c'est impossible, n'est ce pas ?

Il regardait Moriarty, candide, et le criminel ne répondit pas. Il s'était écarté, assit sur ses chevilles et penchait la t^te, réfléchissant. C'était bien possible, il était toujours aussi versatile, instable… Mais c'était ce qui faisait sa force, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cet aspect de lui-même.

-Si vous commenciez par me dire que vous m'aimez, déjà ?

-Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit ? Quelle négligence de ma part…

C'était à son tour de se détourner.

-Et vous esquivez encore. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me le dire ?

L'inspecteur sourit, se redressa et lui caressa la tête, affectueusement.

-Ne me le demandez pas comme ça, je pourrais vous le dire milles fois dans l'espoir d'un sourire.

-Et décidément pas ! Pourquoi me refusez vous ça ?

-Parce qu'une chose à la fois, James. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite, et vous aurez bien mon âme un de ces jours. Et puis vous ne l'avez pas dit non plus.

-Autant que vous voulez si vous continuez de dire « James ».

-James.

-Je vous aime.

Le policier fatigué soupira en secouant la t^te.

-C'est facile pour vous je suppose…

-Non.

Le mot avait claqué, les yeux noirs remontèrent vers lui.

-Je ne mens pas. Je suis James Moriarty, le pire et le plus génial criminel qui soit, mais je n'ai jamais mentis sur mes sentiments. JAMAIS ! Je vous ai dit que vous étiez la personne qui me faisait me sentir humain, même si c'est désagréable, celle à laquelle je tiens le plus, même si je n'ai jamais tenu à personne, la seule avec qui je sois BIEN ! Alors pourquoi vous ne ME PRENEZ PAS AU SERIEUX ? !

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots, saisissant Geremy par le col de son pull.

-Je viens de vous offrir mon âme, mon cœur, mon corps, tout, et vous avez tout refusé d'un geste de main comme on chasse une mouche ! La dernière personne qui s'est refusé à moi, simplement _physiquement_, est morte ! Alors que vous allez encore vous en tirer en me frottant les cheveux et en allant vous coucher !

Et pourtant il était bien la seule personne pour qui il éprouvait de la reconnaissance. Sauf peut-être Sherlock ou Moran, mais pas à ce point là. Même ses parents n'avaient pas cet honneur. Le mettre au monde avait été leur plus grosse erreur, ils s'en étaient rendu compte bien assez tôt. Malgré ses mensonges et justement à cause d'eux, il avait toujours été seul, il rencontrait rarement des gens sans se cacher derrière un masque quelconque… Ça n'était pas moins douloureux pour lui qui pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ça l'était peut-être même plus. Avec l'inspecteur, il ne se cachait pas, il était lui, juste lui, et il éprouvait pour lui ce qui ressemblait le plus à de l'amour sur cette fichue planète entière !

-Vous êtes beau comme ça, Jim… Et en parlant d'aller se coucher…

Il lâcha prise et sa t^te tomba sur sa poitrine, comme un poids mort. Il était vaincu. Par cet espèce d'inconscient.

-James…

Il inspira un grand coup.

-Je vous aime. Oui ?

-… Ecoutez, je ne vous connais presque pas… Vous, vous savez tout de moi, vous me voyez même quand je ne suis pas avec vous, vous réfléchissez plus vite… Moi je ne peux rien faire de tout ça, je vous ai juste quand vous êtes là, alors il ne faut pas m'en vouloir si je ne suis pas encore aussi loin que vous … Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez manger ou boire, même si je peux le deviner, je ne connais pas vos goûts, vos habitudes… Et je veux découvrir tout ça petit à petit, avec le temps. Pour pouvoir vous apprécier à votre juste valeur. C'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas vous laissez faire ça de suite ?

Le malfrat le serra contre son cœur.

-En échange, je dors avec vous !

-Bien sur.

Un paradis pour un démon.

Les bras de son inspecteur de police.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Naaan, je plaisante encore, évidemment. **

**N'empèche, ça le fait mieux que la dernière fois, hein ? **

**Au fait, vous en pensez quoi ? **

**C'est **

**1) Excellent ! **

**2) Très bien !**

**3) Bien. **

**4) Mouai … Bof… Nan.**

**5) Franchement, peux mieux faire.**

**6) Nul, va te pendre ! **

**Que ceux qui vont penser six sachent que je suis un loup à plume et que je les retrouverais, les écorcherais et que je les transformerais en chaussures. Na. **

**Sinon, une review ? Pour Pâque, faites un effort, pour le pauvre moi...  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 20 : La salle de sport

**Fhyuuuu ! **

**Whoa ! **

**Je peux vous dire que j'ai ramé pour le publier, moi, celui-là ! **

**Bon il y a aussi qu'en ce moment, je suis à fond sur les Destiel rated M du fandom de supernatural… J'voudrais bien lire plus de HolmSest aussi… Je suis dans une période perverse. Et je n'ose même pas proposer aux auteurs qui passent le Sherlock * Anderson…. Qui pourtant et un couple plutôt plausible, au vu des premiers mots qu'ils échangent ! A propos : Irène Adler ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était Gay … Enfin. **

**A tout ceux qui ont eut peur quand Jim à pointé son révolver sur Lestrade, ceux qui ont pleuré quand il fait sa crise après l'accident … Bah… Voilà quoi, attendez vous à pire bientôt, pas tout de suite, mais bientôt. (Oui, c'est possible, pire.)**

**Au fait, je voulais vous demander : si vous étiez une critique littéraire, mais une vraie, mâle ou femelle, une qui en lit des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers au cours de sa vie de critique littéraire, qu'est ce que vous diriez de mon histoire ? **

**Reply aux anonymes :**

**Arlavor : Et oui, attendre… C'est pas une vie, hein ? Merci pour ta review ^^**

**Emma (J e ne sais pas si tu avancera, étant au chapitre cinq, là… J'espère que oui…) Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme !**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_**20 / La salle de sport.**_

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Jim Moriarty se réveilla contre le corps chaud et assoupi de Geremy. Son visage, calme et grave, ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et à gauche, son cœur, pulsant. Il était vivant, pour de vrai, bien à lui, rien qu'à lui.

La veille, ils s'étaient dit beaucoup de choses, mais il en restait en suspend. La vrai nature des sentiments de l'inspecteur pour lui, l'étendu de sa propre capacité à attendre, le temps qu'il mettrait pour oublier combien il était bien là, sous l'édredon rouge, combien il s'en foutait de froisser son costume super hypra cher, combien il dormait bien près de lui, combien il avait faim et combien c'était dur de ne pas le mordre, lui et son odeur si appétissante… A quel point il était prêt à le laisser se réveiller seul, et à quel point ça lui ferait plaisir que quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, il lui dise qu'il avait rêver de lui.

Comment pouvait-il oublier ça ? Il ne savait déjà pas comment il en était venu à le penser.

Le soleil se frayait un chemin sur le visage de Geremy à travers les rideaux translucides. Il avait été jaloux de ce soleil, de cet air, de cette couette… Maintenant, il les tolérait. Ils magnifiaient cette image de vie qui dormait contre lui.

Un mouvement, une main se glissa sur sa hanche, remonta doucement le long de son dos, jusqu'à son épaule… Il se composa son sourire habituel, crâneur. Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent brusquement, surpris de cette présence, comme à chaque fois.

-Good morning, dear inspecteur! Bien dormis?

Le regard s'adoucis, un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres.

-Pas mal. Et vous ?

-Le mieux du monde. Embrassez moi.

Amusement, tendresse, assentiment, certainement. Mais amour ?

-Quel jour est-on ?

-Vendredi. Vous avez votre Week end de libre et des examens à passer tous les deux jours pendant deux semaines à partir de demain.

-Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Je le savais déjà hier.

-Oh. Vous avez faim ?

-Oui ! !

.

.

.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines que Moriarty n'avait pas reparu chez l'inspecteur, et ce dernier avait beau avoir été prévenu, cette absence lui pesait. Mais il avait connu pire, et il avait Jimmy, il n'était pas complètement seul, même si tout son monde lui semblait lointain.

Sherlock et John fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, (depuis deux semaines, oui, sans presque s'arrêter), Anderson et Donovan apprenaient à se pardonner, Mycroft devait s'arranger avec Sébastian Moran, sûrement…

Les examens étaient toujours les mêmes et l'ennuyaient, il n'aimait pas spécialement les hôpitaux. En même temps, ils n'étaient pas prévus pour qu'on ait envie d'y aller.

Il n'avait même pas reçut un texto.

Au Yard, les gens s'apitoyaient, le mettaient dans une bulle de convalescence et le désœuvrement l'agaçait fermement.

Du coup, il s'emportait un livre (le Kama sutra, en ce moment) et regardait sans en avoir l'air les visages des membres de son service, attendris, qui le surveillaient et pensaient sûrement être discrets. _Oh, seigneur… _

Il se sentait mis à l'écart de son propre univers et il ne savait pas comment le réintégrer, il n'y avait aucun cas qui requérait sa compétence propre en ce moment.

Il avait oublié que la solitude est blessante et affligeante… C'est une sensation qui s'oublie vite mais une habitude qu'il est difficile de perdre. Mais qui n'est pas seul ? Sherlock. Et le toubib, par la même occasion. Ces deux là, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'étaient qu'une seule âme pour deux corps. Et deux esprits pour une seule âme. C'est beau, l'amour comme ça.

Mais la compagnie est-elle vraiment préférable à la solitude ? On finit toujours par être seul à nouveau, par être abandonné, soit que la mort nous prends l'être cher, soit qu'il nous laisse, soit que ce soit nous qui le laissions. Pourquoi les gens se quittent-ils ?

_Par ennui._ Et voilà ce que c'était que de fréquenter des sociopathes en permanence !

Par ennui, soit. Par déception aussi. Parce que la personne n'est pas assez bien, pas assez attrayante, attirante, divertissante, attachante, parce qu'on a plus envie d'être avec elle, voire que sa présence nous insupporte au point qu'on soit prêt à retrouver la solitude, vieille compagne. Qui peut être prêt à ça ?

Pour sortir de la solitude physique, c'est simple : une conquête d'une nuit, voire d'un peu plus, mais jamais de trop. Mais la solitude de l'âme ? Comment la vaincre, elle ? Le sentiment d'être le seul à se comprendre totalement, qu'il n'existe personne qui soit nous, qui soit là pour nous à jamais, qui puisse nous apprécier à notre juste valeur, tant en bien qu'en mal ? Même si une telle personne existait, les gens meurent souvent avant de faire les bonnes rencontres.

Lui, il avait rencontré James. James qui avait trouvé en Sherlock la personne qui « était lui », mais qui lui avait dit à lui qu'il l'aimait. Il exigerait une réponse à ses sentiments, et il était sincère, aucun doute sur ça… Enfin sincère…. Il le croyait, mais c'était Moriarty, quand même. Il le croyait quand il disait que lui, il était le premier et le seul pour qui son cœur soit allé aussi loin.

Mais James Moriarty était un être changeant, comme le vent. Lui retourner son « je vous aime », ce serait comme le mettre dans une bouteille étanche, et il n'aimerait pas ça.

Et il n'était pas sur que Jim s'en rendait bien compte… On ne met pas le vent en bouteille.

C'est impossible.

Il ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa propre faiblesse par cette comparaison, en fait. Il ne pouvait pas encore le dire. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de remettre son cœur entre les mains cruelles de cet homme : Jim ne prévenait jamais. Et il n'avait toujours pas comprit comment ils s'y étaient tous les deux pris pour tomber dans une relation pareille…

Sans lui, les jours étaient fades, il aurait voulu l'avoir toujours avec lui, dans sa poche, sommeillant sous un mouchoir comme une petite fée, un génie de conte, en westwood…

Il eut un sourire, à cette pensée bizarre. Il s'empara du gobelet de chocolat chaud posé sur la table à côté de ses pieds. La matinée serait longue, même si sa lecture (le chapitre actuel parlait de pratiques plus où moins occultes) l'amusait, et penser à lui lui donnait des regrets.

.

.

.

Le samedi de cette semaine, enfin, Jim Moriarty se présenta à la porte de l'inspecteur, un sac de sport à la main, en Jogging noir. Avec un grand sourire, il salua l'inspecteur, lui posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule, et de sa voix chantante, il lui déclara qu'il l'emmenait faire un peu de sport.

D'abord surpris, le policier hocha la tête quand le génie lui eut expliqué qu'en fait, il n'avait pas le choix. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en pantalon souple et T-shirt.

Moriarty le fit monter dans une voiture beaucoup plus discrète que ce à quoi il s'était attendue, bleue. Ce détail en particulier, l'étonna.

Voyant sa perplexité, Jim lui expliqua que le pastel collait bien au rôle qu'il allait jouer, là. L'inspecteur pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Un rôle ?

-Ouaip. Je vous emmène dans un club que j'ai fréquenté en essayant de vous oublier, au début de l'année… Et là bas, je suis un génie du sport affreusement superficiel.

-Oh.

.

La patronne se souvenait de lui, même s'il ne s'était pas représenté depuis février. Elle s'approcha vivement de lui avec un « Jimmy ! » ravi.

Elle était très bavarde, elle les engloutit tous les deux sous un flot de paroles, de nouvelles, de questions que Lestrade ne suivit pas. Enfin, Moriarty le présenta, pour ce qu'il était :

-L'inspecteur Geremy Lestrade, de Scotland Yard, un un-petit-peu-plus-qu'ami-mais-juste-un-peu. Je l'ai amené pour voir, dit, il peut rentrer gratos ?

Devant les yeux de chat mouillé, la joyeuse femme pliât de bon gré et accorda au policier de faire tout ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui. Et puis elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet, ne concernant plus que James.

-Tu te souviens de Bill ? Il a pas mal progressé, que dirais-tu de le combattre à nouveau ?

Jim fit signe à l'inspecteur de visiter et suivit la patronne jusqu'à la salle d'arts martiaux...

.

Le policier, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser où il était, et pourquoi, et comment, visita tranquillement le rez de chaussé, puis l'étage où il entama une conversation avec un gars qui faisait de l'haltérophilie. De là le paris assez stupide de « je ferais plus d'altères que toi ». Parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser sur le poids, l'inspecteur prit du léger, se cala sur la pendule et à raison d'une dizaine par minutes, avec changement de bras à chaque fois que l'aiguille atteignait le soixante, il gagna. L'autre, essoufflé, lui déclara qu'il était un monstre d'endurance et il descendit avec lui à la salle où il avait vu disparaître Moriarty.

Elle était grande, haute de plafond et bien éclairée. Le sol était jonché de tatamis bleu clair et au beau milieu de cette étendue, (les gens étant rassemblés sur des bancs de bois le long des murs), James, assit sur son adversaire, sûrement le fameux Bill, comme un roi sur un trône. En le voyant entrer, il lui fit un coucou :

-Hello inspecteur ! Vous ne voulez pas essayer ?

-Ça fait plutôt longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué, je ne voudrais pas vous faire honte…

-Mais vous ne me ferez jamais honte ! En plus, je crois qu'ils sont tous à votre portée. Venez, Bill se fera un plaisir de vous montrer le niveau en essayant de se venger.

Il laissa l'inspecteur avec le type qu'il avait écrasé, dans tous les sens du terme. Celui-ci s'épousseta grossièrement, jaugea le policier, qui n'essayait même pas d'avoir l'air effrayé, ou même sûr de lui, comme Jim. Profitant qu'il regardait ailleurs, Bill se rua sur lui, et s'écrasa par terre, lourdement.

-Dites, James, c'est ça, le niveau ?

Le criminel ne répondit pas, rougissant à l'appel de son prénom, et décrochant à Lestrade un sourire ravageur.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était tendre le pied en ce décalant d'une dizaine de centimètres. Un vulgaire croche-patte, quoi…

Un grand type brun s'avança vers lui, souriant, du type asiatique métissé.

-Ce serait une honte pour nous tous si vous nous mettiez tous dans le même sac que Bill, qui n'est qu'un débutant. Pourquoi ne pas combattre contre moi ?

Après un coup d'œil incertain à Jim qui leva un pouce rassurant, il accepta :

-Ma foi... Vous pouvez me préciser les règles, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sur : le but et de terminer le plus vite possible, en mettant sur adversaire à terre, mais sans lui faire de mal.

Le policier s'éloigna, observant l'autre se mettre en garde. Il était grand, inutile de miser sur l'allonge… Et coup bas interdits. Il para un premier assaut et attrapa le bras de son adversaire, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, réfléchissant toujours. Il l'expulsant au loin d'un coup bien placé sous le sternum, (sur la poitrine, entre les deux clavicules, mais plus bas) et profita de ce qu'il reprenait sur esprits pour sauter derrière lui, lui attrapant les épaules et l'entraînant dans sa chute. C'était un coup qu'il avait déjà fais à Moran. Il trouva même le moyen de se retrouver à cheval sur sa victime, puisque ce n'était plus que ça, ses deux mains plaquant ses épaules sur les tapis.

-Ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas fais mal ?

L'autre hocha la tête, stupéfié, sans cesser de le dévisager.

-C'est finit ?

-Ou…i.

-Bon.

Lestrade se leva et aidait l'autre à faire de même quand un troisième larron se présenta.

-Enchanté, inspecteur Lestrade, ça vous ennuierait de continuer contre moi ?

- Si vous voulez…

-Vous pensez que vous êtes plus fort que Jimmy ?

-Que James ? Pas la moindre idée, pourquoi ?

-Il est numéro un, le grand champion ! Je suis numéro six !

Il y avait pas mal de nouvelles personnes, qui étaient venue regarder cette espèce de compétition bizarre, et chacun pariait pour la forme sur son préféré.

L'inspecteur, lui, ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas un rêve, pourtant… Tout ça lui tombait dessus d'un coup… Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de profiter de la présence de Jim.

-Au fait, fit soudain son nouvel adversaire, j'ai été boxeur, ne vous retenez pas.

A ces mots, la foule fit « Ooooooh » et les yeux noirs de Geremy firent « Aaaah ! », ce serait quand même nettement plus amusant comme ça !

Il attendit que l'autre attaque et esquiva les trois premiers coup : deux poings, un pieds. Il saisit la cheville qui en voulait à son visage, poussa et rafla la seconde, toujours au sol l'attrapant aussi, de manière à ne laisser aucune chance de se relever à son ennemi.

-J'ai gagné, s'informa t-il ?

Le numéro 6 grimaça, la lutte n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire que non ! Mais il l'avait eu ! De la belle manière, en plus ! C'était rageant ! Ce type cachait bien son jeu.

-A mon tour ! tonna une voix derrière eux. Je suis Fabian Korsov, numéro 5, ex champion russe de catch, et je vais te mettre en pièces !

En se retournant, Geremy, complètement halluciné, découvrit un vrai géant, aussi haut que large, terriblement roux, barbu, que du muscle dans la bedaine et des les bras et les jambes.

Hého, on était quand même pas dans un manga ? !

-Tous les coups sont permis, homme aux cheveux gris, tu ne me vaincras jamais !

Essayant de rationaliser tout ça, sans vraiment y arriver d'ailleurs, l'inspecteur fit face à son immense concurrent.

Ce que celui-ci ignorait, c'est que Lestrade, plus jeune, n'avait pas seulement fais des arts martiaux, mais aussi de l'anatomie. Et que même s'il ne payait pas de mine comme ça, même si l'anatomie n'y était que pour très peu, il avait tout de suite su comment le battre.

Il s'approcha simplement du géant immobile qui le regardait goguenard, prit simplement appui sur ses énormes bras, et jeta tout naturellement et fort simplement (et plutôt violemment) son genoux entre les jambes du Russe. Qui fit « Ouf ! », devint tout rouge et tomba au sol sous les grimaces et les « Ouuuuh… » de compassion de ses pairs masculins.

Lestrade, sans aucun remord –tous les coups étaient permis, n'est ce pas ?- croisa les bras, avec un air de défit :

-Y a pas le numéro quatre dans la foulée ? !

Une voix dans la foule lui criât :

-Il arrive, il arrive !

Il passa les mains devant ses yeux et chercha Moriarty du regard. Il le trouva, en face, écroulé de rire sur un banc, les joues rouges et le souffle court… Ce fut les poings sur les hanches, fixant le génie qui se marrait d'un air de c'est-pas-croyable-un-irresponsable-pareil que le policier accueilli le numéro quatre : Un homme blond, l'air plutôt gentil et sérieux, manquant de confiance en lui…

D'emblée, il tomba à genoux devant l'inspecteur, s'écriant :

-Monsieur Lestrade !

Le concerné n'avait aucune idée de comment il connaissait ce type, mais il fut vite éclairé quand il l'implora de redevenir le roi du quatrième royaume, sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs qui devaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

-Vous êtes celui qu'ils ont élu à ma place ?

-Oui ! Pitié, j'ai jamais su gouverner, revenez, je ne sais rien faire, je ne sais pas décider, je… Mr Smith va me tuer très bientôt, s'il vous plait…

Il paraissait si désespéré que le policier céda. Tant pis pour la mort, ils lui trouveraient bien un remplaçant correct ensuite, … Si ça se trouvait encore…

Trop content et trop respectueux, l'autre refusa de se battre contre lui et il put enfin rejoindre Moriarty qui n'en pouvait plus, rouge comme une pivoine, essoufflé…

-He, c'est un peu gros, tout ça…

-Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est ça le pire !

Il reparti dans un fou rire et appuya sa tête secouée de hoquets sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur, qui le couvait d'un regard à la fois attendri et navré.

-Et là, vous jouez ou vous êtes vraiment mort de rire ?

-Je… Je vous jure que je ne joue pas ! …

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre et une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et lisses coiffés en queue de cheval se présenta devant eux, poing sur la hanche et pointant un index vengeur sur le torse de Lestrade :

-Inspecteur je-sais-plus-qui, je te défis ! En tant que troisième de ce classement, je ne peux…

Elle continua dans une harangue qui finit sur du féminisme profond, mais le policier avait laissé là les mots, résigné. Il poussa délicatement le criminel qui sombrait dans un monde où tout n'était plus que rire, et se leva, avec patience. Bon dieu, heureusement qu'il en avait, de la patience !

Il enchaîna deux ou trois attaques avec la combattante avant de jurer méchamment.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, railla la jeune femme, tu t'es rendu compte que tu va perdre ?

-Oh non, répondit l'autre, sans même se vexer, je viens d'oublier mon code de carte bancaire.

On perdit Moriarty définitivement, et l'inspecteur, profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, termina le combat rapidement et sans lui faire mal. Il se releva, faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

-Suivant !

Le numéro 2 n'étant pas là, la foule se tourna vers Moriarty, qui tentait sans succès d'en réchapper en vie.

-VooUiii… J'arrive…

Il mit une dizaine de minutes à se calmer, puis il rejoint l'inspecteur sur les tapis. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Moriarty penche la tête de côté, gêné.

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous…

-Pourquoi, vous avez peur de me faire mal ?

-Non. C'est à moi que ça ferait mal… Je joue suffisamment au chat et à la souris avec vous dans la vie réelle, je n'ai pas besoins d'une double dose. Vous ne me laisserez aucune chance de vous attraper. Et je ne pourrais pas mener le combat, pas avec vous. Vous faites l'ours, mais vous êtes bien un loup. Je vois ça d'ici, non, non, non. Même si je voudrais bien pouvoir vous admirer dans l'effort, non.

Lestrade fit une moue, croisa les bras, leva les yeux ciel, vaine tentative de réflexion, et puis il abandonna. Attrapant Moriarty, il le serra contre lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-On rentre, proposa t-il à l'oreille du consultant ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire joyeux, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était toujours blessé.

.

Dans la voiture, la conversation reprit :

-Au fait, vous étiez où pendant deux semaines ?

-En train de punir Moran !

Le ton féroce et renfrogné de Moriarty surprit l'inspecteur :

-Sébastian ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à cause de sa syntaxe défectueuse, j'ai eu la plus belle peur de ma vie ! Et je vous jure qu'il ne refera plus ce genre d'erreur !

-Bon dieu, qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Ça vous intéresse vraiment ? (Le criminel le regardait du coin de l'œil en conduisant.) Je lui ai fait faire des exercices d'anglais, des rédactions, et de la déduction, et chaque fois que ces mots disaient autre chose que ce qu'il voulait dire, le fouet !

-Le fouet ? !

-Oui, oh, je n'ai pas été très méchant, hein, et il a toujours eut un petit côté masochiste… Et puis il y a manière et manière de fouetter…

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en fixant le policier de son regard le plus pénétrant, et l'autre lui sourit franchement :

-Pauvre Sébastian … Vous m'avez manqué !

Le malfrat prit un coup de chaud et se dépêcha de redémarrer quand le feu passa au vert, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la route, mais ce fut dur : Geremy ne le lâcha pas du regard de tout le trajet, avec toujours son même sourire tendre.

.

Il posa Lestrade sur le pas de son immeuble, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir monter, mais promettant de ne pas tarder à revenir.

Il ne passait vraiment pas assez de temps avec l'inspecteur, et on était déjà en mai ! Ça faisait à peu près six mois qu'ils se connaissaient… Prendre son temps dans une relation, c'était étrange, nouveau, mais si agréable, si complet.

Avec de sortir de la voiture, le policier se pencha sur lui et happa ses lèvres, avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, guilleret. Après tout, James lui avait promit de revenir vite, non ?

Le génie rentra chez lui les joues rouges et un grand sourire sur le visage. Il alla jusqu'à libérer le colonel pour qu'il puisse voir un peu son amant, lui aussi.

.

Vivement la prochaine fois !

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay les enfants. Je vais me consacrer un peu au parallèle, parce que, voyez vous, j'ai tellement d'idées pour le reste que je ne sais absolument pas dans quel ordre les mettre… J'ai une dizaine de possibilités et je n'arrive pas à me décider, alors voilà, répit, parallèle. <strong>

… **Vous savez quoi ? **

**225. **

**Imaginez un sourire aussi grand que celui du chat de Cheschire sur ma tronche de loup. **

**Vous êtes deux-cent-vingt-cinq à avoir lu le chapitre 19 ! ! ! Je vous aime ! **

**Alors, attendez une seconde, à raison de soixantes personnes par bus, ... il me faudrait 4 bus pour vous mettre tous ! **

**Je suis HEUREUUUUUUUUSE ! ! !**

**Holala, maintenant, je me dis que si vous me laissiez tous un message, ce serait pratique, tiens ! Mais ça fait quand même plaisir, ceux qui m'en laissent ! **

**D'ailleurs, si vous pouvez penser à moi en sortant… Après tout, c'est le seul salaire que je peux espérer recevoir pour mes efforts… **

**Voilà, désolée pour votre attente prochaine, et surtout, merci. **


	23. Chapter 21 : Cauchemars et

**VOILA ! Je vous avais dit que je le ferais ! ! ! Dieu est de retour !**

**Euh… **

**Hell-oh ?**

**Non, non, ne sortez pas les bâtons, nooooonn, pas les sulfateuses non plus ! !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, vraiment, et si j'avais eu le temps et l'inspiration, vous l'auriez eu très vite ce chapitre ! Mais j'ai eu ni le temps (première années d'étude= BOULOT), ni l'inspiration. D'ailleurs je persiste à trouver ce chapitre mauvais, parce que mon style s'est complètement dégradé… Mais il faut bien que je m'y remette, donc je profite des vacances de Halloween pour ça. **

**Pour une petite anecdote, il se trouve que j'ai désormais les Shimeji Sherlock, qu'on peut trouver sur Déviant-Art… Méfiez vous en… Ils sont mignons, adorables, Mais Mycroft a viré une de mes fenêtres hors de l'écran alors que je lisais du Mystrade, un bon Mystrade en plus ! **

**Et quand enfin, j'ai réussi à ravoir ma fenêtre, ça a été au tour de Lestrade de la virer. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un message là-dessous… Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**.**

**.**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**.**

**D : Eh non, je n'ai pas abandonné ! : ) J'espère que tu aimera la suite, merci pour ta review ! :**

**.**

**Helly : Hello ! (Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...) Merci d'avoir prit le temps de reviewer, surtout en termes aussi élogieux ! Et pourquoi tant de haine… Parce qu'il y en a deux dans le nom d'Anderson ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de rapport, pardon… **

**.**

**Pandette33 : Je ne sais si le couple Mycroft Moran va revenir au premier plan ici, dans l'annexe plus surement, si j'ai le temps : ) Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé !**

**. **

**Arlavor : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aime ^^ Merci pour la review. **

**. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

.

21 Cauchemars et…

.

.

.

.

L'inspecteur se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait dit, fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurais pas du, sûrement, mais avait-il mérité ça ?

Être attaché dans une cave sombre et humide des banlieues de Londres est toujours plaisant, bien sur, mais peut-être pas très saint… Il tourna la tête vers Sherlock, dans la même condition que lui à côté.

-Vous aviez prévu ça ?

Le détective essaya de garder un air assuré, mais ne répondit rien. Et puis leur hôte arriva. Grande cape noir, costume trois pièces noir, cheveux courts, brun foncés, vous l'avez bien sur reconnu, il s'agissait de … Dracula.

Du moins, tel était le nom qu'il employait sur les cartes de visites qu'il laissait chez ses victimes qu'il vidait de leur sang. Il en avait fait environ cinq à Londres jusqu'ici, et Dieu sait combien ailleurs… Sherlock avait laissé John cloué au lit par il ne savait plus quoi, et traîné l'inspecteur morose qui l'avait appelé à la recherche de ce psychopathe. Et manifestement, ils l'avaient trouvé… Et réciproquement.

-Savez vous, très chers, que c'est la première fois que ma nourriture viens directement à ma demeure ?

A vrai dire, ils s'en foutaient tous les deux. Tout ce qui leur importait, là, maintenant, c'était leurs liens et les dents bien pointues de ce malade. D'ailleurs, Sherlock était bâillonné, ce qui empêchait son génie de s'exprimer par vagues de sarcasmes, et en fait, Lestrade se disait que ça n'était pas plus mal, il y avait que très peu de chances que ça améliore leur situation.

.

Ils devaient bien le reconnaître, ce type avait quand même une logique : il se lavait les dents avant de passer à table quand les gens normaux se lavent les mains.

_Ouf, _pensa Sherlock en levant les yeux aux ciels, _ils ne seraient pas mordu par des dents infectées par Dieu sait quoi… _Il soupira. Pourtant, son plan était presque parfait, qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour marcher ? ?

.

Le vampire hésitait vraiment. Les deux étaient tout à fait acceptables, mais le jeune avait plus l'air d'un vampire que lui… Sérieusement…

En général, il préférait les femmes.

Il y avait plus à boire dans le plus vieux.

Est-ce qu'il avait assez faim ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas derrière lui et un révolver fut braqué sous son nez par un médecin tremblant et fiévreux.

-**Reculez ou je vous explose le cerveau ! !**

John était très mal, et très sérieux sur ce point là. Prudemment, le vampire recula vers le mur. John débâillonna Sherlock.

**-C'était ça, ton super **plan **? Me laisser ton traceur pour que je vienne te sauver avec trente neuf sept de température ? ? ?**

-John… Calme toi, ce n'était pas…

Le plan. Mais ça n'eut pas le temps de le dire avant que John ne lui tombe dessus, inconscient, assommé par une planche de bois (qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? ?) elle-même maniée par un pseudo vampire méfiant. John s'effondra sur Sherlock qui commençait à être perturber. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de la peur ! Mais si le moyen qu'il avait imaginé ne marchait pas, il n'aurait plus de porte de sortie ! Il avait été assez stupide pour ne pas prévoir de plan B !

Son cerveau refusait de se mettre en marche, ses yeux restaient figés sur le corps de John à ses pieds, sur le filet de sang coulant entre ses cheveux blonds…

Oh mon Dieu.

Oh mon Dieu.

Oh mo-

-Franchement, fit une voix faussement chiffonnée, chantante, Sherlock, je n'arrive pas à le croire.

…-riarty ?

Le vampire montra les dents mais un poing américain montré sur ressort arriva en plein dedans, faisant un joli petit massacre… Envoyant aussi le cinglé dans les choux. Enfin, le bon cinglé, enfin, non, … Le vampire quoi.

L'inspecteur comprenait lentement le plan de son consultant…

En costume d'agent secret, cheveux noirs en arrière, air théâtralement ennuyé de la situation, oui, c'était bien lui.

-Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sherlock attendait sans doute que le criminel le plus recherché de la planète les détaches, mais au lieu de ça, il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'inspecteur et posa une main sur cœur. Et ce qu'il senti le contraria énormément !

-Vous êtes calme !

-Vous préféreriez que je pousse des hurlements hystériques ?

L'autre fit la moue, plissa les yeux…

-Je prends n'importe signe qui pourrait montrer spontanément que vous êtes soulagé de me voir ! J'arrive en sauveur au moment dramatique et votre cœur bat aussi régulièrement qu'une montre !

- … Si je vous dis que j'ai toujours su que vous viendriez ?

-Qui pourrait avaler un mensonge pareil ? !

-Vous êtes vexant.

-Et vous êtes horrible !

Après un silence, Lestrade essaya une réponse convaincante :

-Si ça trouve, je n'ai pas d'âme, ça expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas de réaction à vos exploits…

-Non, vous n'auriez plus de réflexes non plus…

.

.

.

Jim se réveilla en sursaut. A côté de lui, Moran, inquiet, lui faisait signe qu'il était déjà onze heures…

Bon, en fait, c'était surtout l'air profondément contrarié qu'avait pris son patron pendant les deux dernières minutes de son sommeil qui avait poussé le colonel à le sortir de son rêve.

Du reste, le criminel ne lui en voulu pas. Si ça avait continuer, il aurait finit par attacher Geremy sur une chaise pour faire battre son cœur de glace de peur, et ça n'était jamais bon pour les relations.

Il avait envie de le voir… D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il en empêchait. A part lui-même. Il avait du travail, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aller passer une petite journée avec l'inspecteur… Mais lui aussi avait du travail… Seigneur, tout ce gens qui avait du travail, c'était effrayant.

.

.

.

.

James Moriarty, plus grand criminel mondial, qui ronronnait actuellement sur les genoux de Lestrade se sentait comme un chat. Jimmy avait protesté, bien, sur, mais après avoir menacé l'insolent matou de lui arracher tous ses poils un par un et de lui brûler le reste avec un fer à repasser, celui-ci avec prudemment décidé de s'installer ailleurs.

L'image n'était pas ragoûtante. Du tout. D'ailleurs l'inspecteur se posait des questions… Elles restaient sur le bout de ses lèvres, mais finalement l'une d'entre elle lui échappa.

-James, vous aimez torturer ?

En se calant un peu plus contre le corps chaud, Moriarty répondit :

-ça dépend comment.

-Ah bon ?

Le malfaiteur soupira.

-Je ne ferais rien au chat.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais.

Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Geremy.

-J'aime pas vraiment la torture physique. Trop simple, trop salissant, trop prévisible.

-Comment ça ?

-Le corps humain est très limité. Le nombre de possibilité de faire mal l'est aussi. D'ailleurs faire mal n'as pas vraiment d'intérêt en soit. Faire Le Mal, en as beaucoup plus, et ce n'est pas en blessant physiquement les gens qu'on y arrive. Les gens sans importances n'ont rien à avouer, les gens importants ont une fierté et des responsabilités, la douleur physique ne les fait pas craquer, ou les voir se briser est répugnant, et les gens qui savent quelque chose sans en être une vraie part sont ennuyants et prévisible. Ils se mettent tous inévitablement à hurler, à supplier, à essayer de rester digne, pathétiquement, je vous en passe des meilleures. Bref, la torture physique est ennuyante, humiliante pour celui qui le fait aussi. M'abaisser à faire faire quelque chose à quelqu'un par la force avec un cerveau comme le miens ? Alors que dix minutes de conversations déstabilisent n'importe qui ? Non. Au début c'était amusant, pour l'anatomie. J'ai testé sur UNE personne vivante, mais ça gigotait trop, alors je suis passé aux corps déjà morts. D'ailleurs, faire souffrir n'est pas mon Lifemotiv. Et puis, bon voilà, on se lasse. La torture psychologique est beaucoup mieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'esprit humain, même celui des être inférieurs, est illimité. Et manipulable à souhait. Mieux qu'un programme. Imprévisible à parti d'un certain degré. Beaucoup plus fun.

-Oh.

-Mais je ne vous manipule pas…

-Et comment pouvez vous me le prouver ?

Jim ne pouvait pas…

-ça m'est un peu égal, de toute façon, vous savez. Tant que vous avez _arrêté_…

-Je vous dis que je ne me salis les mains que pour les choses qui en valent la peine, et il y en a peu !

-Qu'elles sont-elle ?

-Sherlock, la domination du monde, vous…

-Je suis en troisième ?

-… En deuxième ?

L'inspecteur avait croisé les bras sous le regard halluciné du criminel qui croyait revoir le Geremy de seize ans.

-… Vous boudez?

-Sherlock passe toujours avant…

-Ce n'est pas Sherlock, en fait…

Le regard que l'inspecteur baissa sur lui voulait tout dire : « La domination du monde ? Sérieusement ? »

-Bisous ?

Moriarty faisait les yeux de chien battu et mouillé à la fois et Lestrade finit par craquer. Il l'embrassa doucement et se laissa faire quand Jim entra la langue. Quand ses mains se glissèrent timidement sous son t-shirt, ce fut autre chose, mais il ne repoussa pas le criminel.

S'il tentait de faire quoi que se soit de plus que chercher _de la fraîcheur,_ il se verrait reconduit dans le droit chemin de la chasteté, et il le savait. Rien n'empêche d'essayer, vous me direz, mais Jim préférait que l'inspecteur le veuille pour de vrai avant de commencer à l'aguicher… Quoiqu'il serait peut-être temps que Lestrade se rende compte qu'il avait un corps, pas trop mal, et que jouer avec n'était pas interdit… Il se contenta de se blottir contre la tièdeur de l'inspecteur et clos de nouveau les yeux.

C'était incroyable de se sentir bien comme ça ici. Juste en étant ici.

-Je vous aime, soupira t-il, et un baiser vient chatouiller son front en récompense.

Son sourire s'élargit un instant avant que son visage ne se détende à nouveau. Le soleil filtrait doucement a travers les rideaux de voile blanc, il apercevait la cheminé éteinte a travers ses cils, le mug de Geremy, sa tasse sur la table de verre, avec les contes de Jules Vernes, que l'inspecteur lui lisait avant qu'il ne réclame un câlin. C'était quand même dingue que ces fauteuils soit aussi spacieux...

Il entendait les battements doux de cœur de son aimé, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines… Il n'avait pas oublié la douleur d'avoir cru le perdre. Mais il était là, il était à lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

La main de Geremy caressait son épaule, apaisante, le berçant…

.

.

.

Quand Moran réveilla Moriarty ce matin là, il n'aurait pas cru que ça l'affecterait autant.

James avait a peine mis son costume qu'il avait disparu.

Sebastian avait finis par savoir où…

Des fois, Jim ne savait plus ce qui était rêve et ce qui était réalité. Il jouait avec la réalité comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il rêvait de sensations si réelles… Les deux se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il avait toujours peur que l'inspecteur n'ai jamais existé, ou bien qu'ils ne soient jamais rentrés en contact… Si peur… Le colonel avait même finit par s'angoisser de ça aussi. Et si tout ce en quoi il croyait lui aussi n'était qu'un rêve ?

Quand Jim allait voir Lestrade, même juste vérifier les petits détails qui confirmaient ses souvenirs, lui allait se réfugier sur le toit en face de chez Holmes. Il ne pouvait pas voir les fenêtres, l'endroit était admirablement bien choisi. En général, Mycroft le repérait sur ses caméras et lui envoyait un texto.

James, lui, se posait juste sur un banc en face du commissariat et attendait. Quand Lestrade sortait, il se cachait, le suivait parfois de près, parfois de loin, tachant de deviner ce à quoi il pensait… Et quand il arrivait à la conclusion « A moi », il souriait un instant.

Et puis il devançait l'inspecteur, et allait l'attendre sur ses fauteuils… Surprit, mais pas tant, Geremy se débarrassait de son imper, de ses clefs, de son arme, lui posait un baiser sur le front, parce qu'il savait qu'il aimait ça, allait faire du thé et revenait pour lui demander si ça allait.

C'était une des seules personnes qui aie jamais pensé à demander à Jim comment il allait.

-Oh, juste un cauchemar… Vous savez, je…

Jim parlait alors jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux gris sourie trop en le regardant. Ça le déconcentrait, il piquait un far, et puis boudait trente secondes avant de demander un baiser. Il le recevait, pouvait se blottir contre lui, respirer son odeur, profiter de sa chaleur…

.

En deux mois, cela arriva trois fois.

Ce soir là, c'était le soir de la troisième fois.

Jim était étendu de tout son long sur le fauteuil, la nuque sur un accoudoir, le pli des jambes sur l'autre, tête renversée en arrière et postérieur sur les genoux de Geremy. Celui-ci lisait tranquillement, lui parlant quand il le fallait. Jimmy, couché en rond sur le ventre de James ne bougeait pour sa part plus depuis une demie heure.

-Je veux un bain…

L'inspecteur leva le nez de son livre.

-Vous savez ou est la salle de bain, le Pyjama noir est toujours à votre disposition…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux un bain avec vous.

Le criminel redressa la tête pour voir Lestrade froncer les sourcils… Il la laissa retombée.

-Je veux vous et moi dans la même eau au même moment. C'est clair comme ça ?

-… Plutôt oui…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Voilà, je suis désolée, en plus il est trop court mon chapitre… Le suivant devrait mettre moins de temps à venir… (Une part de moi-même me dis que j'ai mis 5 MOIS à publier celui là, alors j'ai de la marge…) Non, promis, je vais faire tout ce que je peux, l'inspiration, si on peut l'appeler comme ça et revenue, même si le style…**

**Bref ? Une petite review pour un auteur qui y répondra avec émotions ?**


	24. Annonce

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous ! **

**Pardon, ceci n'est pas un vrai, chapitre, j'ai juste réellement besoin de votre avis pour l'orientation future de cette histoire. S'il vous plait, c'est important même si je n'aime pas vraiment faire cela. **

**Combien d'entre vous son d'accord pour un... Humhum, un changement de rated, du genre d'une évolution d'au moins un niveau ? **

**Cela aurait pour conséquences que cette histoire pourrais dépasser les limites de simples câlins (au plus grand plaisir de Jim, et de moi même je dois bien l'avouer), et vous auriez droit à l'intégralité de la scène, qui, si nous restons en rated K+ se résumera en quelques mots. **

**Voilà, je pense que c'est important de vous le demander, parce que rester dans ce genre de relation me va très bien mais j'ai peur que ça devienne ennuyant pour vous... Et il ne faut pas que vous perdiez la fic, qui ne sera plus sur le fandom affiché automatiquement si elle passe en m. (Il faudra demander ALL ou M dans le RATED dans la recherche d'histoires pour la voir.) **

**Ai-je votre bénédiction ? Pour quel rated ? T ou M ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera long pour me faire pardonner si vous avez eu de faux espoirs. **

**S'ils vous plait, donnez moi vos avis, même si ce n'est qu'un mot. Nous sommes en démocratie, tout le monde comptera dans mes statistiques ! **

**Merci beaucoup d'avance, Dieu-chat-chouette-loup-guimauve-à-plumes, le changenom. **

**Je vous aimes tous, vous qui me lisez ! C'est un immense honneur pour moi.**


	25. Chapter 22 : Crises

**Salut tout le monde (je sais, y a plus personne... Plus que des fantômes...)... Mais j'ai pas mis 5 mois cette fois !**

**Je pense que j'ai répondu aux reviews signées des inscrits... Sinon, je suis vraiment désolée... Excusez moi pour ça. **

**Bref, j'ai mit moins de temps à publier celui là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux anonymes : <strong>

**_l'arou_ : Un rated, c'est une mention, en l'occurrence K, K+, T ou M, qui indique le niveau de moralité de l'histoire que tu lis, M était + de 18 et K ... Plus de 9 il me semble... Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewé ! :) A bientôt !**

**_Gest 1_ : Je tacherai ^^ Merci pour ton avis. **

**_Haytam_ : Haha, bienvenu au club... : ) Merci pour la review? J'espère que ça te plaira !**

**_Morgane_: merci pour la dizaine de review ! *joli bouquet de fleures en remerciement* A bientôt !**

**_Senga_ : de rien, merci à toi ! ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de recevoir des review et l'avis de mes lecteurs ! Encore merci, si tu es toujours sur le coup, bonne lecture. **

**_Arlavor_ : Merci pour l'avis et le soutien, ça me fait toujours plaisir que tu suives :)**

**_Guest 2_ : Un commentaire aide toujours. Et puis c'est réconfortant. Donc merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me l'écrire : )**

**_Pandette33_ : :D J'espère que ça te plaira : ) Merci pour la review. **

**_Misfister :_ Je suis extrêmement flattée par cette attention. Merci vraiment, c'est un honneur pour moi ^^ Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de lire ! Et de reviewer. **

**_Ano_ : Je t'ai répondu, je ne ferais pas plus de commentaires... ;) Si tu passe par ici, laisse un nouveau petit mot ^^**

**_D:_ Nan, j'ai pas abandonné : ) (Laisse moi deviner, tu as autopager ?) Merci pour la review ! **

**Petite mention spéciale pour _pinnapple_, à qui je jure, je prendrais le temps de répondre à ta supergrosse review superdétaillée, et tu aura le message le plus long que tu aie jamais reçu ! : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! J'ai une annonce à faire. LISEZ LES INTROS, LES NOUVEAUX ! <strong>

**Oui, j'ai appelé Lestrade Geremy. Vous trouverez les compléments d'information dans l'introduction du chapitre "Le prénom". **

**Sinon, voilà, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapitre 22 : Crise**

**5(O...O)m**

Moriarty boudait.

Quel euphémisme ! Il faisait la gueule depuis déjà deux jours, enfoncé dans un fauteuil de velours carmin, les bras croisés, le regard noir, des cernes qui lui bouffait la moitié du visage, ruminant sans doute une discussion qui n'aurait jamais lieu que dans sa tête ou il finissait probablement par violer l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Dire que Moran s'amusait était plus qu'un euphémisme. Son patron dans un état d'une telle contrariété sans chercher à y remédier par la violence ou par lui, voilà qui était rare. Et..._ Jouissif._ Oui. Parce que, franchement, la patience était vraiment pas son fort, au boss.

Comme quoi l'amour vous faisait faire des trucs complètement dingues.

-Qu'il vous ai dit non prouve bien qu'il est sain d'esprit, et je peux admettre que vous vous sentiez frustré que tout le monde ne soit pas un animal comme vous, mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour venir bouder _ici_ ?

-Ta gueule Holmes.

Mycroft soupira (trente-cinquième fois, a ce qu'avait pu compter Moran qui lui fit signe d'approcher.)

La moue pincée de son amant amusait aussi grandement le snipper. Bosser avec des génies, ça valait la peine.

Il s'amusait aussi énormément du fait que chaque fois qu'il embrassait My' dans son champ de vision, Jim lui faisait un doigt d'honneur. La vie de Sebastian était belle, sincèrement. Il avait même envoyé une vidéo de cette … Frustration sur place qu'était Moriarty. Et Lestrade lui avait renvoyé un petit smiley. Il ne donnerait pas son corps pour autant.

N'empêche, en ce moment, le patron se laissait vivre sur leurs lourdes réserves, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, mais il y avait de l'attente. Bah, le monde du crime savait bien que le Grand Moriarty n'était pas disponible pour n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment ! S'ils avaient su... D'ailleurs, Moran le craignait de plus en plus. Que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Lestrade pour toucher Jim. Il avait prit l'initiative de renforcer un peu la protection, et savait que de toute façon, attraper l'inspecteur n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

On sonna, ah, il devait avoir finit par venir, sans doute appelé par Mycroft.

Ah non, Sherlock. Il ne se déchaussa pas pour marcher sur les tapis luxueux de l'appartement du gouvernement britannique, il se planta devant le criminel qui ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

-Toi qui dit lui ressembler tant, trouve quelque chose, ordonna Mycroft avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé où était son amant qui retenait un fou rire. Punaise, ça lui rappelait quelque chose, ça... Il sentait vaguement que ce qui allait se passer allait l'achever. Il sorti discrètement son téléphone.

-James Moriarty, pour crime organisé...

Sherlock sorti une tirade plutôt longue énumérant tous les pêchers du boss envers la bonne société anglaise, et qui finissait en tout cas par « je vous arrête ». Tirade à laquelle Moriarty ne décida même pas de répondre de façon plus évoluée qu'en balançant son pied entre les jambes du brun.

Ça faillit marcher.

Sherlock se tourna vers Mycroft :

-La seule solution, à ce niveau là, c'est d'appeler Lestrade.

Bruit de cran d'arrêt qui s'enlève... Moriarty pointa une sorte de revolver de poche sur le détective qui ne s'en ému pas plus que ça.

-Fais ça et je te butte.

Ouch, si Moriarty n'avait même plus le respect du langage, ça allait vraiment mal.

-C'est à dire que je l'ai déjà fait, moi, patron.

Il eut le réflexe de se pencher avant que le coup de feu parte et perce le canapé d'un Mycroft scandalisé.

-Mais il n'a pas répondu, fit-il, un sourire insolent que peu pouvait se permettre aux lèvres.

Vlan, cinq balles, le canapé était définitivement foutu. Mais Sebastian, agile comme un chat, toujours en vie.

-Vous devriez vraiment décider que ça n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est qu'un « non ».

Le revolver faillit lui arriver dans le nez. Il le rattrapa au vol pour qu'il ne casse rien.

-Aller, quoi, j'aime beaucoup le type d'activités que je fais avec Mycroft toute la journée, mais le travail de précision me manque, à moi !

Outch, ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire : si son génie à lui se vexait aussi, il était pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Ding-dong »

Ce fut Sherlock qui alla ouvrir, les deux autres étant trop occupés à fusiller Moran du regard.

-Bon, il est où ce gamin ? !

Cette voix éraillée... Le trouble ne fut visible qu'une seconde, mais ce fut bien assez pour les deux autres.

Lestrade entra, dans ses éternels costumes et imper gris. Il se pencha sur le fauteuil où le criminel se senti soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas de possibilité de fuite, là.

-Eh ben ? Il paraît que vous m'en voulez toujours pour ce « non ». Rappelez moi quel âge vous avez ?

Jim ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer l'inspecteur dans les yeux, tachant de ne pas perdre la face. Trop près, il était bien trop près. Pourquoi y avait-il tout ce monde autour d'eux ? Il ne se montrerais pas faible devant un autre que lui. Son odeur enivrait déjà son esprit. Non. NON ! Il ne céderait pas.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Geremy le prenne dans ses bras. Et le soulève comme s'il n'était qu'une plume pour le mettre sur son épaule.

-Aller, je reprends la livraison, merci de me l'avoir gardé, Mycroft.

-De rien, grogna l'autre, fusillant le criminel qui se débattait des yeux.

.

-LACHEZ MOI !

Ils étaient dans l'escalier...

-Je vais prendre sur moi que vous ne voulez pas réellement que je vous lâche maintenant.

-Je parlais en général, vous voyez, ironisa Moriarty ?

-... Vous êtes très mal placé pour me reprocher de ne pas vous lâcher, James, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le criminel fronça les sourcils, pinca les lèvres et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce que Lestrade le laisse reposer les pieds sur le sol.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi le prendre comme ça ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir refusé l'entrée du paradis... Réflexion faite, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Jim eut un sourire.

Le genre de sourire qu'il fait de plus en plus. Il attrape l'inspecteur par le col et l'embrasse dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble de Mycroft Holmes. Il lui répond tendrement et il se sent... Heureux. Il ne comprends toujours pas le comment, ni même le pourquoi. Mais peu importe.

Il a juste besoin de cet homme là avec lui. Qu'il l'aime aussi. Qu'il le touche, le désire, lui fasse mille et une choses dont il n'aurait jamais rêvé. Mais surtout que cette petite lueur qui est née dans les yeux de Geremy devienne de plus en plus grande, ne s'arrête jamais de grandir, même si elle doit le dévorer. Parce que c'est l'effet que ça lui fait à lui : ça le dévore de l'intérieur. Ça le réduit à ne plus être que ça, à ne plus vouloir que ça. Le centre de son univers à changé, il ne s'appelle plus « ennuie, barre toi », mais « Geremy Lestrade », et ça lui fait bizarre.

Mais il aime bien.

Et en même temps, il se déteste pour ça : Lui ! Lui, le grand, le plus grand ! Le plus génial criminel de toute cette foutue planète ! Réduit à se languir d'amour pour un inspecteur de police ! Il devrait avoir honte, se tirer une balle dans le cerveau ! Ou mieux, tirer une balle dans le cerveau de cette espèce de larve et redevenir lui même !

Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé quand on a cru qu'il était mort, se dit-il à lui même. Si je le tue, je meurs aussi. Je perdrais tout contrôle, définitivement, et cette part là de moi nous anéantira, c'est ce que tu souhaite ?

Non, bien sur que non. Il veut juste se reconnaître le matin dans le miroir. Parce qu'en ce moment, ça n'est plus le cas. Il y voit quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'arrive pas à assimiler à lui.

Il a de nombreuses facettes pourtant... Mais celle là, il ne l'avait jamais vue. C'est intéressant à analyser, d'un côté, et ça fait un bien fou d'éprouver quelque chose, il se sent plus vivant. Enfin, autre chose que de la haine ou du dégoût pour ses semblables. Il reste différent, il ne sera jamais comme ces individus lambda. Mais il peut être près de lui, et c'est à la fois reposant, éprouvant, agréable et haïssable... Il ne sait pas. Il se sent perdu aussi, et ce doit être ce qui l'insupporte le plus. Mais dès que ses lèvres sont sur celle de l'homme aux cheveux gris et à l'imper miteux, il n'y a plus personne aux commandes. Il n'y a plus que lui, tout seul, ronronnant de plaisir, et Geremy. Le nouveau centre de son monde.

Et il sait que Geremy sait. Il lui en veut un peu pour ça. Pour savoir tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui et le laisser dans un état pareil.

Mais tu veux qu'il fasse quoi,hein ? Qu'il se tue pour te laisser partir en paix, qu'il te baise tout de suite, qu'il soit amoureux à en mourir de toi ? Si au moins tu savais toi même ce que tu veux !

Je t'emmerde.

Et moi je t'encule, c'est plus sportif.

Tu t'encule toi même, Jim, bravo. Tu viens de passer à un stade où les médecins laissent tomber tout espoir de rémission. D'ailleurs , depuis quand tu aimes le sport ? ça dépend quel sport.

L'amour n'a pas de remède connu, de toute façon. S'il y en avait un, le dilemme n'en serait que plus intense : Prendre ce remède et redevenir celui qu'il était avant ou bien rester l'homme entier qu'il est devenu ? Parce qu'il le sait maintenant : Il avait toujours été vide. A demi plein, peut-être... Mais jamais complètement. Il avait trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper, pour oublier tout ce néant et ne plus y penser, mais le crime ne paie pas. Du moins pas comme ça.

Ses comptes bancaires se sont remplis alors que ses chances de tomber amoureux et d'être humain diminuaient. A vrai dire, si on le jugeait, là maintenant, il serait sans doute déclaré indigne de la moindre pitié, charité, du moindre sentiment autre que du dégoût. Il était l'homme qui avait tué pour s'amuser, qui avait détruit des vies par pur plaisir, pour se sentir en vie, lui, pour ne plus réfléchir et psychoter sur son cas. Ne jamais essayer de s'analyser lui même, il était un très mauvais psy. Il en avait rendu fou deux ou trois comme ça. Rien qu'en faisant semblant d'être plusieurs personnes à la fois. Ne se souvenant jamais de la dernière séance, la veille, étant tantôt timoré, tantôt attiré par le sang, la violence, tantôt un malade profond, un employé de bureau, un gigolo gay, un politicien... Oh ça oui, il en avait porté des masques ! Geremy Lestrade lui, s'en était complètement foutu. Qui qu'il soit, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment. Lui même, un autre... Il finirait soit par le tuer soit par l'abandonner.

Comment pourrait-il ? Il ne pouvait déjà pas essuyer un refus de lui sans en être physiquement affecté !

Ils montaient les escaliers de l'immeuble de Lestrade quand il sorti de ses pensées. Ils se tenaient la main...

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'aimer ?

-Parce que quand j'aurais dit oui, vous vous ne me trouverez plus à votre goût. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, après tout.

-Si.

-Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?

Il ne paressait pas convaincu, il ne l'écoutait que d'une seule oreille en ouvrant la porte. Il en eut soudain assez. Il le poussa à l'intérieur, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied, et il le plaqua à l'un des murs du petit couloir de l'entrée.

-Vous avez détruit d'un coup toutes mes barrières, à MOI, l'homme le plus compliqué et le plus cinglé de ce millénaire, vous m'avez attiré à vous alors qu'il vous aurait suffit d'avoir peur de moi pour me repousser immédiatement, or, vous n'avez manifestement pas peur de moi, et j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi !

-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, pourquoi j'aurais peur de vous ?

-... Bonne question. Parce que je suis bien pire que la mort ? Que je peux vous faire souffrir ou vous rendre fou ?

-C'est déjà fait, ça, James, dit l'inspecteur avec un doux sourire.

Celui qui le déstabilise le plus. Qui dit « je ne te dirais pas ce que tu crois lire dans mes yeux parce que tu ne l'as pas encore mérité. »

Avec Geremy, c'est... C'est encore pire que... Mieux que... Il ne sait pas. Il s'embrouille sous les yeux sombres de cet homme, il … Avec Sherlock, il avait trouvé un égal, autant au niveau mental qu'au niveau physique, ils sont presque parfaitement semblables dans leurs manières de penser. Ils sont égaux.

Mais Geremy... Geremy ne pense pas du tout pareil que lui, il n'a même pas d'aussi grandes capacités que lui et pourtant il l'envoûte, il le contrôle totalement. Ou presque. Il sent toujours une petite part de lui se débat toujours dans la glu qui l'envahit. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, comment s'en protéger, ni même s'il doit le faire, il est perdu.

Il releva les yeux vers l'autre, à la recherche d'une encre, d'un point d'appui, d'une réponse à tout ça... Il n'y trouva rien de plus que de quoi se noyer encore plus profond.

Et puis deux bras puissant le serrèrent.

Il s'aperçut que sa respiration était sifflante, ses jambes le supportaient à peine, il allait tomber... Geremy l'assit dans son fauteuil sans le lâcher.

-Chh, James... Calmez vous.

Il était inquiet. Très inquiet... Jim n'allait pas lui faire une crise de panique quand même. Il le sentait se calmer un peu, reprendre son souffle, resserrer sa prise sur son poignet, et finalement ouvrir les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Souffler, deux ou trois fois, renverser sa tête en arrière et refermer les yeux.

Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis la première et dernière fois qu'il avait été à l'école, quand il avait six ans. Un nommé Powers l'avait bousculé et avait rit de sa panique, avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Il avait payé pour ça. Na !

Il se calma, il était grand, maintenant, adulte, il pouvait faire face à ça, à tout.

Non... Il ne pouvait pas.. Il se senti perdre de nouveau le contrôle, une vague de frissons le secouer, son ventre se nouer, ses mains trembler... Et puis tout disparu quand Geremy lui mit une claque.

-Du calme ! Arrête de penser ! Reprends toi !

Il mit quelque seconde à rassembler ses esprits. Et puis il fixa de nouveau Lestrade, dont le regard était plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ils surent en même temps que ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Le policier l'obligea à se lever et le tira dans la salle de bain, pour lui coller la tête sous l'eau froide.

L'eau coula un petit moment avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement pied dans la réalité. Il releva la tête, l'inspecteur l'attrapa et le sécha vigoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à attraper ses mains avec un grognement mécontent.

-On ne tache pas ma moquette, fit Geremy, catégorique.

Il ne demanda pas si ça allait mieux, et dans un sens tant mieux, parce que ça l'aurait fait rechuter. Il se sentait encore fébrile, mais Lestrade avait déjà du faire face à se genre de crises, avec sa sœur.

Il conduisit son criminel jusqu'au lit et le laissa s'y endormir seul.

Apparemment, les sentiments que James éprouvaient envers lui devenaient trop puissant et lui faisaient peur. S'il avait dormit avec lui, ça n'aurait pas arrangé son cas.

Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Moriarty l'aimait, c'était clair, mais il ne voulait pas que ça le détruise à ce point là... Il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment l'aider...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ! <strong>

**Les enfants, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? Grace à vous, cette histoire survit, grace aux review, elle vit. **

**Votre avis n'est jamais de trop, et nous allons bientôt fêter nos 300 review !**

**Joyeuse saint valentin à toutes et à tous ! Je vous envoie des coeurs et des bisous. **

**Tout ça, c'est grace à vous. **

**Je vous aime, et non, je ne mettrais pas trois mois à publier le chapitre suivant ! Promis ! **

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ?**


End file.
